Calendar Girls
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Numa tentativa de ajudar um amigo, Lily decide organizar um calendário com fotos extremamente sexys. Contudo, precisa de mais 11 raparigas para essa tarefa e 1 fotógrafo de confiança... "Oh Remus!"
1. A Boa Causa!

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**_"A (Boa) Causa"_

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 26 de Novembro de 1977**_

* * *

_- E sejam bem-vindos a mais um jogo do campeonato de Quidditch! A disputar por um lugar na final, dêem a vossa melhor saudação às equipas de Hufflepuff e de Ravenclaw!_

- Desculpe… Desculpe! Com licença! Dê-me só um jeitinho para passarmos… Desculpe.

Uma ruiva de grandes olhos verdes destacava-se, na perfeição, entre os azuis e prateados das bancadas de Ravenclaw, pelas suas vestes vermelhas e douradas – as cores de Gryffindor -, recebendo, por isso mesmo, vários olhares confusos dos alunos que abanavam as bandeiras da sua equipa e gritavam pelos jogadores.

_- E aí vêem os Hufflepuffs: Diggory, Klein, Rogers, Bones, Bagman, Purkiss eeee Fortescue!_

O locutor assobiou à última jogadora a entrar em campo, em sinal de aprovação, o que levou Lily a lançar um olhar brincalhão, por cima do ombro, para a sua colega de equipa: Amanda Firehouse.

- Gideon! – Disseram em uníssono, divertidas, antes de prosseguirem.

- Dê-me só um jeitinho para eu passar… Desculpe. – Pronunciava ela, à medida que se espremia por entre os alunos animados que torciam pela sua equipa, nesse momento a entrar em campo.

_- Na equipa de Ravenclaw: Rex, Cresswell, Toots, Chittock, Vance, Patil e a adorável e belíssima e fantástica Meadow… AH! _– O locutor parecia ter sido interrompido. – _Amos! Estava a brincar!_

- Yap! Sem margem para dúvidas: Gideon!

Amanda riu-se, desistindo de apanhar o cabelo castanho-escuro, com mechas vermelhas, acima da cabeça, para ver, a tempo, com os seus olhos cinzentos, um Amos Diggory satisfeito virar costas ao amigo Gideon – um dos gémeos ruivos da família Prewett – que, nesse momento, se endireitava no seu posto, depois de ter sido quase atingido pela cauda da vassoura do jogador.

- Com licença! – Falou Lily num alto e bom som, chamando a atenção de Amanda. – Desculpe, não me ouviu?

O moreno, que tinha as pernas a atravessarem-se no caminho da ruiva e a cabeça enfiada num pequeno livro de apontamentos, onde escrevinhava, freneticamente, ergueu o olhar, contrafeito, levando Evans a cruzar os braços à frente do peito e a revirar os olhos.

- Bom-dia também para si, Evans! – Falou, dando um meio sorriso e não movendo por um milímetro as pernas da sua frente. – Hey, Amanda!

- Hey, James! O que estás a fazer por aqui?

O rapaz passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos, despenteando-os ainda mais, e ajeitou os óculos por cima do nariz, notoriamente aborrecido.

- A tirar apontamentos para o próximo jogo contra os Hufflepuff, como o bom capitão de equipa que sou.

- Quer dizer que estás a espiar, Potter? – Ironizou Lily, dirigindo-se, pela primeira vez naquele dia, a James.

- Oh, Merlin! – Fingiu choque, fazendo Amanda rir-se e Lily suspirar fundo. – Lily Evans está a falar directamente comigo! Não posso…

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Agora, deixe-nos passar! – Interrompeu ela, bruscamente, começando a empurrar as pernas do Maroto, à medida que tentava avançar.

- Palavra mágica? – Disse, voltando a focar-se nos seus apontamentos e no jogo, que já decorria.

- Amh… _Conjunctivitus_? – Amanda apertou a mão contra a boca para não se desmanchar a rir. – Ah, não! Espera… Alguém já lhe disse essa palavra mágica antes de mim!

E com isto, Lily ergueu uma perna para passar por cima das de James, deixando-o para trás a dizer, sobre os gritos dos Ravenclaw: "Quanta maldade, Evans!".

- Adeus, James. Vemo-nos no Salão Comum. – Amanda piscou-lhe o olho, enquanto este recolhia as pernas para a morena passar. – Lily! Espera!

- Posso saber o porquê de estarmos aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva, não conseguindo disfarçar o tom de raiva, a uma rapariga com longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, que estava sentada na primeira fileira.

Brianna Rex levantou os seus olhos verdes dos apontamentos de Poções para a amiga e ergueu uma sobrancelha bem definida a Amanda.

- O que o Potter está aqui a fazer?

- Segundo Lily, a espiar os Hufflepuffs para o próximo jogo. – Brincou a morena, sentando-se ao lado da Ravenclaw para assistir ao jogo.

- Sim, Lily… Essa tua _paixão voraz_ pelo Potter é reconhecível em qualquer lado! – Respondeu ela à cara inquisitiva que a ruiva lhe lançava e, antes que esta pudesse contradizê-la, adiantou: - E, respondendo à sua pergunta amavelmente feita, estamos aqui, e _não_ na biblioteca, porque o Julian insistiu imenso para que eu viesse, com a ajuda daquela peste da Susan Lancaster.

- Também te adoro, Bri! – Pronunciou, sarcasticamente, uma jovem alta de pele branca, saliente pelos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que aparecera atrás delas, agarrando quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. – E, para que conste, o teu irmão é que me disse para te trazer. Olá, meninas! A Caroline não veio com vocês?

- Olá, Susan! Não, ela ficou com o Remus e a Melany a estudar no Salão Comum. – Disse Amanda, aceitando, de imediato, a sua cerveja.

- Hey! HEY! – Gritou Bri a uma Ravenclaw pequena, provavelmente do 2º ou 3º ano, que saltitava feliz ao seu lado. – Importas-te? Estou a tentar estudar, sem ter que ouvir gritos esganiçados de uma menina com as hormonas aos saltos!

A pequena parou de imediato, baixando a cara, que fervia de vergonha.

- E cá está o retorno da tirana Brianna Rex, pessoal!

Amanda ouvia tudo o que se passava à sua volta, mas não desviava os olhos do jogo por um segundo. Nem quando uma _bludger_, arremessada pelo _beater_ novato dos Hufflepuff, quase as atingiu, sendo afastada por Patil a tempo.

- Agradeçam aos N.E.W.T.s! – Falou Susan, dando um gole na sua cerveja, ignorando o olhar mortífero que a colega lhe mandara.

- Agradecia mais se me estivessem a ajudar e não a distrair-me! – Vociferou ela, cruzando as pernas, elegantemente, e estudando uma lista de ingredientes necessários para se fazer a Poção Verisetarum.

_- Ao que parece Fortescue, a _seeker_ dos Hufflepuff, viu a _snitch_, deixando a adversária em desvantagem! Vai, Florence! Vai, Florence!_

Lily viu a amiga, com os cabelos castanhos-claros a esvoaçar pela velocidade estonteante a que ia e os olhos cor de mel a fixar um ponto dourado dois metros à sua frente.

_- Um momento! Bagman, o novo _beater_ dos Hufflepuff, acaba de lançar uma _bludger_ em direcção a Rex, sem motivo aparente! E ACERTA EM CHEIO NA NUCA DO _CHASER_ DOS RAVENCLAW!_

Bri, pela primeira vez, pareceu notar que um jogo decorria à sua frente e assistiu, com uma expressão de horror, o seu irmão a cair da vassoura.

- MAX! – Gritou ela, por cima dos gritos de choque dos colegas, chamando a atenção ao melhor amigo do irmão, que já ia a caminho, conseguindo, apenas com um braço, agarrá-lo a tempo de não tocar no chão.

_- Ao que parece, o golpe no adversário distraiu Fortescue, que desistiu de perseguir a _snitch_ para se juntar ao colega de equipa, Klein, no relvado! E DORCAS MEADOWES APANHA A _SNITCH_! RAVENCLAW GANHA O JOGO POR 460 CONTRA OS 300 DOS HUFFLEPUFF!_

- Vou descer! – Brianna começou a reunir os livros e pergaminhos que deixara cair no chão, com a ajuda de Lily, mal viu uma Madame Pomfrey a entrar, num passo acelerado, no campo.

- Espera, Bri! – Gritaram Lily, Susan e Amanda, antes de seguirem a morena, que as abandonara num piscar de olhos.

- Afastem-se! AFASTEM-SE! – Brianna furou a multidão de alunos, que também se espezinhava para chegar até ao campo.

Max retirava o manto para estacar o sangue que a cabeça do seu melhor amigo expulsava, no momento em que se aproximou deles, ao passo que Madame Pomfrey fazia aparecer, do nada, uma maca.

* * *

_**Ala Hospitalar, 2 horas depois…**_

* * *

- Estou com fome! – Reclamou Amanda, recebendo uma cotovelada de Susan. – Quê? Há cinco horas que não como!

- Vocês podem ir. – Declarou Lily, impedindo uma discussão. – Eu fico aqui à espera.

- Tens a certeza? – Referiu Susan, cruzando os braços.

- Sim, tenho. Vão lá! Tragam-me apenas algo para comer.

Susan assentiu com a cabeça e, acompanhada por uma Amanda esfomeada, desapareceu na esquina do corredor.

Lily suspirou alto. Brianna tinha entrado, por ordem de Madame Pomfrey, para o seu gabinete para discutirem um assunto delicado, que se prolongara por uma hora e meia.

- Lamento, menina Rex. O seu irmão já é maior de idade, por isso, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Brianna saiu para o corredor, visivelmente transtornada, mas ainda conseguiu lançar um sorriso sarcástico à curandeira e falar um "Claro que não!", antes de fechar a porta.

- Então? – Perguntou Lily, com cuidado, chamando a atenção da Ravenclaw para si.

- Bem… - Brianna começou a andar pelo corredor, de forma altiva, claramente negando que qualquer um daqueles assuntos a estava a atingir. – O Julian já acordou. Segundo o que ele me fez crer, foi tudo um plano mirabolante para me chamar à atenção e tirar os estudos da minha cabeça, de uma vez por todas, quando mencionei que ia amaldiçoar o Bagman. Fez ainda menção de esfregar na minha cara que criei uma obsessão compulsiva por livros e aulas e que a minha nova paixão é o Slughorn, visto que passo mais tempo com ele, do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E… Ah! Segundo a Pomfrey, a pancada da _bludger_ provocou um traumatismo craniano de tal forma grave, que, se os meus pais não pagarem uma conta exorbitante de hospital, a probabilidade do meu irmão sobreviver será de um contra cem.

Lily estacou no lugar, chocada pela calma que Bri pronunciara tudo.

- Então, essa calma toda quer dizer que os teus pais vão pagar a tal conta exorbitante? – Desconfiou Lily, visto que conhecia suficientemente bem a família de alta sociedade alemã, tradicionalista e opressiva da amiga, para saber que algo ali não estava a bater certo, o que se verificou pelo olhar que Bri tentou disfarçar. – Eles não vão pagar?

- Não fiques muito chocada, Lily. Estamos a falar dos meus pais! – Revirou os olhos, antes de prosseguir, irritada por tocar no assunto. – Os meus pais proibiram o Julian de praticar Quidditch e ameaçaram que qualquer despesa que isso viesse a trazer, tinha de ser ele a pagar tudo!

- Mas, eles não são forçados a pagar isto? Não seria considerado delinquência de menores ou qualquer coisa do género se eles recusarem?

- Não… Porque eu e o meu irmão já somos maiores de idade. – Brianna fechou os olhos e encostou-se à parede fria, deixando-se tomar, finalmente, pela pressão. – Eu não sei o que fazer, Lily!

- De certeza que vamos arranjar alguma solução, Bri. – Lily colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, como se a quisesse reconfortar.

- Mas, o quê? A minha avó seria a única que poderia ajudar-nos nisto, mas ela já gasta imenso dinheiro por querer que estudemos aqui…!

- Bri! Finalmente! – Susan e Amanda surgiram ao fundo do corredor, trazendo umas sandes enroladas em guardanapo.

- Por favor, não contes isto a ninguém… - pediu, delicadamente, ela, endireitando-se e abrindo um sorriso às amigas.

- Fica descansada…

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 27 de Novembro de 1977**_

* * *

- Deixa ver se percebi… - Um rapaz com cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, que até esse momento atirava pedras para o Lago, de forma a estas darem pequenos saltos sobre a água, virou a cabeça para a ruiva. – Tu tens uma amiga, que tem um amigo, que tem uma doença fatal e cuja cura não tem dinheiro para pagar?

- Exacto. – Afirmou Lily, acenando juntamente a cabeça.

- E tu queres arranjar uma forma de angariar dinheiro, discretamente, para ajudar essa pessoa?

- Umh-umh!

Remus Lupin voltou a sua atenção para o Lago, pensando por alguns segundos. Faltava pouco tempo para o pôr-do-sol e, apesar da brisa desagradável que enchia os terrenos de Hogwarts, a água cristalina em tons de laranja, rosa e roxo valia a pena de ser apreciada.

- Não sei mesmo, Lily. Fazer uma festa seria o mais fácil, mas de certo que não seria o mais discreto. Todos iriam questionar para onde iria o dinheiro. – Atirou outra pedra, que deu quatro saltos antes de se afundar.

A ruiva suspirou, olhando em volta. Reconheceu duas loiras, pertencentes ao 6º ano de Slytherin, a passarem ali e a lançarem um olhar indecifrável a Remus, que continuava pensativo, apático ao que se passava à sua volta.

- Remus? Ainda tens a tua máquina fotográfica? – Perguntou Lily, abrindo muito os olhos, que brilhavam intensamente.

- Sim. Porquê?

- Podíamos fazer um calendário! No mundo _muggle_ costumam fazer isso quando precisam de angariar dinheiro! – Lily sorriu a um Remus admirado. – Que achas?

- Acho uma boa ideia. – Remus aproximou-se da amiga e sentou-se ao seu lado na relva. – E tu queres que eu seja o fotógrafo?

- Sim, claro! Mas, qual destes temas preferes para o calendário: plantas ou criaturas mágicas?

Lily estava tão excitada com a ideia, acreditando piamente que um daqueles temas seria uma tremenda ideia, que não entendeu quando Remus caiu para trás, começando a rir, com lágrimas a cair-lhe dos olhos.

- Essa foi boa, Lily!

- Que foi? – Cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

- Não me leves a mal. A ideia do calendário é óptima! Mas duvido que os alunos de Hogwarts queiram comprar um calendário desse género!

- O que sugeres, então, génio? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, na minha opinião, acho que uma melhor solução para o teu problema seria um tema com seres vivos menos peludos e… verdes! – Brincou ele.

- Estou a ver… - Lily pensou por uns segundos, não se apercebendo que os restantes Marotos se aproximavam, entretanto, até que se levantou num ápice, pegou na sua mala e desatou a correr para o castelo. – Obrigada, Remus!

- De… nada?

- Bom-dia, James, Sirius e Peter!

Os Marotos congelaram no lugar e seguiram a ruiva com o olhar, demasiado chocados pela simpatia desta para se rirem do facto de ela ter perdido um dos sapatos pelo caminho e ter de voltar para trás para o apanhar, na sua euforia.

- O que lhe disseste? – Perguntou Sirius, esticando um braço para ajudar Remus a levantar-se.

- Nada que ache relevante...

- Tens a certeza? – James questionou, franzindo o sobrolho. – Ela estava com uma expressão…

- Depravada. – Completou Peter, aquilo que os outros dois Marotos não quiseram dizer, mas ao que todos assentiram.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo! : D

Agradeço IMENSO, desde já, a participação de **V** **Lovett; Mandy BrixX; AnneBlackPotter; Rose Anne Samartinne; 1 Lily Evans; ****charliebeatrice; Yuufu; cammigryffindor; e Caroline Evans Potter**! Sem vocês esta fic não seria nem será possível de ser escrita!

Um agradecimento especial ainda à minha beta e maninha Nanda!

E também agradeço as fantásticas reviews que vocês me vão deixar! Ahahahahahahhaha! ; D

Beijinhos*


	2. O Plano!

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**_"O Plano!"_

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 3 de Dezembro de 1977**_

Inspirada pelo diálogo que tivera com Remus e aproveitando-se das deduções, que considerou acertadas, deste, Lily passara a semana inteira a estudar e a elaborar minuciosamente um plano para ajudar Julian, de forma a não ser descoberto antes da hora certa e para que não ocorressem falhas que o viessem a prejudicar no momento em que o pusesse em prática.

É claro que primeiro teve de conseguir convencer Brianna a aceitar a sua ideia, o que sucedeu (após muitos gritos e ameaças de morte) e aliciar as monitoras do 5º ano a afixarem os cartazes que tinha feito nos Salões Comuns de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff; um dos quais ela agora contemplava.

_**REUNIÃO GERAL**_

_**Assunto: **__Confidencial__**  
Local:**__ 3 Vassouras, Hogsmeade  
__**Data:**__ Sábado, 3 de Dezembro  
__**Hora:**__ 11h00_

_**(Permitidas apenas alunas do 6º e do 7º)**_

_Lily Evans, Gryffindor, 7º_

- Bom-dia, Mel! – Cumprimentou Lily, sem desviar os olhos do cartaz, ao ouvir passos quase inaudíveis do seu lado esquerdo. – Posso saber o porquê de teres passado a noite no dormitório dos rapazes?

Uma rapariga de cabelos lisos castanhos, levemente aloirados, suspirou e fechou os olhos cor de avelã por ter sido apanhada.

- Argh! Como sabes sempre? – Reclamou, aproximando-se da colega. – Eu e os rapazes tivemos a fazer uma pequena competição de gobstones¹ e acabei por adormecer lá.

- Isso explica o cheiro. – Riu-se Lily, finalmente encarando a rapariga, que, por sua vez, torceu o nariz. – Mas não explica o facto de teres adormecido lá. Não é como se o nosso dormitório fosse do outro lado do castelo, Mel, e, para além disso, sabes a regra: não é permitido…!

- …raparigas nos dormitórios masculinos e vice-versa. Eu sei, eu sei! - Mel abanou a mão em sinal de descrença. – Essa regra é idiota! Não é como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa indecente com eles lá.

- Mel, tu és uma rapariga, independentemente disso.

- A sério? Não sabia! – Comentou ela, de forma irónica. – Eles não me vêem dessa maneira, por isso não há problema.

- E vais-me dizer que isso não te chateia?

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros, passando a analisar pela primeira vez o cartaz, ao que Lily suspirou, profundamente, antes de dizer, num tom quase de súplica:

- Quando é que vais parar de andar tanto tempo com eles e mais algum com as tuas colegas de quarto?

- Ah, Lily! Não comeces! Não é por mal, mas prefiro passar mais tempo com eles do que estar a toda a hora a falar de rapazes e outras coisas fúteis de menina!

- Sabes que eu, a Carol e a Amanda não passamos o tempo todo nisso, certo? – Lily fingiu-se ofendida. – E até te iria fazer bem!

Mel apenas lhe lançou um olhar divertido de soslaio, antes de apontar o dedo para o cartaz.

- Vais fazer uma reunião? É sobre o quê?

Contudo, antes de poder responder, uma voz proveniente do dormitório masculino praguejou:

- MEL! Onde está aquela, miúda? ESTÁS MORTA!

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha à jovem, que já se apressava a subir as escadas para o dormitório delas.

- É a minha deixa para me ir embora. – Disse, soltando um riso nervoso. – Importas-te…?

- Ainda não te vi hoje. Fica descansada. – Falou, revirando os olhos. – Mas, quero-te ver no 3 Vassouras! Hoje! Às 11 horas!

- Obrigada, obrigada! Prometo que apareço! – E, com isto, desapareceu, exactamente quando um rapaz de tronco nu, de olhos e cabelos negros, descia para o Salão Comum.

- Onde está aquela peste? – Perguntou Sirius Black, olhando em volta e dirigindo-se a Lily, que reparou então na cara do rapaz que estava toda rabiscada com tinta permanente.

- E estarias a falar de quem? – Questionou de volta, inocentemente, tentando não se rir.

- De Mel! De quem haveria de ser? MEL!

- SIRIUS BLACK PÁRA DE LADRAR! – Amanda surgira no início da escadaria, com uma cara ensonada e visivelmente irritada. – São oito horas da manhã!

- Mandy… Bons olhos a vejam nesta calorosa manhã… - Sirius olhou de alto a baixo a rapariga, que tinha o roupão aberto, podendo-se ver o vestido de dormir que mal tapava o essencial.

- Black, feche a boca antes que as outras equipas fiquem com inveja de só nós termos uma piscina interior. – Lily revirou os olhos, perante a cena, acordando Sirius dos seus pensamentos sórdidos. – E quanto à sua pergunta, é cedo para a Mel já andar por aí a fazer das suas, não acha?

- Por amor a Merlin! Não estão a ver o que ela me fez? – O rapaz estava exasperado, apontando para a cara inteira com a mão. – É claro que ela já anda aí!

Curiosa, Amanda descera e aproximara-se de Sirius para perscrutar a cara deste, lendo, entre desenhos cómicos, as palavras "cachorro", "bafo de cão", "LOSER" e "virgem".

- Não estou mesmo a ver o que a Mel fez com a tua cara. Está tal e qual como todos nós a vemos, diariamente. – Descansava Amanda, enquanto Lily se esforçava para não se rir. – Excepto, talvez, o "virgem"…

- Ah, ah, ah! – Ironizou ele, vendo que as duas caíam na gargalhada. – Estou a ver que vocês estão excessivamente bem-disposta, hoje.

- Estaria ainda mais se não me tivesses acordado. – Amanda limpava as lágrimas de tanto rir. – Bem, vou-me vestir. Vejo-vos no Salão Principal. Até já!

- Até já. – Falou Sirius, esperando a rapariga desaparecer nas escadas para se virar para a ruiva. – Podias…?

Mas Lily já erguia a sua varinha e, com um gesto rápido e a palavra certa, o rosto do Maroto ficou limpo.

- Obrigada. A Mel bem pode preparar-se para a vingança! – Falou ele, com os olhos a brilharem perigosamente, mas Lily cortou-o rapidamente.

- Tu sabes que ela é uma rapariga, certo?

- A Mel? – Sirius riu-se. – Nah! Ela é um dos rapazes! Aguenta bem as partidas que lhe fazemos.

- Amh, não. Ela é uma rapariga e vocês podiam começar a prestar um pouco de atenção a esse facto.

- Só porque ela tem cabelo comprido e tem esta paixão platonicamente… _Eu sei que a palavra não existe, Evans!_... maluca por Remus, não deixa de ser um de nós! Porque é que te incomoda tanto? Ela não se importa. – Ele estava evidentemente confuso com a súbita preocupação da ruiva.

- Ela pode não se importar agora, mas não falta muito para ela se começar a incomodar também, Black. E quando esse dia chegar, vocês vão-se arrepender. – Sirius ia a abrir a boca, mas Lily continuou: - O Remus já está acordado? Preciso de falar com ele.

- Sim. Já se estava a vestir quando saí, mas podes ir lá ao quarto. – Perante a expressão duvidosa de Lily, ele suspirou alto. – Relaxa, o Prongs só deve acordar daqui a uma ou duas horas! Quando é que vais parar de o tratar assim, Evans?

- Porque é que te incomoda tanto? Ele não parece importar-se. – Imitou ela jovialmente, à medida que se afastava.

- Pode parecer que não se importa, mas não falta muito para _tu_ te importares com isso. E quando esse dia chegar…

- Deixa-me adivinhar, vou-me arrepender imenso de tê-lo rejeitado estes últimos anos? – Lily já subia as escadas, acompanhada pelo rapaz.

- Não! Vou-me rir imenso na tua cara! – Lily revirou os olhos e abriu a porta do dormitório dos rapazes, onde apenas três camas se encontravam com as cortinas já abertas, uma delas ainda com o seu residente.

Quando viu Sirius a entrar na casa-de-banho para chamar Remus, Lily dirigiu-se à cama de James, reparando que o rapaz tivera demasiada preguiça para fechar as cortinas na noite anterior e preferira tapar metade da cara com a almofada, mas continuando a ser incomodado pela claridade da manhã.

- És tão idiota, James… - falou, fechando as cortinas silenciosamente.

- Lily? Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Bom-dia, Remus! – Ela rodou sobre os seus pés e abriu o seu maior sorriso ao amigo, já vestido de forma casual para mais um dia. – Queria propor-te algo…

Remus franziu o sobrolho e, quando Lily se sentou na sua cama e deu três pancadas leves ao seu lado, convidando-o para se sentar, ele soube logo que algo de bom não deveria ser.

* * *

**Salão Principal, 1 hora depois…**

- Onde é que tu te meteste? – Perguntou uma rapariga com olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos, cujos reflexos ruivos brilhavam com a luminosidade do Salão.

- Tive a tratar de um assunto urgente. – Abreviou a ruiva, sentando-se ao lado dela e começando a barrar as torradas com manteiga. – Vais hoje à reunião geral, Carol?

- Tenho outra hipótese? – Perguntou Caroline Jones, bebericando o seu chocolate quente. – Passaste a semana toda a falar sobre isso. Imagina que eu tinha um encontro? De certeza que me ias obrigar a ir à reunião mesmo assim…

- Mas, tu não tens nenhum encontro! – Falou Amanda, com a boca cheia do que parecia ser biscoito de abóbora.

- Muito obrigada, Amanda, por teres referido o óbvio. – Disse, irritada, a outra, roubando uma torrada já barrada do prato de Lily.

- Hey! – Reclamou.

- E hey para vocês também, meninas! – Susan sentara-se ao lado de Amanda, imitando a acção de Carol.

- Eu não estou aqui para vos sustentar, suas ladras! – Lily fez um forte de copos à volta do seu prato, antes de começar a comer.

- E do que estávamos aqui a falar, ao certo? – Perguntou Susan, trincando ao de leve o pão.

- Da incapacidade da Carol de conseguir um encontro. – Referiu, maldosamente, Amanda, quase se engasgando quando Carol lhe acertou com a ponta do sapato na canela. – AU! Isso doeu!

- Era para doer! – Exclamou, enquanto via a colega a afagar a canela, segurando o biscoito com a boca. – E, para vossa informação, não tenho qualquer incapacidade. Apenas, não considero nenhum rapaz suficientemente atraente ou interessante para me dar ao esforço.

- De certeza que há muitos rapazes por aí que valham o esforço, Carol. – Falou Lily, dando um trago no seu sumo de laranja.

- Sim! Que tal o Bones? – Perguntou Susan, apontando para a mesa dos Hufflepuff, onde o rapaz se ria perdidamente de uma piada que a colega ao lado lhe tinha contado.

- Dou-lhe uma semana para aparecer, neste mesmo salão, de mão dada com a Purkiss. – Disse, apontando para a rapariga que tanto fazia rir o outro.

- E o Diggory? – Brincou Amanda, apontando com a cabeça para um rapaz de cabelos castanhos aloirados e olhos castanhos.

- Dorcas Meadowes diz-te alguma coisa? – Carol conseguiu penetrar o forte de Lily e roubar outra torrada, enquanto esta estava distraída à procura de pretendentes para ela.

- Que tal o Bagman?

- Considerado morto, meninas! Se ele conseguisse sobreviver até ao próximo fim-de-semana, com a Bri a tentar matá-lo a cada oportunidade que o vê, até o considerava.

- D'Eath?

- Demasiado macabro.

- E o Patil?

- Demasiado novo!

- E o Cresswell? – As quatro viraram um olhar esperançado para o belo rapaz sentado na mesa dos Ravenclaw, que, no momento em que os Marotos e os Prewett entraram no Salão, abriu um enorme sorriso e os olhos, em clara excitação por os ver.

- Gay! – Disseram em coro.

- Admitam! – Caroline falou, apoiando a cara na mão, aborrecida. – Todos os rapazes minimamente atraentes ou interessantes de Hogwarts ou são gays, ou têm namorada, ou são simplesmente idiotas… ou estão prestes a serem mortos pela Bri!

- Acho que esta é a parte em que tu entras em acção, Lil. – Riu-se Amanda para a ruiva, que já se levantava ao ver uma Brianna furiosa a dirigir-se à mesa dos Hufflepuff com os punhos fechados.

- Isso até pode ser verdade, Carol, mas tens de admitir que és esquisita no que toca a rapazes. – Mencionou Susan, levantando a mão para chamar os rapazes para se sentarem ao pé de si.

- Não, não sou! – Reclamou ela, tentando chamar a atenção das amigas, que tinham os olhos postos nos Marotos e nos Prewett, enquanto estes se aproximavam. – Eu apenas quero um rapaz amável…

- Ai! – Uma rapariga ali perto tropeçara em Gideon e caíra aos pés de Fabian, que, prontamente, estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se, verificando se esta estava bem.

- …divertido, atlético…

- POTTER! – Um biscoito de abóbora voava pelo ar, em direcção à cabeça de James, mas Fabian, num movimento rápido, apanhou-a antes de acertar no seu alvo.

- Muito engraçado, O'Callaghan! – Gritou James, rindo-se com o Slytherin moreno de olhos azuis, que se aproximara para falar com os Marotos.

- …um verdadeiro amigo!

- Bom-dia, meninas! – Cumprimentaram os Prewett, sentando-se à mesa, os olhos castanhos-claros postos na comida.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Fabian, dando um beijo leve na bochecha de Carol, que continuava a olhar aborrecida para as amigas por estas não estarem a prestar atenção.

- Tudo, Fabian. E contigo? – Mas Carol nem esperou pela resposta, curvando-se para a frente. – Vocês ouviram alguma coisa do que eu disse?

Susan e Amanda, que até ali tinham encarado a cena toda, sorriram uma para a outra, antes de responderem:

- Sim, Carol. Claro que te ouvimos…

- Porque é que vocês estão a sorrir dessa maneira? O que vocês estão a tramar…?

- Ai, Lily! – Esta puxava uma Brianna enfadonha pelo braço, obrigando-a a sentar-se ao seu lado. – Como se eu fosse rogar uma maldição… _Bom dia!_... a um aluno em pleno Salão!

- _Bom-dia, meninos!_ Falas como se eu não te conhecesse, Bri.

Brianna revirou os olhos, antes de se dirigir a todos:

- A Lady voltou a fugir. Estou a começar a pensar que ela tem algum interesse amoroso entre os Hufflepuffs.

- Quem? – Perguntaram os gémeos.

- A gata dela.

- Ao que parece está sempre a desaparecer e a aparecer misteriosamente no Salão Comum dos Hufflepuff…

- Cá para mim ela está mais a tentar arranjar um interesse amoroso à nossa querida Bri.

- Podem parar com os olhares sugestivos, que eu sei exactamente o que vocês estão a pensar! O Max é o melhor amigo do meu irmão. – Falou Bri às amigas, colocando o guardanapo de pano no colo. – Já parecem a minha mãe a querer casar-me com cada rapaz que lhe aparece à frente.

- Tradução do dicionário de Brianna Rex: "Já parecem a minha mãe a querer casar-me com cada filho de duque ou barão que lhe aparece à frente." – Transmitiu Caroline aos gémeos, que pareciam confusos pela informação dada por Bri.

- Que dia mais magnífico, em que eu tenho hipótese de me sentar entre duas beldades como vocês! – Sirius Black surgira do nada, ganhando espaço entre Amanda e Susan.

- Black… - Lily proferiu, num tom ameaçador, esquecendo do que ia a dizer a Brianna.

- Ui! O que se passa? – Perguntou Amanda, reparando na troca de olhares.

- Nada de relevante, Mandy. – Descansou ele, dando um meio sorriso provocador à ruiva. – Apenas houve alguém que invadiu o nosso dormitório esta manhã e teve a amabilidade de fechar as cortinas da cama do Prongs para este dormir mais descansado. É claro que ninguém residente naquele quarto teria essa amabilidade, então todos continuam a perguntar-se quem foi o autor de tal crime.

Naquele instante, Lily considerou que o prato à sua frente parecia mais interessante do que a conversa, ignorando os olhares inquisitivos que todos lhe lançavam.

- Estou a ver. – Riu-se Susan, dando uma garfada nos ovos mexidos.

- Por acaso não foi a senhorita, pois não? – Perguntou Sirius, colocando o seu braço à volta dos ombros da rapariga.

- Meu caro, claro que não. Se, com alguma sorte, eu tivesse invadido o vosso Salão e entrado no vosso dormitório, o meu alvo seria a sua cama e não a do James… - Susan dirigiu uma piscadela de olho provocante a Sirius.

- Esperemos que chegue, rapidamente, o dia em que isso aconteça!

- Esperemos que sim!

- Esperemos que não. – Brincou Amanda. – Já basta a troca de gritos entre a Lily e o James, as entradas tardias de Mel no dormitório, a deixar cair tudo no caminho até à cama, e os latidos do Sirius. Não queremos ter a nossa paz mais perturbada por sons sórdidos provenientes do vosso dormitório!

- Com ciúmes, Mandy? – Questionou ele, também pondo o braço forte à volta dos seus ombros.

- Black! – Rugiu Lily, novamente.

- Bom-dia, pessoal! – Remus, James e Peter já se sentavam com os amigos, visivelmente famintos.

- Ias a dizer, Lily? – Sirius exaltou, num tom irónico, enquanto Lily olhava entre ele e James.

- Nada, nada. – E, com isto, virou-se para Bri.

- Por falar em Mel. Onde ela anda? – Perguntou Susan aos recém-chegados.

- Pergunta ao Sirius. – Gideon lançou um olhar divertido em direcção ao Maroto.

- Depois desta manhã, só ele sabe o paradeiro dela. – Referiu Peter, entre duas garfadas de bacon frito.

- Ou onde se encontram os restos mortais dela. – Riu-se Fabian para Carol.

- Infelizmente, não sei. – Respondeu ele, mas perante os olhares curiosos das raparigas explicou: – Digamos que a Mel quis ser criativa hoje de manhã.

- Ah… - Sorriram todas, com a desconfiança do que teria sido.

- Estou a ver que a Mel é das únicas que resistem aos encantos de Sirius Black. – Referiu Susan, mordendo, de forma tentadora, uma maçã, o que não passou despercebido a este e a metade do Salão Principal. – Não entendo o porquê de todas as outras serem uma excepção.

- Posso sempre refrescar-te a memória… - Sirius aproximou a cara de Susan, que apenas enfiou a maçã na boca deste.

- Será que preciso?

- Duvido que precises, mas sou eu que preciso que me refresquem a memória… – James proferiu, reparando que Sirius arrancara um pedaço da maça com os dentes e prosseguia a encarar Susan de forma insolente. – Porque é que vocês acabaram mesmo?

- Ao que consta, demasiado iguais. – Riu-se Caroline.

- Ou seria, demasiado diferentes? – Questionou Remus, despegando pela primeira vez os seus olhos do prato.

Susan e Sirius trocaram olhares como se estivessem a estudar um ao outro, antes de responderem:

- Demasiado tempo livre!

* * *

_**Hogsmeade, 11h00 A.M.**_

- Recorda-me porque é que concordei com isto? É que estou a desperdiçar tempo de estudo. – Referiu Brianna, a olhar para o relógio de pulso.

- Eu prometi-te que não interferiria na tua vingança contra o Bagman quando o projecto tivesse completo… - Repetiu Lily, organizando a sala discreta que Rosmerta lhe tinha cedido para fazer a sua reunião. – Será que alguém vem?

- Mais vale tarde do que nunca. – Descansou Carol, sentada numa cadeira de braços cruzados seguindo a amiga com o olhar, enquanto esta se distraia para não pensar no pior.

- Bom-dia, meninas! – Uma rapariga baixa e elegante de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes acabara de entrar na sala, acompanhada por Florence, sendo abraçadas por uma Lily desesperada.

- DORCAS! FLORENCE! Vieram! Obrigada, obrigada…

- Estou a ver que isto está animado por aqui. – Mel vinha atrás das outras, que tentavam se separar da ruiva com algum custo.

- Estás atrasada!

- Merlin, obrigada pela recepção calorosa. – Olhou à sua volta, vendo que apenas se encontravam ali mais seis raparigas sem ser ela. – Não me digas que a reunião acabou. Jurava que tinhas dito onze horas.

- E é às onze horas! – Bocejou Amanda, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. – É mesmo necessário esperar pelas outras?

O som de batidas na porta interrompeu o que seria a resposta de Lily, que correu para a abrir, revelando Aninia Jones e Emily Huddel, ambas loiras, mas a primeira com grandes olhos jade brilhantes e a segunda com olhos azuis.

- Será que nos enganámos? – Perguntou Emily, vendo que a sala estava praticamente vazia.

- Não, não! – Riu-se a ruiva nervosa, empurrando as duas para se sentarem.

- Até estou admirada pelas raparigas bisbilhoteiras de Hogwarts não terem vindo. - Falou Nini, olhando em volta.

- Jones, cala-te e senta-te. – Respondeu Susan, revirando os olhos.

- Oh, Lancaster! Não reparei que estava aqui. Aparentemente, estava errada. – Referiu a loira, com falsa surpresa e abrindo um sorriso sarcástico, que foi retribuído.

- Bem, é melhor abrandarmos os ânimos e começar a reunião. Estamos aqui reunidas para angariarmos dinheiro por uma boa causa. Mais precisamente 1500 galeões. – Um sussurro de espanto espalhou-se pelas nove raparigas, antes de Lily continuar. – Por isso, tomei a liberdade de elaborar um plano para o conseguirmos.

Com alguns gestos de varinha, apagou as velas, fez surgir uma tela branca numa das paredes vazias e ligou um projector, que ninguém tinha reparado estar ali até àquele momento. Logo, imagens e gráficos começaram a surgir na tela.

- Ela preparou uma apresentação para isto? – Sussurrou Caroline, ao que Amanda e Susan murmuraram de volta "É a Lily!".

- Segundo as estatísticas, há mais população masculina em Hogwarts do que feminina. Logo, pensei em elaborar algo que vendesse rapidamente e com o maior lucro possível: um calendário!

- Mel, senta-te! – Ordenou Carol, ao ver que a amiga já se levantara para sair ao ver imagens ousadas de raparigas a pousarem na tela.

- Desculpa, deixa ver se percebi. Estás à espera que nós tiremos a nossa roupa por uma causa que desconhecemos? – Perguntou Emily, desconfiada.

Lily lançou um olhar de pedinte a Bri, que apenas virou a cara.

- Posso-vos garantir que é uma muito boa causa. E vocês não vão precisar de tirar a roupa…

- Simplesmente, ficar de lingerie. – Concluiu Florence, que também fixava a tela envergonhada.

- E se algum professor descobrir? – Perguntou Dorcas, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Algum professor? – Nini riu-se. – É mais se o Dumbledore descobrir.

- Tenho a certeza que ele verá o calendário com os olhos de artista que ele possui. – Declarou Caroline. – Por isso, não é nenhum problema.

- Bem, quem está a favor de participar no calendário levante a mão. – Proferiu Lily, mas ninguém ousara ser a primeira a levantar a mão.

- Eu! – Disse uma rapariga de cabelos negros ondulados e de olhos verdes-escuros, chamando a atenção de todas para a sua presença.

- Lewis? O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Brianna, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo, enquanto via a monitora-chefe de Slytherin a ajeitar a sua franja encostada à porta de entrada.

- Vim à reunião. – Perguntou Victoria Lewis, procurando uma cadeira para se sentar. – Não é por isso que estamos todas aqui?

- Que razão terias para participar no calendário? – Perguntou Dorcas, desconfiada.

- Bem, pelo que ouvi, no início desta semana, o irmão da Rex não estava lá muito bem e eu tenho uma dívida para pagar com ele. Isto, claro, se for ele a causa para este evento.

Brianna fixava Victoria com os olhos semi-cerrados, que retribuía com um olhar desafiador, ignorando todos os olhares inquisitivos que todas lhes lançavam.

- Como queiras! O meu irmão é a causa. Precisamos do dinheiro para ele ser operado. – Todas, excepto Lily e Victoria, ficaram chocadas.

- Mas, tu não és da alta sociedade e tens rios de dinheiro? – Perguntou Nini, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ao que parece, o rio não é suficientemente grande para chegar até nós. Agora, vocês querem participar ou não?

O tom de ameaça na voz de Bri bastou para que logo vários braços se erguessem no ar.

- Rizzon, ninguém diria que você é de Gryffindor. – Referiu Nini, num tom maldoso.

- Ninguém poderá saber disto até o calendário ser lançado. – Disse Mel, erguendo finalmente no braço.

- Óptimo! – Sorriu Lily, erguendo uma pequena bolsa preta de veluda. – Ponham os vossos nomes aqui para sortearmos os meses.

- Antes disso. – Susan interrompeu. – Quem será o fotógrafo?

Lily riu-se nervosamente antes de se dirigir à porta.

- Por favor, mantenham a calma. – E, com isto, abriu a porta, deixando Remus Lupin entrar na porta.

- O QUÊ? – Mel levantou-se da cadeira, bruscamente, mas Carol voltou-a a puxá-la para o assento.

- Remus Lupin será o nosso fotógrafo? – Perguntou Victoria, visivelmente afectada com o facto.

- Não, nem pensar! Ele é um maroto, Lily! – Explicou Dorcas, completamente vermelha.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ele é completamente confiável. Foi ele que deu a ideia inicial para o calendário!

- Porque é que isso não me admira? – Falou Susan mais para si, dirigindo um sorriso tentador a Remus, que corou.

- É claro que ele deu a ideia! Ele é um maroto! – Referiu Dorcas, mais uma vez. – Não perderia uma oportunidade para ver raparigas semi-nuas!

- Um momento! – Remus finalmente conseguiu falar, perante a citação de Dorcas. – Semi-nuas? Do que estão a falar?

Todas as raparigas se entreolharam, antes de se desmancharem a rir.

- Ele não sabe? – Perguntou Brianna a Lily, que sorriu timidamente a Remus.

- Lily? O que está a acontecer aqui?

- Digamos que eu estive a pensar no que disseste no Lago, no outro dia e… - Bastou o sorriso pervertido de Lily para Remus entender.

- Lily, quando disse que fotografar seres vivos menos verdes e com menos pelugem eram a solução para o teu problema, não quis dizer _directamente_ garotas semi-nuas! – Disse ele, olhando para as raparigas que seriam o seu passatempo nos próximos tempos.

- Não? – Perguntou ela, dando um meio sorriso.

- Amh… Se calhar isso veio-me à mente, mas é pura influência das companhias com quem ando e que tu e todas de certeza compreenderão! – Tentou desculpar-se, recebendo vários olhares de soslaio.

- É claro que compreendemos! Tanto que aceitamos que sejas o nosso fotógrafo! – Exclamou ela e, antes que Remus pudesse contradizer o que ela tinha dito, voltou a erguer a bolsa de veludo preta. – Meninas, vamos sortear os meses!

* * *

(N/B)¹Gobstones: é um jogo parecido com bola de gude, com pedras (stone) em que o perdedor toma um banho de uma substância grudenta (gob).

* * *

Obrigada a todas pelas maravilhosas reviews que me enviaram! Responderei a todas individualmente ainda hoje ou amanhã!

Espero que tenham gostado no novo capítulo! Beijoos


	3. Miss Janeiro

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**_"Miss Janeiro"_

* * *

_- E a pessoa que ficará com o mês de Janeiro será… - Lily retirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado da bolsinha preta e abriu-o, enquanto onze pares de olhos a encaravam na expectativa. – Melany Rizzon!_

_Mel quase escorregou da cadeira abaixo ao ouvir o seu nome e sentiu o estômago a ser sugado por um buraco negro inexistente dentro de si. Não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso às amigas, pois a sua mente ainda não conseguira processar a informação. Foi só quando levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Remus, a sorrir de forma compreensiva, que se apercebeu: Seria a primeira…_

"Merda."

* * *

**Hogwarts, 5 de Dezembro de 1977**

"_Merda. Merda. Merda."_

- O próximo jogo será contra os Hufflepuffs! – Falava James, andando de um lado para o outro com os olhos fixos nos seus jogadores. – E, como pudemos ver pelo último jogo, eles têm uma perigosa fraqueza: o Beater! Por isso, precisamos de treinar…

Melanie não estava a conseguir prestar atenção ao capitão da equipa de Gryffindor, apesar de o ter tentando com todas as suas forças. Estava suada, cansada e com fome e o facto de estar uma tarde ventosa não estava a ajudar.

- …Sirius e Gideon, vou precisar da vossa máxima atenção e empenho, durante o jogo…

- Meu, o jogo não é só em Fevereiro? – Sussurrou Sirius, ao ouvido de Gideon.

Ela olhou à sua volta, tentando-se distrair do único pensamento que a aterrorizara, durante o dia inteiro. Contudo, quando viu Remus nas bancadas com os seus livros, provavelmente a explicar algo a Peter, o pensamento atingiu-a mais uma vez. Porque raio tinha de ser a primeira?

- Merda… - Sussurrou, chamando a atenção de todos para si, sem se aperceber.

- MEL! – Gritou James, acenando a mão à frente dos olhos da rapariga. – Ouviste alguma coisa do que eu disse?

Ela arregalou os olhos, em pânico, e olhou para Sirius, Fabian e Gideon, como que a pedir ajuda, mas eles estavam a tentar não se rir. Típico!

- Amh… Claro! Jogo… Só em Fevereiro? – Articulou, finalizando com um sorriso amarelo.

- Uau, Mel! Conseguiste dizer exactamente tudo aquilo que não saiu da minha boca. – Ridicularizou ele, batendo com a mão na testa. – Hoje, que preciso da tua máxima concentração, é quando tens a cabeça na lua?

- Se fosse só hoje… - Disse Sirius, baixinho, que tinha seguido o olhar da melhor amiga até Mooney e agora enchia o ar com a sua risada rouca, interrompida por um murro no ombro dado por Mel. – AU!

- E, que tal, dispensares mais cedo os teus jogadores, Potter, antes que eles se revoltem uns contra os outros e se lesionem antes do jogo?

John O'Callaghan – capitão da equipa de Slytherin e alvo de paixão de mais de metade da população feminina da escola – tinha entrado no campo, seguido pela sua equipa equipada e pronta a treinar.

- O'Callaghan? Já está na hora? – James verificou o seu relógio de pulso, erguendo as sobrancelhas surpreendido. – Ups… Equipa dispensada! Amanhã à mesma hora!

- Finalmente…! - Murmuraram os Gryffindors, já a dispersar e contentes por poderem tomar um duche relaxante.

- Se não fosses tu, o James tinha-nos obrigado a acampar aqui no campo pela noite adentro! – Riu-se Sirius, enquanto a restante equipa, excepto James e Mel, desaparecia para os balneários.

- Foi o que me pareceu. – Falou o outro, juntando-se ao grupo. – Estou a ver que aqui o James está muito preocupado com o Bagman e as suas tendências homicidas!

Não bastou muito para que Mel começasse também a ignorar a conversa entre os capitães e Sirius. Suspirando fundo e tentando bloquear o pensamento de que a sua sessão fotográfica seria imediatamente depois do jantar e que não estava minimamente preparada para esta, ela passou os olhos pela equipa de Slytherin, onde reconheceu de imediato Aninia Jones a conversar com um rapaz, que identificou como sendo o irmão de Sirius: Regulus Black.

Sem se aperceber, Mel começou a estudar a loira de Slytherin: a forma como atirava o cabelo para trás do ombro, o sorriso arrojado que tilintava nos lábios ligeiramente carnudos, o olhar penetrante que dirigia ao seu colega de equipa, a postura confiante e o pestanejar lento e sedutor.

Foi, então, que percebeu que Aninia Jones era tudo o que um calendário de raparigas semi-nuas requeria. Era extremamente feminina, segura de si e não se intimidara quando o seu nome saíra da bolsinha preta de Lily, ao contrário de Mel. E, numa questão de segundos, o buraco negro voltou mais uma vez para usurpar o seu estômago.

Nunca tinha falado com um rapaz de forma conquistadora, como Nini! Nem tinha tentado! Logo, como iria conseguir conquistar a lente de uma máquina fotográfica, se não se sentia segura de si?

- Rizzon?

Melanie acordou das suas piores deduções e viu que Aninia encarava-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. Claramente, a Slytherin reparara no nervosismo e no olhar que esta lhe lançara.

- Oh… Olá, Jones. – Cumprimentou educadamente, numa tentativa de disfarçar.

- Desde quando vocês as duas se conhecem? – Perguntaram Sirius e Regulus simultaneamente, o que, perante as circunstâncias, os levou a ficarem constrangidos.

- Amh…

- Eu e a Rizzon temos um pequeno projecto em comum. Só isso. – Respondeu Nini, finalizando com uma piscadela de olho para Regulus, que sorriu entendedor.

Será que ela lhe tinha contado? E se ele contasse a mais alguém? E se já todos sabiam? Mel sentiu-se como se estivesse nua à frente de todos e isso só piorou a situação em que já estava.

- Estou a ver. – Falou Sirius, a ficar desconfiado. – Bem, vamos para os balneários?

Mel assentiu a cabeça e preparou-se para seguir Sirius e desaparecer dali o quanto antes – não precisava de se desmotivar ainda mais. Contudo, Nini parecia ter lido o seu pensamento e quis provocá-la, num tom mordaz:

- Até logo, Rizzon. Espero que esteja preparada. Vai precisar…

* * *

- Já estás pronta? É que ainda me vais explicar como conheces a Jones.

Sirius secou os cabelos negros com um gesto de varinha e vestiu o casaco de cabedal preto, olhando de soslaio para a sua melhor amiga, que saía de um cubículo de toalha na cabeça e já vestida.

- Foi como ela disse. Temos um projecto em comum. – Disse Mel, enquanto tirava a toalha e deixava cair os cabelos húmidos para trás das costas.

- E que projecto é esse? – Insistiu ele, encostando-se à parede para a encarar melhor, ao mesmo tempo que tentava não se rir.

- Qualquer coisa sobre Poções… O que foi? Porque estás a fazer essa cara?

- Nada, nada. Não me vais contar a verdade, já vi! – Sirius começou a dramatizar, fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado à chuva. – E eu a pensar ingenuamente que era o teu melhor amigo e que contávamos todo o tipo de coisas um ao outro! O que mudou, Mel? Já não gostas mais de mim, é isso?

- Depois eu é que sou veado. – Falou James, que acabara de entrar no balneário, com uma toalha de banho ao ombro.

- Tu és um veado! – Exclamaram os outros dois em uníssono, o que levou James a lançar-lhes um olhar mortífero antes dele próprio se rir na cara de Mel.

- Que foi? Porque é que te estás a rir? Tenho alguma coisa na cara? – Mel esfregou a cara com as mãos, mas não encontrou nada de estranho pelo seu tacto.

- Muito boa, Padfoot! – Articulou James, a dirigir-se para a zona dos duches. – Se fosse a ti via-me ao espelho antes de voltar para o castelo, Mel!

Ela apenas franziu o sobrolho e seguiu o conselho do amigo, só para abrir a boca chocada com o que viu.

- O meu cabelo… O MEU CABELO ESTÁ ROSA, SEU CACHORRO! – Gritou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar psicadélico.

- O quê? Não está assim tão feio, Mel! – Exclamou Sirius, apertando o estômago de tanto se rir. – Acho que até melhorou!

- ARGH! – Rugiu, procurando a sua varinha na sua sacola, que se assemelhava mais ao fim do mundo.

- E que tal irmos andando para o Salão Principal e tratamos disso lá?

- ESPEREM POR MIM! – Gritou James, por cima do som do chuveiro.

- ENTÃO, DESPACHA-TE! ESTOU COM FOME! – Gritou de volta Sirius, sentando-se no banco.

- Olá, pesso… O que se passou com o teu cabelo, Mel? – Remus entrava no balneário animado, acompanhado por Peter.

- Épico! – Exclamou Peter, rindo-se desalmadamente. – Rosa? Podias ter escolhido uma cor melhor, Sirius.

- Pensei em verde, mas deduzi que a cor favorita da nossa Mel fosse rosa. – Escarneceu, dando uma piscadela provocativa a Mel, que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vocês podiam parar com as partidas de um contra o outro. – Declarou Remus, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando-a ao cabelo de Mel. – Finite Incantaten!

- Obrigada, Remus. – Agradeceu, cruzando os braços à frente do peito e apertando-o de forma a abafar o som que o seu coração fez ao acelerar. – Na minha opinião, devíamos voltar às velhas tradições de enfeitiçar os Slytherins.

- Nah! – Sonorizou Peter. – Já não tem tanta piada como antes.

- Concordo! No momento em que se tornou mais divertido adivinhar a cor da roupa interior da McGonnagal do que enfeitiçar o Snivellus, tivemos que admitir que algo de errado se estava a passar. – Narrou Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas, assustado com tal pensamento.

- Padfoot? Só tu é que te punhas a tentar adivinhar a cor da roupa interior da McGonnagal durante as aulas de transfiguração. – Referiu Remus, acenando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

- Verdade! – Confirmou James, a vestir-se pelo caminho até eles e não se preocupando com o cabelo molhado despenteado. – Vamos? Foi um treino extenuante!

- Sério? Nem me apercebi! – Sibilou Sirius, acompanhando Mel a tentar desfazer James em cinzas com o seu olhar assassino.

- Que foi?

* * *

O Salão Principal transbordava de alunos, chamados ali pelo aroma saboroso que enchia a atmosfera.

Na altura em que ela, os Marotos e os Prewetts estavam a concluir as suas refeições, ela viu a equipa de Slytherin voltar do seu treino revigorados, Dorcas e Amos a saírem do Salão de mão dada, Bagman a tropeçar num banco ao ver uma Brianna a estudar demasiado perto de si e Lily, Carol e Amanda a aproximarem-se, muito animadas.

- Boa-noite, caros colegas! – Disseram todas em conjunto, incluindo Lily que sorria a todos, claramente bem-disposta.

- Lily Evans? És mesmo tu? – Perguntou Peter, rindo-se da cara que a ruiva lhe fez em resposta.

- Quem é ele? Não me digas que finalmente perdeste a tua _pureza_? AU! – Sirius massajou a nuca, depois de uma pancada dada por Amanda.

- Primeiro, isso foi demasiado gay para palavras o expressarem. E segundo, tem maneiras, Black!

- Como sabias que gostava à bruta? – Perguntou ele, agarrando-a pela cintura e obrigando-a a sentar-se ao seu colo.

- Black! – Bradou Lily.

- Demasiada informação, Sirius! – Falou Fabian, levantando-se. – Tenho de ir à biblioteca, antes que a Madame Pince enfeitice algum objecto inanimado e altamente perigoso para ir atrás de mim por não ter entregado os livros a tempo. Vemo-nos no Salão Comum!

- Vou contigo! Da última vez ela enviou uma cadeira para me ameaçar. – Relatou Caroline.

- Carol, não te esqueças…!

- Sim, Lily! Já me disseste! – Suspirou, para depois desaparecer do Salão.

- Prontos? – Perguntou a ruiva a Remus e a Mel, que mais uma vez sentiu o seu estômago a ser sugado.

- Claro. – Remus levantou-se, limpando a boca ao guardanapo. – Vemo-nos no Salão Comum mais logo, pessoal!

- Onde vocês vão? – Perguntou James, desconfiado.

- Temos de fazer um projecto. – Mentiu Remus, habituado a isso pelas suas transformações de lobisomem mensais.

- O mesmo projecto que estás a fazer com a Jones? – Questionou Sirius, também a ficar desconfiado e divertindo-se por ver a amiga aflita atrás de uma resposta convincente.

- Exacto, Black. É o mesmo projecto. – Salvou Lily, começando a incentivar Mel a levantar-se e ir com eles. – Melanie? Temos que nos preparar.

- Só uns minutos. – Respondeu, engolindo em seco.

- Muito bem. Quando te sentires preparada, então. – Lily pousou a sua mão no ombro da amiga, de forma reconfortante. – Estamos a contar contigo, sabes?

- Descansa. Já vou lá ter.

- Amanda, vamos. – Disse a ruiva, agarrando no braço da amiga e arrancando-a dos braços de Sirius.

- Mel, não estás com fome? – Perguntou Gideon, vendo que o prato dela ainda estava cheio e parecia ter sido atacado por uma galinha com um gosto refinado por comida.

- Não…

- Sério? Normalmente, comes que nem o Wormtail! – Referiu Sirius, apontando para o amigo ao seu lado.

- Hey!

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou James.

- Estás doente? – Foi a vez de Peter se preocupar.

- Talvez o treino agressivo não tenha sido boa ideia… - Mencionou Sirius, desaprovando James com o olhar.

- Pessoal! Eu estou bem! A sério! – Exclamou ela, afligindo-se com as deduções dos amigos. – Apenas… O que vocês acham de mim?

- Pff… Fácil! És a minha melhor amiga e basta! – Respondeu Sirius.

- Não… Quero dizer… O que acham de mim a nível físico?

Os rapazes entreolharam-se, antes de voltarem a focar a rapariga, com a preocupação estacada nos seus rostos.

- O quê? Que raio de pergunta é essa? – Perguntou Peter, aflito. – É uma pergunta de segundo sentido?

- Mantenho a minha resposta anterior! – Afirmou Sirius, levantando-se para fugir da situação.

- Não vou responder a isso, é… tão gay!

- Não é gay. – Disse ela, como se estivesse a explicar que um mais um era igual a dois. – Sou uma rapariga!

- Oh, não. A Evans previu isto. – Disse Sirius, tapando a cara com a mão.

- Meu, do que estás a falar? Mel, és um dos nossos! – Riu-se James, na tentativa de aliviar o ambiente que tinha surgido entre eles.

- Continua a ser gay.

- Não é gay, porque eu sou uma rapariga. – Repetiu Melanie, com a paciência já a esgotar-se. – Querem saber? Não me interessa! Até logo.

Melanie levantou-se bruscamente do banco, pegando na sua mala e saindo do Salão furiosa, não reparando que tinha deixado algo cair no chão.

- MEL! – Gritaram todos por ela, mas ela ignorou-os.

- Será que ela está naquela altura do mês? – Perguntou Peter, assustado com a fúria da rapariga.

- Sei lá! Espera… O que é isto? – Perguntou James, apanhando o papel. – Melany Rizzon: Janeiro?

- Eu devolvo-lhe isso. – Falou Gideon, agarrando no papel e seguindo a colega, cruzando-se pelo caminho com Remus, também ele a correr.

- Viste a Mel?

- Não. – Gideon recomeçou a correr. – Hey! O que se passa?

- O Moony e a Mel andam-nos a esconder algo e temos de descobrir o que é. – Declarou Sirius, olhando significativamente para James, que, discretamente, retirou um papel de pergaminho velho.

- Prongs! Obrigada por te lembrares! – Exclamou Remus, surgindo sem eles estarem à espera e arrancando o Mapa dos Marotos das mãos do outro. – Já disse que és um óptimo amigo? Até logo! PETER NEM PENSES EM SEGUIR-ME!

- MOONY! VOLTA AQUI!

- Definitivamente, algo estranho se passa! – Repetiu Sirius, vendo que o amigo voltara a desaparecer antes de ser impedido.

- E nós vamos descobrir o que é.

Melanie vagueava pelos corredores, sem sentido aparente. Agora, para além de estar mais do que nervosa, tinha a sua auto-estima completamente em baixo e isso impedia-a de se dirigir à enorme sala de aula abandonada no sexto andar, onde todos a esperavam para a sessão fotográfica.

"_Merda!"_

- MEL! ESPERA!

A rapariga estacou no caminho e olhou por cima do ombro para ver quem a chamava, revirando os olhos ao ver que era Gideon.

- Que foi? Vens esfregar-me ainda mais na cara que eu sou um rapaz? – Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços e preparando-se para discutir. – Já percebi que fui totalmente gay lá em baixo!

- Wow! Calma com as ironias! Deixaste cair isto. – Disse o outro, calmamente, estendendo a mão.

- Ah! – Mel corou e recebeu nas suas mãos o pedaço de pergaminho. – Desculpa…

- Era só isso… - Falou ele, começando a afastar-se, só para suspirar e voltar a encará-la. – E quanto ao que foi dito no Salão, ignora-os. São os Marotos! Tu, mais do que outra pessoa, sabes como eles são e nunca te preocupaste com a forma como eles te viam, porque vocês são todos amigos e estão habituados a estarem uns com os outros de forma amigável, sem segundas intenções. Eles só não querem estragar essa raridade.

Gideon sorriu amavelmente, verificando que já tinha dito o suficiente e preparando-se para seguir o seu caminho.

- Tu estás habituado a estar comigo de forma amigável. – Falou ela de volta, impedindo-o de sair dali. – Não me consideras "um dos rapazes"?

- Melanie, tu és uma rapariga extremamente atraente e o facto de estares completamente apática quanto a isso, só te torna ainda mais bonita. – Narrou ele de forma tão segura que Mel juraria que ele tinha ensaiado. – Sim, tu és um dos rapazes. Mas, não és _apenas_ isso, entendes? Só não esperes que eles te digam isso, porque, tal como eu disse, és uma raridade. És uma das únicas raparigas da escola que não esteve com eles em qualquer outro sentido sem ser pura amizade e eu sei que eles não o querem estragar.

O silêncio finalmente se fez soar entre eles, com Melanie a olhar para Gideon como se o visse pela primeira vez. Pouco a pouco, ela sentiu a sua confiança a redobrar-se dentro de si.

- Obrigada, Gideon! Era tudo o que precisava de ouvir agora!

- De nada? – Falou ele atarantado, recebendo um abraço da rapariga e vendo-a, no momento imediato, a desaparecer na esquina.

Melanie correu com todas as suas forças até à sala marcada para a sessão. Seria agora ou nunca! Foi, então, que viu a monitora-chefe de Slytherin à porta, a vigiar o corredor.

- Finalmente, Rizzon! – Exclamou Victoria, revirando os olhos. – Entra, já estão todas à espera.

- Já estávamos a pensar que não vinhas. – Falou Susan, suspirando de alívio, no momento em que ela pôs um pé dentro da sala. – LILY! A MEL CHEGOU!

- Sim, a Huddel e a Jones já estavam a apostar galeões nisso. – Referiu Caroline, olhando-as de soslaio e vendo que Nini entregava sete galeões a Emily, contrafeita.

- E com razão. – Referiu Lewis, maldosamente, do outro lado da porta.

- Lewis! – Brianna levantou a cabeça dos livros com a voz de Victoria, preparando-se para atacar. – E porque é que você está aqui, mesmo? É que não percebi à primeira.

- Não estava a estudar, menina "se vocês não me deixaram estudar em paz, lanço-vos uma maldição tão grande que vocês parar aos confins da terra"? – Contrapôs esta, destrutivamente, antes de fechar a porta na cara da outra.

- Não se matem, por favor! – Lily abriu caminho entre as raparigas e puxou Mel para um banco. – Muito bem! Vou repetir, meninas! Lewis está encarregue da vigilância, Dorcas e Florence do cenário, Amanda da maquilhagem, Caroline do penteado, Susan da roupa e Huddel e Jones dos adereços! A Brianna está encarregue de vos lançar para o espaço com um único feitiço se vocês começarem a guerrear!

Amanda e Caroline correram para Mel e, enquanto a primeira maquilhava-a para destacar os seus olhos cor de avelã com tons azuis e prateados e algumas purpurinas, a segunda esticava-lhe o cabelo castanho, colocando um brilho para realçar os seus tons mais aloirados.

- Pronta! Podes ir! – Sorriu Caroline, afastando-se com Amanda para ver o resultado final.

- Posso-me ver ao espelho?

- Não há tempo! – Exclamou Lily, empurrando-a para um pequeno cubículo improvisado a partir de cortinas pretas, onde Susan já a esperava.

- Melanie, apresento-te à… atrevida lingerie de Janeiro! – Riu-se a Ravenclaw, fazendo suspence para mostrar uma lingerie preta e branca demasiado reveladora.

- É mesmo suposto eu vesti-la? – Perguntou, pegando no cabide.

- Claro! Cinco minutos! – E, deixou-a sozinha para se vestir (ou despir) à vontade.

"_Mel! Tu consegues fazer isto! Tal como o Gideon disse: Não és_ apenas_ um dos rapazes!"_

Sustendo a respiração, Mel apressou-se a vestir a lingerie e um roupão branco que tinham deixado ali pendurado para ela e saiu do cubículo.

- Óptimo, óptimo! Segue-me.

Lily falava como se aquela fosse a sua própria sessão: claramente nervosa. No entanto, Mel prosseguiu em segui-la até ao outro lado de uma cortina que dividia a sala, onde encontrou um cenário de cortar a respiração. Cortinas brancas transparentes caiam do tecto, tal como pequenos brilhantes que surgiam magicamente. Almofadas prateadas enchiam o chão.

- Wow…

- O que posso dizer? Feliz Ano Novo! – Riu-se Dorcas, que tinha preparado tudo com a ajuda de Florence.

- Ela já chegou? Melanie! Estás…

Remus havia regressado e ficou estático quando viu Melanie, olhando-a fixamente durante algum tempo.

- Fantástica? – Perguntou Caroline, certificando-se do seu trabalho.

- Fabulosa? – Foi a vez de Amanda.

- Linda… - Murmurou ele, sorrindo às outras duas.

E, sem Mel se aperceber, a sensação do seu estômago a ser sugado voltou.

- Aqui está o champanhe! – Falou Emily, aproximando-se com a garrafa. – Uau, Rizzon. Superaste todas as expectativas!

- Devolve-me os cinco galeões, Em! – Vociferou Nini, do outro lado da cortina.

- Posso? – Perguntou Mel, a ficar nervosa, apontando para a garrafa.

- Claro! É para usares no cenário. – Emily viu Mel a abrir a garrafa e dar vários goles seguidos de champanhe até a esvaziar. – O que estás a fazer?

- Estou pronta! – Disse, pondo de lado a garrafa.

- Mas, mas… - Emily olhou para a garrafa, chocada.

- Muito bem. – Falou Remus, chocado com a cena, mas, mesmo assim, colocando-se atrás da máquina fotográfica. – Vai para o cenário, Mel. Dá-nos a tua melhor pose!

Mel acatou as ordens do Maroto e foi para o cenário, sorrindo estranhamente para a câmara.

- Amh… Mel. Tens de tirar o roupão. – Constatou Lily, apontando para a peça de roupa que impedia Remus de começar a tirar as fotografias.

- Mesmo?

- TIRA! – Gritaram todas, até mesmo Brianna.

- O.K.! – Melanie desatou o cinto do roupão, mas parou.

- Oh! Por Merlin! – Nini entrou no cenário e começou a arrancar o roupão. – RIZZON! AGORA! DÁ-ME!

- NÃO! – Começou ela a dizer agressivamente. – JONES! NÃO!

- E temos uma bêbeda violenta no cenário, meninas. – Constatou Susan, esbugalhando os olhos.

- Alguém quer pipocas? – Perguntou Amanda.

Após uma luta estranha entre as duas, Nini saiu com um sorriso vitorioso e de roupão na mão, deixando uma Melanie parcialmente embriagada e parcialmente nua atrás de si e um Remus embasbacado.

- Vamos a isto, então, antes que me arrependa! – Disse ela, pondo-se muito direita.

- Lupin, a casa-de-banho é lá fora à esquerda se precisares de cinco minutos. – Falou Rex, que surgira com os seus livros para ver o que se estava a passar e deparara-se com a cara do Maroto.

- Amh… Não! Estou bem! Mel. Preciso que relaxe um pouco. – Mel baixou os ombros. – Não! Endireite os ombros, mas relaxe.

Mel começou a fazer uma dança esquisita da galinha, enquanto seguia as ordens de Remus, o que fez todas as outras se rirem.

- Não, Mel! Cabeça levantada!

- EU ESTOU DE CABEÇA LEVANTADA!

- Emily, podias ir buscar mais uma garrafa qualquer de álcool? – Lily pediu, esquivando-se de uma almofada atirada por Mel. – É melhor duas.

- Ela está a destruir o cenário, achas que é boa ideia? – Perguntou Florence, apanhando um punhado de pipocas que Amanda tinha conjurado, enquanto via uma Melzilla a atirar as almofadas no ar.

- Acredita. Pior do que isto é impossível!

Passados dez minutos, Melanie recebia de bom grado as garrafas de Uísque de Fogo, divertindo-se a bebê-las enquanto passeava pelo cenário a cantarolar e a dançar uma música que Remus tinha posto a tocar, supostamente para a relaxar. Do lado oposto, Dorcas, Florence, Lily, Susan, Brianna, Carol, Amanda, Emily, Nini e Victoria apreciavam juntas o espectáculo, também elas um pouco tocadas, visto que partilhavam uma garrafa igual, enquanto que Remus se mantinha sóbrio e tentava tirar uma foto decente.

- Mel. MEL! A câmara está aqui. Isso! Muito bem! – Remus começou a aproveitar que a rapariga olhava para a câmara, até que ela começou a fazer bico de pato. – Mel, não! Isso é feio!

- Uhhh! Mel é uma menina feia e mal-comportada! – Disse ela, num tom demasiado sedutor para ser considerado dela. – Acho que a Melanie precisa de umas boas palmadas.

Todas se riram desalmadamente, caindo umas para cima das outras, à medida que viam Mel a gatinhar na direcção de Remus, até estar completamente fora do cenário.

- OH MERLIN!

- Acho que ninguém vai querer comprar o calendário, se esta for logo a primeira página! – Ria-se Carol, encolhendo-se com a dor de barriga.

- Oh, Mel! Sê sensual! – Reclamou Susan, levantando-se. – Não vês?

Susan dirigiu-se de forma tentadora a Remus e ameaçou tirar a blusa, enquanto mexia as ancas de forma tentadora junto ao corpo do Maroto.

- É agora que precisas dos cinco minutos, Remus? – Perguntou agora Amanda, também se rindo e dando um gole de Uísque.

- Hey! HEY! – O grito de Mel calou todas. – Eu consigo ser sexy! Esperem só para ver, _bitches_!

Todas caíram na risada mais uma vez, enquanto Mel regressava ao cenário.

Remus viu então a sua oportunidade. Melanie mexia no cabelo, mordia o lábio inferior tentadoramente e olhava-o como se o quisesse devorar ali vivo. Em suma, uma Melanie completamente diferente e verdadeiramente feminina, segura de si.

- Óptimo! Óptimo! – Remus verificou a máquina, apercebendo-se que tinha gasto um rolo inteiro. – Acho que já temos o que precisavamos!

- Quando posso ver as fotos? – Perguntou Mel, correndo na sua direcção.

- Dá-me dez minutos e já volto. – Sorriu ele, entregando-lhe o roupão. – Foste óptima, Mel.

- Obrigada. – Foi a vez de ela sorrir e fazer uma vénia desnecessária. – É melhor ir-me sentar agora…

- Pois, é melhor.

- Quem diria que Melany Rizzon podia ser sexy? – Perguntou Dorcas, acotovelando a amiga.

- Rapariga, surpreendeste-nos a todas! – Sorriu Florence, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Ainda temos de ver as fotos! Não se apressem! – Reclamou Emily, terminando a garrafa.

- Aqui estão! Não lhes toquem que ainda estão a secar. – Referiu Remus, trazendo três fotos na mão.

- Melany, estás… Sensual!

- Quando o calendário sair terás os alunos todos de Hogwarts aos teus pés! – Exclamou Susan, abrindo a boca espantada com as fotos.

- Sou eu? – Perguntou ela, completamente chocada, só para cair depois rígida em cima das almofadas do cenário.

- Ela desmaiou?

- Nah! Adormeceu por causa do álcool. – Confirmou Dorcas, levantando um braço dela e deixando-o cair inerte no chão. – Remus, acho que vais ter de trabalhar mais um pouco.

O Maroto sorriu condescendente e pegou na amiga ao colo, dirigindo-se com ela ao Salão Comum dos Gryffindor.

* * *

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

E um grande obrigada à minha querida beta e maninha Nanda, que me ajudou imenso com este capítulo, porque eu estou com uma tendinite e estava meia incapacitada para escrever... -''

**Yuufu:** Como você é a minha beta, teve o privilégio de saber antes de todas quem vai ficar com quem, mas sim... sou má MAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUH! E a Susan tinha de ser a namorada de Sirius! Só virá trazer mais diversão com esse pequeno facto ; ) E Remus vai ficar mais safado ao longo dos capítulos, espere só para ver. Beijinhos maninha*

**V. Lovett:** Victoria tem um segredo para ter aceite isso, mas não vai nunca admitir apesar das tentativas de Brianna de o tentar. E o Remus é um pervertido e vou mostrar ainda mais este lado dele, principalmente com a ajuda dos Marotos! E espere pela vez de Victoria se mostrar mais... Não se irá arrepender! Beijinhos

**AnneBlackPotter:** Ahahahahhaha! John está-se a tornar a minha perdição nessa fic com a descrição que me deu... Ainda vou fazer muitas cenas quentes com ele MUHAUHUAHAUHAUHA! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue a ler! Beijinhos

**charliebeatrice:** ahahhahaha Max estou a guardá-la para uma situação peculiar e muito muito quente, envolvendo biblioteca! E Victoria e Brianna vão estar sempre a bicar uma com a outra, porque a Bri não percebe o porquê de ela querer participar. Fabian... Nem vou comentar o rapaz se não, não saio daqui! Julian anda a fazer uns favores extremamente agradáveis as Slytherins! Espere só para ver! xD Estou ansiosa para mostrar a cena de Bri a amaldiçoar o Bagman com todas as suas forças! BEIJINHOS!

**Mandy BrixX:** Hey, maninha! Amanda ainda vai ter muitas dessas cenas com Sirius e não só. E sim, vai ser uma sessão por capítulo para mostrar cada uma individualmente. Só espero que goste. Beijinhos*

**Sam:** Obrigada! Todas as sextas-feiras/sábados um novo capítulo! Ahahahhaha beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans:** Se a sísar não lhe disse quem é, também não vou dizer! : p Fica para você adivinhar, maninha! E obrigada por amar a fic! : D Fico muito contente! E não se preocupe com a review que ficou óptimo! Nós enchemos aquela caixa de entrada como se quiséssemos explodir com aquilo. Até fico com medo quando deixo passar só um dia! O.o beijinhos!

* * *

**CONCURSO**

- Quem conseguir adivinhar acertadamente **TODOS** os casais finais de Calendar Girls, recebe com antecedência os capítulos da fic : ) (Nanda, você está inválida para concurso ahahahaha)

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado... Mais há-de vir! BEIJINHOS E FELIZ NATAL A TODOS! : D


	4. Miss Fevereiro

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**_"Miss Fevereiro"_

* * *

_- E o mês de Fevereiro ficará ao cargo de… - Lily recolheu outro pedaço de pergaminho, encarando a rapariga antes de proferir o nome que acabara de ler. – Dorcas Meadowes!_

_Dorcas, ao ouvir o seu nome, trocou um sorriso sincero com as suas amigas Florence e Melany, embora esta última estivesse a fazer todos os esforços possíveis para não vomitar por ter sido chamada antes dela. Todavia, não desanimou._

_Por um lado, estava demasiado animada por estar a participar numa causa que iria ajudar o seu colega de equipa de Quidditch – Julius Rex – a recuperar rapidamente das consequências que o acidente lhe trouxera. Por outro, era exactamente aquilo que estava a precisar para a afastar de certos factos que a perseguiam nesses últimos tempos e que talvez a viesse a ajudar._

_Contudo, um pensamento mais aterrador começou a possuí-la quando viu a cara de preocupação de Remus: Amos Diggory._

"Será que lhe devo contar?"

* * *

**Aula de História da Magia, 6 de Dezembro de 1977**

"_Não acho que seja boa ideia…"_

"_Porque não? Eu acho que devia dizer-lhe. Ele é o meu namorado! Pensava que serias a primeira a apoiar-me!"_

Dorcas releu o bilhete, que acabara de escrever, antes de o atirar para a mesa de Florence, discretamente, e, enquanto esperava pela resposta da amiga, olhou em volta.

Ela sempre fora muito observadora e deduzia, muitas vezes correctamente, o que se passava na mente das outras pessoas. Por isso, não lhe foi muito difícil concluir que aquela estava a ser a aula de História de Magia mais aborrecida de sempre, como se fosse possível. Enquanto o Professor Binns falava da Convenção de Feiticeiros de 1907, metade da turma combinada de Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs olhava de cinco em cinco minutos para o relógio que se encontrava acima do quadro, enquanto a outra metade entretinha-se com o que podia.

Derek Rogers, sentado mesmo à sua frente, relia uns relatórios respeitantes ao seu cargo de Monitor-Chefe – cargo que partilhava com a Victoria Lewis. Maximillian Klein, sentado do lado direito deste, entretinha-se a atirar pedaços de pergaminho ao cabelo de Brianna Rex, onde ficavam presos, e esta, a única decidida a ficar atenta à aula, de vez em quando vingava-se, furiosa, a atirar tinteiros e outros objectos inanimados para cima do melhor amigo do irmão, nas alturas em que perdia a paciência com ele – que era, basicamente, de 10 em 10 segundos.

"_Tu sabes que te apoio. Mas, desta vez, é diferente! Não é um segredo só teu para guardar! De certeza que ele perceberá quando o calendário for lançado e lhe contares as razões."_

Dorcas suspirou perante as palavras dela, continuando na dúvida, e olhou para o namorado, seu colega de carteira, que estava demasiado atento à aula para dar conta da troca de bilhetes. Não queria omitir aquilo a Amos, porque seria como se estivesse a mentir e ela sempre fora verdadeira com ele. No entanto, Florence tinha razão. Não era um segredo só seu.

- Amor? – Amos tinha dado conta do olhar nervoso que ela lhe lançava, acordando-a dos seus pensamentos. – Está tudo bem?

- Amh… Só estou com uma pequena dor de cabeça. – Sussurrou, na sua sinceridade, pressionando a ponta dos dedos contra as têmporas.

- Queres que te leve à Ala Hospitalar depois da aula?

- Não, não é preciso. O mais provável é ser só fome. – A morena sorriu ao namorado, que pareceu convencido e voltou a prestar atenção à aula, enquanto ela apressava-se a escrevinhar outro bilhetinho à amiga.

"_Não haja dúvida: fomos muito inteligentes em ter bebido ontem à noite, sabendo que íamos ter esta aula. Nunca mais volto a beber!"_

"_Ahahahah! A típica frase da ressaca que nunca muda. Mas, tens razão. O Professor Binns deve ser o pior remédio para a ressaca. Só a faz piorar!"_

"_Ao menos podemos dizer que não somos as únicas… Olha para a frente."_

Florence, tal como Dorcas, levantou os olhos da nota e viu que Susan fizera uma parede de livros e dormitava atrás deles em cima dos braços, com os cabelos pretos todos despenteados e espalhados pela mesa e a boca escancarada, estando mais pálida do que nunca. Bri, que estava mesmo ao seu lado e optara por ignorar o ataque de Max ao seu cabelo, só então reparou no descaramento da amiga e com um dedo desequilibrou os livros, fazendo-os cair todos em cima da cabeça da outra.

- Não… Mais 5 minutos, mãe… - Resmungou Susan, ignorando o desmorono de livros, tal como o Professor Binns, e voltando a adormecer com os livros em cima de si.

"_Se a Susan está naquele estado, nem quero ver como está a Mel!"_

Dorcas riu-se baixinho e, quando já estava a meio da sua resposta, a campainha finalmente tocou para o almoço, alegrando os alunos, que saltaram das cadeiras como se tivessem sido electrocutados, e fazendo o Professor Binns desaparecer por uma parede. Enquanto arrumava os livros dentro da sua sacola, ouviu Brianna na fila da frente a gritar:

- SUSAN! – Bri empurrou a colega e levou-a a cair ao chão, acordando-a por fim.

- O que foi? Que horas são? – Perguntou Susan, levantando-se assustada e olhando ao redor. – Que aula é mesmo esta?

- Oh, Merlin! Estiveste a dormir este tempo todo? Agora já percebi porque é que não ouvi nenhuma das tuas piadas sobre o Professor Binns e a aula estar a ser de "morrer"… – Falou Bri, pegando nos seus livros e vendo a outra a levantar-se e quase se desequilibrar. – Ainda estás bêbeda?

- Eu não estou bêbeda… – Reclamou Susan, apoiando-se na mesa para respirar por uns segundos. – Alguém é que deve ter enfeitiçado o chão para fazer o mesmo que as malditas escadas fazem…

Dorcas guardou o riso para si e aproximou-se do namorado, que tinha ido falar com Max, Derek e Florence, provavelmente sobre um assunto relacionado a Quidditch.

- Amos? Desculpa interromper, mas vamos almoçar? – Perguntou, sorrindo aos dois rapazes.

- Desculpa, amor. – Dorcas viu que o namorado estava a ser sincero. – Fui chamado pela Madame Hooch ao gabinete dela para falar sobre o último jogo. Como capitão, sou responsável pelo que aconteceu também.

- Não digas isso muito alto. – Riu-se Max, espreitando por cima do ombro para se certificar se Brianna tinha ouvido. – Por este andar, és o próximo alvo da _bengel¹_.

Dorcas nunca se dera ao trabalho de procurar o que "bengel" queria dizer, apesar de sempre ter ouvido Max tratar Brianna por essa palavra, para irritação desta. Contudo, tinha a certeza que se tratava de algum adjectivo em alemão.

- De qualquer das maneiras, vou tentar sair mais cedo para ter tempo de almoçar contigo. - Amos agarrou-lhe na mão, sorrindo apaixonadamente. – Pode ser?

- Sim. – Disse, recebendo um doce beijo nos lábios.

- Hey! Vocês ainda estão dentro de uma sala de aula! – Riu-se Florence, amassando um dos bilhetes e fazendo pontaria ao casal, que se separou de imediato. – Levianos! Ainda por cima com público.

- Vens? – Perguntou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha em direcção à amiga.

- Claro! – Florence atirou o cabelo para trás e colocou a sacola ao ombro. – Até logo, rapazes e boa sorte, Amos!

- És incrível! – Gargalhou Dorcas, ao sair da sala. – Ao menos não nos escondemos na Ala Hospitalar e fugimos de irmãs tiranas.

Florence esbugalhou os olhos aflita ao ver que Brianna acabara de as ultrapassar, em direcção ao Salão Principal, a trocar barbaridades com Susan.

- Achas que ela ouviu? – Perguntou Florence, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Acho que não, mas mesmo que tenha ouvido tens o Bagman antes de ti na lista negra da Rex. – Sorriu Dorcas, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Obrigada! Posso viver mais uns dias com a certeza que a minha vida não está completamente em risco. – Repostou a morena, dando um longo suspiro.

Sem se aperceberem, e antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse ter uma reacção, Victoria surgiu à sua frente, numa pose quase imperial e com o seu típico olhar frio, que dava a impressão de congelar quem olhasse directamente para eles.

- Bom-dia, colegas. O Derek também já saiu da sala? – Perguntou ela, dando a entender a Dorcas pelo seu tom de voz que algo estava errado.

- Bom-dia… Ele ainda estava lá, quando viemos embora. – Respondeu Florence, sorrindo de forma amistosa.

- Muito bem. Avisem as restantes colegas do nosso _pequeno_ projecto, que surgiu um problema e precisamos de remediá-lo, urgentemente. Dentro de cinco minutos, no Salão Principal.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Questionou Dorcas, vendo a Monitora-Chefe a afastar-se num passo acelerado.

- O que interessa? Estou com fome! – Rugiu Florence, puxando a amiga só para ver as portas do Salão e respirar o ar saboroso que de lá emanava. – Era capaz de comer um elefante, neste momento!

- Florence, tu és vegetariana. – Apontou Dorcas, divertida.

- Como queiras… Um arbusto com a forma e proporções de um elefante!

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Dorcas e Florence inspeccionaram-no para ver se alguma das suas colegas do calendário se encontrava ali. Para além de Susan e Brianna, que já estavam sentadas à mesa de Ravenclaw a almoçarem, e de Aninia e Emily, que falavam animadas com John O'Callaghan na mesa dos Slytherin, nenhuma das outras estava ali.

- Vai buscar a Jones e a Huddel, que eu vou falar com a Rex e a Lancaster. – Declarou Dorcas, correndo para a mesa da sua equipa.

- Claro! Deixar um texugo ir chamar as serpentes faz mais sentido que ir uma águia! – Reclamou Florence, bufando e obedecendo, contrafeita, à amiga.

Apesar de dividirem o mesmo dormitório, Dorcas nunca tinha convivido muito tempo com Brianna ou Susan para serem consideradas amigas. No entanto, por serem da mesma equipa, havia um certo respeito entre todas, que só as Ravenclaw entendiam. Por isso mesmo, ela não teve muita dificuldade em explicar às outras o que Victoria lhe tinha transmitido, ao contrário de Aninia e Emily, que se juntara a elas e com quem não lidava muito bem.

- Problema? – Susan mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva. – Será que alguém descobriu?

- Por Merlin! – Bufou Brianna, revirando os olhos. – Estamos a falar da Lewis. Onde há uma Slytherin, há um problema.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que o preconceito é a razão dos tolos, Rex. – Constatou Aninia Jones, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo. – Pensei que uma Ravenclaw saberia melhor sobre isso.

- Penso que isso também pode ser considerado preconceituoso, Jones. – Contrapôs Bri, sorrindo divertida por ter apanhado a colega no seu próprio erro.

- Já a discutir? – Victoria aproximava-se delas, seguida por Derek, que possuía a expressão mais pacífica do Mundo Mágico. – Ah, Rex! Claro… Porque não me admira?

- Podem parar? – Susan interrompeu a troca de olhares mortais entre Bri e Victoria. – O ambiente entre vocês está a deixar o meu cabelo frisado, literalmente!

- É melhor. – Concordou Emily, dando espaço a Victoria a se sentar, reparando então em Derek que não se afastara um milímetro de ao pé delas. – Amh… Lewis?

Victoria, indiferente até àquele momento à presença de Derek, que era o único que tinha permanecido em pé, olhou para este, antes de dizer de forma natural:

- Ah! Tive de contar ao Derek sobre o calendário.

- O QUÊ? – Rugiram todas ao mesmo tempo, chamando metade do Salão a olharem para elas.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Emily, espreitando por cima do ombro para John, com uma expressão aflita a conquistar-lhe o rosto.

- Eu não disse? – Falou Brianna, suspirando fundo. – Slytherins. Problemas.

- Podem-se acalmar? – Reclamou Victoria, começando a ficar sem paciência. – E onde estão as outras? Eu pedi-vos para chamarem todas!

- Elas…

- Acabaram de chegar! – Interrompeu Dorcas, levantando o braço e chamando o grupo das raparigas de Gryffindor que tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Principal.

Lily foi a primeira a reparar na mão erguida da Dorcas, chamando a atenção de Amanda e Caroline para fazerem um pequeno desvio pela mesa dos Ravenclaw.

- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Caroline, olhando para Derek, no meio do ajuntamento, de forma desconfiada.

- Porque é que estamos todas aqui reunidas? – Perguntou Lily, aflita por estarem a chamar a atenção de todos. - Devíamos estar a ser discretas!

- Sim, porque a Conferência de Paz de 1977 entre onze raparigas de equipas diferentes é tão discreto quanto um ogre a esconder-se atrás de um amendoim. – Referiu Amanda, sentando-se ao lado de Susan.

- Surgiu um problema com o calendário. – Começou a explicar Victoria e, ao ver os olhares que as recém-chegadas lhe lançavam, continuou. – O Filch descobriu uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo na velha sala de aula que utilizámos para a sessão fotográfica e foi-nos transmitido, a mim e ao Derek, que ele resolveu abrir um inquérito aos alunos para saber quem tem de pôr de detenção por trazer ilegalmente bebidas alcoólicas para dentro do castelo.

- Já para não falar em estar fora dos Salões depois da hora permitida. – Completou Derek, tentando aliviar o ambiente que se levantara contra a sua presença. – E, como nós somos os Monitores-Chefe, foi-nos pedido fazermos uma ronda nocturna pelos corredores todos e deixar em relatório se encontrarmos algo fora do normal.

- Foi por isso que tive de contar ao Derek sobre o calendário e ele propôs ajudar-nos com a parte da segurança. – Concluiu Victoria, esperando a reacção de todas e, só então, notando na falta de uma delas. – A Rizzon?

Lily, Amanda e Caroline viraram a cabeça lentamente umas para as outras, os olhos a ficaram cada vez mais esbugalhados e a garganta a ficar seca.

- O Filch foi à nossa aula… - Murmurou Lily, pensando no pior. - …chamar os Marotos...

- …e a Mel! – Exclamou Carol, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Não posso acreditar que ainda vou ter Poções à tarde! – Rabujou Mel, atrás delas e atirando-se para o banco ao lado de Florence e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Mel? – Perguntou Dorcas, admirada.

- Que foi? – Mel levantou os olhos, para ver onze pares de olhos postos em cima de si. – Porque estão todas aqui? Enganei-me a vir para o Salão Principal ou voltei a desmaiar?

- Não devias estar no gabinete do Filch? – Perguntou Lily, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Devia, mas depois de vomitar em cima da Madame Norris fui "forçada" a fugir da pequena reunião familiar. – Falou ela, maldisposta, apertando o estômago dorido, fazendo todas se rirem.

- Vomitaste em cima da gata do Filch? E ele não desconfiou de nada? – Perguntou Florence, enojada com a imagem mental.

- Desconfiar do quê?

Victoria repetiu tudo o que dissera às outras e explicou a presença de Derek, mais uma vez. Contudo, Mel apenas negou o facto de Filch ter desconfiado dela, pois dera a entender a este que estava com intoxicação alimentar e ele parecia ter acreditado perante o estado da rapariga.

- Talvez esteja mais interessado em culpar os Marotos e expulsá-los de uma vez por todas da Escola. – Explicou Mel, encolhendo os ombros, indiferente ao assunto.

- De qualquer das maneiras, temos de arranjar um plano. – Falou Lily, ainda estranhando o facto de todas estarem a almoçar juntas. – Que tal a Torre de Astronomia?

- Umh… Não! Estamos a falar de lingerie e a Torre é demasiado fria. – Reclamou Emily, engolindo o seu puré de batata.

- Então, podemos também pôr de lado as masmorras. – Constatou Dorcas, pensando em mais locais. – E que tal a Sala de Adivinhação no último andar? Não é como se alguém se desse ao trabalho de ir lá.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia. É suficientemente quente para não apanharmos uma pneumonia. – Referiu Florence, num tom divertido.

- Então, fica combinado. – Disse Lily, remexendo no seu bloco de notas. – Só temos de avisar o Remus, agora, quando ele chegar.

- Por falar em Remus… - Ronronou Susan, estreitando os olhos na direcção de Mel. – Que tal a noite passada, Melanie?

- Estou a ver que nem a ti te escapou a ressaca. – Comentou Dorcas, vendo que a amiga estava com algumas dificuldades para abrir os olhos na sua totalidade.

- Estão a brincar? Se vocês estão de ressaca, eu estou com algo demasiado enorme para ser tratado como tal. – Choramingou ela, prestando atenção à comida agora. – E eu nem sei o que aconteceu ontem à noite, Susan. Escusas de me olhar dessa forma.

Todas trocaram olhares divertidos, antes de fazerem o favor a Melanie de lhe explicarem, exactamente, os eventos da noite passada:

- …e depois caíste morta no chão e o Remus levou-te para o Salão Comum.

- Oh, Merlin! Eu fiz isso tudo? Que vergonha! Agora está explicado o porquê de ter acordado na cama dele… - Murmurou Mel, esbugalhando os olhos.

- Não, pára aí! A sério? – Victoria escancarou a boca e Dorcas entendeu que algo no olhar da Monitora-Chefe escurecera.

- Na cama dele? Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Amanda, erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo marotamente.

- Não. Pelo menos, acho que não… Não me lembro! – Mel voltou a deixar cair a cabeça entre as mãos, temendo que algo de vergonhoso tivesse acontecido na noite passada com Remus, para além da sessão fotográfica.

- Podes-lhe perguntar, agora. Os teus amiguinhos acabam de chegar… - Falou Brianna, apontando com o garfo para os Marotos, que entravam no Salão animados.

- Não me parece… - Murmurou Mel triste, olhando por cima do ombro.

- Porquê? – Estranhou Florence, dando uma garfada da sua omeleta.

- Digamos apenas que tivemos uma pequena discussão, ontem ao jantar. – Desabafou Mel, remexendo na sua comida com o garfo.

- Bem, se tu não vais ter com eles, eles de certo que vêem ter contigo. – Falou Dorcas, fixando os olhos em algo atrás das costas da amiga.

Mel virou-se para trás para ver James, Peter e Sirius a sorrirem intimidados para ela e tentando ignorar o estranho aglomerado à frente deles, a quem Remus se tinha juntado para falar confidencialmente com Lily, Derek e Victoria.

- Sim? – Perguntou ela, tentando não se rir daquela expressão que ficava tão estranha neles.

- Pedimos desculpa pelo que dissemos ontem à noite, Mel. – Falou James.

- Só não pensámos que te iria afectar tanto. – Tentou-se explicar Peter, olhando para os pés.

- Do que eles estão a falar? – Sussurrou Aninia a Dorcas, que encolheu os ombros por não saber também.

- Certo. Porque na vossa mente, eu sou um rapaz. Tudo bem. – Comentou ela, sarcástica, voltando-se para a mesa.

- Ohh… - Soltaram todas, não muito surpreendidas pela estupidez dos rapazes.

- Mel… Por favor, perdoa-nos. – Pediu Sirius, sentando-se ao lado dela e empurrando a Lily quase para fora do banco. – Tu sabes que não consegues ficar chateada por muito tempo connosco…

- Quem disse que estou chateada? – Perguntou Mel, dando um longo gole de sumo de abóbora.

- Não estás? – Peter ergueu os olhos e sorriu aliviado.

- Claro que não. Apenas estou sem falar com vocês até aprenderem correctamente o meu género. – Disse prontamente, levantando-se num ápice. – Meninas, vou terminar a minha refeição na cozinha. Depois falamos.

- Eu avisei… - Murmurou Lily, olhando para Sirius de forma desafiadora.

- Mel! – Sirius levantou-se e agarrou-lhe o braço. – Por favor, não fiques assim. Sabemos que és uma rapariga. Dissemos tudo aquilo sem pensar.

- Oh, sério? E quem me garante que não vai voltar a acontecer? – Perguntou Mel, cruzando os braços. – Quem me garante que vocês não me estão a mentir só para não ficar chateada?

Sirius suspirou e deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha.

- Um beijo na cara? É a minha garantia? – Mel rir-se-ia do ridículo da situação, se não estivesse a piorar a cada acção dos rapazes. – Sirius, é a primeira coisa que fazes quando vês os teus amigos depois de três ou mais meses de separação!

- O.K.! Não precisas de dizer isso tão alto! – Sirius olhou em volta e reparou que todas abafaram o riso, aguentando a tentação de gozar logo com ele. – E isso só aconteceu uma vez!

- Descansa. Eu nem sequer vou proferir um som que a tua audição de cão possa detectar! – Falou Mel, voltando-lhe as costas.

- Uhhh! – Uivaram as raparigas, vendo que a situação piorara para o lado do Maroto.

Contudo, mais uma vez e ignorando a plateia, Sirius estacou-a ao agarrar-lhe o braço e, num movimento rápido, puxou-a para si e pegou-lhe pela cintura, só para lhe dar um longo beijo nos lábios.

- Oh Merlin. Belisca-me ou eu vou pensar que estou a sonhar. AU! Florence! – Dorcas afagou o braço, continuando chocada com o que ela, as outras e os restantes alunos presenciavam ali. – Não estava a falar a sério!

- Eu sei. Eu é que queria ter a certeza que não estávamos dentro daqueles sonhos conjuntos. – Respondeu Florence, sendo apoiada por Amanda.

Finalmente, Sirius e Mel separaram-se a olhar petrificados um para o outro. Não precisaram de olhar para a cara de choque dos amigos e dos outros alunos para se aperceberem do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Foi, então, que se começaram a rir sonoramente, apoiando-se um no outro para não caírem ao chão.

- Isso… foi… a coisa… mais… esquisita… que já… me… aconteceu na vida! - Tentava falar Mel, lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo. – Agora já sei o que é beijar um irmão.

- Mesmo! – Exclamou Sirius, tentando endireitar-se para manter a sua postura. – Quero dizer… Uma irmã.

- Já nem quero saber! – Riu-se Mel, abraçando o melhor amigo. – Estás perdoado desde que não voltes a fazer uma coisa destas!

- Fica prometido. – Sorriu Sirius, apertando a pequena nos seus braços.

- É demasiado estranho que a Melanie esteja a tornar-se na nossa novela diária? – Perguntou Amanda, agarrando-se, sem se aperceber, ao balde de batatas fritas, sem desviar o olhar por um segundo do casal.

- Novela? O que é isso? – Perguntou Dorcas, confusa.

- Agora, é a sério! O que vocês dão a Estudos Muggle? – Questionou Amanda, revoltada.

Apesar da estranheza, os Marotos acabaram por se juntar às colegas para almoçarem, havendo, mesmo assim, uma clara divisão em grupos entre eles. Os Marotos divertiam-se a falar com Mel sobre o pequeno inquérito que Filch lhes fizera, Lily, Amanda, Caroline, Susan e Brianna falavam sobre a aula de Poções que teriam em seguida, Aninia e Emily conversavam sobre os treinos de Quidditch da primeira e de vez em quando sussurravam algo relacionado a John, e Victoria e Derek tratavam de assuntos do seu cargo e conferiam métodos para não serem apanhados novamente. Quanto a Dorcas, esta conversava com Florence, enquanto estudava todos os outros.

- Como está a situação entre vocês? – Perguntou Florence, enchendo, pela segunda vez, o seu prato com omeleta de espinafres, alface e tomate.

- Melhor… - Murmurou Dorcas. – Às vezes ainda discutimos sobre o assunto, mas… Sinto que já não é a mesma coisa.

- Dorcas, desculpa pelo que vou dizer, mas se o Amos diz que foi a Purkiss que o beijou, eu acredito. Acho que estás a dramatizar a situação. – Criticou. – Ele está completamente e irreversivelmente apaixonado por ti! Um apaixonado desses nem para outra rapariga tem olhos.

Ela forçou um sorriso, mas não teve vontade de responder, porque se abrisse a boca seria para dizer que talvez o problema não estava em Amos, e sim nela. Por outro lado, o facto de Maximillian se estar a aproximar delas foi a desculpa ideal para silenciar o assunto, por enquanto.

- Olá, novamente, meninas! – Cumprimentou Max, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Florence. – Estou contente por ver que fizeram novas amizades.

Contudo, a última afirmação não fora completamente para elas, pois o alemão, que arrancava suspiros das alunas mais novas, fixava Brianna intensamente.

- Isto? – Perguntou Bri, apontando para as pessoas à sua volta. – É tudo ilusão óptica. Devias tratar de arranjar óculos, como o Potter ali. Ah! E podias também fazer-me um favor e dizer o mesmo ao Bagman, aquele mentecapto da tua equipa que quase matou o meu irmão com uma _bludger_.

Dorcas nunca entendera a dinâmica entre Max e Brianna, mas, pelo que percebera de pequenos fragmentos de conversas que ouvira ao longo desses sete anos, Max era o melhor amigo de Julian, praticamente desde que nasceram, e Brianna só o suportava pela lealdade deste ao seu irmão gémeo. No entanto, Dorcas acreditava que havia ainda mais para além dessa história.

- Sim, penso que sei de quem se trata. – Afirmou Max, mantendo a sua calma e paciência, ao contrário do que Bri pretendia. – Já acabaste de almoçar, _bengel_? Estava a pensar em fazer uma visita ao Julian.

- Obrigada, _dumm²_! – Brianna lançou também o apelido que dera a Max no seu terceiro ano, fazendo-o apenas sorrir. – Mas, estou a ponderar ir mais tarde… e mais sozinha.

- Claro… - Sussurrou Sirius, não baixo o suficiente para passar despercebido a Bri.

- Que foi isso? – Perguntou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Nada, nada… - Riu-se Sirius, dando uma dentada na tarte de melaço. – Apenas, não me admira a tua falta de preocupação pelo teu irmão.

- E cá vamos nós… - Murmurou Dorcas, resistindo ao impulso de se enfiar debaixo da mesa para não ser apanhada no meio da luta entre cão e gato. – Round 15076!

- Engraçado, Black. – Redarguiu Brianna, começando-se a assanhar. – Talvez estejas a confundir-me com o espelho que tens na tua casa-de-banho.

- Penso que não, Rex. – Falou, olhando de soslaio para Regulus, que encarava as colegas da sua equipa da mesa dos Slytherin. – Se fosse o caso, já me tinha atirado da Torre de Astronomia há algum tempo.

- Oh, Black. Você tem mesmo de aprender a ficar calado… – Falou a rapariga, sorrindo de forma demasiada amigável, enquanto os olhos faiscavam misteriosamente, e brincando com a varinha entre os dedos, o que manteve o rapaz logo de alerta. – _OPPUGNO!_

Sem esperar, os livros de todos que se encontravam ali ergueram-se no céu como se fossem uma onda gigante, antes de caírem em cima de Sirius, atacando-o durante cinco minutos em todas as partes do corpo que estavam desprotegidas. Quando o Maroto pensava que já tinha parado o ataque, o livro de Poções de Bri surgiu, andando sobre a capa e a contracapa, e acertou-o em cheio entre as pernas.

- MAS ÉS MENTALMENTE RETARDADA? – Perguntou Sirius, apertando com as duas mãos o local e caindo sobre os joelhos aflito.

- Se eu fosse mentalmente retardada, tinha falhado, Black. – Sorriu Bri, levantando-se. – Vamos, Max. Ao que parece, já não és a pessoa mais irritante dentro do meu campo de cinco metros.

- É escusado perguntar se estás bem, não é? – Perguntou James, sorrindo ao amigo, que lhe mostrou o dedo do meio em forma de resposta.

- Eu ajudo-te, Sirius… - Falou Amanda, tentando não se rir e levantando o rapaz. – Vamos ao Salão Comum e eu trato do teu problema.

Dorcas viu Sirius e Amanda seguirem o mesmo caminho para a saída do Salão que Brianna e Max, reparando então nos olhares desconfiados de Lily e até de James. Quando estes dois se aperceberam que estavam, muito provavelmente, a ter o mesmo pensamento, apenas com uma troca de olhares, baixaram a cabeça para os pratos como que a ignorar o que se estava a passar entre eles.

* * *

**Biblioteca, 14h30**

Dorcas passara a tarde inteira enfiada na biblioteca, esperando as horas passar o mais rápido possível. Porém, o seu relógio parecia estar a provocá-la com o ponteiro dos minutos a andar mais lentamente que nunca.

Encontrava-se sozinha, pois as equipas de Gryffindor e de Slytherin do sétimo ano estavam a ter aula de Poções a essa hora, Florence tinha desaparecido para os campos de Quidditch para treinar com a equipa de Hufflepuff, Aninia e Emily tinham ido tratar dos adereços para a sua sessão, Brianna ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar com o irmão e Susan tinha-se refugiado no Salão Comum para preparar a lingerie do mês de Fevereiro.

Aborrecida, ela percorreu a biblioteca com os seus olhos. Não se conseguia concentrar no estudo, apesar de o precisar urgentemente e, embora não estivesse nervosa pela sessão, um sentimento estranho apoderava-se dela cada vez que pensava em Amos. Num piscar de olhos, Dorcas viu-se no campo de Quidditch a assistir ao treino da amiga, do namorado e… _dela_.

"_Purkiss…"_

Doris Purkiss era uma aluna do sétimo ano de Hufflepuff, jogando Quidditch pela sua equipa, na posição de _Chaser_. De facto, era muito bonita: longos cabelos loiros encaracolados, olhos cinzentos-claros e lábios carnudos e tentadores… já para não falar do corpo, do facto de todos os Marotos já a terem conhecido intimamente, segundo as más bocas, e de quase todas as raparigas a odiarem. No entanto, nem sempre fora assim no caso de Dorcas, que sempre gostara da rapariga e até a considerara uma amiga, até apanhá-la aos beijos com Amos.

- DORCAS! – Exclamou uma Florence animada, agitando o braço de um lado para o outro ao vê-la e voando na sua direcção, antes que esta pudesse fugir dali. – Por aqui?

- O que posso dizer? Não resisti… - Retorquiu Dorcas, vendo que Purkiss se afastara na sua vassoura.

- FORTESCUE! – Amos não reparara na presença da namorada, visto que estava com os pés assentes na relva e o seu campo de visão estava limitado. – DEIXA A CONVERSA PARA OUTRA HORA!

- JÁ VOU! – Gritou de volta, voltando a sorrir para Dorcas. – Não penses mais nisso… Tenta distrair-te e vê se esperas por mim para irmos juntas para a sessão.

- O.K.

Dorcas continuou a assistir ao treino, apesar de contrafeita, e foi, então, no final do treino, que assistiu a uma troca de olhares entre Amos e Doris. Uma troca de olhares que a deixaram agoniada, mais uma vez. Levantando-se, pegou na sua sacola e correu para os balneários.

- Dorcas? Pensei que não vinhas… - Falou Amos, já de toalha à volta da cintura e a sorrir para ela, tentando abraçá-la, mas em vão. – Amor, o que se passa?

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, sentido o coração a galopar, cada vez com mais intensidade, ao mesmo tempo que ganhava coragem para o que estava prestes a fazer. Baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, como que a temer a reacção do namorado.

- Quero acabar. – Falou, e Dorcas viu-se a sair do seu corpo e assistir à conversa entre eles os dois, como se fossem dois estranhos, enquanto os colegas de equipa, que falavam entre si e andavam pelo balneário, não conseguiram impedir o facto de estarem a ouvir a conversa e recolheram-se à área dos duches.

- O… O quê? – Gaguejou Amos, encarando-a entorpecido.

- Temos de acabar. – Apesar de mudar a forma como o dizia, Dorcas continuava a estranhar a situação.

- Porquê? – Perguntou ele, erguendo-lhe o rosto.

Contudo, isso só veio a originar ter que ver Purkiss atrás de Amos a encará-los especada. Como se bastasse, Amos seguiu o olhar e apercebeu-se. Porém, quando se ia a explicar a Dorcas, ela já tinha desaparecido a correr para o castelo, onde se refugiou no quarto com Susan o resto da tarde, que aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer os últimos ajustes à lingerie, não se apercebendo que a colega chorava por dentro.

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 22h00**

- Como está a correr? – Perguntou Lily, entrando na Sala e aproximando-se do canto onde Dorcas era maquilhada e penteada por Amanda e Carol.

- Perfeitamente bem! – Sorriu Amanda, dando os toques finais. – Prontíssimo!

Dorcas ergueu-se da cadeira e seguiu Susan até a um provador de roupa, onde se trocou. Verificando a bela lingerie azul-turquesa, que destacava a sua pele morena, vestiu o casaco comprido e calçou os sapatos de salto alto, ambos brancos.

- Estás linda, Dorcas. – Sorriu Mel, entregando-lhe os acessórios, que consistiam num par de brincos azuis e num anel amarelo canário.

- Obrigada, Mel. – Agradeceu, forçando mais um sorriso. – Vamos a isto?

Dorcas e Melanie entraram na secção do cenário, onde Lily soltava ordens no ar, Brianna fixava-se nos seus estudos, Amanda, Carol e Susan sentavam-se satisfeitas por mais um trabalho bem feito, Emily e Nini davam os últimos arranjos, com a ajuda de Florence, e Remus preparava a câmara fotográfica. Como seria de esperar da imaginação fantástica de Florence e da mentalidade prática de Aninia e Emily, elas tinham conjurado uma gôndola e enfeitiçado a zona à volta desta para formar um pequeno lago, com um cenário muito real de Veneza na parede atrás.

- Muito bem. – Lily aproximara-se dela e empurrava-a em direcção ao cenário. – Queremos um ar misterioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sensual. O tema é o Carnaval de Veneza, mas também de romance!

Melanie, com a ajuda de Emily, entrou na gôndola e sentou-se, erguendo os olhos para Remus. Com o cabelo castanho anormalmente despenteado, a t-shirt branca solta e as calças de ganga³ velhas, o Maroto parecia mais atraente do que nunca aos olhos de todas, como se fosse um artista em sofrimento e indiferente aos amores superficiais.

- Tal como a Lily disse. – Proferiu Remus, dando um sorriso de lado, que Dorcas considerava em segredo ser tipicamente maroto. – Olha para o lado… Baixa um pouco a cabeça… Isso mesmo! Agora, um pouco para cima…

- Quem diria que esta seria uma sessão calma… - Desabafou Caroline, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- E aborrecida! – Redarguiu Amanda, deixando-se escorregar na cadeira.

- Não diria isso… - Murmurou Susan, espreitando Remus pelo canto do olho. - Podemos sempre conjurar umas certas garrafas de…

- ESTÁ ESTRITAMENTE PROÍBIDO O USO DE UÍSQUE DE FOGO, SUSAN LANCASTER! – Gritou Brianna, assustando todos pela súbita mudança de estado.

- Como é que ouviste? – Perguntou Susan, assustada. – Ouviste, Lily?

- Não. – Respondeu a ruiva, também aturdida pelo grito. – Daí ela estar encarregue de impor respeito aqui.

- Entendido… - Sussurraram todas, voltando às suas tarefas rapidamente.

Dorcas respirou fundo mais uma vez e voltou a tentar concentrar-se nas ordens de Remus, mas a imagem de Amos e do seu olhar perdido assombrava-a.

- O.K. Vamos fazer uma pausa. – Constatou Remus, apercebendo-se que algo estava errado com a Ravenclaw.

- Porquê? É agora que vais fazer a tua pausa de cinco minutos para te "aliviares". – Gozou Aninia, ilustrando a sua afirmação com um gesto obsceno.

- NINI! – Reclamou Emily, rindo-se da parvoíce.

- Não podemos fazer pausas, Remus. – Sussurrou Lily, aflita, aproximando-se dele. – Não temos muito tempo…

- E ainda menos tempo iremos ter se não me deres cinco minutos a sós com a Meadowes. – Suspirou Remus, coçando a nuca e vendo o olhar de chocada que Lily lhe lançara. – Oh, por Merlin! Não é nada disso que estás a pensar! Não sou nenhum pervertido, Lily!

- Sou a verificar… - Sussurrou a ruiva, inocentemente, virando-se para as colegas. – Meninas, todas para a rua! Excepto a Dorcas. Vamos começar a planear o dia de amanhã.

- Eu tenho de estudar! – Reclamou Brianna, sendo puxada por Lily.

- Eles não fogem, Rex! – Disse Aninia, revirando os olhos.

Apenas quando Remus e Dorcas se encontravam sozinhos, sem um único som a ser proferido em toda a sala, é que ele se dirigiu a ela:

- O que se passa, Meadowes?

- Do que estás a falar? – Perguntou ela, à medida que o Maroto arranjava espaço para saltar para dentro da gôndola e sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Não precisas de me dizer o que te levou a estar assim, mas não te faças de desentendida. – Referiu Remus, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhando para a rapariga.

Foi o que bastou para Dorcas finalmente começar a chorar, sendo recebida nos braços de Remus, que sentiu a t-shirt a ficar molhada pelas lágrimas da rapariga.

- Acabei com o Amos. – Admitiu ela, entre soluços.

- E não era o que querias?

- Não sei! Estou tão confusa… - Murmurou, afastando-se para limpar as lágrimas e notando que estava a poucos centímetros da cara de Remus.

Num momento, viu o olhar de Remus mudar de reconfortante para apreensivo e, no outro, fechara os olhos e colara os seus lábios aos do Maroto.

- Dorcas?

A voz de Melanie acordou-a para a realidade e, afastando-se de Remus, viu a amiga com Susan ao seu lado, a olharem-nos chocadas.

- Eu posso explicar… - Falou Dorcas, levantando-se e seguindo a rapariga, que saíra a correr para o corredor.

- Bom trabalho, Lupin. – Comentou Susan, dirigindo-se à sacola de Lily e retirando umas folhas pergaminho, penas e tinteiros. – Só espero que tenha valido a pena.

- Susan… Eu… - Mas nada lhe saiu da boca e viu a rapariga abandonar a sala como as outras duas.

* * *

¹ Diabrete em alemão.

² Estúpido em alemão.

³ Calça jeans.

* * *

**Mila Pink:** Ainda permanece o mistério do que realmente aconteceu entre Remus e Mel naquele longo caminho até deixá-la em segurança. Esperemos que logo, logo a Mel descubra ahahahahahah! E são onze casais no total. A pobre da Lily é que é obrigada a ter esse poder de persuasão. Sem ele, ela não é nada nesse calendário! xD Beijoos

**Charliebeatrice:** Brianna/Bagman seria lindo. Algo realmente inesperado! Ahahahhahaa. Mas, ambas sabemos melhor ; ) E Brianna só contribui para a paz porque tem de a ter para estudar. E quanto ao que ela disse ao Remus, não foi por consideração, foi mais por querer envergonhá-lo à frente de todas xD O Max já teve uma maior participação, mas tenho a dizer que ele terá a sua maior participação no capítulo dedicada a Brianna! E a biblioteca não vai aguentar tanta coisa que vai lá acontecer, não… Estou desejosa de ilustrar isso e o ataque de ciúmes de Bri pelo irmão. Ahahahhahaha! Quanto ao Bagman, ainda não chegou a hora dele, mas penso que ficará satisfeita com o Sirius! Beijinhoos!

**V. Lovett:** Ahhahahahha! Mel é muito corajosa, mas no que toca a este tipo de coisas foge a sete pés! E Victoria e Brianna já se tornaram no meu duo de discussão, mas o segredo da Victoria só será descoberto no capítulo dela. A minha mente criativa vai fazer ainda explodir a vossa de tanto pensar. Em de meia em meia hora mudo de casal nessa fic ahahahhahaha! Beijinhos e a minha tendinite agradece a preocupação! X D

**AnneBlackPotter:** Ahahahhahahaha! Não fique com ciúmes, que não vai ser necessário! Acredite em mim ; ) E também estou ansiosa que chegue o seu capítulo * . * Apaixonei-me pelo John, sem dúvida! Beijinhos

**Yuufu:** Juro que sei você eu estava perdida! ; _ ; A beta que me atura pela noite adentro merece reconhecimento! Logo, vou deixar que participe no concurso, a troco de uma fic à sua escolha, visto que já recebe os capítulos antes de qualquer outra pessoa. E o próximo capítulo terá ainda mais Marotos à mistura, sim! ^^ Beijinhos

**1 Lily Evans:** Ahahahahhaha! Se a sua personagem favorite não fosse a Aninia até me admirava! E tem de saber todos os casais para ganhar! : P Uhauhauahuahauhau! A irmãzinha caçula poderá ganhar o capítulo dedicado à sua personagem antes também, que tal? Pode ser?

**Mandy BrixX:** Ahahhahaha! Se você fica assim por se sentar no colo do Six….. *cof, cof* Não vou dizer mais nada. Obrigada maninha pelos elogios, estou adorando a sua personagem e vou fazer muitas maldades… digo, bondades com ela ainda. ; ) As imagens dos meses serão colocadas cada vez que colocar um capítulo, mas pode demorar para a página do perfil actualizar. Ok? Beijinhooos*

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas e um agradecimento especial à paciência da minha beta! xD_  
_Peço ainda desculpas pelo atraso, mas como recompensa terão um novo capítulo muito em breve._  
_Beijinhos!_


	5. Miss Março

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**_"Miss Março"_

* * *

_- Mês de Março… - A ruiva sorriu ao abrir o pergaminho e ler o nome de uma das suas grandes amigas. – Susan Lancaster!_

_A rapariga de longos cabelos negros ondulados deu um sorriso determinado, contente por ter sido uma das primeiras. Viu que Amanda lhe piscara o olho em concordância e que Caroline simplesmente acenara a cabeça, voltando, em seguida, a sua atenção para Lily, que remexia mais uma vez na bolsinha preta em busca do próximo nome._

_Desde logo, Susan concordara em entrar no calendário. Não só por Julian ser da sua equipa e por ser o irmão de uma das suas melhores amigas ou por Lily ter passado a semana inteira a insistir para que ela participasse, mas também por se tratar de uma boa causa, em que estava disposta a entrar por um bem maior._

_Assim, a Ravenclaw encarou aquele que seria o seu fotógrafo, que lhe pareceu nervoso pelo olhar que lhe transmitia. De súbito, a determinação foi substituída por um sentimento de estranheza, raro em si._

_Porque é que aquele olhar a incomodava tanto?_

* * *

**Salão Comum de Ravenclaw, 7 de Dezembro de 1977**

Eram oito horas da manhã, naquela fria quarta-feira de Inverno, e o dormitório feminino de Ravenclaw encontrava-se já vazio, à excepção por duas pessoas.

- _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine! I got a love and I know that it's all mine. __Oh! Uh, oh!_

Enquanto Brianna se encontrava confortavelmente deitada de barriga para baixo a fazer uma rápida revisão no seu trabalho de Transfiguração sobre Animagia, em trinta centímetros de pergaminho, já vestida e pronta para o pequeno-almoço, Susan estava no duche, entretida a fingir que o chuveiro era o seu microfone e com a cabeça e o corpo ainda cheios de espuma.

- _ Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. __Oh! Uh, oh!_ – Susan ignorou o facto da amiga ir reclamar e começou a cantar ainda mais alto, dançando ao mesmo tempo, o que levou a que jorrasse água por todo o lado. – TAKE ME AWAAAAAAAY, A SECRET PLAAAAAAAACE! A SWEET ESCAAAAAAAAAPE, TAKE ME AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

- POR MERLIN, SUSAN LANCASTER! O ESPELHO ACABOU DE SE PULVERIZAR À MINHA FRENTE E EU ESTOU A TENTAR CONCENTRAR-ME! – Berrou Brianna, sendo seguida por um estilhaçar contra a porta da casa-de-banho.

Susan riu-se baixinho, retirando bem a espuma com a ajuda da água e dos seus dedos para, em seguida, fechar as torneiras e enrolar-se na toalha branca, que estava dobrada numa prateleira ao lado do lavatório. Curiosa pelo que a Brianna tinha partido, dessa vez, abriu a porta.

- A sério? O meu abajur? – Falou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha, incrédula. – Ainda bem que é o nosso último ano, porque o Dumbledore já não deve estar a aguentar as despesas que tu provocas à escola…

- Sê rápida, está bem? – Ignorou Bri, enrolando o pergaminho e colocando-o cuidadosamente dentro da sua sacola. – Não quero chegar atrasada à aula da Professora McGonnagal e ainda tenho de procurar a _Lady_ que fugiu com os teus gritos…

- Primeiro, não eram gritos, eram entoações de canto. Segundo, a _Lady_ provavelmente está a aninhar-se com o Max, algo, que na minha opinião, deverias fazer também. E terceiro… Sabes que ainda temos de tomar o pequeno-almoço, certo? – Riu-se Susan, abrindo o roupeiro para retirar o seu uniforme. – Tens mesmo de reorganizar as tuas prioridades, Bri.

Antes que a outra pudesse contestar qualquer dos tópicos expostos por Susan (e, principalmente, o segundo), Dorcas abriu a porta do dormitório e, vendo que elas ainda lá estavam, baixou a cabeça envergonhada ao entrar, o que provocou um silêncio insuportável e estranho dentro do compartimento. À medida que a rapariga tentava encontrar o que procurava, Brianna folheava o livro de Runas Antigas e Susan vestia-se o mais rápido possível.

- Eu sei que agi mal! – Exclamou por fim Dorcas, não aguentando o silêncio. – Já me tentei explicar à Mel, mas ela não me ouve, e a Florence…

- Wow! Calma! – Redarguiu Susan, dirigindo-se ao espelho (ainda intacto da sua voz) para endireitar a gravata. – Não precisas de te explicar, Dorcas…

- Mas, eu quero! – Falou ela, angustiada e as lágrimas a aflorarem-lhe os olhos. – Eu não sei o que se passou comigo! Eu acabei com o Amos e estava tão confusa e o Remus estava ali, a reconfortar-me e a ser tão querido e…

- Estou a falar a sério. Não_ precisas_ mesmo de te explicar, Dorcas. – Frisou Susan, olhando-a e forçando um sorriso, que acabou por sair meio psicadélico. – És uma rapariga livre, o Remus é um rapaz livre… Acho que já foi dito o essencial.

- Vocês não estão mesmo zangadas pelo que eu fiz? – Perguntou Dorcas, olhando de Susan para Brianna, que espreitava por cima do livro, aborrecida.

- Não olhes para mim… Eu não podia querer saber menos sobre esse assunto. – Referiu Brianna, olhando intensamente para Susan, que a ignorava a todo o custo, o que Dorcas percebeu.

- Susan… Desculpa…

- Desculpa? Porque me estás a pedir desculpa a mim? – Perguntou Susan, a ficar nervosa e a tomar uma posição de arrogância para escondê-lo. – Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com o Lupin, Dorcas. Nem sequer penso nele nesses termos e, tal como a Bri disse, não podia querer saber menos.

Brianna revirou os olhos perante a resposta e voltou a esconder-se por trás do livro, optando por ignorar a clara parvoíce das suas duas colegas.

- O.K. – Murmurou Dorcas, encontrando numa gaveta o seu livro de Transfiguração e apertando-o contra o peito. – Só queria esclarecer as coisas. Eu também não gosto do Lupin dessa forma…

- Completamente esclarecido! – Exclamou Susan, vestindo o manto e agarrando na sua sacola. – Vamos, Bri? A aula de Transfiguração espera-nos!

- Vocês não vão tomar o pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou Dorcas, confusa. – Ainda falta meia hora para a aula começar.

- Não tenho fome. BRI! – Reclamou Susan, lançando um olhar ameaçador à rapariga para esta se levantar.

- JÁ VOU! – Brianna vestiu o seu manto e atirou o cabelo para trás, aborrecida por estar a ser apressada. – Até logo, Dorcas.

- Até logo. – Murmurou a rapariga, sendo deixada para trás.

As duas amigas desceram as escadas juntas, com Brianna a olhar de soslaio para Susan e esta a olhar fixamente para um ponto invisível à sua frente.

- Não tens mesmo fome? – Perguntou Bri, por fim, ao saírem do Salão Comum.

- Aff! Pensei que não ias dizer nada… - Suspirou Susan, aliviada pela alemã ainda ter um pouco de consideração por si. – Um desvio pelas cozinhas?

- Claro! Ser bajulada pelos elfos domésticos é o meu passatempo favorito logo pela manhã. – Ironizou Bri, suspirando fundo. – Só por curiosidade: não estás mesmo interessada em saber _mais_ sobre o assunto?

- Que assunto? – Perguntou ela, tentando fazer-se despercebida. – Merda! Quem foi o idiota que deu vida própria às escadas?

A escadaria que dava para o segundo piso e onde elas se encontravam, começou a mudar de direcção, atrasando-as ainda mais no seu percurso.

- Acho que as cozinhas estão fora de questão agora. – Concluiu Bri, vendo que estas não iriam dar a lado nenhum. – É melhor subirmos e irmos já andando para a aula de Transfiguração…

- Bom-dia! – Cumprimentou Sirius, dando um sorriso galã a Susan e ignorando Bri, propositadamente, que apenas cruzou os braços ao ver os Marotos ao cimo da escadaria. – Tenho a dizer que é sempre um prazer vê-la logo pela manhã, Lancaster.

- Eu vou para a aula, antes que alguém me dê motivos para usar a minha varinha para profanar uma parte do seu corpo. – Falou Bri, levando Sirius automaticamente a proteger as suas partes íntimas. – Até já, Susan. Lupin.

- Rex. – Cumprimentou de volta Remus, com um aceno da cabeça, não resistindo a sorrir ao ver que a Ravenclaw ao subir as escadas, passara por Sirius e lhe dera um encontrão no ombro com tal força que quase o deitou ao chão.

- O que RAIO é que aquela miúda come para ter esta força? – Perguntou Sirius, massajando o ombro, ofendido por Brianna ter-lhe provocado, nem que seja, uma pequena percentagem de dor.

- Tenho a certeza que você não é de certeza, Black. – Riu-se Susan, aproximando-se do grupo.

- Aí estava algo que pagava para ver. – Engraçou Peter, imaginando a cena. – O Padfoot com a Rex…

- Sim, muito engraçado. – Falou James, tentando pôr de parte o assunto que traumatizou mentalmente Sirius. – Mas o que eu pagava para _saber_ é porque é que de repente a Rex e um monte de Slytherins resolveram ser simpáticas com o Moony. Acabámos de passar pela Lewis e foi a mesma coisa!

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o Remus, que encolheu os ombros, a tentar parecer indiferente.

- Já vos disse. Estamos juntos num projecto. – Respondeu ele pela quinquagésima vez, em menos de três dias, segurando-se ao corrimão, pelas escadas estarem a mover-se mais uma vez, agora para a direcção correcta. – Não íamos tomar o pequeno-almoço? Falta pouco para a aula.

- E que projecto é esse que nunca ouvi falar? – Perguntou James, acompanhando a descida pelas escadas com Peter.

- Bem, vou andando também. - Falou Susan, ao ver que os outros três Marotos tinham deixado de estar no seu campo de audição. – A Bri já deve estar à minha esper…

- Não! Está na altura de termos uma pequena conversa!

Num piscar de olhos, Sirius puxou a ex-namorada pelo braço e encurralou-a contra a parede, com os dois braços em cada lado da sua cabeça e um sorriso maroto a aflorar-lhe o rosto.

- Eu sei o que esse olhar significa… - Falou Susan, estreitando os olhos e dando um meio sorriso sedutor. - …e não vais conseguir arrancar uma única palavra de mim, por muito que tentes, Sirius.

- Já a dizer o meu nome? – Perguntou ele, aproximando-se ainda mais e Susan percebeu, então, que apesar dos Marotos não estarem no seu campo de audição, ela estava definitivamente no campo de visão deles. – É essa a tua maneira de me distraíres do que eu preciso de saber?

Susan passou os olhos pelos Marotos e deu um sorriso provocador, erguendo a mão e afastando um fio de cabelo negro da cara de Sirius, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior tentadoramente. Sabia, perfeitamente, como provocar o seu ex-namorado e dizer o nome dele daquela forma era só o primeiro passo para o levar à loucura.

- E o que precisas de saber? – Perguntou, apertando o ombro do rapaz, que fez com que se aproximasse dela ainda mais.

- O que o Moony anda a tramar, Susan? – Questionou, fixando os lábios da rapariga como se fosse a única coisa existente ali.

- Ele está a dizer a verdade, Sirius O Dumbledore organizou um projecto e seleccionou um número de alunos aleatoriamente para o concretizarem. – Mentiu ela, passando agora a mão pelo braço de Sirius, que lhe provocou um arrepio instantâneo pelo corpo.

- E que projecto seria esse? – Sirius adiantou-se e prendeu o corpo da rapariga com o seu, contra a parede, não deixando espaço a nenhum dos dois para respirar sequer.

- É um projecto secreto. Não posso contar e duvido imenso que o Lupin lhe diga alguma coisa… - Susan engoliu em seco, ao sentir a mão de Sirius erguer-lhe a perna para colocá-la à volta da cintura.

- Porque é que eu continuo a pensar que me estás a mentir? – Perguntou ele, começando a beijar o pescoço dela de forma delicada.

- Que queres que eu diga? Que o Remus sai à noite sem vocês para se refugiar numa sala abandonada com mais onze raparigas para as ver em lingerie, enquanto lhes tira fotografias? – Riu-se Susan, finalmente fazendo com que Sirius se afastasse.

- Tudo bem, Lançaster! Se não vai contar a verdade, eu e os outros Marotos trataremos de descobrir por nós próprios. – Refilou ele, descendo finalmente a escadaria para se juntar ao grupo.

Susan sorriu vitoriosa. Recebendo um olhar ameaçador a Sirius, como que a avisá-la para se preparar para a guerra, e apercebendo-se do olhar aborrecido de Remus, virou costas e andou para a aula de Transfiguração, com o estômago a grunhir furiosamente.

Pelo caminho, cumprimentou Victoria, que andava num passo acelerado e exigia a Derek para a acompanhar, e quase apanhou Aninia a fazer uma indiscrição no corredor do segundo andar com Regulus. Porém, ignorou a cena e entrou na Sala de Transfiguração, dando de caras com Amanda, Brianna, Carol, Lily e Melany, que olharam para ela de alto abaixo.

- Nem perguntem… - Murmurou ela, revirando os olhos e vendo que tinha a camisa descomposta, os cabelos desalinhados e uma das meias caídas até à canela.

- Não ia perguntar. – Contestou Brianna, sabendo exactamente o que tinha acontecido.

- O Black tentou arrebatá-la novamente pelo caminho? – Perguntou Lily, num tom desaprovador.

- Típico! – Riu-se Amanda, sentando-se em cima de uma das carteiras.

- Ele estava a tentar descobrir do que realmente se trata o nosso pequeno projecto. – Respondeu Susan, colocando uma perna em cima da cadeira e ajeitando a meia. – E eu contei-lhe a verdade…

- O QUÊ? – Berraram todas em simultâneo, olhando-a preocupadas.

- Não precisam de ficar preocupadas, porque aquela cabeça dura não acreditou e ainda ficou ofendido. – Riu-se Susan, penteando os cabelos com os dedos. – Acho que está na altura de termos em atenção à ameaça eminente denominada de "Marotos".

- Típico. – Foi a vez de Melanie dizer, cruzando os braços, com um sorriso divertido a surgir-lhe na cara pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior. – Mas, com isso não precisam de se preocupar. O Remus tem-nos controlados e penso, que caso eles nos seguissem, daríamos conta…

- Também, seria difícil acreditar. O Lupin com raparigas em lingerie? É para rir… - Comentou Brianna, mais para si do que para as outras, recebendo alguns olhares sarcásticos. – Que foi? É verdade. Se não estivesse na situação, eu também não acreditaria.

- Brianna Rex a concordar com algo relacionado a Sirius Black? Aí está algo que eu não acreditaria se não ouvisse da própria boca da Bri… - Gracejou Amanda, sorrindo vitoriosa em direcção à rapariga, que se apercebeu do que tinha dito como se se tratasse da maior barbaridade alguma vez dita.

- Retiro o que disse. Faz muito mais sentido o Remus com raparigas em lingerie! – Exclamou ela, fazendo todas se rirem.

- Bom-dia, meninas! – Os Prewett tinham acabado de entrar na sala, seguidos por Dorcas, que se apressou a sentar-se tristonha numa das mesas.

Para Susan, já era habitual ver Fabian dar o usual abraço forte a Carol e depositar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, pois estes eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, em que tiveram uma pequena competição sobre quem ficaria com o último sapo de chocolate do Carrinho de Doces, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas, a troca de sorrisos estranhos entre Mel e Gideon foram uma novidade.

- Meninos, sentem-se! A aula vai começar! – Proferiu a Professora McGonagall, entrando na sala com alguns pergaminhos nos braços e colocando-os em cima da sua secretária ao fundo da sala.

Amanda puxou de imediato Susan para uma das mesas do fundo, enquanto Brianna se juntava a Lily nas mesas da frente, Caroline a Fabian e Mel a Gideon, ambos os casais nas mesas ao pé da janela.

- Viste o mesmo que eu? – Perguntou Mandy, acenando a cabeça em direcção aos gémeos e às amigas.

- Fabian e Carol? Está mais que visto, Mandy. Não sei como é possível todos verem o óbvio, menos eles…

- Não! A Mel e o Gideon! – Respondeu Amanda, apreciando os dois a falarem distraídos da aula. – Eles têm estado nesse ambiente meio estranho desde ontem à noite.

Susan voltou a olhar para o casal e apreciou-os. Realmente, algo fora do normal passava-se ali e era muito além da amizade já conhecida entre ambos. O que acontecera afinal para a drástica mudança de atitude?

- Mas a Mel não estava interessada em Remus? – Questionou Susan, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ainda não percebi. – Falou Amanda, na sua plena sinceridade. – Pelo que entendi, na segunda-feira, o Remus levou a Mel para o Salão Comum depois de ter desmaiado e com a ajuda do Gideon puseram-na na cama dele, porque não conseguiam ir para o dormitório feminino…

- Ah! Claro! As estúpidas das escadas. – Lembrou Susan, dando sentido ao facto de Mel ter acordado na cama de Remus e, perante a cara da amiga, apressou-se a explicar: - As escadas desta escola são o meu suplício. Tenho a certeza que foi algum brincalhão dos fundadores que teve essa ideia para gozar com a nossa cara.

Amanda riu-se, recebendo um olhar mortal da Professora. No entanto, antes que esta aplicasse alguma detenção à sua aluna por estar desatenta, os Marotos surgiram.

- Bom-dia, Professora Maggie! – Cumprimentou James, acenando e indo sentar-se numa mesa ao fundo da sala com Peter. – Está gloriosa, nesta manhã!

- Senhor Potter, antes que lhe aplique uma detenção por constatar o óbvio, é melhor permanecer calado pelo resto da aula. O mesmo aviso aplica-se aos seus colegas! – Falou ela, num tom ameaçador, levando com que todos se sentassem e permanecessem calados, mas divertidos pela resposta.

E, assim, McGonagall retornou a dar a aula, que Susan se apercebeu ser sobre Animagia e, por muito que quisesse ficar atenta àquela aula, a curiosidade corroía-a por dentro.

- E o que aconteceu, então? – Incentivou ela, dando um toque com o cotovelo no braço de Amanda.

- Bem, o Remus dormiu no Salão Comum e a Mel na cama dele. – Falou ela, encolhendo os ombros. – Nada aconteceu entre eles. Mas, ontem, depois de todo aquele drama entre Dorcas, Remus e Mel, ela foi para o Salão Comum e encontrou lá o Gideon e puseram-se a falar de uma forma muito _fofinha_… Ao que consta, há uma grande probabilidade de eles estarem interessados um no outro.

- Sério? – Susan abriu a boca, surpreendida pela informação, mas logo desconfiou. – E tu sabes disso como mesmo?

- Tenho as minhas fontes… - Respondeu, tentando não parecer demasiado atrapalhada com a pergunta.

- Amh, amh. Estou a ver que sim… - Riu-se ela. – Sabes que o Sirius não conta como fonte, certo?

- Ninguém disse que tinha sido ele… - Murmurou Amanda, revirando os olhos. – Mas se queres comprovar isso…

- O que tens em mente? – Perguntou a Ravenclaw, com a hipótese deixada no ar.

Amanda encarou-a com um sorriso divertido e disse:

- Verdade ou consequência. Eu, tu, as meninas e os Prewetts.

- Não! Nem pensar! – Refilou a outra de imediato. – Da última vez, obrigaste-me a ir nua para o Lago e jurei que nunca mais iria jogar a isso contigo!

Amanda soltou um riso alto, com a visualização da cena na sua mente: Susan completamente nua a correr para o Lago, a proferir todo o tipo de obscenidades para Amanda e a mergulhar para ser apanhada cinco minutos depois pelo Filch, que quase pisou a gata pela visão que teve. Escusado seria relembrar a detenção que tiveram na noite seguinte na Floresta Negra, a tentarem explicar ao Hagrid o sucedido sem o deixar demasiado chocado.

- FIREHOUSE! – Berrou a professora, mais uma vez, atirando o giz na sua direcção e quase acertando em cheio na testa dela. – Não volto a repetir! Volta a rir-se e eu tiro dez pontos de Gryffindor!

Amanda sorriu como que a pedir desculpa e baixou a cabeça para os seus livros, mas abrindo a boca para sussurrar:

- Pense positivo… Pode sempre se vingar, Susan.

Esta encarou-a incrédula, tendo a certeza que ali havia alguma armadilha preparada para si. No entanto, por muito que pensasse, não encontrou nenhuma. Acenando a cabeça positivamente, permitiu que Amanda escrevinhasse bilhetinhos para as amigas e os Prewetts.

"_Verdade ou consequência depois do almoço na secção de Aritmancia, na Biblioteca! – Amanda & Susan"_

"_NÃO! JÁ BASTOU A ÚLTIMA VEZ! NUNCA MAIS, AMANDA! – Lily"_

"_Eu ADORAVA estar atenta à aula, agora. E não tenho tempo para jogos de criança. – Bri"_

"_Obrigada, meninas, mas vou deixar passar. Tenho de resolver uns assuntos… - Dorcas"_

"_Eu e o Fabian estamos nessa! – Carol"_

"_Eu e a Mel também! – Gideon"_

"_Com medo, meninas? – Amanda & Susan"_

"_Argh! O.K. Podem contar comigo, mas é a ÚLTIMA vez! – Lily"_

"_Tu realmente adoras fazer striptease no Salão Principal, Lily. Eu vou, mas não jogo! – Bri"_

"_Alguém falou em striptease? É que estamos nessa! – Sirius"_

"_O que aconteceu? Porque é que os Marotos estão a sorrir daquela forma para mim? – Lily"_

"_Pela primeira vez, a Brianna falhou o alvo e agora os Marotos querem participar… - Amanda & Susan"_

"_Eu nunca falho o meu alvo… - Bri"_

- BRIANNA REX! – Vociferou Lily, quase espancando a amiga no seu lugar, o que só a fez rir, e recebendo um olhar mortal da professora.

"_Secção de Aritmancia, Biblioteca. Depois do almoço. – Amanda & Susan"_

* * *

**Secção de Aritmancia, Biblioteca, 15h05**

- Eles demoram muito? – Perguntou Lily, andando de um lado para o outro.

Os gémeos, a Mel, a Carol, a Susan e a Amanda já formavam uma roda, sentados no chão do corredor deserto de Aritmancia, enquanto Brianna, esta fora do círculo, estava encostada às prateleiras a fazer o trabalho de Poções que tinha sido marcado só para a semana seguinte.

- Nunca te vi tão ansiosa para veres o Potter, Lily… - Riu-se Carol, de forma provocadora, o que fez esta parar e encostar-se numa prateleira, fingindo-se de indiferente agora.

- Reunião no corredor de Aritmancia, estou a ver?

Todos levantaram-se de repente para verem que tinha sido Maximillian a fazer uma imitação quase perfeita da Madame Pince.

- Ah, ah, ah! Muito engraçado, _dumm_. – Falou Brianna, que não se tinha movido um centímetro e via os restantes a voltarem a sentar-se, à medida que Max se aproximava. – Podes ir agora…

- O que estão a tramar por aqui? – Perguntou Max, ignorando-a e sentando-se ao lado de Susan.

- Amh… - Susan viu o olhar ameaçador que Bri lhe lançara, mas preferiu ignorá-lo tal como Max. – Verdade ou consequência.

- Queres jogar? – Adiantou-se Amanda, piscando o olho ao rapaz.

- Claro. – Concordou, entusiasmado. – Até estou admirado da Florence não estar aqui…

- Ah! Ela foi à Ala Hospitalar visitar o… - Mel apercebeu-se de súbito da presença de Bri, que tinha virado a sua atenção para ela. – QUERO DIZER! Foi à Ala Hospitalar buscar… uma poção para as dores de cabeça. Sim, foi isso!

- Sério? – Ironizou Brianna, começando a guardar as coisas. – Obrigada por me relembrar, Rizzon. Acho que é uma boa altura para visitar o meu irmão…

- Pff! – Max levantou-se de rajada e agarrou a morena pelos ombros, obrigando-a a sentar-se no círculo. – Agora que falas nisso, acabei de passar por lá e ele estava a dormir, _bengel_! Penso que não quererás acordá-lo. Que tal juntares-te a nós, já que decidiste fazer uma pausa no estudo?

- Maximillian Klein! O que estás a esconder? – Perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos. – E eu não quero jogar a este jogo parvo! Prefiro estudar!

- Mas, vais jogar, porque se fosses visitar o teu irmão, também não estudavas. – Argumentou calmamente Max, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Já agora, do que estamos à espera?

Então, os Marotos surgiram ao fundo do corredor, seguidos por John O'Callaghan e Emily Huddel.

- Temos mais dois participantes! – Exclamou Peter, apontando para os outros dois.

- Huddel? O que está a fazer aqui? – Perguntou Brianna, meio que desconfiada da presença da Slytherin.

- Os Marotos convidaram-me e eu convidei a Emily. Não precisa já estar na defensiva, Rex… - Defendeu John, pacificamente, passando um braço à volta dos braços da rapariga e apertando-a ao de leve contra o seu torso, levando-a a corar levemente.

Enquanto Brianna murmurava qualquer coisa sobre Slytherins de forma inaudível, todos se sentaram em círculo. Quando já todos estavam posicionados nos seus lugares, Fabian retirou a sua varinha e colocou no centro.

- Comecemos! – Falou ele, girando a varinha.

Depois de algumas voltas a varinha parou, a ponta virada para Lily e o cabo virado para…

- Lily! – Amanda deu um sorriso quase macabro, esfregando as mãos para terror da ruiva. – Verdade ou consequência?

- Oh, não. Porquê eu? – Sussurrou ela, escondendo a cara atrás das mãos. – Verdade…

- Muito bem. – Amanda olhou à sua volta a pensar na maldade que faria à sua amiga. – _Lily… Lily… Lily…_

- Oh, Merlin! Pára de dizer o meu nome dessa maneira psicopata e diz logo!

- O.K. É verdade que você gostaria de sair num encontro com o James? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Não, não é verdade…

- DESAFIO! – Exclamou Amanda, apontando para Lily, que deu um salto no lugar.

- Desafio? Mas, acabei de responder! – Contrapôs Lily, furiosa.

- Está nas regras, Lily. Se acharmos que alguém está a mentir na sua verdade, passa automaticamente para desafio! – Sorriu Amanda.

- AMANDA, VOCÊ ACABOU DE INVENTAR ESSA REGRA! – Tracejou a ruiva, olhando para todos em busca de ajuda.

- Sim, acho que também já ouvi essa regra. – Ajudou Susan, percebendo onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Eu tenho a certeza! – Exclamou Carol, rindo-se da cara aflita de Lily.

- E o meu desafio para si é… Terá de sair num encontro com o James, ainda esta semana!

- Mas… - Lily trocou um longo olhar duvidoso com James, que desviou logo os seus olhos dela para voltar a sua atenção ao jogo. – Mas…

- Próximo! – Interrompeu Amanda, girando mais uma vez a varinha e deixando Lily enfurecida.

Quando finalmente a varinha parou, Amanda viu-se na ponta desta e ergueu os olhos para ver quem seria o seu questionador, encontrando os olhos de Susan, que brilhavam maleficamente.

- Verdade ou consequência, Mandy?

- Com essa expressão, opto pela verdade. Não quero apanhar nenhuma detenção por sua culpa… - Falou ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, deixando a amiga boquiaberta pela falta de moral.

- Como queira! Qual foi o pior local onde já fez sexo?

- Cabeça de Javali, definitivamente… - Murmurou Sirius, sem pensar.

- BLACK! Não era a tua vez! Espera… - Lily parou por uns segundos para fazer as contas mentais. – Vocês os dois…

- SEGUINTE! – Rugiu Amanda, girando mais uma vez.

- Amh… - Emily olhou para Fabian, que esperava a sua pergunta. – Está interessado em alguém deste círculo?

- Sim. – Respondeu ele tranquilamente, levando Susan e Amanda a trocarem olhares entendedores, enquanto rodopiava mais uma vez a sua varinha.

- Ahahahahah! John! – James passou a mão pelo cabelo, despenteando-o. – Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade. – Preferiu ele, ao ver que o amigo provavelmente faria algo drástico à sua vida.

- Como é estar na temida e fria _friendzone_?

Os Marotos riram-se todos e John atirou-lhes um livro de Aritmancia à cabeça para os calar.

- Isso é uma pergunta que merece uma resposta desenvolta! – Arguiu Lily.

- O.K. O.K. Vou alterar a minha pergunta, então. – James endireitou-se, tentando não se rir. – A seu ver, é verdade que está na temida e fria _friendzone_ de alguém deste círculo?

- Sim, é verdade. – Respondeu entre dentes, pegando na varinha para passar ao seguinte, sob o olhar curioso de Emily.

A varinha rodopiou, então, mais uma vez, parando entre Gideon e Sirius.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Tsc! Consequência, claro! – Riu-se ele, esperando que Gideon pensasse. – O que vai ser, então?

- Terás que dar um longo beijo à… - O ruivo passou os olhos pelas raparigas do grupo, não se atrevendo a ter Brianna como opção, pois ainda teria que sofrer as consequências mais tarde. – Que tal matares saudades? A Susan!

Sirius deu um sorriso conquistador e levantou-se rapidamente para se aproximar de Susan. Como se já fizesse parte da rotina dos dois, agarrou-a pela nuca e deu-lhe um beijo lento e intenso, apertando ao de leve os seus cabelos e puxando-a mais para si para intensificar o beijo.

- O.K. Acho que já chega… - Falou Peter, vendo que tinha sido ignorado.

- SIRIUS, JÁ CHEGA! – Gritou Lily, puxando-o pela camisa para este largar Susan, que ficara atarantada. – Roda isso!

- Verdade ou consequência? – Perguntou Brianna aborrecida a Remus.

- Verdade… - O rapaz estava com cara de poucos amigos e não estava com muita vontade de fazer o que quer que seja.

- É virgem? – Questionou, sem pensar duas vezes, num tom natural.

- Amh… - Remus corou intensamente, sem saber onde se enfiar. – Não.

- Sério? – Riu-se Brianna, o que ofendeu imenso Remus. – Quem foi a pobre coitada?

- Brianna e as suas gracinhas… - Repreendeu Max, girando a varinha pela sétima vez.

- Huddel… - Murmurou Fabian, afagando o queixo para pensar numa boa consequência para a colega. – Vai ter de beijar o pescoço aqui do James e ir subindo até à boca.

- O QUÊ? – Refilou James, chamando a atenção de todos que estranharam a atitude. – Desculpa, Huddel. Não é que você seja feia, muito pelo contrário…

- VAI! – Gritaram em coro John e Lily.

Com isto, Emily aproximou-se de James e fez exactamente o que Fabian mandara, um pouco envergonhada, terminando num pequeno beijo nos lábios do Maroto, que demorou um pouco mais do que devia. Voltando ao seu lugar, fez girar a varinha de cabeça baixa.

- É a hora da verdade… - Murmurou Susan, trocando olhares com Caroline, que entendeu.

- Melany, é verdade que você está apaixonada pelo Remus? Devo avisar que, caso achemos que esteja a mentir, passará para desafio.

Mel suspirou, acenando a cabeça em concordância, antes de dizer, sinceramente:

- Não. Considero-o apenas um amigo, agora… Não estou apaixonada por ninguém.

- Aceitável! – Sorriu Amanda, olhando para Susan, depois de ver as diferentes reacções de todos, principalmente de Remus e de Gideon. – Ao que parece não é a única em negação…

- O quê? – Perguntou Mel, que não ouvira bem o sussurrou quase inaudível da amiga.

- Nada, nada. Vamos prosseguir.

Foi, então, que a varinha fez o impensável, deixando todos apreensivos.

- Por favor, não parta a minha varinha, Rex. Ela não tem culpa.

- Verdade ou consequência? – Perguntou Sirius, preso entre saciar a sua sede por vingança e a sua curiosidade mórbida pelo tal projecto.

- Faça o seu melhor, Black. Consequência. – Respondeu num tom insolente, tirando as dúvidas ao Maroto.

- Terá que cantar e DANÇAR a música mais sensual existente, aqui e agora: Lady Marmalade.

- Oh, não… - Murmurou Susan, rindo-se, já sabendo no que aquilo ia resultar.

- Muito bem… - Bri levantou-se e desapareceu no corredor, depois de lançar um olhar cúmplice a Susan, a Amanda e a Lily.

- Hey! Onde ela foi? – Reclamou Sirius, recebendo um olhar de pena da parte de Max.

- Foi silenciar a zona para que ninguém nos ouvisse. – Declarou Susan. – Não queremos a Madame Pince a expulsar-nos tão cedo da biblioteca.

- Estás tramado, Padfoot…

- Pela primeira vez, vou ter que concordar com algo dito por um Maroto. Não devias mesmo ter feito isso, Black… - Riu-se Max, virando a sua atenção para Brianna que tinha regressado.

- Susan? Amanda? Comecem aí… - Falou Bri, acenando a cabeça e fazendo-as levantarem-se e começarem a cantar.

- _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister… Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister…_

_- He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge. __Strutting her stuff on the street… - _Acompanhada pelas amigas, que dançavam uma coreografia já muitas vezes feita por elas, Brianna surpreendeu todos com a sua voz melodiosa e sensual, aproximando-se de Sirius e desafiando-o ainda mais. – _She said, "Hello, hey Joe! You wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh, uh!_

A coreografia levou os rapazes quase a corarem, por esta ser tão atrevida quanto lasciva. No entanto, engoliram em seco, tentando controlar as hormonas ao ver Susan e Amanda descerem sensualmente até ao chão e Brianna a puxar uma Lily, contrafeita, para se juntar a elas.

- _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? __Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_ – Cantaram todas, dando espaço agora a Amanda para cantar.

- _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up! __Boy drank all that Magnolia wine…_ - Amanda puxou Sirius pela gravata, encostando-o às prateleiras de Aritmancia, dando vez a Susan, que se encostou a ele, despenteando-o. – Oh, uh!

- _On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah…_

- Elas já tinham feito isto, não tinham? – Perguntou Sirius, furioso, voltando a sentar-se e inspirado e expirando fundo.

- _Ja_! Foi a temática deste último Verão na casa dos Evans. Pensei que seria mais engraçado demonstrá-lo. – Riu-se Max, que não tirava os olhos das quatro, cuja sensualidade aumentara drasticamente ao tirarem os mantos, ficando apenas com a saia, a camisa e a gravata do uniforme.

- Vai, Lily! – Exclamou Susan, empurrando a ruiva para a frente, que suspirou antes de prosseguir.

- _We come through with the __money in the garter belts. Let them know we 'bout the cake, straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours? – _Todos estavam boquiabertos por Lily Evans estar a fazer uma batida. –_ Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry! I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear high heeled shoes, getting' love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!_

_- Hey sisters, souls sisters. Betta get that dough sisters. – _Caroline juntara-se ao grupo, animada, para deixar Lily a interromper.

_- We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case, the meaning of expensive taste._

_- You wanna gitchy, gitchy ya ya. __Mocha chocolate! Creole Lady Marmalade! – _Cantaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Todos aplaudiram e uivaram em concordância, fazendo Lily e Caroline sorrir e baixar-se numa pequena vénia, antes de puxar agora Mel e Emily para cantarem todas em coro.

- _Marmalade! Lady Marmalade! Marmalade! – _Todas se divertiam, indiferentes agora à presença dos rapazes.

- _Hey, hey, hey!_ – Brianna voltou a cantar, preparando-se para finalizar a música. – _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey! Color of café au lait, alright… Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried!_

- _More, more, more!_ – Incentivaram as outras.

-_ Now, he's back home doing nine to five!_ – Cantarolou Emily, rindo-se.

- _Livin' the gray flannel life!_ – Completou agora Mel.

- _But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep!_

- _More, more, more!_ _Gitchy, gitchy, ya ya, da da! __Gitchy, gitchy, ya ya, da da! Mocha chocolata, ya ya! Creole Lady Marmalade! Oooh… Yes-a!_

Descabeladas e a arfar, todas sorriram umas às outras, mas Bri aproximou-se de Sirius para lhe perguntar:

- Suficiente ou queres mais uma demonstração?

- Eu disse para _VOCÊ_ cantar. – Reclamou o Maroto, a sentir o corpo demasiado quente.

- E eu cantei. Para a próxima diga para cantar _sozinha_… - Respondeu Brianna, voltando ao seu lugar.

- O.K.! Vamos seguir em frente… - Sibilou Sirius.

- Consequência. – Optou Gideon, ainda um pouco afectado do espectáculo que as meninas tinham dado.

- Até logo à noite, terá que beijar a pessoa que considera mais bonita de Hogwarts. – Propôs o Capitão de Slytherin, ao que o gémeo assentiu.

Para surpresa de todos, Gideon virou-se, logo, para Mel sentada ao seu lado e agarrou-lhe no rosto. Antes de esta sequer aperceber-se do que se estava a passar, fechou os olhos e sentiu os doces lábios de Gideon nos seus.

- Eu sabia! – Exclamou Amanda, levantando os braços, orgulhosa, mas interrompendo a acção dos amigos. – Amh… Desculpem aí.

- Seguinte? – Perguntou Gideon a todos que o olhavam especado, divertido pela reacção de todos. – O.K. Vamos fingir que vocês disseram que sim…

- Caroline…

- VERDADE! – Adiantou-se ela, ainda em choque pela consequência de Gideon.

- É verdade que namorarias com o Fabian se ele te pedisse? – Perguntou Lily, vendo a amiga a ficar de todas as cores.

- O Fabian? Não! Ele é o meu melhor amigo. Porque faria isso? Certo, Fab?

- Certo. – Proferiu ele, roucamente, revirando os olhos.

- Ah… Klein… - Pensou Peter, ao ver que a varinha apontara para Max e que este aguardava a sua consequência. – Bem, visto que a Rex já demonstrou os seus dotes, a Lancaster também e a Huddel a mesma coisa… Terá que fazer o seu melhor para fazer a Amanda arrepiar-se.

Max deu um meio sorriso e, depois de trocar um olhar com Brianna, que apenas a irritou ainda mais, aproximou-se de Amanda e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço ao de leve, mordiscando-a por fim no ponto que provocou um arrepio no corpo inteiro.

- Essa era fácil… - Murmurou Sirius, carrancudo, não sendo ouvido por ninguém.

- Verdade… Não, espere!

- Já foi tarde, James. – Riu-se Mel, forçando uma risada maléfica. – É verdade que quando era mais novo fugia da sua mãe para não vestir roupa nenhuma, preferindo ficar nu?

- Owwww! – Gozou Brianna, fazendo todos se rirem.

- Pergunta mesmo específica, não? Sim, é verdade… - Admitiu James, originando um coro enternecedor de todos os presentes.

James levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com os grandes olhos verdes de Lily, que parecia ter ficado também enternecida pela resposta. Trocando um rápido sorriso, voltaram ao jogo.

- Quem será agora? Remus pergunta à… Susan.

Todos engoliram em seco, pela troca de olhares intensa entre ambos. Então, Remus abriu a boca e só saíram três únicas palavras:

- Admite, é verdade?

Susan, de repente, ficou sem conseguir respirar e sentiu o ambiente a ficar pesado à sua volta. Entre todos, fora a única a perceber a pergunta, mas não estava disposta a responder.

- Acabou a brincadeira. Tenho coisas a tratar para logo à noite de qualquer das maneiras… - Susan levantou-se e contornou o corredor, desaparecendo pela porta da biblioteca, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

- O que se passou aqui? – Perguntou Amanda, olhando curiosa para Remus, tal como todos os outros.

- Nada. Falta o Peter. – Apontou Remus, antes de também se levantar e sair da biblioteca.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Peter, que encolheu no lugar.

- Peter… - Amanda soltou o seu riso psicopata, antes de dizer de forma muito carinhosa: - Basicamente, vais ter de beijar a Madame Pince, enquanto fugimos da biblioteca para fora. O.K.?

E, com isto, todos se levantaram e correram pelo corredor, deixando um Peter aflito para trás. Quando estavam mesmo à saída da biblioteca, ouviram os gritos da Madame Pince:

- SENHOR PETTIGREW COMO SE ATREVE! DETENÇÃO LOGO À NOITE! SAIA DAQUI! JÁ!

* * *

**Salão Comum de Ravenclaw, 21h12**

Susan cosia, furiosamente, a sua _lingerie_. Como é que ele se atrevia? Porque é que de repente todos à sua volta julgavam que ela se importava? Ela NÃO se importava!

"_Ele vai ver!"_

Afastando o _soutien_ para conferir o resultado final, ficou satisfeita. Era a peça mais sensual que fizera até agora e de certeza que provocaria o efeito esperado.

- Wow… Isso sim é uma _lingerie_! – Proferiu uma voz feminina, atrás de si.

Olhando para trás, Susan viu Dorcas a aproximar-se e a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Digamos que fiquei inspirada. – Sibilou ela, olhando para a roupa interior. – Não foste jantar?

- Fiquei sem fome… - Murmurou Dorcas, tristonha. – Ao que parece o Amos descobriu que eu beijei o Remus e agora não quer nem sequer falar comigo.

- Estou a ver… - Respondeu a Ravenclaw, acalmando-se. – A Mel continua a não falar contigo?

- Não voltei a tentar… - Falou a outra, encolhendo os ombros. – Tenho medo de piorar ainda mais as coisas…

- Vai por mim. Não pioras… - Sorriu amavelmente Susan, deixando a arrogância de lado. – Provavelmente, a Mel ficou apenas chocada…

- Não. Ela gosta mesmo do Remus e eu traí a confiança dela. – Martirizou-se a outra, envolvendo os joelhos com os braços. – A Florence, sim, é que ficou chocada.

- Acredita em mim, Dorcas. Não tenhas medo de falar com a Mel. – Aconselhou-a, agora muito séria. – Medo gera medo e se lhe fores explicar com essa atitude, ela irá também ter medo de te ouvir, porque vai-se sentir com falta de confiança para te perdoar. Entendes o que estou a dizer?

Dorcas acenou afirmativamente, suspirando fundo.

- Agora que falas nisso, agora entendo porque é que acabei com o Amos. Ele estava com tanto medo de me perder, que eu tomei a decisão por me sentir insegura… E, agora, estou nesta situação…

- Dorcas, és uma Ravenclaw. – Declarou Susan, arrumando a_ lingerie_ numa caixinha e levantando-se. – Podemos não ser tão ousados como os Gryffindor, ou tão perspicazes como os Slytherins, ou ainda tão leais como os Hufflepuff. Mas, ao fim do dia, são só rótulos que nos impuseram. Os Ravenclaws, tal como qualquer outra equipa, podem ser aquilo que quiserem ser e fazerem aquilo que querem fazer. Afinal, somos inteligentes suficientes para isso, não é verdade?

Lançando um último sorriso para uma Dorcas pensativa, Susan saiu do Salão Comum, dirigindo-se à Sala de Adivinhação, no último andar. Apesar de se encontrar ainda deserta, o cenário já estava pronto, consistindo numa cama de ferro com lençóis num padrão floral e várias rosas vermelhas espalhadas em cima dela.

Enquanto as outras não chegavam, Susan começou-se a adiantar, despindo o uniforme da escola, vestindo a _lingerie_ branca, colocando o cinto de ligas e prendendo as meias transparentes, também brancas, aí. Com um sorriso para o reflexo, que lhe retribuía um corpo elegante e sensual, a Ravenclaw vestiu o roupão branco e calçou os saltos altos cor-de-rosa. Ao sair, viu que as colegas já começavam a chegar uma a uma.

- O que vamos fazer com o mês de Fevereiro, Lily? – Perguntou Amanda, sem se aperceber da presença da amiga.

- O Remus disse que conseguiu salvar uma suficientemente boa, entre as poucas que tirou à Dorcas… - Respondeu a ruiva, reparando ela na presença da outra. – Susan! Já estás aqui?

- E pronta! – Exclamou ela, piscando o olho. – Amanda, já podes fazer a maquilhagem?

- Sim, claro. As outras não devem demorar a chegar… - Respondeu esta, aproximando-se com o seu estojo de maquilhagem.

Pintando a boca de Susan num tom vermelho e brincando com tons escuros nas pálpebras desta, Amanda ficou feliz pelo seu trabalho final, que estava atordoante.

- Uau! Susan, assim é injusto! Vai-se destacar de todas as outras! – Riu-se Caroline, que surgira acompanhada por Mel, Aninia e Emily, e já se aprontava para arranjar o cabelo da rapariga.

No momento em que todas as restantes chegaram, incluindo Remus, que preferiu ignorar a presença de uma Susan com o cabelo negro já colocado em ondas perfeitas, todas tomaram as suas posições para começar a sessão.

Lily começou a disparar ordens, Victoria e Derek foram para o corredor guardar a entrada, Aninia e Emily ajeitavam as rosas vermelhas em cima da cama, Florence, Dorcas e Mel conjuravam um padrão às flores na parede atrás da cama, Amanda, Caroline e Brianna já estavam sentadas à espera para começar e Remus dada os últimos retoques na sua câmara fotográfica.

- Já podemos começar! – Exclamou Lily, chamando Susan para o cenário.

Ao chegar lá, ela não fez mais nada para além de desapertar o nó do seu roupão, deixá-lo cair até ao chão, levando todas a soltarem uma exclamação de surpresa ao vê-las naqueles trajes diminutos.

- Diga-me Remus… Em que posição quer que me ponha? – Perguntou Susan, colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo todas se rir.

O Maroto apenas engoliu em seco, antes de dizer:

- Lily? Uma palavrinha?

Sem esperar a resposta, a ruiva foi arrastada para o corredor por um Remus mal-humorado.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Victoria, ao vê-los surgir pela porta.

- O mês de Março não é suposto ser frio? – Perguntou Remus, atirando os braços no ar.

- Amh… Sim… - Respondeu Derek, visto que as outras tinham-se encolhido para não se rirem.

- Então, alguém pode-me explicar porque é que a Lancaster está naqueles trajes?

- Acho que ouvi um baralho lá ao fundo. Derek! – Victoria arrastou o Monitor-Chefe para fora dali.

- Acho que devia ir ver o que se passa… - Concluiu Lily, correndo para seguir os outros dois.

- LILY! – Berrou, mas sem efeito, pois a ruiva já tinha desaparecido.

Aborrecido e já a ficar sem paciência, algo raro em si, voltou a entrar na sala para ver que Susan estava sentada à beira da cama, com as pernas cruzadas, e encostada para trás apoiada nos braços.

- Oh, por Merlin… - Reclamou Remus, a ficar vermelho e pronto para voltar a sair porta a fora.

- Lupin! Já não te disseram que é feio apontar? – Perguntou Nini, olhando fixamente para as calças do Maroto, que corou ainda mais e perdeu as estribeiras.

- TODAS! FORA! – Ordenou, abrindo a porta e expulsando uma a uma. – MENOS TU, LANCASTER!

- Se precisavas de um momento a sós com a Susan, bastava pedires calmamente... – Reclamou Amanda, antes de Remus fechar a porta na cara delas e trancá-la. – PARA ONDE VAMOS?

- VÃO DORMIR! EU TRATO DO RESTO!

- Porque estás a olhar para mim dessa forma? – Perguntou Susan, cruzando os braços.

- Por nada. Vamos tirar as fotos e despachar o assunto. Em cima da cama, de joelhos… - Começou a dizer Remus, até perceber o sentido que aquilo estava a levar. – Quero dizer…

- Eu percebi, Lupin. - Obedeceu ela, colocando um lenço branco à volta dos ombros e fazendo-o descair. – Está bom assim?

- S-Sim… - Remus começou a tirar as fotos, enquanto dava mais ordens. – Olha para o lado, cabeça levantada… Merlin…

- Desculpa? – Perguntou ela, não evitando sorrir por ver o rapaz atrapalhado.

- Dá-me só cinco segundos. – Disse ele, virando-se para a parede para respirar fundo.

- Estás bem? – Remus sentiu os lábios da Ravenclaw roçarem-lhe a orelha.

- Não. Agora preciso de cinco minutos! – Queixou-se ele, afastando-se. – Tu estás a fazer de propósito, não estás?

- Do que estás a falar? – Perguntou Susan, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- As provocações! Os olhares! _Isso_! – Reclamou Remus, apontando para Susan.

- Acho que apontaste para tudo… - Constatou ela.

- Exacto! Porque não admites logo? – Perguntou ele, ainda mais irritado.

- Admitir o quê?

- Vais dizer que não ficaste nem um pouco chateada com o que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite? – Questionou ele, abrindo os braços e a elevar o tom de voz.

- Porque é que de repente todos pensam que eu me interesso? – Susan começou a revoltar, também, aproximando-se dele para lhe espetar o dedo indicador no peito sucessivamente. – Não me interessa o que fazes com a tua vida, Lupin! És solteiro!

- Então, para que é isto tudo? – Rugiu ele, apontando outra vez para ela como se fosse um todo e também aproximando-se dela.

- É um calendário, Lupin! Um calendário de raparigas em _lingerie_! Se te incomoda tanto, não percebo porque aceitaste ser o fotógrafo! – Disse, afastando-se e começando a agarrar nas suas coisas para se ir embora, mas o Maroto impediu-a. – Larga-me!

- Não! Vais-me ouvir!

- Eu não quero ouvir…!

E, contra a sua vontade, Remus agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si, dando-lhe um beijo intenso em cheio na boca. Susan ainda lutou para afastá-lo, mas isso só fez com que caíssem os dois na cama, com ele em cima dela. Pouco faltou para que fosse ela a assumir o controlo e, rapidamente, colocou-se em cima dele, aprofundando o beijo ainda mais.

- Oh Merlin! O que estamos a fazer? – Susan acordou para a realidade, furiosa. – Como te atreves?

- Cala-te, Susan! – Redarguiu Remus, puxando-a para a beijar mais uma vez e sendo mordido no lábio.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele a descerem da cintura até às coxas, levantando-a facilmente e colocando-a em cima das almofadas, enquanto atirava as rosas vermelhas para o chão. Susan tentara lutar contra aquilo, durante tanto tempo, para estar a desistir agora com um simples beijo. No entanto, depois de uma troca de olhares com Remus, Susan não resistiu e arrancou-lhe a camisa.

* * *

**Nota 1: **Agradeço à minha querida beta e maninha, **Nanda/Yufuu**, por ter-me ajudado com este capítulo, principalmente nas perguntas do "verdade ou consequência". Dou-lhe o crédito da _friendzone_, das Lady Marmalades e do James a correr nu pela casa dos Potter, entre outros. Auhauhauhauhaa! E, também, por ficar horas pela noite a dentro à espera que eu acabe de escrever! Obrigada! : )

**Nota 2:** A culpa da alteração do rating desta fic é das minhas maninhas. Agradeçam a elas... -_-'

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Julia: **E aqui vai mais um para vocês! E não vou desistir da fic, não! Fica descansada! : ) Acho que já deu para entender como é que o James e a Lily vão começar e penso que depois deste capítulo a mesma coisa se aplica ao Remus.

**charliebeatrice:** Ahahahahaha! Ainda bem então que pus a descrição de cada personagem, se não vocês continuavam confusas. A Brianna não está nada interessada nesses dramas, prefere até ficar de fora. E não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso das bolinhas de papel… É que essa era a minha ideia. Começo a acreditar que leio mentes! O_o E eu sabia que ia gostar do ataque ao Sirius. Espere só para ver como vai ser o ataque ao Bagman! Acho engraçado você adorar a Victoria e a dona da Victoria adorar a Brianna Ahahahahahahaha! Muito engraçado! Quanto à Brianna e à Florence ainda se vai causar muitos problemas. Espero que neste capítulo o Remus tenha tirado todos os nós. Beijinhos!

**AnneBlackPotter:** Uhauhauahuahuah! Ninguém gosta do Amos! Pobre coitado! Assim, até fico com pena dele! E o John ainda vai dar muito que falar! Beijinhos

**V. Lovett:** Uhauhauahuahah! Espero que este capítulo tenha esclarecido algumas coisas que já se estavam a tornar muito confusas nas vossas cabeças! Ai ai… Típico da Victoria gostar de ver os outros sofrer! xD Max a conquistar a Bri é que vai ser algo de se ver, tal como Victoria a ser conquistada pelo Derek : 3 E a Victoria vai realmente empatar a vida dos Marotos, começando já no próximo capítulo e com a ajuda da Lily. Quanto a Amanda, Caroline, Emily e Aninia vai começar a perceber as diferenças pouco a pouco, principalmente a da Aninia que é já no próximo capítulo. Beijinhos!

**Mila Pink:** O Remus está a começar a perder a paciência com estas raparigas! Até dá pena! Ahahahahahha! Fevereiro já está explicado neste capítulo e, tal como o mês de Março, já estão as imagens de cada uma no meu perfil. Espero que goste! : ) Beijos!

**Yuufu:** Uma grande vantagem ser beta, principalmente para mim porque assim você me ajuda! Susan neste capítulo ficou muito _caliente_ e a foto do calendário dela só me conseguiu inspirar na última parte do capítulo! A Brianna e a Victoria ainda vão ter muitas brigas, sim! xD E não! Remus não se vai aproveitar de ninguém… Só da Susan. Ahahahahhaha! Os capítulos da Brianna e da Amanda ainda vão demorar, já para não falar da Victoria, porque é um dos últimos. E não são só onze capítulos. No total, serão quinze. E vou pensar quanto ao calendário dos meninos ; )

**1 Lily Evans:** Maninhaaaa! Remus não se vai terminar um Dom Juan! Ele parou por aqui. Acertou nos seus casais, mas não estão todos! X D Nini é muito Slytherin e vai demonstrá-lo ainda mais no próximo capítulo! Só espero que goste! Se quiser dar ideias ainda vai a tempo! Beijinhooos!

**Mandy BrixX:** Você vai fazer mais do que cuidar do Sirius, Amanda… Mas nem vou dizer mais nada que você terá de esperar pelo seu capítulo, que tenho algo muito bem preparado para ele! Muhuahauhauhauha! Se as meninas andam hormonadas, espere para ver os rapazes quando descobrirem… Vão andar a bater com a cabeça nas paredes! Beijinhos!

* * *

Adiantei a actualização do capítulo, porque vocês foram umas queridas e deixaram-me muitas reviews! ^^ Quero que se repita para eu ir actualizando cada vez mais cedo como recompensa! Ahahahhaah! : D


	6. Miss Abril

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**_"Miss Abril"_

* * *

_- Muito bem! Mês de Abril… – Lily sorriu a todas, debatendo-se para abrir o pergaminho, este de tal forma amassado e quase impossível de abrir que levou a ruiva a adivinhar logo quem seria a autora de tal brincadeira. – Aninia Jones._

_Lily atirou a bolinha de papel por cima do ombro, desistindo de o abrir e olhando enfadada para Nini, que se riu._

_- Presente! – Exclamou, levantando a mão e piscando o olho a Remus, que esbugalhou os olhos, aflito pelo que lhe esperava na quinta-feira._

_A bela loira de Slytherin cruzou as pernas e sorriu à sua amiga Emily. Estava entusiasmada por ir participar no calendário, não só por se tratar de uma boa causa, mas também por ser mais uma forma para provocar aquele que queria levar à loucura._

"_Regulus Black que se prepare…"_

* * *

**Salão Principal, 8 de Dezembro de 1977**

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, vários olhares masculinos focaram-se nela, como que à espera da próxima provocação que ela faria a eles. Atirando os cabelos loiros para trás das costas num único gesto e saltitando até à mesa de Slytherin, onde já avistava a sua melhor amiga, Aninia Jones conseguiu com que a saia rodada se levantasse no ar uns poucos centímetros, dando uma pequena visão à sua plateia das suas coxas bem torneadas.

- E o Collin acabou de ter um enfarte. – Declarou Emily, espreitando por cima do ombro da amiga para ver o rapaz a bater com a cabeça na mesa pelo sofrimento que as suas calças apertadas lhe causavam naquele momento. – Aninia Jones, a diagnosticar doenças desde 1974.

Nini riu-se e espreitou por cima do ombro em direcção a Collins, sentado na mesa dos Gryffindor, e lançou um beijo no ar, o que o levou a levantar-se e a fugir do Salão o mais rápido possível com as mãos nas suas partes íntimas.

* * *

_**Nini 1 – 0 Hogwarts***_

_*****__Pontuação Diária_

* * *

- Incrível! Nunca mudas! – Riu-se Emily, rindo-se abertamente da acção da amiga. – Nunca cansas de fazer isso?

- O que queres que diga? É o meu passatempo favorito… - Falou ela, dando uma piscadela de olho e descascando uma banana, o que chamou a atenção dos seus colegas de mesa.

- Precisas mesmo de fazer isso? – Perguntou a outra, ao se aperceber o que estava a causar tanta confusão e estacando o garfo no ar perplexa.

Aninia tinha colocado a banana na sua boca de uma forma tão erótica e tão lenta que até faria corar o próprio Albus Dumbledore. Antes que ela pudesse contestar, John O'Callaghan surgira por trás de Emily e arranjava lugar ao seu lado, respondendo ele:

- Emily tenta compreender que a Aninia é assim… – Riu-se John, tirando umas torradas para o seu prato e começando a barrá-las com manteiga.

- Exacto, Em! – Redarguiu a loira, de forma dramática e num tom falso sofredor. – Devias respeitar isso!

- E não há volta a dar… - Prosseguiu ele, dando uma dentada e olhando divertido para Nyh, que continuava nos seus gestos dramáticos.

- Totalmente! É o que eu sou!

- Nós só não temos culpa que ela seja parvinha, sabes. – Concluiu ele, naturalmente, à espera que ela caísse na armadilha.

- É claro que nós não temos culpa que o John seja tão tapado, sabes. – Acusou Nyh, sorrindo vitoriosa ao John.

* * *

_**Nini 2 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

- Adorava saber a que te referes… - Murmurou John, olhando entre a cara de satisfeita de Nini e a cara de aflição de Emily.

- Ah-ah-ah… A Nyh só está a brincar, John. – Apressou-se a mentir Em, dando um sorriso com todos os seus dentes.

- Estou a ver…

- Por falar em Regulus... – Começou Nyh, olhando à volta.

- Mas… Nós não estávamos a falar do Regulus…

- Nós estamos sempre a falar do Regulus, John… - Sussurrou Em, compreensiva pela clara confusão no rosto bonito dele.

- Por acaso não o viste, não? – Perguntou a loira, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e piscando os olhos de forma inocente.

- Não, não o vi. Provavelmente, já foi para a aula. Mas, porquê? – Perguntou, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Oh… Por nada. – Declarou ela, acenando com a cabeça negativamente. – Bem, eu vou andando…

- Acabaste de chegar, Nyh! – Reclamou Em, entre dentes, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador para que ela não se atrevesse a abandoná-la ali com John. – Só comeste metade de uma banana!

- Tenho a certeza que encontrarei outra para comer quando encontrar o Regulus. – Desbocou-se Nyh, levantando-se num ápice. – Adeusinho, meninos. Não façam nada do que eu não faria!

* * *

_**Nini 3 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

- Ela quis dizer aquilo que eu estou a pensar…?

- Por Merlin, John. Nem perguntes! – Corou Emily, ainda não habituada às respostas da amiga, berrando para a amiga que já estava a uma distância razoável. – Sabes que vamos ter aula dentro de vinte minutos, certo?

- Fica descansada, Em! – Respondeu ela, dando de costas e saindo do Salão.

Logo quando pôs os pés na entrada principal, Aninia visualizou exactamente aquilo que procurava. Regulus Black, ainda com cara de ensonado e o cabelo um pouco despenteado, entrava na casa de banho dos rapazes. Sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros, Nyh apressou-se a segui-lo.

- HEY!

- JONES!

- MAS…?

Aninia dirigiu-se ao espelho, verificando o baton vermelho dos seus lábios e ignorando os rapazes nos urinóis, que se esforçavam em esconder as suas partes íntimas dela.

- Rapazes… - Suspirou ela, revirando os olhos e rodando sobre si para se aproximar deles. – Meus caros! Não é como se fosse alguma coisa que eu não tenha visto antes… Bem, talvez já tenha visto maiores no seu caso, Patil.

* * *

_**Nini 4 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

Todos os rapazes apressaram-se a fechar a braguilha das calças e a esvaziar a casa de banho, fazendo-a rir sonoramente.

- Porque é que não estou admirado de te encontrar aqui? – Perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de si, interrompendo-a.

Nyh olhou para trás, deparando-se com Regulus, que a olhava através do espelho de sobrancelha erguida, enquanto enxaguava as mãos no lavatório.

- Regulus? Que estás aqui a fazer? – Ironizou Nini, fazendo-o rir.

- Sabes que estás na casa de banho dos rapazes, certo? – Revelou ele, aproximando-se dela lentamente.

- Jura? – Perguntou Nini, fingindo-se de chocada. – Nem dei conta!

Regulus deu um meio sorriso e olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos, que a desarmou por uns segundos. Ao ver o Slytherin a aproximar-se, Nyh sentiu o coração a chegar-lhe à garganta, com a fúria de saltar cá para fora. Contudo, Regulus tinha outras ideias e virou a cara no último segundo, afastando-se com um sorriso convencido.

- Vemo-nos na aula, Aninia… - Despediu-se ele, fechando a porta da casa de banho atrás de si e deixando a rapariga a olhar para ela especada.

* * *

_**Nini 0 – 17 509 785 Regulus***_

_*****__Pontuação Acumulada desde 1974_

* * *

- Que… ódio… - Murmurou ela, ainda a fixar a porta, não querendo acreditar que tinha estado tão perto de acontecer.

Foi, então, que a porta reabriu, dando-lhe um ínfimo de esperança, só para aparecer Peter Pettigrew à sua frente, que ficou surpreendido por a ver ali.

- Jones?

- ARGH! – Rugiu ela, empurrando-o e fazendo-o cair no chão sem motivo aparente.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Peter, massajando as costas.

- Porque eu não gosto de você! É por isso! – Reclamou, abandonando-o ali no chão. – MERLIN!

* * *

**Aula de Poções, Masmorras, 9h31**

- Aninia, acalma-te! – Sussurrou Emily, que via a amiga a cortar, loucamente, um fígado de vaca, como se fosse uma cozinheira perita, em fatias bem finas. – Talvez não esteja destinado…

- Nem te atrevas a dizer uma coisa dessas, Emily Huddel! – Exclamou Nyh, apontando-lhe a faca a cara, completamente tresloucada. – Desde o terceiro ano que ando a fazer de tudo para que aquele idiota se apaixone por mim e ele só me provoca! Mas acontece alguma coisa? Não, nunca aconteceu _nada_! _Nada_!

Emily afastou-se uns passos para o lado, aproveitando quando a atenção da amiga se virou para o seguinte ingrediente da poção que tinham de fazer em conjunto.

- Talvez ele esteja a fazer de propósito, Nyh. – E, em seguida, perguntou baixinho para que o Professor Slughorn não a ouvisse, ao passar ali perto: - Já não está na altura de desistires dessa ideia maluca de conquistar o Regulus?

- Em. Não me ofendas! – Exclamou Nyh, acalmando-se e olhando assustada para a loira. – É claro que ele está a fazer de propósito. Estou irritada é por conseguir conquistar todos menos aquele que eu quero e ele ainda brincar comigo por saber isso!

- Talvez "todos" seja um exagero… - Murmurou Emily, temerosa, juntando os ingredientes ao caldeirão, cujo conteúdo já borbulhava.

- Descansa, Em! Claro que não vou saltar para cima do John sem o teu consentimento. – Riu-se Nini, sorrindo à amiga.

- Que é algo que nunca vais ter da minha parte! – Gargalhou a Slytherin, deixando cair, sem querer, a sua faca ao chão.

Prontamente, um colega delas de Slytherin baixou-se para apanhar o objecto, estendendo-o a Emily com um sorriso esperançoso de orelha a orelha, que só fez com que Nyh revira-se os olhos enojada. Joshua Carter era um pervertido e, pior que isso, um tarado, que perseguia Emily pelos corredores de Hogwarts na esperança de ter algo com ela – o que nunca aconteceria.

- Tens aqui!

- Obrigada, Joshua. – Agradeceu ela, sorrindo de volta e aceitando o objecto da mão dele.

- Se fosse a ti, desinfectava o cabo disso antes, Ems… - Murmurou Nyh, consultando o livro de Poções, distraidamente. – Estive na casa de banho dos rapazes há bocado e aí o _Joshua_ não lavou as mãos.

* * *

_**Nini 5 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

Emily começou-se a rir, pensando que a amiga estivesse a brincar com a situação, mas depois da cara séria que recebeu e da fuga rápida de Joshua do local, furioso com Aninia, largou a faca na mesa enojada.

- O que raio estavas a fazer na casa de banho dos rapazes, Nyh? – Perguntou Emily, esfregando bem a mão com desinfectante. – Não, não! Eu _não_ quero saber! Prefiro continuar a ter a minha mente sem cicatrizes traumáticas!

Nini voltou a fechar a boca, com um sorrisinho a aflorar-lhe os lábios levemente carnudos. Ao virar-se novamente para a mesa, viu que Regulus olhava para ela por cima do ombro nas filas da frente, com um sorriso misterioso no rosto, que desapareceu, rapidamente, quando ela espetou a faca com força na mesa, deixando-a bem presa aí.

"_Se é guerra que queres, é guerra que terás..."_

- Senhorita Jones? – O Professor Slughorn aparecera atrás delas, olhando para a bancada delas, reticente. – Penso que acabou de destruir um ovo de dragão.

Emily e Aninia olharam também para a bancada, vendo que o ovo se estilhaçara com a faca. Soltando um riso nervoso em forma de resposta ao olhar de "não-acredito-que-acabaste-de-desperdiçar-o-nosso-último-ovo-e-agora-vou-ter-má-nota" da Emily, Nyh olhou suplicante para o professor, que suspirou antes de dizer e se afastar delas:

- Prateleira de cima, senhorita Jones. Não o desperdice.

- Eu vou lá! – Exclamou a loira, afastando-se da amiga que erguera a faca ameaçadoramente.

Ao entrar no compartimento onde o professor guardava todos os ingredientes, Aninia espreitou para as prateleiras de cima, encontrando o último ovo de dragão. Sorridente, estendeu os braços para cima só para verificar que não era alta o suficiente para o apanhar, passando a saltar para ver se o alcançava. Contudo, Regulus, que surgira ao seu lado, foi mais rápido e apanhou facilmente o ovo para lhe dar.

- Acho que se diz "obrigado"…? – Ajudou Regulus, vendo que a loira se debatia para lhe agradecer de uma forma originalmente sarcástica.

- Idem. – Aninia atirou o cabelo para trás das costas e preparou-se para sair, mas Regulus a impediu.

- Desculpa, Nyh. Não queria ter-te provocado daquela maneira… - Murmurou ele, que a ela lhe pareceu sincera.

- Lamentas mesmo?

- Sim. – Murmurou ele, pegando-lhe na mão e puxando-a para si.

Aninia sentiu os lábios de Regulus a milímetros do seu pescoço, o que lhe provocou um arrepio no corpo inteiro. A respiração quente dele na sua pele ao mesmo tempo que passava as mãos à volta da sua cintura, levou-a a fechar os olhos.

- Ah! Aqui está ele! – Exclamou o Slytherin, desviando-a do seu caminho e agarrando num saco com fígado de vaca. – Até logo, Aninia!

* * *

_**Nini 0 – 17 509 786 Regulus**_

* * *

Aninia paralisou no seu sítio, tentando absorver e organizar a informação do que tinha acontecido o mais depressa possível. Duas rejeições/provocações em menos de uma hora? Ela apertou os pulsos contra a saia e inspirou quase todo o ar à sua volta.

- Nyh? O que aconteceu? Estás com aquele tique no olho… – Emily avistou a amiga a sair do armário e a dirigir-se à bancada delas, só para a contornar e andar até às mesas da frente. – Nyh? NYH! NÃO!

Aninia arremessou o ovo em direcção a Regulus, esperando acertar-lhe na cabeça. Porém, Regulus desviou-se calmamente, sem nem olhar, e o ovo acertou em cheio na cara do Professor Slughorn, que caiu de pernas abertas no chão a olhar à volta à procura do culpado, encontrando o diabo incorporado numa loira a fazer cara de inocente.

- Sabe, Professor… Eu tinha a certeza que lhe tinha contado, mas eu sofro de espasmos! – Afirmou Nyh, dando um enorme sorriso.

* * *

_**Nini 0 – 17 509 787 Regulus**_

* * *

**Aula de Feitiços, 11h49**

- Por este andar vamos ganhar a taça de equipa com os pontos mais negativos de todos os tempos… - Murmurou Emily pela vigésima vez, ao lado dela, colocando a mão na cara.

- Vinte pontos? Nem foi assim tão mau, Em… - Reconfortou Nyh.

O Professor Flitwick explicava à turma do sexto ano como pronunciar e concretizar correctamente o feitiço Aguamenti, cujo objectivo era expulsar um jacto de água pela varinha – óptimo para solucionar os namoros com piromaníacos. Porém, Aninia tinha outra coisa em mente para fazer durante a aula. Encostando-se para trás e olhando de soslaio para Regulus, começou-se a abanar com uma mão.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Emily, reparando no gesto da rapariga.

- Oh, sim. Estou perfeitamente bem, Em. – Falou ela, sorrindo largamente.

Emily voltou a prestar a atenção à aula e Nini a Regulus, que finalmente reparara nela. Soltando um suspiro, Nyh retirou o manto pesado e cruzou as pernas. O efeito desejado estava à vista: Regulus engoliu em seco, encerrando os punhos e tentando concentrar-se na aula em vão. Então, ela começou a subir levemente a saia, fingindo procurar algum defeito nas meias de vidro¹.

- Não acredito que estejas a fazer isso… - Cantarolou Emily, discretamente, ao seu lado.

- Estou apenas com calor… - Murmurou de volta Nyh, vendo que Regulus começara a ficar levemente vermelho.

- Em pleno Inverno? – Repreendeu, num tom de brincadeira.

No entanto, antes que Nini pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a campainha tocou estridentemente, fazendo os alunos levantarem-se e abandonarem a sala, incluindo Regulus, que foi o primeiro a desaparecer.

* * *

_**Nini 0 – 17 509 788 Regulus**_

* * *

- Acho que vou matar alguém… - Sibilou ela, apertando os pulsos, enquanto Emily se ria.

- Vamos almoçar e depois podes tratar de fazer isso. Pode ser?

Nyh levantou-se, irritada, e guardou os seus livros e a sua varinha na sacola, colocando-a ao ombro e seguindo Emily para fora da sala de aula, onde alguém as impediu de prosseguir. James, Sirius e Peter encaravam-nas desconfiados e de braços cruzados.

- Não sabia que alguém tinha chamado a Inquisição de Hogwarts… - Comentou Nini, encostando-se à parede ao ver que aquela seria uma longa conversa.

- Nós só queremos obter uma informação rápida, Jones... – Começou por falar Sirius, demasiado amistosamente.

- Sim, meninos. Lamento informar, mas relações sexuais com elfos domésticos é ilegal. – Declarou Nini, desencostando-se e preparando-se para deixar um Sirius irritado para trás.

* * *

_**Nini 6 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

- Vamos fazer isto de outra maneira… - James passou o braço à volta dos ombros de Emily e começou a andar pelo corredor, calmamente. – Huddel, eu e o John já somos amigos desde que ele quase me matou naquele jogo entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, em que… agora que me lembro… Ganhámos!

Lançou um sorriso cretino a Nyh, que o retribuiu, juntamente com o dedo do meio, à medida que os seguia.

- É por isso que queremos garantir a sua segurança e de todas as outras raparigas que participam nas actividades nocturnas desconhecidas do Moony. Para isso acontecer, precisamos de saber especificamente do que se trata. – Concluiu James, sorrindo à rapariga, que erguera uma sobrancelha com tanta diplomacia.

- Bem… Já que pões nesses termos, acho que é melhor dizer a verdade, então… - Desabafou Emily, recebendo um olhar assustado de Nyh. – Sabes, Potter… É que o Dumbledore pediu-nos para ensinarmos um grupo de ogres a dançar para a Festa de Natal, só que era para ser surpresa.

Nini engoliu o riso, tal como Emily, perante as expressões incrédulas dos Marotos, mantendo, assim, a versão dela para as "actividades nocturnas do Moony" como uma hipótese viável. Afastando James da amiga, as loiras de Slytherin começaram-se a afastar deles.

- Acho que a Em já vos respondeu. Adeusinho! – Acenando com a mão, virou-se para a colega e falou suficientemente alto para eles ouvirem: - Em! Não devias ter contado! O que é que o Dumbie vai dizer?

- Entre a versão da Lancaster, em que o Remus lhes tira fotos em _lingerie_, e da Huddel… Continuo a achar mais credível a que acabámos de ouvir. – Constatou Peter, ao que os outros dois acenaram em confirmação.

- Wormtail. Comece-se a preparar… - Anunciou James, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso como se tivesse descoberto a ideia do século. – Logo à noite, atacamos!

* * *

**Salão Principal, 12h59**

- Por momentos, fiquei com medo que fosses dizer a verdade! – Riu-se Aninia, pronta para atacar a sobremesa.

- Achas? – Questionou Em, enchendo o seu prato com pudim. – Viste a cara deles?

- Se vi? Acho mesmo que eles puseram a hipótese de ogres a dançar na Festa de Natal! – Emily gargalhou, antes de Nyh prosseguir num tom falsamente fofo: - É por isso que vamos ser melhores amigas para sempre!

- É mesmo por causa disso? – Perguntou a Slytherin, erguendo uma sobrancelha bem definida.

- O.K. Talvez é mais pelo facto de já saberes muitas coisas que podes usar contra mim…

Emily deu-lhe uma cotovelada e riu-se da ironia dela, prosseguindo a refeição com conversas banais.

- Olá, novamente, meninas! – Cumprimentou John, aproximando-se com alguns colegas seus do sétimo ano. – Aninia, é para estar às catorze horas no campo de Quidditch…

- O quê? – Refilou ela, apontando para a janela. – Mas, nevou a madrugada inteira! É impossível de se treinar no campo, hoje!

- Foi por isso que eu e os capitães das outras equipas resolvemos trabalhar juntos para encontrarmos uma solução. - Redarguiu ele. – Às catorze horas em ponto, Aninia! Sem desculpas! Até logo, Em…

- Até logo, Johny. – Despediu-se ela, sorrindo tolamente a vê-lo a desaparecer do Salão até perceber que Nyh a encarava. – Amh… Que foi?

- Quando é que vais dizer ao John que gostas dele? – Perguntou ela, aborrecida, não desviando o seu olhar do dela por cima do copo de água.

- Nunca, porque ele não gosta de mim da mesma forma! – Declarou Emily, decidida.

- Oh Merlin! Não sei quem são os casais mais mentecaptos desta escola… – Exclamou Nyh, levantando-se do banco e ajudando a amiga a seguir-lhe o exemplo. – …tu e o John, a Evans e o Potter ou a Lancaster e o Lupin!

- A Lancaster e o Lupin? De onde tiraste essa ideia, de repente?

Nyh agarrou a amiga pelos ombros e virou-a para a entrada do Salão, por onde entrava Remus com os outros Marotos a discutirem e por onde saia Susan a falar distraidamente com Brianna. Pouco faltou para chocarem um contra o outro e ficarem atarantados pela presença um do outro, deixando cair ainda mais coisas no chão.

- O que vês?

- Eu vejo duas pessoas que chocaram uma contra a outra e não conseguem equilibrar as suas coisas nas mãos. – Respondeu Emily, revirando os olhos para Aninia. – O que tu vês?

- Eu vejo duas pessoas que tiveram sexo agressivo ontem à noite e esta manhã acordaram sem capacidades para lidar com o assunto, porque são demasiado idiotas para admitirem que sempre gostaram um do outro e o sexo pode ter arruinado a hipótese de confessarem os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Tu estiveste a ouvir a discussão deles ontem à noite, não tiveste?

- Sim, mas quando comecei a ouvir gemidos optei por correr dali para fora para não ficar mais traumatizada do que já estava…

Emily riu-se dando o braço a amiga para saírem do Salão, onde à entrada deram de caras com Victoria e Derek.

- O que fez desta vez, Jones? – Perguntou Derek, com um sorriso divertido, ao contrário de Victoria que não parecia muito contente com a situação. – O Professor Slughorn acabou de nos enviar a sua detenção.

- Ah, isso! – Aninia lançou um sorriso nervoso a Victoria, que continuava impassível. – Juro que ele tinha um mosquito na cara. Só estava a tentar ajudar!

- A sua sorte é que logo à noite vai ser a sua sessão fotográfica e eu vou ter que monitorizar o corredor! – Exclamou Victoria, apontando-lhe o dedo como se se tratasse de uma criança de nove anos que acabara de partir a urna do tetravô. – Por isso, se você fizer mais uma das suas, durante a sessão, eu própria lhe darei a pior detenção que alguma vez teve na sua vida.

- Ela está a brincar… - Riu-se Derek, agora ele nervoso, empurrando a Monitora-Chefe para dentro do Salão. – Vemo-nos no campo de Quidditch.

Emily e Aninia viram os dois a entrarem no salão, um pouco assustadas com a ameaça de Victoria. Olhando uma para a outra, correram até às masmorras para o Salão Comum de Slytherin para vestirem algo mais quente para o exterior.

* * *

**Campo de Quidditch, 14h00**

- Os capitães decidiram reunir as suas equipas todas para fazermos um treino diferente, visto que a situação climática actual não permite muito mais! – Exclamava Amos Diggory, andando de um lado para o outro, claramente a evitar o olhar de Dorcas.

- Por isso, resolvemos substituir os treinos de todas as equipas por uma batalha de bolas de neve! – Exclamou James, sorrindo a todos.

- Uma batalha de bolas de neve? – Perguntou perplexa Aninia, não acreditando que estava enterrada até aos joelhos em neve por causa de algo tão ridículo. – O que isso vai influenciar nas nossas habilidades de Quidditch?

- Para começar a tua clara falta de pontaria, Jones. – Falou baixo Regulus ao seu lado, levando-a a estreitar os olhos de forma ameaçadora.

* * *

_**Nini 0 – 17 509 789 Regulus**_

* * *

- A batalha de bolas de neve terá como objectivo aperfeiçoar a vossa pontaria como _chasers_ e_ beaters_ e melhorar os vossos reflexos como _keepers_ e de forma a escaparem de _bludgers_. – Explicou John, deitando um olhar de aviso a Bagman que se encolheu.

- E quais são as capacidades que pretendem desenvolver nos _seekers_? – Perguntou Florence, erguendo a mão para chamar a atenção dos capitães.

- Melhorar a vossa percepção! – Exclamou Patil, o capitão substituto para Julian na equipa dos Ravenclaw, erguendo uma maçã que fora submetida a magia para ficar branca como a neve. – Há uma maçã igual a esta algures no campo e será o substituto da _snitch_. O objectivo será apanhá-la antes dos rivais e sem ser atingido por mais do que três bolas de neve. Temos quatro alunas de equipas diferentes que nos irão ajudar nessa tarefa e irão vigiar o jogo das bancadas.

Então, Aninia percebeu a presença de Amanda, Susan, Emily e uma rapariguinha baixa de Hufflepuff, cujo nome desconhecia, ali no campo e não nas bancadas com os restantes alunos que tinham vindo ver a batalha.

- Percebidas as regras? – Perguntou James, alto e voraz.

- Sim, capitão! – Exclamou a sua equipa em coro.

- Comecemos, então! – Exclamou Amos, acenando a cabeça a Amanda que apitou para o começo da batalha.

Num piscar de olhos, as equipas dividiram-se para os extremos do campo, atrás de barricadas de neve que tinham criado de propósito para aquilo. Aninia começou a fazer bolas de neve e preparou-se para arremessar, juntamente com os outros dois _chasers _da sua equipa, permitindo que Regulus avançasse para procurar a maçã, sendo defendido pelos _beaters_.

Contudo, passados vinte minutos desde o começo da batalha, Aninia, já cansada e encharcada pela neve, viu Bagman a atirar uma bola de neve ao acaso e seguiu-a até às bancadas, onde desapareceu.

- QUEM FOI O IDIOTA?

O campo de batalha estacou automaticamente e viram Brianna a erguer-se das bancadas coberta de neve. Como ninguém o acusava, Aninia deu um sorriso divertido e esticou lentamente o braço no ar apontando para o rapaz, que esbugalhou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, tropeçando e caindo para trás.

* * *

_**Nini 7 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

- BRIANNA! – Lily surgira no seu campo de visão e corria pelas bancadas, provavelmente seguindo a amiga.

- Bagman… É esta a parte em que foges. – Declarou Maximillian, colocando uma mão no ombro como que a consolá-lo.

Não pensando duas vezes, Bagman levantou-se num ápice e, a tropeçar, desapareceu dali, exactamente no momento em que Brianna, seguida por Caroline, Lily e até Victoria surgiam em campo.

- BATALHA DE BOLAS DE NEVE PARA TODOS! – Gritou Max, correndo para apanhar uma bola de neve para atirar a Brianna, que procurava insaciavelmente Bagman.

Aninia riu-se ao ver que todos se tinham juntado à brincadeira: os Marotos tinham formado uma equipa com os Prewetts e atacavam a equipa das meninas, em que consistia Lily, Amanda, Caroline, Mel e Susan. Brianna corria atrás de Max com uma bola de neve na mão a tentar não se rir. Victoria tentava escapar do cruzamento de bolas de neve, mas foi apanhada por uma atirada por Derek, levando-a a contra-atacar. Dorcas e Florence atacavam-se uma à outra entre risos até Amos cair em cima da ex-namorada, levantar-se atrapalhado e afastar-se, sendo substituído por Mel, que se aproximara das amigas e ajudara-a a levantar-se, convidando-as a juntar-se à equipa delas contra os rapazes.

- Isso foi um sorriso? Pela Dorcas e a Mel estarem-se a dar bem outra vez? – Perguntou Emily, admirada, seguindo-lhe o olhar.

- Bela tentativa de me fazeres voltar ao lado branco, Em, mas eu estava mais a sorrir por causa disso… - Mentiu Nyh, que só agora reparara que John se aproximava por trás da amiga e a enchia dos pés à cabeça com neve.

- John! – Reclamou Emily, rindo-se e indo atrás dele para se vingar.

Aninia riu-se pela situação caricata, mas foi interrompida por uma bola de neve certeira na sua nuca. Já sabendo o autor da brincadeira, reuniu umas quantas bolas de neve antes de ver Regulus Black a andar para trás virado para ela à espera que ela o atacasse.

- As tuas mudanças hormonais estão a dar-me conta da cabeça, Black. – Rugiu Aninia, fazendo-o rir.

- Black? Wow. Deves estar _mesmo_ irritada!

- Nem imaginas o quanto!

E, assim, desatou a perseguir o rapaz pelo campo, que se escondeu atrás de uma barricada, sem se aperceber que ela o tinha visto. Sorrindo por ele estar encurralado, Nyh aproximou-se lentamente, mas, ao fazer a curva da barricada, acabou por tropeçar e cair de cara na neve.

- És uma flor de estufa, realmente. – Gozou Regulus, gargalhando bem alto ao vê-la a cuspir neve.

- Muito engraçado, Black. – Falou sarcasticamente, limpando a língua que tinha congelado.

- Nenhuma provocação desta vez? – Perguntou ele, sinceramente admirado ao vê-la a levantar-se sem mais palavras.

- Ai!

- Estás bem? Onde te dói? – Perguntou, vendo que ela voltara a sentar no chão com uma expressão de dor.

- O meu tornozelo… - Queixou-se, erguendo bem alto a perna ao nível da cara dele e fazendo um beicinho tentador.

- Bela tentativa. – Congratulou ele, antes de se levantar e afastar-se.

* * *

_**Nini 0 – 17 509 790 Regulus**_

* * *

- Idiota. – Sibilou, levantando-se calmamente e andando pelo campo para se ir embora. – Arranjem um quarto!

Lily parou automaticamente de se rir e tirou James de cima de si, visivelmente envergonhada.

* * *

_**Nini 8 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 22h34**

- Ainda estou a tirar neve da minha roupa interior… - Queixou-se Emily, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- É o que acontece quando se tem relações na neve, Em. – Provocou Nyh, dentro do provador, onde já colocava a sua _lingerie_.

- Nini! – Ofendeu-se Emily, corando. – Não foi nada disso que aconteceu!

Aninia saiu do provador com o roupão branco pendurado no braço. O cabelo loiro estava esticado e brilhante, os lábios estavam pintados num tom rosado e os olhos em tons roxos escuros esfumados. Por sua vez, a roupa íntima que tinha vestida era roxa e bem diminuta, a mini-saia transparente e uma blusa rosa e decotada.

- Está óptimo, vez? – Apontou Susan, aproximando-se dela.

- Continuo a achar que o soutien está demasiado apertado. – Reclamou Nyh, revirando os olhos.

- Jones, não tens o soutien apertado, porque o teu peito não é grande o suficiente para chegar a esse ponto. – Requereu Susan, num tom de provocação que a levou a ser fulminada por Aninia.

- O meu peito é grande o suficiente e sim está apertado! – Rugiu ela, começando a retirar o soutien. – E, quer queiram quer não, eu não vou usar algo que me incomoda tanto durante a sessão.

- Jones! – Protestou Susan, ao vê-la a ajeitar a blusa de forma a deixar um dos ombros à mostra e o decote bem mais abaixo daquilo que deveria. – Isto não está no plano! Você é menor! Tem dezasseis anos!

- Lancaster, acalme-se. – Falou ela, atirando-lhe o soutien para os braços e sentindo-se mais livre. – Está com medo de que o Lupin não aguente a pressão outra vez?

- Eu não estou com medo de nada! Nem sei do que está a falar! – Reclamou Susan, bravejando no ar, enquanto a loira lhe virava as costas.

- Dá para ver! Mas, não se preocupe, Lancaster. Afinal, eu tenho o peito pequeno…

Aninia dirigiu-se ao cenário que era bem simples, perante a roupa que usava.

- Dê-me a sua melhor pose, Jones. – Pediu Remus, começando a tirar fotografias, à medida que Aninia obedecia.

Nyh sorriu quando viu que estava a incomodar Susan, que fingia estar desinteressada nas suas poses e a falar com Brianna sobre uma matéria qualquer. Cruzando os braços, apertou o peito para parecer bem maior e piscou o olho a Remus.

- O.K. Acho que já está bom! – Interferiu Susan, aproximando-se de Remus, que tinha ficado imperturbável a tudo o que Aninia fizera para o provocar.

- Ainda falta algumas, Sus… Quero dizer, Lancaster. – Corrigiu-se Remus, corando levemente e voltando a sua atenção para a câmara.

Contudo, antes que pudesse continuar, um grito estridente assustou-os.

- RATO! RATO! – Gritaram Emily, Lily, Carol e Amanda, saltando para cima de cadeiras ao ver o animal a passear-se pela sala.

- Por Merlin! – Criticou Nyh, aproximando do rato e levantando o pé para o pisar. – É só um…

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – Berraram Remus e Mel, em simultâneo, atirando-se ao ar e caindo no chão, com um batuque seco.

- Que raio? O que vocês pensam que estão a fazer? – Perguntou Aninia, cruzando os braços ao ver que corriam dali para fora com o rato histérico na mão para o gabinete vazio da professora.

- Evans! – Interrompeu Victoria da porta de entrada. – Temos uma situação à entrada…

Aninia, tal como todas as outras, seguiram Victoria e Lily até à entrada, apercebendo-se da presença de James e Sirius já a discutir com as duas.

- …não acredito que vocês usaram um rato para nos distrair!

- Não interessa! Eu, como antigo monitor, exijo informar-me do que se passa naquele compartimento, Evans! – Declarava James, apontando para a porta.

- Mas você nunca foi monitor, Potter! E, mesmo que fosse, por acaso você leu o regulamento antes de vir para aqui? – Perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços, furiosa.

Aninia já tinha visto Lily naquele estado lastimoso, mas nunca se apercebera que James era o único que conseguia trazer o lado sensual da ruiva quando se irritava. Talvez fosse por isso que ele nunca desistira…

- Pff… Claro que não! – Foi a vez de Sirius intervir. – Mas já tivemos em detenções suficientes para saber que a esta hora é proibido andar fora dos salões. Por isso, caso não queira que enviemos um relatório à McGonagall sobre as vossas aventuras nocturnas, deixe-nos entrar e ver o que se passa.

- Idiota! – Redarguiu Aninia, dando-lhe uma tapa na nuca. – Isso levaria a que vocês também ficassem em detenção!

- Jones, o que raio você tem vestido…?

Todos olharam para Nyh, perante a observação de Sirius – esquecera-se de colocar o roupão branco.

- Merlin! O que a Susan disse é verdade? – Perguntou James, completamente perplexo.

Porém, antes de tomarem qualquer atitude ou terem qualquer reacção sobre o assunto, Caroline tinha surgido por trás deles e partindo dois vasos, um em cada cabeça, levando-os a cair ao chão, inconscientes.

- Para que é que foi isso? – Questionou Derek, pela primeira vez a ficar sem calma.

- Sabes que podíamos ter usado um feitiço de memória, certo? – Perguntou Victoria, revirando os olhos.

- Entrei em pânico, merda! – Berrou Caroline, olhando para os dois Marotos no chão.

- A situação do rato já foi tratada! – Exclamou Remus, sorrindo aliviado.

- Não foi a única… - Apontou Susan, vendo Moony a esbugalhar os olhos.

- Oh, não! – Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos preocupado. – O que vamos fazer com esses dois? Não consigo carregar os dois até ao Salão Comum e dois corpos flutuantes chamaria a atenção se fossemos apanhados…

Aninia olhou para o armário de vassouras que se encontrava ao fundo do corredor, sorrindo aos colegas.

- Lá vai ter de ser. – Murmurou Amanda.

Amanda encarregou-se de agarrar nas pernas de Sirius e Aninia nos braços, enquanto Remus e Derek carregavam James. Ao entrar no armário de vassouras, onde já tinham colocado James, Aninia sem querer escorregou e fez com que a cabeça dele batesse na ombreira da porta.

- Jones! Cuidado! – Reclamou Amanda, deitando-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Não te preocupes. A cabeça que realmente importa para si está intacta. – Alfinetou Nyh, insolentemente.

* * *

_**Nini 9 – 0 Hogwarts**_

* * *

**Salão Comum de Slytherin, 23h00**

Aninia despediu-se de Emily, que correu para o dormitório para ir descansar. A sessão tinha terminado mais tarde por causa da invasão e, apesar de também estar cansada, a loira preferiu sentar-se num cadeirão perto da lareira para relaxar por uns minutos.

Mal tinham passado cinco minutos e ela viu-se acompanhada.

- Acordada a estas horas? – Perguntou Regulus, sentando-se num cadeirão à frente dela.

- Não estou com sono. – Falou Nini, sem o encarar, mais interessada em focar as labaredas da fogueira.

- Estás a mentir… - Murmurou ele, continuando a focá-la.

Aninia olhou para ele, por fim, com os seus grandes olhos verdes esmeraldas, como que a questioná-lo.

- Se não estivesses com sono, eu estava neste momento a ser assediado. – Explicou ele, levantando-se e sentando-se no braço do cadeirão dela.

- Talvez já não te queira assediar mais… - Disse, simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

- Após três anos a torturar-me, sem nunca parar de me tentar conquistar, desistes assim? – Riu-se, fazendo-a levantar-se e ficar à sua frente.

- Não tenho motivos para continuar. – Murmurou, naturalmente, olhando para os olhos cinzentos dele, como se fossem outros quaisquer.

- E se eu te der motivos? – Questionou ele, puxando-a mais para si até estarem a centímetro de distância.

- Black, estou cansada dos seus joguinhos. – Desabafou ela, preparando-se para se afastar.

Porém, sem o esperar, sem o planear, Regulus puxou-a gentilmente para si, agarrou-lhe no rosto, acariciando-o, e depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios, que foi aprofundando calmamente.

- É mais um dos seus joguinhos? – Perguntou ela, rouca, sem querer abrir os olhos.

- Não… Apenas, estava à espera deste momento, em que nada disto fosse um plano louco seu para me agarrar numa casa-de-banho ou num armário de vassouras. – Riu-se Regulus, levando-a a dar-lhe um pequeno tapa no seu braço. – O inesperado é sempre melhor.

- Estou a ver… - Começou ela, mas Regulus puxou-a para mais um beijo.

* * *

_**Nini 17 509 791 – 17 509 791 Regulus**_

* * *

"_Ele mal sabe…" _Pensou Nyh, fechando os olhos e abraçando Regulus.

* * *

**N/B:**¹ Meia calça.

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews**

**Caroline Evans Potter:** Oi Carol! Ainda bem que gostou porque vai haver mais! Ahahahahhahaha! Beijos

**Mary Weasley Malfoy:** Oww! Obrigada! Bjs

**Leticia Malfoy Potter:** Obrigada e ainda bem que está gostando. Caso tenha dúvidas sobre alguma expressão diga que eu vou acrescentado no 1º capítulo na tradução! Bjs

**Mila Pink:** Ahahahahahhaha! Eu dou você de presente dou! Mas, só se a Susan o permitir. xD Se ele e a Susan já tinham algo, irá descobrir mais à frente! E não, Lily não ficou com o mês de Dezembro. Esse mês ficou reservado a alguém muito especial ; ) Beijos

**Mandy BrixX:** Sua review… ME-DO! Ahahahahahaha! Mas adorei! A música da Susan é "Pocketful of Sunshine" da Natasha Bedingfield, mas eu acho que já lhe tinha dito… E quanto à Brianna, vai ter de esperar para ver. Se calhar ela não é isso tudo que aparenta ser… O Amos não é nada parecido com o Robert Pattinson! Vai ver a capa e logo vê a diferença! Susan e Amanda são duas raparigas realmente decididas naquilo que querem… ou será que não? Terá que esperar para ver o capítulo da Amanda, maninha… Uhauhauahuahauh! Victoria é a minha nada "vilã" adorada por todos estou a ver. Agradeça à criadora dela ^^ E o Max vai começar a ter mais presença a partir do capítulo 8 e verá que ele e a Brianna se merecem. Quanto à Mel, ela começará a ter mais atitude, principalmente de ter feito algo que nunca fez: entrar num calendário de lingerie. Não é para todos! A Amanda realmente é o diabrete maligno e está sempre pronta para dar uma trolada na ruiva e em todos os outros, com toda a certeza! Oh Merlin! 9GAG está possuindo a minha vida! Até aqui! Ahahahahahahah! ADOREI a sua review, sério! Mas, ficou tão grande e tão fofa que não a jeito de a responder toda xD E não é preciso dizer que você acertou os casais todos, né? Já disse para parar de ler minha mente, mas parece que não resulta! xD Beijos Mana!

**V. Lovett:** Esse capítulo foi o hottest cap ever? Espere até ver os próximos! xD Isto vai piorando. Até já mudei o rating da fic! Coitado do Remus! A ser chamado de pervertido! Ele não merece… Ou talvez sim uahuahahauhahau Acho que vou avisar ainda a dona da Emily de que o John está a ser muito cobiçado… E as friendzones vão ser rapidamente resolvidas! Beijos!

**AnneBlackPotter:** Uauhauahuaha! Não! Remus não é tão tarado como parece! Coitado do rapaz! xDD Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Espero que continue assim… Bjs

**1 Lily Evans:** Heyy! Espere que tenha gostado do capítulo maninha… Principalmente a parte do final! xD E nós as duas sabemos que a Amanda é bem diabólica *true story* Agora é que vi que você também acertou nos casais todos O_O Você e a Amanda têm mesmo de parar de ler a minha mente! Isto assim é impossível! Ahauhauahuahau! Bem… Espero que também ame este! Beijooos ILY!

**charliebeatrice:** Uhuahahauauah! Foi uma consequência para o Max, coitado. Ele tem de respeitar as regras do jogo, né? E talvez já tenha acontecido algo entre eles… Talvez até a Brianna não tenha sido sempre esta rapariga bem comportada e estudiosa ao extremo… Talvez… Talvez… Terá de esperar para ver! xD E que problema? Da Bri não gostar do Sirius? Acho que os Marotos já estão habituados a que raparigas o atormentem desta maneira… E Max, Julian e etc aparecerão mais a partir do capÍtulo 8. E não quer dizer que eu demore mais a postar. É que aqui já é sexta-feira quando aí ainda são 22 horas de quinta. Por isso, estou a cumprir com o meu horário! xD Beijoos

**Yuufu:** Nanda! Você tem sido a minha salvadora nestes capítulos! Sempre me dando ideias e ajudando com os meus bloqueios (odeio-os!). Eu só tenho que lhe agradecer e espero que o capítulo tenha sido o inicio para a recompensar xD Caso haja um calendário de rapazes, ponderarei o facto de a Susan ser a fotógrafa. Mas caso venha a fazer essa fic, não será longa como esta… Beijooos!

* * *

Quem será a próxima vítima? MUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAH

Beijos a todas! Obrigada por lerem! ^^


	7. Miss Maio

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
**_"Miss Maio"_

* * *

_- Com o mês de Maio ficará… - Pronunciava Lily, abrindo o pedaço de pergaminho e reconhecendo automaticamente a letra para murmurar. – Oh, não…_

_- Então? – Perguntou Amanda, farta de esperar que a ruiva dissesse o seu nome._

_- Lily Evans… - Respondeu ela, dando um sorriso amarelado às amigas._

_Sabia que se tratava de uma boa acção e que faria de tudo para que angariassem dinheiro suficiente para cobrir as despesas para o tratamento de Julian, mas, ao ver o seu nome, preto no branco, Lily não conseguiu evitar o facto de se sentir um pouco nervosa. Afinal, nunca tinha feito algo do género e aquilo de certo quebraria a sua imagem de aluna responsável e séria, para além de que poderia vir a pôr em risco a permanência delas todas na escola._

_E se algum professor descobrisse antes de ser tarde de mais para impedir?_

_E se elas fossem expulsas de Hogwarts por causa da ideia dela?_

_E se os outros Marotos descobrissem?_

_Lily enfiou o pergaminho no seu bolso de qualquer forma e olhou de soslaio para todas as suas amigas, que se mantinham impassíveis à espera que ela terminasse de dizer os meses de cada uma delas._

"E se eu não for capaz de aguentar a pressão?"

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 9 de Dezembro de 1977**

- Preparada? – Perguntou Florence, rindo-se da postura que Lily tomara ao se levantar. – Já está na hora…

- Vamos a isto, _bitches_! – Efervesceu ela, erguendo os braços e entrando no cenário, enquanto todos os outros se riam.

* * *

_**15 Horas Antes...**_

"_08h00: Pequeno-Almoço_

_09h00: Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_

_11h00: Aula de Poções_

_13h00: Almoço_

_14h00: Ala Hospitalar (Visita a Julian)_

_19h00: Jantar_

_22h00: Sessão Fotográfica (Maio)"_

Lily passou os olhos rapidamente na sua agenda para esse dia, confirmando que até não estava tão atarefada para uma sexta-feira como esperava estar. Contudo, ao olhar para o seu último registo, o nervosismo instalou-se. Esperara por aquele dia com pouca convicção e agora que chegara não sabia como iria arranjar capacidades para seguir o plano.

Pegando na sua pena para escrevinhar no pouco espaço que tinha, acrescentou à secção de notas:

_- Manter Mel afastada de problemas;_

_- Manter Amanda afastada de problemas (i.e. Sirius Black);_

_- Manter Brianna afastada de Bagman;_

_- Verificar com a Susan a _lingerie_;_

_- Verificar com Florence e Dorcas o cenário; [CONFIRMADO]_

_- Verificar o estado dos Marotos!_

A suspirar, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram ainda sete da manhã. Não conseguira dormir depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e muito provavelmente seria agora inútil e irreflectido -se da sua cama o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar as colegas de quarto, começou-se a vestir.

- Lily? – Murmurou a voz de Caroline no escuro.

- Sim, sou eu. _Lumus._ – Pronunciou, aproximando-se dela com a ponta da varinha iluminada e reparando nas olheiras da amiga. – Acordei-te?

- Não… - Falou ela, sentando-se na cama, aborrecida. – Não consegui adormecer a noite toda por causa do que aconteceu ontem…

- Não foste a única. – Lily deu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante, dirigindo-se, em seguida, ao seu armário para se vestir.

- Vais a algum lado? – Perguntou Carol, levantando-se.

- Vou verificar se aqueles dois idiotas que me tiraram o sono estão bem. – Sussurrou Lily, repreendendo-se mentalmente. – Sei que eles não merecem a minha preocupação, mas o facto de os termos abandonado num armário de vassouras foi um pouco desnecessário.

- Eu vou contigo. – Declarou Caroline, dirigindo-se agora ao seu próprio armário para começar a vestir-se.

- Sério? Não precisas…

- Lily, fui eu que os pus inconscientes com dois vasos. – Interrompeu ela, revirando-lhe os olhos. – Claro que preciso!

Tentando conter o riso e acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, terminaram de se vestir em silêncio e desceram para o Salão Comum, que àquela hora estava vazio como seria de esperar. Lily virou-se para Carol, com o dedo apontado para as escadas que lidariam para os dormitórios masculinos e começou por falar:

- Vou ver se eles voltaram para o dormitório, ontem à noite...

- Não vale a pena. – Remus passava pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, entrando, assim, no Salão Comum, com uma cara cansada. – Eles não estão nem nas camas deles nem no armário das vassouras onde os deixámos. Acabei de ir verificar.

- Estou a ver que também não dormiste… - Comentou Caroline, começando-se a sentir um pouco culpada.

- Não te preocupes. – Riu-se Remus, reparando na expressão da colega. – Só não dormi bem por causa dos roncos do Peter. Ainda conheço bem o Prongs e o Padfoot para saber que, infelizmente, eles já estão familiarizados com todos os armários de vassouras desta escola…

Ao ver o olhar assassino de Lily, Remus apercebeu-se do que estava prestes a dizer e atrapalhou-se a mudar o destino da sua declaração:

- …por causa das detenções que eles foram obrigados a cumprir, como é óbvio!

- Que detenção é feita no armário das vassouras? –Perguntou Carol, que não tinha entendido o segundo sentido.

- Não queiras saber… - Sussurrou Remus, passando a mão pela nuca, nervosamente.

- Estou a ver… - Murmurou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha na sua direcção. – Mas, se eles não estão no dormitório ou no armário… Onde eles poderão estar?

- Aparentemente, em nenhum sítio provável para os encontrar. – Falou ele, a preocupação patente na sua voz.

- E se eles foram falar com o Professor Dumbledore? – PerguntouCaroline, esbugalhando os olhos, assustada. – Ou pior… A Professora McGonagall?

- Isso nem se põe em questão. – Gargalhou Remus pelo pensamento. – Se fosse esse o caso, eles estariam a castigar-nos pelas suas próprias mãos, neste preciso momento.

- As cozinhas? – Voltou ela a perguntar.

- Não. - Respondeu ele, tirando do bolso um chocolate e mostrando-lhes. – Acabei de passar por lá.

- Foste à Ala Hospitalar? – Perguntou Lily, depois de muito pensar.

- Duvido imenso que eles fossem lá. – Começou a murmurar Remus, realmente duvidoso, mas estacou no seu próprio pensamento. – Só se fosse algo realmente grave…

Todos se entreolharam, antes de saírem a correr pelo retrato. Optando por um passo acelerado, chegaram rapidamente à Ala Hospitalar, cuja porta de entrada abriram sem demoras. Ao entrar, passaram os olhos pelas camas que lá estavam. Reconheceram Julian a dormir ferrado numa delas, ao pé das janelas, com Lady a ronronar aos seus pés, e James e Sirius a falarem com a Madame Pomfrey, deitados noutras duas ao fundo do compartimento.

- O que estão aqui a fazer? – Começou logo a reclamar a Madame Pomfrey ao vê-los ali. – São sete e meia da manhã! Espero bem que algum de vocês esteja com problemas intestinais para virem aqui importunar!

- Sempre tão querida e ciente pela nossa saúde… - Murmurou Lily por entre o sorriso rasgado, pensando em algo para lhe responder.

- Oh, Pom-Pom! – Ronronou Sirius, chamando a atenção da enfermeira e intervindo a tempo na situação. – De certo que ficaram preocupados pelo nosso desaparecimento e vieram-nos procurar.

- Estou a ver… - Murmurou ela, corando levemente e acalmando-se. – Mas, nada disso interessa! O facto de vocês terem sido atacados dentro da escola e não se recordarem de nada é que é preocupante! Têm a certeza que não viram quem foi?

- Não, Poppy. – Respondeu James, com um saco de gelo em cima da cabeça e num tom de falsa ingenuidade. – Se tivéssemos visto, teríamos ido falar com o Dumbledore de imediato.

- De qualquer das maneiras, vou enviar um relatório para o director. – Declarou ela, começando-se a afastar para o seu gabinete, mas só depois de proferir para os outros três: – Têm quinze minutos! Sejam rápidos e depois vão-se embora para eles descansarem!

Ao ouvirem a porta a fechar, Lily, Carol e Remus aproximaram-se das camas dos Marotos, que recomeçaram a falar entre si:

- Descansar? – Reclamou Sirius, indignado.

- Ela está à espera que fiquemos o dia todo aqui? – Foi a vez de James rematar. – Eu disse-te para não virmos aqui, Padfoot!

- Lamento se estava a sangrar da cabeça e se não confio nas tuas habilidades para me restituir o crânio! – Redarguiu Sirius, apontando para a nuca.

- O Q..? Não és tu que tens um saco de gelo na cabeça, bafo de cão!

- Poppy? – Ridicularizou Lily, cruzando os braços, interrompendo assim a pequena troca de palavras deles. – Pom-Pom?

- Digamos que nós e a Madame Pomfrey temos uma óptima relação amigável. – Explicou James, atirando o saco de gelo para a mesinha ao seu lado.

- Como explicar? Ela adora-nos! – Falou Sirius, encolhendo os ombros.

- Só se for pelo facto de estarem a manter-lhe o trabalho com a quantidade de alunos amaldiçoados que enviam para aqui diariamente. – Proferiu a ruiva, sarcasticamente.

- Muito engraçada, Evans… - Murmurou James, dando-lhe um meio sorriso irónico.

- Amh… Vocês não se lembram mesmo de nada do que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Remus, mais preocupado com a situação médica dos amigos do que com os apelidos que davam aos membros docentes da escola.

- Deixa ver… - Murmurou James, afagando o queixo. – Lembro-me de estarmos no Salão Comum…

- …e de acordarmos no armário de vassouras às cinco da manhã. – Completou Sirius, também pensativo.

- Sério? – Lily começou a demonstrar-se extremamente preocupada.

- Não se lembram de mais nada? –Caroline lutava entre um sentimento de alívio e de culpa.

- Ah! Espera… – Sorriu ironicamente James, colocando-se direito na cama. – Agora que mencionas, lembro-me de _nos teres espetado um vaso na cabeça!_

Caroline encolheu-se, começando a corar levemente, ao passo que Lily ergueu as mãos e deu uma tapa nas nucas dos rapazes.

- Au! Evans!

- Para que é que foi isso? – Indignou-se ainda mais Sirius, erguendo os braços.

- Isso foi por nos terem espiado, ontem à noite! E isto…

- AU! EVANS! – Desta vez, Lily puxava as orelhas dos dois.

- …foi por me terem feito acreditar que tinham mesmo perdido a memória! – Reclamou Lily, vermelha.

- Falas como se não tetivesse passado pela cabeçafazer-nos um feitiço de memória! – Indagou James, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto massajava a orelha.

- Exacto! – Começou por dizer Sirius, num tom acusatório. – E já que o Prongs fala nisso, acho que está na altura de nos explicarem o que se passa…

- Nós? – Lily enfureceu-se ainda mais, fazendo-os encolher-se nas suas camas. – Nós não temos de explicar nada, Black! Vocês não tinham nada que nos ir espiar!

- Depois do que nos fizeram? – Começou a proferir Sirius, falsamenteem sofrimento e desgostoso. – Depois da agressão, do abandono…

- …e do facto de nós podermos dizer à Poppy o que aconteceu. – Concluiu James, ameaçadoramente, vendo que as palavras de Sirius não iriam resultar na ruiva.

- Tu não o farias… - Sibilou ela, estreitando os olhos na direcção dele.

- Oh, Poppy…!

- O.K.! O.K.! Eu explico… - Interrompeu Lily, erguendo os braços em defesa e suspirando profundamente. – A verdade é que…

- A verdade, Evans, tal como disse muito bem. – Rematou Sirius, perante a indecisão da ruiva por contar.

- Bem… - Lily olhou para Remus como que a pedir ajuda, ao que ele correspondeu com um sorriso, como que a encorajá-la. - Primeiro que tudo que fique bem esclarecido que ninguém poderá saber disto! Prometam!

- Oh, não. Tu vais mesmo contar… - Murmurou Caroline, esbugalhando os olhos aterrorizada.

- Ela vai mesmo contar…? – James também parecia surpreendido.

- Prometam! – Exigiu Lily, apontando o dedo alternadamente entre os dois Marotos.

- Promessa de Maroto! – Disseram os dois em coro, erguendo a mão com a palma virada para ela.

- Se vocês não cumprirem a vossa promessa, juro-vos por Merlin que muita coisa má vos vai acontecer…

- O.K. – Respondeu Sirius.

- Mas, coisas mesmo muito más! Inimagináveis! Vou-vos torturar, trucidar…

- EVANS! Já percebemos! – Reclamou James, assustado.

- Eles não vão contar a ninguém… - Riu-se Remus, perante o olhar de desconfiança da ruiva.

- O.K. Então cá vai… - Lily inspirou fundo e falou tudo de uma vez. – Reunimo-nos para fazer um calendário por uma boa causa. O Remus é o fotógrafo e nós somos as modelos.

- Eu pedi a verdade, Evans! – Reclamou Sirius, revirando os olhos. – Depois de todo aquele drama ainda nos mente…

- Eu sabia que era demasiado bom para a Evans nos dizer a verdade… - Murmurou James, encostando a cabeça confortavelmente na almofada e fechando os olhos.

- Ela está a dizer a verdade! – Exclamou Remus, sentindo-se ligeiramente ofendido.

- Sim… Claro…

- É verdade. – Rugiu Lily por entre dentes, com uma expressão tão séria que não houve meio para negar.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu-se antes de os Marotos começarem a bombardear a rapariga:

- Como assim vocês escolheram o Moony para fotógrafo? –Sirius parecia chocado, ao apontar para o amigo.

- Como assim vocês são as modelos? – Foi a vez de James, intervir.

- Não posso acreditar! A Susan falou a verdade?

- Eu avisei! – Uma voz divertida soara ao fundo da Ala Hospitalar.

Virando-se para ver quem era, os cinco depararam-se com Susan a caminhar na direcção deles.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Lily, confusa pela presença da amiga a uma hora daquelas.

- Ficaste também preocupada? – Questionou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto a aflorar-lhe os lábios, enquanto Remus começava a ficar incomodado.

- Claro que não! – Riu-se Susan, levando o ex-namorado a obter uma expressão aborrecida e descansando automaticamente Remus dos seus pensamentos. – A Lady desapareceu outra vez e a Brianna pediu-me para ajudá-la a encontr… Ah! Aqui está ela!

Susan sorriu ao ver que Lady encontrava-se na cama de Julian a dormitar profundamente.

- Estranho… Ela nunca gostou muito do Julian, mas passou esta semana toda a vir para aqui…

- Não! Parou tudo! Quer dizer…? Nós à beira da morte e vens aqui por causa de um gato? – Sirius parecia chocado pelo atrevimento da ex-namorada.

- É uma gata, Black. – Corrigiu Lily, num tom de repreensão. – E tu não estás à beira da morte!

- Como assim vocês são as modelos? – Voltou a questionar James, paralisado pela informação.

- Qual é a tua dúvida mesmo, Potter? – Perguntou a ruiva, não entendendo onde ele pretendia chegar com o olhar tresloucado dele.

- És uma das modelos, Evans? – Perguntou James, escandalizado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim… - Murmurou Lily, relembrando-se que seria a vez delanesse dia e quase vomitando no chão da enfermaria.

- Como…?Quando…? Porquê? – James parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco, optando por olhar ameaçadoramente para Remus. – Tu! O que fizeste à Evans?

- Hey! O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou Lily, em defesa do amigo, cruzando os braços.

- Tu… sabes! – Foi a resposta que James conseguiu encontrar por entre os seus pensamentos contraditórios. – A tua imagem, a tua reputação… És demasiado certinha!

- Ela não é a única a entrar no calendário, Potter. – Sibilou Susan, como que a avisá-lo para ter cuidado do que diria a seguir.

- Oh, por favor! – Riu-se Sirius, dando um sorriso insolente a Susan. – A ti, consigo-te imaginar a pousar em lingerie para um calendário. Agora a Evans ali…

_- Como assim _LINGERIE_? _– A voz de James tornara-se esganiçada.

- Não sei se devo ficar ofendida ou simplesmente… Não, acho que devo ficar ofendida. – Murmurou Susan, mais para si mesma do que para os amigos.

- Oh Merlin! Prongs, porque achas que a Jones estava naqueles trajes? – Perguntou Sirius, revirando os olhos para o amigo que se encontrava à beira de um ataque de nervos. – Acho que dá para imaginar que tipo de calendário é…

Contudo, a voz de James já não saía mais. Estava pálido, de boca aberta e com o olhar perdido fixado em Lily.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntou Caroline, acenando com a mão à frente da cara dele e vendo que ele não reagia.

- Eh! Ele vai ficar bem. – Falou Sirius, indiferente e voltando a sua atenção para a ruiva. – Eu ainda tenho três pontos que quero que me esclareçam. Primeiro: Qual é mesmo a causa?

- Isso é confidencial, Black. – Declarou Lily, tentando evitar contacto visual com Julian.

- Muito bem. Vou ignorar o facto do Julian Rex estar aqui há mais de uma semana, então. –Referiu ele, sem muitas demoras, continuando antes que alguma delas interviesse. – Segundo: Quem mais entra no calendário?

- Isso também é confidencia…

- O.K. Então, basicamente pelo que eu vi ontem, és tu, a Susan e a Carol aí, a Jones, a Huddel, a Amanda, a Meadowes…

- Se tu já sabes as respostas, porque ainda perguntas? – Replicou ela, aborrecida, mas recomeçando a ficar preocupada pela falta de reacção de James.

- Porque o meu terceiro ponto é: Vais-nos deixar participar…

- Não! – Exclamou Lily, rindo-se na cara dele.

- Claro que não! – Juntou-se Susan e Carol, também se rindo.

- Nunca! – Rematou Lily.

- Não sei se perceberam… Não foi bem uma pergunta. – Sorriu Sirius insolentemente.

Contudo, antes que pudesse contestar, Madame Pomfrey surgira e expulsara-os dali, deixando um James estático para trás e um Sirius com a maior cara de sarilhos de sempre.

- Falamos mais tarde, Evans!

* * *

_- Manter Mel afastada de problemas;_

_- Manter Amanda afastada de problemas (i.e. Sirius Black);_

_- Manter Brianna afastada de Bagman;_

_- Verificar com a Susan a _lingerie_;_

_- Verificar com Florence e Dorcas o cenário; [CONFIRMADO]_

_- Verificar o estado dos Marotos! [CONFIRMADO – Conscientes e com boa memória i.e. MISSÃO FALHADA)_

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 22h30**

Lily sentou-se em cima do divã e pousou para Remus, que aproveitou de imediato a súbita confiança dela.

- Isso! – Ria-se ele, perante a diferente ruiva que se encontrava à sua frente. – Perfeito, Lily!

- Acho que ainda não está perfeito… - Falou Susan, aproximando-se dela e despenteando-a um pouco.

- Hey! Susan! – Reclamou Carol, ao ver que a colega acabara de arruinar o penteado que fizera à Gryffindor.

- Relaxa, Carol. Precisamos da Lily Evans tresloucada! – Gargalhou Amanda, vendo que agora sim Lily estava perfeita e o completo oposto da imagem que transmitia a todos diariamente.

* * *

**14 Horas Antes…**

Lily entrou no Salão Principal, acompanhada por Remus, Susan e Carol, esta última ainda não querendo acreditar que a ruiva contara a verdade aos Marotos.

- A Brianna vai-te matar! – Dizia ela, atirando-se para um banco da mesa dos Gryffindor.

- Se fosse só a Rex…! – Indagou Remus, ao lado da ruiva. – Esperem até a Lewis saber disto.

- Mas, nenhuma delas vai saber… - Falou Susan, enigmaticamente.

- Exacto! – Redarguiu Lily, apontando o garfo a todos, em forma de ameaça. – Porque ninguém lhes vai contar!

- Hello, meninas! – Cumprimentou Amanda, juntando-se a elas com Melany. – Por onde andaram? Quando acordei vocês já não estavam no dormitório.

- Oh, nada fora do normal. – Ironizou Susan, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Sim! Só fomos à Ala Hospitalar ver dos Marotos e contar-lhes sobre o calendário. – Disse Carol, revirando os olhos.

- O quê? – Exclamou Mel, engasgando-se no sumo de laranja. – Porquê?

- Porque raio eles estão na Ala Hospitalar? – Perguntou Amanda, mais para si. – Que meninas…!

- Não olhes para mim… - Replicou Susan a Mel, apontando para Lily que praticava um feitiço não verbal com o seu copo para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Em minha defesa, estava sob ameaça! – Declarou ela, encolhendo os ombros.

- Lily Evans a submeter-se a uma ameaça feita pelos Marotos? Nunca pensei vir a assistir a esse dia. – Gargalhou Amanda, fazendo do seu prato o Monte Everest.

- Oh, Merlin! A Rex vai-te matar! – Mel encontrava-se vermelha pela ideia dos seus grandes amigos terem conhecimento do calendário. – E a Lewis!

- Juro que se vocês lhes disserem alguma coisa eu vou garantir que ninguém saiba do vosso paradeiro pelo resto da vossa curta vida. – Ameaçou mais uma vez Lily, ao ver que nesse momento Brianna entrava no Salão e se juntava a elas. – Bom-dia, Bri!

- Bom-dia…? – Retribuiu ela, estranhando a atitude afável de Lily em contraste com a cara de medo de todos os outros. – Passou-se alguma coisa que eu não tenha conhecimento?

- Não… Nada. –Respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo e voltando a sua atenção para a sua varinha e o copo. – Não se passou absolutamente nada!

- Estou a ver… - Murmurou ela,desconfiada, mas decidida a ignorar o assunto. – Preparada para logo a noite, Lily?

- O quê? Claro que estou preparada. Estou prontíssima…!

Contudo, distraída e nervosa pela pergunta de Bri, Lily desviara a varinha do seu alvo, apontando-a para a mesa dos professores. Em poucos segundos, o Salão enchera-se de gargalhadas.

- SENHORITA RIZZON! – Berrou a Professora McGonagall, erguendo-se da sua cadeira, ao ver que a barba de Dumbledore se tornara numa mistura de rosa choque com a sua cor original.

- O que é que eu fiz agora? – Perguntou Mel, confusa, apercebendo-se que tinha sido culpada de um crime que não cometeu.

* * *

_- Manter Mel afastada de problemas; [MISSÃO FALHADA – Falar urgentemente com a Professora McGonagall)_

_- Manter Amanda afastada de problemas (i.e. Sirius Black);_

_- Manter Brianna afastada de Bagman;_

_- Verificar com a Susan a _lingerie_;_

_- Verificar com Florence e Dorcas o cenário; [CONFIRMADO]_

_- Verificar o estado dos Marotos! [CONFIRMADO – Conscientes e com boa memória i.e. MISSÃO FALHADA)_

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 22h35**

- Quero tanto ouvir música, Remie! – Exclamou Lily, batendo palmas pela sua ideia. – Põe! Por favor, por favor, por favor…!

- O.K.! O.K.! Eu ponho, Lil. – Riu-se Remus, conjurando um gira-discos e colocando uma música animada, à qual Lily começou logo a dançar.

- Yey!

- O que vocês lhe fizeram? – Perguntou Emily, esbugalhando os olhos.

- Não queiras saber… - Sorriu Amanda, insolentemente, piscando o olho a Susan e a Florence.

* * *

**8 Horas Antes…**

- Até que foi uma manhã interessante… - Falou Susan, olhando de soslaio para Lily.

Desde que saíra da aula de Poções a ruiva não erguera a cabeça pela vergonha e agora estava com ela contra a mesa de Gryffindor, enquanto todas as outras acabavam de almoçar.

- Sim, não foi de todo má… - Confirmou Carol, apertando os lábios para não deixar uma gargalhada.

- Não foi de todo má? – Redarguiu Lily, erguendo os braços e olhando para as amigas. – Eu explodi com metade da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas só porque a Lewis me perguntou se eu estava pronta para logo à noite…!

- Já para não falar de que criou um monstro de lama na aula de Poções quando a Susan decidiu armar-se em engraçadinha. – Acrescentou Brianna, acenando a cabeça em forma de repreensão para mais embaraço da outra. – Como tu fizeste isso? Estávamos a fazer Veritaserum.

- Bem, ao menos ganhámos dez pontos por ela ter inventado uma nova poção. – Riu-se Amanda, reconfortando a amiga ao colocar uma mão no seu ombro, que voltou a enfiar a cabeça entre os braços.

- Lily? – Perguntou, de repente, Brianna, com os olhos assentes em algo atrás dela. – Preparada para logo à noite?

O estômago de Lily revoltou-se mais uma vez, mas ao ver que Bri focava outra coisa, seguiu-lhe o olhar até Bagman que estava prestes a passar atrás de si.

- Boa tentativa. – Ironizou, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

- Quem é que está a ser engraçadinha agora? – Perguntou Susan, rindo-se da Brianna, que encolhera os ombros.

- Se quiseres, podemos sempre tratar desse teu nervosismo… - Falou Amanda, trocando um olhar matreiro com Susan.

- Não! Nada de álcool, Amanda Firehouse! – Redarguiu ela, muito seriamente.

- Quê? Resultou com a Mel ali… - Defendeu-se, apontando para Melany que entrava no Salão com os Marotos e com Florence.

- Oh, não… - Murmurou Lily, esbugalhando os olhos ao ver que eles se dirigiam para ali. – Bri? Não tínhamos combinado de visitar o teu irmão?

- Sim, mas…

Contudo, a ruiva já a puxara para fora do banco e empurrava-a para a saída, afastando-a dos Marotos.

- Lily! A minha sacola! – Refilou a Ravenclaw, já fora do Salão.

- Eu vou lá! _Não_ saias daqui! – Sublinhou Lily, entre dentes, voltando atrás.

Correndo para a mesa, Lily quase escorregou na sua travagem ao ver o sorriso insolente que James e Sirius lhe davam, enquanto Amanda, Susan, Mel, Carol, Remus e Peter faziam-se de desentendidos, parecendo que queriam esconder algo dela.

- Já estou a ver que estás melhor, Potter. – Falou ela, enfiando a sacola de Bri debaixo do braço e tentando decifrar as caras dos outros.

- Foi só o choque inicial de... – Começou a responder Sirius pelo amigo, que o acotovelou para se calar.

- Sim, Evans. Estou óptimo. E já que mencionas… Quais são os planos para logo à noite? – Perguntou James, sorrindo abertamente.

- Nenhum que vos envolva aos dois e espero bem que permaneçam longe da Sala de Adivinhação, durante os próximos dias! – Exclamou a ruiva, espetando o indicador na cara deles. – E, principalmente, longe de mim!

- Mas, Lily… - Começou a dizer Amanda, num tom de falsa inocência. – Ainda tens de cumprir a tua consequência com o Potter…

Lily revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a corar bruscamente, pela quinquagésima vez que Amanda tivera a amabilidade de lhe relembrar do seu encontro obrigatório com James, ao passo que este perguntou:

- Que consequência? – Mas ao ver Amanda a erguer as sobrancelhas num jeito provocador, ele relembrou-se.

- Amanda, eu tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar hoje. – Reclamou Lily, corando bruscamente.

- Exacto! E era só um jogo… coisas mais importantes? – Perguntou James, subitamente curioso e ofendido pela resposta de Lily.

- Isso não te interessa, Potter…

- É a sessão fotográfica da Lily, hoje.

- Susan!

- Não é como se eles já não soubessem do calendário...

- Espera! Hoje é a tua sessão fotográfica?–Perguntou Sirius, para se começar a rir da cara que Lily fizera. – Mais uma razão para nos deixar participar!

- O quê? – Gargalhou Lily, apertando os braços contra o estômago que estava mais revoltado. – É mais uma razão para vocês nem se aproximarem!

- Pense connosco, Lily…

- Cá vai… - Murmurou Mel, olhando para o outro lado.

- Vocês precisam de nós! Por acaso vocês têm um plano B para quando estiverem prestes a serem apanhados? – Perguntou ele, não esperando muito tempo pela resposta. – Claro que não! Nós podemos tratar disso!

- E, definitivamente, vocês vão precisar de divulgação depois quando lançarem o calendário de modo a que os professores não descubram nada. – Declarou James, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Nós podemos tratar disso!

- Eu consigo controlar tudo, perfeitamente, bem! – Reclamou ela.

- Admite, Evans. Nem tu consegues controlar tudo sozinha. Vai chegar a um momento em que vais ceder à pressão… - Afirmou Potter, sem se aperceber que enfurecera Lily.

- Bem, vou tratar da roupa de hoje. – Declarou Susan, levantando-se da mesa com Amanda.

- E eu vou falar com a Florence e a Dorcas acerca do cenário. – Mel seguiu o exemplo das colegas e dirigiu-se à mesa dos Ravenclaw.

- O que se passou? – Perguntou James, olhando à volta e vendo os olhos enraivecidos da ruiva.

- Nem pensem em se aproximar! – Sentenciou, antes de virar costas e desaparecer do Salão.

De repente, a atenção dos Marotos voltou-se para Remus, que suspirou perante o olhar já muito conhecido deles.

- O que foi?

- Com que então… Moony com 11raparigas! – Indagou Sirius, afagando o queixo e fazendo de conta que o amigo não estava ali presente.

- Eu ém me é difícil acreditar que é real… - Referiu Peter, rindo-se da cara de Remus.

- Com 11 garotas… Na posição que ele quiser! – Acrescentou James, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Muito difícil de acreditar de facto! – Concluiu Sirius, para ofensa de Remus.

- Com a quantidade de roupa que ele quiser… - Continuou, por sua vez, James.

- Ainda tens a poção Polissuco de há duas semanas? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Nem pensem nisso! – Exclamou Remus, em pânico.

- O quê? Achas que depois desta notícia vamos esperar que o calendário saia? – Repreendeu Sirius, acenando negativamente para o Maroto.

- Sim, vocês vão esperar pelo calendário! – Ordenou Remus. – Eu conheço-vos! Se vocês se envolverem eu tenho a certeza que de "calendário de raparigas semi-nus" passará para "calendário de raparigas nuas".

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar maroto, a que juntaram um sorriso misterioso.

- Oh, não! Nem pensem nisso!

Lily dirigia-se à Ala Hospitalar depois de verificar que Bri provavelmente teria ido à sua frente para não estar à sua espera à entrada do Salão Principal. Este facto confirmou-se quando voltou a entrar na enfermaria da escola pela segunda vez nesse dia e viu a amiga a olhá-la enraivecida.

- TU CONTASTE AOS MAROTOS SOBRE O CALENDÁRIO?

- Merda…

* * *

_- Manter Mel afastada de problemas; [MISSÃO FALHADA – Falar urgentemente com a Professora McGonagall)_

_- Manter Amanda afastada de problemas (i.e. Sirius Black);_

_- Manter Brianna afastada de Bagman; [CONFIRMADO – Brianna Rex mais ocupada em matar Lily Evans]_

_- Verificar com a Susan a _lingerie_;_

_- Verificar com Florence e Dorcas o cenário; [CONFIRMADO]_

_- Verificar o estado dos Marotos! [CONFIRMADO – Conscientes e com boa memória i.e. MISSÃO FALHADA)_

* * *

- Como é que sabes disso? – Perguntou Lily, reparando no sorriso de culpado de Julian. – Tu não estavas mesmo a dormir hoje de manhã, pois não?

- Digamos que a Madame Pom-Pom acordou-me com os gritos dela. – Gozou Julian, gesticulando um "desculpa" com a boca logo em seguida.

- Então? – Perguntou, mais uma vez, Brianna, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

Lily suspirou, antes de explicar tudo mais uma vez. Contudo, a Ravenclaw continuava crédula.

- Mas, ninguém sabe fazer um feitiço de memória decentemente? – Perguntou ela, erguendo os braços no ar. – Inacreditável.

- Bri, acalma-te! – Pediu Lily, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Eles não se vão atrever a chegarem perto de nós…

- A última vez que disseste isso fomos banidas da biblioteca durante três meses, Lily Evans! – Referiu Brianna. – Por acaso contaste às outras?

- Bem, falta contar apenas à Lewis, à Jones, à Huddel, à Dorcas e… Ah! A Florence.

- Parou tudo! – Ordenou Julian, agora ele estático. – A Florence entra no calendário?

- Sim. – Respondeu Bri, com naturalidade.

- A Florence? A Florence Fortescue? – Repetiu Julian, não querendo acreditar. – Ela? NO CALENDÁRIO?

- Precisas daquelas bombas de oxigénio, Julian? – Perguntou Brianna ironicamente, ao ver que o irmão ficara roxo com a informação. – Tenho a certeza que vi umas ao pé da porta.

- Nop… Obrigada. – Forçou-se a dizer, com a voz presa na garganta.

- De qualquer das maneiras, podes ficar descansada… Eu não te vou matar por teres contado aos Marotos. – Exclamou a rapariga, preferindo ignorar a reacção do irmão.

- Sério? – Perguntou Lily, esperançada.

- Claro que sim! – Riu-se ela, colocando uma mão no seu ombro. – Vou ter mais gosto em ver a Lewis a torturar-te e a arcar com as culpas pela tua morte quando ela descobrir.

"_Claro…"_

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 23h00**

- Wow! As fotos ficaram bem fantásticas!

- Evans, tu tens umas pernas bem… Altas. Desculpa, Prongs, mas é verdade. Olha para isto… Merlin! O que eu faz…

- O.K.! JÁ PERCEBEMOS!

- Isso quer dizer que acabámos?

- Exacto!

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 1 Hora e 15 Minutos Antes…**

- Nem pensar!

- Mas, Lily!

- Eu não vou usar isso, Susan Lancaster! – Refilou Lily, perante a _lingerie_ mínima que Susan lhe dera. – Eu pedi-te especificamente algo que cobrisse pelo menos metade do meu corpo, não dez por cento dele!

* * *

_- Manter Mel afastada de problemas; [MISSÃO FALHADA – Falar urgentemente com a Professora McGonagall]_

_- Manter Amanda afastada de problemas (i.e. Sirius Black);_

_- Manter Brianna afastada de Bagman; [CONFIRMADO – Brianna Rex mais ocupada em matar Lily Evans]_

_- Verificar com a Susan a _lingerie_; [MISSÃO FALHADA – Respira, respira]_

_- Verificar com Florence e Dorcas o cenário; [CONFIRMADO]_

_- Verificar o estado dos Marotos! [CONFIRMADO – Conscientes e com boa memória i.e. MISSÃO FALHADA]_

* * *

- Como queiras! – Falou a outra, contrafeita, pegando na lingerie e começando a aplicar-lhe vários feitiços. – Já está! Agora veste-te!

Lily recebeu a _lingerie_ alterada por Susan nas suas mãos, percebendo que não estava muito melhor. Respirando fundo, entrou no provador para a vestir mesmo assim. Depois de um dia em que não conseguira cumprir com metade das coisas que tinhaplaneado para manter a ordem e a organização, Lily só queria apressar a sessão e enfiar-se na cama com uma única missão em mente: Esquecer que aquele dia tinha existido!

- LILY!

- E cá vamos nós… - Murmurou Brianna, erguendo os olhos do seu livro de Runas Antigas e vendo a ruiva a espreitar por entre as cortinas do provador, já de roupão vestido.

- O que raio é que os Marotos estão a fazer no corredor? – Perguntou Victoria, entrando na sala com Derek.

- O quê? – Lily abriu a porta e James, Sirius e Peter caíram aos seus pés, literalmente. – Eu avisei para vocês se manterem longe!

- Só queremos ajudar…

- Ajudar? Como assim ajudar? – Arrebentou Victoria, disparando em todas as direcções como se aquilo fosse um campo de batalha. – Os Marotos não ajudam! Eles atrapalham!

- Para além de serem completos tarados… - Referiu Aninia, acenando a cabeça em confirmação ao que dissera, mas recebendo um olhar de aborrecimento de Remus. – Nem me mandes esse olhar, Lupin! Sei quecoisas obscenas fizesteaqui com a Lancaster…

- O QUÊ? – James, Sirius e Peter exclamaram em simultâneo. – Moony com a Lancaster a fazer OQUÊ?

- Oh, não… - Murmurou Susan, indo-se esconder no provador.

Num piscar de olhos, Lily viu-se o caos a instalar-se no compartimento. Victoria gritava com ela e os Marotos, enquanto Derek tentava acalmá-la; os Marotos, por sua vez, questionavam Remus da sua aventura com Susan; Brianna, Amanda, Carol, Florence, Dorcas, Emily, Aninia e Mel assistiam à cena toda boquiabertas como se estivessem no cinema; e Susan optara por desaparecer para dentro do provador e permanecer lá a tratar da roupa de Lily.

"_Abortar Missão! Abortar Missão!"_

Agarrando na sua agenda, Lily passou por entre todos, despercebida, e saiu do compartimento, fechando-o para não ouvir a discussão. Com um suspiro profundo, sentou-se no chão e folheou a agenda. Perfeita organização… até àquele dia.

- Evans?

James Potter saia da sala, seguido por Sirius e Amanda, olhando para ela de forma preocupada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não. – Foi o que pôde dizer, atirando a agenda para o lado.

Gritos mais altos se fizeram ouvir e um estilhaçar contra uma parede. Ao olhar para a porta, viu Susan e Remus a correrem para fora do compartimento, fechando-o rapidamente atrás de si. Estavam despenteados e com a roupa fora do sítio.

- O Wormtail? – Perguntou Sirius, ao que Remus negou com a cabeça com pesar.

- O que se passa, Lily? – Perguntou Susan, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e passando o braço à volta dos ombros dela.

- Eles têm razão… - Murmurou Lily, fazendo sinal para os Marotos. – Por mais que queira e que tente, nunca vou conseguir controlar tudo sozinha.

Amanda e Susan deitaram-lhes olhares raivosos, voltando a olhar para amiga.

- Lily, foi só um mau dia… - Sussurrou Susan, sorrindo-lhe terna.

- Exacto. Vais ver que, no momento em que entrares na sala e disparares algumas ordens, tudo vai ficar bem como suposto. – Confirmou Susan.

- Não! – James aproximara-se delas e punha-se de cócoras à frente de Lily. – Evans, tu não consegues controlar tudo e tens de admitir isso a ti própria!

- Potter, o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Susan, revirando os olhos.

- Lily… - Ignorou ele, agora num tom mais calmo, erguendo o rosto da rapariga e encontrando os seus olhos verdes. - …às vezes a vida não é exactamente aquilo que planeias que seja. Por muito que digas que consegues controlar tudo, a vida vem e desafia-te a mudar de ideias. Aí tens duas opções: Ou és a teimosa que eu conheço, que vai contrariar a sua própria vida e deixar muitas experiências de lado por causa de um estúpido de um plano, OU… vai perceber que a vida é para ser vivida sem nenhum plano concreto e como se a morte estivesse tão próxima que tu poderias tocar-lhe.

Lily olhou por uns momentos para James, enigmaticamente, antes de sorrir, não se sentindo minimamente ofendida por este lhe ter chamado teimosa e por ter quebrado o seu espaço pessoal ao estar demasiado perto de si.

- Então? Qual delas vai ser?

- Pode ser um pouco de ambas? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Nunca mudas… - Riu-se ele, estendendo-lhe a mão para se levantar. – Pode!

- Isso quer dizer que podemos voltar lá para dentro e controlar o pessoal? – Perguntou Amanda, sorrindo abertamente.

- Não! Isso quer dizer que a Evans precisa mesmo de uma experiência nova, imediatamente! – Falou Sirius, erguendo a agenda da ruiva que estivera a ler durante aquele tempo todo. – Isto explica muita coisa, Evans.

- Vocês não respeitam mesmo o espaço pessoal de uma pessoa, pois não? – Gargalhou Lily, vendo Amanda tirar a agenda das mãos de Sirius e obtendo uma expressão de compreensão.

- Lily, lamento mesmo muito dizer isto… Mas, o Sirius tem razão. Precisas de uma intervenção, agora!

- O que estão a pensar em fazer?

Abrindo a porta da Sala de Adivinhação, Sirius espreitou por uns momentos lá para dentro, antes de gritar:

- FLORENCE!

- Que foi? – Perguntou a morena, juntando-se ao grupo fora da sala, também ela descabelada. – É aqui que vocês estão! O que se passa?

- Queremos pedir-te_aquilo_. – Declarou Sirius, com uma piscadela de olho.

- _Aquilo_? – Perguntou Florence, olhando para todos, enigmaticamente.

- Exacto… _Aquilo_! – Confirmou Sirius.

- Estou a ver… - Sussurrou Florence, de súbito ficando furiosa: – Só porque eu sou hippie o menino pensa que eu tenho _AQUILO_?

- Desculpa, Florence! Não te queria ofender…! – Exclamou Sirius, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Estava a brincar. – Riu-se ela, tirando um saquinho do bolso com erva lá dentro. – Tomem.

- Isso é o que estou a pensar?

Porém, ao ver a indecisão dos seus colegas para lhe responderem, Lily confirmou as suas suspeitas, fazendo uma expressão tão incompreensível que as amigas começaram logo a disparar:

- Por Merlin, Lily! Estamos nos anos setenta! – Riu-se Florence, enrolando a erva no papel fininho que Lily não sabia identificar.

- Exacto! Até os Beatles fizeram isso no palácio da rainha! – Proferiu Susan, de forma a convencê-la e dando a primeira passa.

- Do que vocês estão a falar? Vamos a isso!

- Sério? – Todos ficaram chocados com a resposta da amiga, que acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Claro! Se é para viver a vida, vamos a isto. – Disse Lily, pegando _naquilo_ e ficando então na dúvida. – Eu não sei fumar…

- Bem, podes não fumar directamente… Mas, podes fazê-lo indirectamente… - Sugeriu Amanda, inocentemente, deitando um olhar entendedor a James, que percebeu de imediato.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Lily… Feche os olhos e coloque as mãos à volta da sua boca… - Pediu Amanda, gentilmente. – Quando sentir um fumo quente, inspire pela boca.

Fazendo exactamente o que Amanda lhe pedira, sentiu então um fumo quente, o qual inspirou. Abrindo os olhos, viu James a afastar-se e a olhá-la de forma penetrante.

- Então? – Perguntou Florence, sorrindo.

- Não estou a sentir nad…

Contudo, Lily começou-se a sentir dormente e mais descontraída. Tudo se tornou mais brilhante à sua volta e a expressão dos amigos dava-lhe vontade de rir.

- Sirius, já te disseram que tens mesmo cara de cachorro? – Riu-se ela, caindo para trás.

- Foi rápido… - Murmurou Sirius, ofendido pelo comentário.

- Deixa-me ajudar-te a levantar… - Falou James, agarrando-lhe nas mãos e puxando-a para cima, mais uma vez.

- Preparada? – Perguntou Florence, rindo-se da postura que Lily tomara ao se levantar. – Já está na hora…

- Vamos a isto, _bitches_! – Efervesceu ela, erguendo os braços e entrando no cenário, enquanto todos os outros se riam.

- Wow! As fotos ficaram bem fantásticas! – Exclamou Susan, abrindo a boca espantada, ainda sob o efeito do que fumara tal como os amigos.

- Evans, tu tens umas pernas bem… Altas. – Foi o que Sirius conseguiu proferir, naquele momento, num modo quase tarado, recebendo um olhar mortal de James. – Desculpa, Prongs, mas é verdade. Olha para isto… Merlin! O que eu faz…

- O.K.! JÁ PERCEBEMOS! – Berrou James, aborrecido e tirando-lhe a fotografia das mãos.

- Isso quer dizer que acabámos? – Perguntou Lily a Remus, satisfeita com o resultado final da sua sessão.

- Exacto!

- Yupi! – Proferiu Lily, indo saltar no divã.

- Acho que foi a sessão mais fácil até agora! – Declarou Remus, na sua sinceridade, vendo Lily a deitar-se no divã e a olhar para o tecto espantada. – Lily? Estás bem?

- Estou óptima! – Sorriu ela, erguendo os braços no ar.

- E sabes a quem tens de agradecer? – Perguntou Amanda, aproximando-se dela e sentando-se aos pés dela.

- À Florence? – Perguntou Lily, apontando para a morena que estava de saída com as outras.

- Também. – Respondeu Susan. – Mas, tens de dar créditos ao James…

- Que tal ires convidá-lo para sair amanhã a Hogsmeade? – Propôs, prontamente, Amanda, sem misericórdia.

Lily olhou para Amanda do seu lado esquerdo e depois para Susan do seu lado direito. Aí ela olhou para James, que falava com Remus, Sirius e Peter, alheios à conversa que acontecia ali.

- Porque é que todos têm o direito a um anjo e a um diabo e eu tive de ficar logo com dois diabos? – Perguntou Lily.

- Vá lá, Lily! Foi a tua consequência! – Reclamou Amanda, cruzando os braços. – Se não a cumprires, eu juro que te ponho a fazer uma _lapdance_ ao Dumbledore!

- Merlin! Não! – Exclamou ela, levantando-se rapidamente e dirigindo-se a James. – James?

- Sim? – Perguntou ele, olhando para ela, enquanto os outros se afastavam para arrumarem as coisas. – Já vi que o efeito ainda não passou…

- Pois… - Riu-se ela, apoiando-se nele.–Deve ser porque eu sou novata nisto de novas experiências e…

- LILY! – Berraram Amanda e Susan, chamando-a a atenção para o que tinha a fazer.

- Ah, certo! James, eu gostava de saber se queres ir amanhã a Hogsmeade… - Falou Lily, num tom confiante. - Comigo… Num encontro… Os dois!

- Amh… Não precisas de fazer isso, Lily. Eu posso dizer amanhã que nós saímos. Não quero que sejas obrigada a fazer algo que não queres fazer.

Lily viu James dar um meio sorriso, que lhe apertou o coração, antes de lhe virar costas. Contudo, antes que se pudesse impedir, agarrou-lhe no braço.

- Mas, eu quero. – Falou ela, mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

- Sério?

- Sim… Vamos hoje se for preciso! – Falou Lily, começando-o a puxar para a saída.

- Hoje?

- Claro! Tu conheces as passagens secretas todas! – Afirmou, reunindo as suas roupas e saindo com a sua _lingerie_ para o corredor.

- Lily! Ao menos, veste-te…!

- Onde eles foram? – Perguntou Remus, ao ver que os outros tinham desaparecido quando eles arrumavam as coisas dentro do gabinete da professora que tinha transformado para servir de sala de revelação de fotografia.

- Quem sabe… - Murmurou Amanda, trocando um sorriso feliz com Susan.

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 23h45…**

- Não acredito que estou a fazer isto!– Sussurrou Lily, excitada, já vestida e vendo que se encontrava nos Dedosdemel.

- Podemos sempre voltar para trás…! – Começou James a sugerir, apontando para o alçapão.

- Merlin, James! Para quem queria sair comigo não estás muito receptivo… - Falou ela, dirigindo-se à porta de entrada da loja.

- E quero, mas não assim…

- Assim como? – Perguntou ela, vendo então a expressão entendedora que este lhe deitava. – Oh, _aquilo_! O efeito desapareceu a meio da sessão!

- O quê? – Espantou-se ele, vendo-a gargalhar e começando a rir-se com ela. – Mentiste-me…

- Foi uma mentira inocente. – Disse, encolhendo os ombros e abrindo a porta para a rua principal, parcialmente vazia, de Hogsmeade.

- Então, o que queres fazer? – Perguntou ele, descendo a rua ao lado dela.

- Não sei… Quero experimentar de tudo, logo… Que outra _nova experiência_ posso obter daqui, para além de já estar a quebrar imensas regras da escola?

James riu-se e puxou-a simplesmente atrás de si até à porta do Cabeça de Javali, onde uma música divertida se fez ouvir quando ele abriu a porta por inteiro. Foi, então, que Lily viu várias pessoas a dançarem divertidas em cima das mesas, enquanto uma banda tocava uma melodia tipicamente irlandesa.

- Quem diria… - Riu-se ela, sendo puxada para o bar e olhando espantada para as pessoas animadas.

- O que queres beber?

- Podes pedir tu… - Murmurou ela, distraída, abanando a perna ao som da música.

- Dois do habitual! – Pediu James, prontamente, sentando-se num banco e reparando no olhar duvidoso de Lily. – Foste tu que disseste que querias experimentar de tudo!

- E vou mesmo experimentar de tudo? – Perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quase tudo, claro. – Atrapalhou-se James, ao perceber o que a rapariga queria dizer com aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que recebia as cervejas na sua mão e entregava uma delas à ruiva. – Eu não quis dizer…

- Relaxa, James! Estava a brincar! – Gargalhou Lily, dando um gole e sentindo a garganta a arder. – Oh Merlin! Que _raio_ é isto?

- Fogo de Dragão. – Riu-se James, abanando a cabeça ao ritmo da música. – Ao início custa um pouco, mas depois habituas-te.

- Estou a ver… - Murmurou ela, dando mais um gole e sentindo-se ainda pior. – Não, eu acho que nunca me vou habituar a dançar?

- Oh, não! Eu não danço…

- Como não? – Questionou Lily, levantando-se e dando mais um gole da bebida.

- Eu não sei dançar.

- Bem, prepara-te para aprenderes. – Riu-se ela, puxando-o da cadeira e dirigindo-se à pista de dança improvisada no meio do bar.

Lily agarrou na mão de James e colocou-a na sua cintura, agarrando a outra no ar. Antes que pudesse fazer o que quer que seja, James puxou-a e começou a dançar animadamente com ela.

- Pensei que não sabias dançar! – Exclamou Lily, dando-lhe uma pequena tapa no ombro.

- Mentira inocente!– Riu-se ele, rodando-a sobre si e puxando-a para si.

Lily viu os lábios de James demasiado perto de si e suspirou ao sentir a mão dele a apertar-lhe a cintura com desejo. O seu coração ameaçou saltar-lhe do peito com a força com que batia. Porém, ele deveria ter outros planos, pois afastou-se e recomeçou a dançar com ela. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, recebendo até aplausos das pessoas à sua volta. A ruiva não estava nem um pouco arrependida de ter feito aquilo.

- HEY! VOCÊS! – Gritou o dono do bar, apontando para eles.

- Acho que está na altura de irmos embora. – Declarou James, atirando um galeão no ar e correndo com Lily atrás de si.

- PAREM!

- CORRE! – Gritou James, sorrindo ao ver que Lily se ria e tentava ultrapassá-lo como se fosse uma competição.

Correram o máximo que puderam e, quando viram que já tinha despistado o outro, aperceberam-se que estavam enterrados na neve até ao joelho, numa zona pacata. Cansado, James apoiou-se nas pernas para respirar, apercebendo-se segundos depois que Lily se calara. Olhando para ela, viu que o olhou curiosa por uns segundos, antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou ele, preocupado, agarrando-lhe a mão.

Lily acenou negativamente com a cabeça, controlado aquele sentimento que abafava cada vez que estava demasiado próxima a James – sentimento esse que surgira no final do sexto ano e agora estava prestes a arruinar tudo, antes que pudesse sair da escola sã e salva.

- É melhor voltarmos… - Murmurou James, largando-lhe a mão. – Começou a nevar…

- Não… - Sussurrou ela, numa voz rouca.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu que o cabelo de James estava coberto com alguns pedaços de neve e os olhos focavam os dela com uma intensidade incontestável. Contudo, foi algo no olhar dele que a levou àquilo. Um olhar que se assemelhava ao de uma criança quando estava prestes a abrir um presente, na manhã de Natal: ansioso para descobrir o que havia dentro dele.

Arrepios percorreram-lhe o corpo e, quando se apercebeu, já tinha puxado James pela gravata e beijava-lhe os lábios, tão intensamente que o Maroto não teve capacidades para reagir de imediato. Sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem-lhe pela cintura e a puxarem mais para si, impedindo qualquer espaço entre eles, o que os levou a desequilibrar e a cair para trás na neve. A rir-se pela cara de espantado do moreno, Lily agarrou no rosto de James com ambas as mãos e voltou a beijá-lo, ignorando o gelo que se fazia à sua volta.

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**V. Lovett: **Oww! Ainda bem que a minha fic a pôde animar… Espero que continue a ser assim! E ainda bem que gostou do formato e do shipper Nini/Regulus. Até agora foi um dos capítulos mais fáceis de escrever! Hahahahahahaha! E será que os Marotos vão lembrar de tudo? Não seriam os marotos se não se lembrassem, né? E Victoria teve quase um ataque por isso mesmo! Mas, eles irão portar-se bem… ou talvez não! xD Brianna vai ter a sua chance de matar o Bagman, mas nunca se sabe quando ela poderá mudar de ideias quanto a isso. E eu também estou a torcer por John/Emily, mas não me importava de ficar com ele hahahahahahahhaha ; D Beijooos Linda! ^^*

**1 Lily Evans:** Hahahahahahhaha! Claro que foi o seu capítulo favorito. Estranho seria se não fosse! xDD Aninia é a provocadora do local. Ela tem a obrigação de infartar os rapazes de Hogwarts! E logo vi que era a sua cara dificultar a vida a Lily e entrar no banheiro dos rapazes para fazer comentários aos pobres dos meninos! E Emily é a sua melhor amiga, só tem de gostar delas, oras! Ela pode parecer mais calminha que você, mas ela consegue ser igualzinha a você se quiser! Hahahahahahaaha! E eu já percebi que quase toda a família Pevensie tem problema com banana (fruta), tal como sei que não desiste do seu objectivo! Você não destrui um ovo… destruiu dois! /não01 Desperdício de galeões! E tal como disse no msn, Sirius não é leve… A Amanda é que já está habituada ao peso dele, se é que me entende! xD E não, Regulus não merece uma pontuação melhor, porque você nunca desistiu! ^^ Ri muito com a sua review e esperava comentar mais sobre ela, mas tenho mais uma gigantesca a comentar a seguir *aliens guy* Pevensies! Beijooooo

**Mandy Brixx:** Yeeey! xD Nini é pentelha, mas é a nossa caçulinha. É a função dela ahahahahahahahahaha *LY Nini* E sim, Aninia sem causar no Salão ou provocar Regulus não seria a mesma, né? Ai o John… *suspira* a criadora dele já deve estar arrependida por o ter posto na fic uhauahuhahauah se fosse a ela tinha medo que ele deve ser um dos mais cobiçados na fic. Até por mim! Desbocamento é mesmo mal de família, sim! xDD Pevensies ao poder e trolando o pessoal e Nyh sempre a trolar a Nanda, principalmente! É o destino delas! Hahahahahahah! Eu posso conceder-lhe esse desejo de bater no Peter. Mas, tem de ser leve que ele vai ter de sobreviver… Fazer o quê? J. K. Rowling é que manda e isto não é bem universo alternativo… Mas, a nossa fic é e temos a hipótese de parar Peter antes que seja tarde de mais! E James sem se gabar uma vez por dia não seria a mesma coisa! Este inverno vamos mesmo fazer uma batalha de bolas de neve! England! * _ * Quanto à Amanda, ela acertou muitas bolas de neve nele, mas tenho a certeza que ele irá arranjar uma maneira de o aquecer ; D Amei a sua review Amanda! ^^*

**Mary Weasley Malfoy:** Huhahauahauhauah! Isso é algo que descobrirá nos capítulos para a frente! E James e Sirius vão preferir que aquilo fosse só um delírio! xDD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo ^^*

**Mila Pink:** Hahahahahahaha! Obrigada! É exactamente assim que a Aninia é! Não deixa passar uma oportunidade para lançar uma boa tirada xDD E pelo que leu, os Marotos irão permanecer com a memória… Mas, eles vão se arrepender de se terem metido com estas raparigas. Beijos!

**AnneBlackPotter:** Adoro que a Aninia e Emily sejam bff e ainda bem que adorou também! ^^ E Aninia nunca ia trair uma amiga… Só se fosse por um bem maior Hahahahahahaha! Team Aninia e Reggy all the way! Bem, em Portugal já é dia 20, logo você já deveria ter voltado! Hahahahahaha Beijoo!

**Charliebeatrice:** Brianna está fugindo do controlo. É muito estudo e pouco tempo para relaxar, sabe. Mas, penso que isso tudo irá mudar no seu capítulo. Max vai ser o fofo que irá soltar o lado rebelde e festeiro de Bri! E concordo consigo, superioridade feminina para sempre! E Julian vai aparecer já já no capítulo seguinte ; D Preparada? Beijoos!

**Leticia Malfoy Potter:** Hahahahaha! Mas se tiver alguma dúvida quanto a um termo me diga ^^ O Wormtail foi realmente um sortudo, mas acho que ele ficou tão traumatizado por quase ter morrido que preferiu nem se lembrar das coisas que viu. E espero que este capítulo tenha respondido à sua última pergunta! xDD Beijos!

**Yuufu:** A pontuação da Nini realmente tinha ultrapassado, mas eu preferi igualar porque ambos merecem! ^^ E é mesmo, Regulus compensa por todas os trollanços da Nini contra Hogwarts! Uhuahauahuhauah! Nini cascavel. Depois admiram-se quando digo que o filho dela vai nascer réptil! /não01 Ahahahahahhaahaha! Vai ter ainda muito mais do casal Susan/Remus! Mas, não me importava de fazer one-shot deles, não (hum)… Beijoos!

* * *

**IRRESISTÍVEL**

Tem esta fic maravilhosamente fantabulastica e impossível de resistir da minha maninha Mandy BrixX, chamada **Irresístivel**, que vocês precisam de ler! Acho que o nome já fala por si, não? Vão lá, procurem, leiam e acima de tudo apreciem! Não digam que eu não avisei, tá?

* * *

**NOVA CAMPANHA**

Porque eu adoro fazer campanhas, ora! E eu quero reviews de todo mundo agora! Hahahahahahahahaha! Em troca, **vocês poderão pedir a um dos rapazes da fic para responder à vossa review ou responder a uma pergunta em específico**! E vocês sabem que eles falam de mais esses meninos e eles não poderão mentir… só se for mesmo necessário!

**Beijinhos!**


	8. Miss Junho

_**Nota:** Antes de começarem a ler o capítulo, vão ao meu perfil e lá irão encontrar a **lista de reprodução** para ouvirem enquanto lêem! Exacto... Este capítulo vai ter MUITA música!_

_**Dedicado:** À minha beta MÁ Yuffu, que me ajudou imenso e me deu a ideia de um capítulo musical! Mas, ela continua a ser MÁ! : P_

_**Direitos:** As músicas deste capítulo são TODAS pertencentes aos Beatles! Visto que o meu perfil está em baixo, vou colocar aqui o link para a lista de reprodução: http : / / www . youtube . com / playlist? list = PLB419C5FC428226DB_

* * *

**Calendar Girls  
**por MissyGoldy

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**"Miss Junho"

* * *

_- Continuemos… - Proferiu Lily, dando um sorriso amarelo e enfiando a mão de volta na bolsa preta. – Com o mês de Junho ficará…_

* * *

_**/PAUSA/**_

_Já todos nós sabemos o que acontece a seguir… A Lily retira um dos pedaços de pergaminho, abre-o e anuncia o nome que está lá escrito, antes de sair da sala para vomitar pelo facto do mês dela já ter saído. Bem, esse nome foi o meu: Florence isso mesmo, tomei a liberdade de dar uma breve explicação sobre a minha pessoa através de alguns factos aleatórios:_

_**Facto Aleatório #1:**__ Eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil ou, como a minha mãe prefere dizer, uma mente muito teatral (e, talvez, ela tenha razão, visto que eu passava horas a imaginá-la a cantar e a dançar ao som de "Shout" da Lulu, após eu partir pela milésima vez um objecto muito caro e muito frágil lá em casa e ela começava a gritar comigo por causa disso. Desnecessário será dizer que as reprimendas dela nunca surtiram efeito e os tais objectos continuaram a sofrer pela minha falta de equilíbrio.)_

_**Facto Aleatório #2:**__ Eu pertenço à cultura hippie (graças ao meu irmão mais velho, que me levou para o Festival de Woodstock, com apenas nove anos de idades às escondidas dos meus pais. Se vocês sabem do que eu estou a falar, entenderão. Caso contrário, nem queiram saber – o meu pai descobriu e até hoje quer deportar o meu irmão para a Antárctica por me ter feito uma "_lavagem cerebral"_…)._

_**Facto Aleatório #3:**__ Eu tenho quatro grandes paixões (novamente, graças ao meu irmão, que me tornou uma sem vergonha. Será que ele é adoptado e se vinga em mim?) – The Beatles._

_**Facto Aleatório #4:**__ Eu consigo ver para além da realidade e dos simples factos (ao contrário de muitas pessoas, que são incapazes de ver o lado positivo da vida, de uma forma criativa)._

_Agora, juntem todos esses factos e o que obtêm? Bem… Na realidade, obtêm uma rapariga que os colegas julgam ser autista… ou mesmo mentalmente retardada…ou até lunática. Mas, que, para falar a verdade, estáa imaginá-los a dançarem em cima da mesa dos professores, no Salão Principal._

_Se eu sou louca? Pfff… Não… Bem… Talvez… Só um pouco… Ou… Hey! Não me julguem! Ao menos tive a gentileza de vos avisar que eu _não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano que possa vir a causar a partir de agora_!_

"Com quem é que estás a falar?"

_Por Merlin! Onde andaste estes anos todos? Andei à tua procura! Pessoal, esta é a minha consciência e… Verdade… Com quem estou a falar, afinal?_

* * *

**Dormitório Feminino de Hufflepuff, 12h27**

* * *

**#01: **_**Good **__**Day Sunshine**_

* * *

À medida que o sol nascia, os seus raios acariciaram o rosto de Florence, que sorriu com prazer. Abrindo os olhos, viu que estava um belo dia e tacteou a sua mesinha de cabeceira, encontrando de imediato o que procurava. Com um movimento de varinha, colocou a funcionar o gira-discos que se encontrava adormecido no canto do dormitório. Logo, as primeiras notas musicas se fizeram ouvir e ela não esperou para acompanhar a música, enquanto se espreguiçava e bocejava.

_Good day sunshine!_  
_Good day sunshine!_  
_Good day sunshine!_

Erguendo-se num gesto dramático e tomando a sua varinha como se se tratasse de um microfone, Florence começou a cantar num tom calmo, completamente descabelada e de olhos semicerrados, a protagonizar o seu pequeno momento.

_I need to laugh_  
_And when the sun is out_  
_I've got something I can laugh about!_

Saltando finalmente da cama, a morena dirigiu-se saltitanteà casa-de-banho, escovando os dentes e penteando o cabelo à medida que abanava o corpo ao som da música que cantava, mesmo com a boca cheia de pasta de dentes.

_I feel good_  
_In a special way._  
_I'm in love and it's a sunny day._

Cuspindo no lavatório o resto da pasta de dentes, sorriu ao espelho, vendo os seus dentes brancos a brilharem, antes de regressar ao quarto e vestir o seu uniforme num piscar de olhos, com a ajuda das colegas, que a cumprimentavam naquele dia caloroso:

_Good day sunshine!_  
_Good day sunshine!_  
_Good day sunshine!_

Ao se virar para sair do quarto, deu de caras com uma Dorcas de braços cruzados a olhá-la de forma repreensiva. Encolhendo os ombros, arrastou a amiga contrafeita para fora do dormitório.

- Florence!

_We take a walk_  
_The sun is shining down,_  
_Burns my feet as they touch the ground._

- Florence! Está na altura de acordares! – Reclamava Dorcas, impedindo-a de continuar a andar.

_Good day sunshine!_

-Do que estás a falar? – Perguntou a morena, olhando à volta e vendo o espaço a tornar-se cada vez mais escuro.

_Good day sunshine!_

- FLORENCE! ACORDA! – Gritou Dorcas, abanando-a.

A Hufflepuff abriu então os olhos, assustada pela mudança de ambiente. Continuava no dormitório, deitada na sua cama, e o sol atingiu-a tão agressivamente nos olhos, que ela foi forçada a fechá-los com uma careta e espetar a cara contra a almofada perfumada.

- Mais cinco minutos, mãe… - Murmurou, a sua voz sendo abafada pelo tecido.

- Mãe? É a Dorcas, sua dorminhoca! – Exclamou a amiga, retirando-lhe a almofada de debaixo da cabeça e fazendo com que ela esmagasse a cara contra a cama com um "au!". – E é quase uma hora da tarde!

- O quê?– Começou ela a resmungar, virando-se na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com os lençóis. – Ainda é cedo!

- Cedo? Já está na hora do almoço! – Repetiu a outra, num tom repreensivo. – Nem posso acreditar que consigas dormir tantas horas seguidas…

- Quê? Ainda é cedo… - Brincou Florence, espreitando por cima do lençol com um olho. – …num outro país!

- Pois, lamento informar que estamos no Reino Unido. – Riu-se Dorcas, abanando a cabeça e retirando-lhe os lençóis de cima do corpo. – E a _senhorita_ Lily Evans quer falar connosco todas!

- O.K.! O.K.! – Reclamou Florence, levantando-se da cama com a sua camisa de dormir virada do avesso. – Como…?

- Vou esperar lá fora, que eu não quero ser outra vez apanhada pelo Filch aqui dentro. – Falou Dorcas, levantando-se também da cama e indo para a porta do compartimento. – Tens dez minutos, ouviste?

- Sim, _mãe_! – Sorriu Florence, revirando os olhos.

No momento em que Dorcas acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-a sozinha, a morena fechou os olhos, abriu os braços e deixou-se cair outra vez na cama, com um sorriso.

- FLORENCE!

- AAAHH!

- Porque é que isto nunca me surpreende? – Questionou Dorcas, que regressara e acabara por fazer a amiga rebolar da cama apavorada. – _Dez minutos_!

Florence espreitou por cima da cama, completamente despenteada, e viu a amiga a mandar-lhe um olhar de aviso antes de desaparecer pela segunda vez.

* * *

**Salão Principal, 13h05**

- Estás a brincar? – Perguntou Florence, ao ver o Salão Principal parcialmente vazio. – Não está cá ninguém, para além de primeiranistas a atirarem comida uns aos outros.

- Florence, nem reclames. – Pediu Dorcas, sentando-se na mesa dos Ravenclaw e enchendo o seu prato com fatias de carnes para desgosto da amiga. – Provavelmente, elas ainda devem estar em Hogsmeade, mas daqui a pouco voltam.

- O.K. O.K. Mas, eu não vou esperar por elas para comer! – Anunciou Florence, preenchendo o seu prato com salada.

- Amh, amh! Para quem não queria acordar "cedo", estás com muito apetite… - Comentou Dorcas, abrindo a boca em choque ao ver a amiga a devorar tudo em cinco minutos e voltar a encher o prato.

- Ah, ah, ah! Muito engraçada! – Falou, com a boca cheia. – Estou a ver que estás muito bem disposta… Alguma novidade da qual não tenha conhecimento?

- Na realidade, muitas! – Sorriu Dorcas, aproximando-se dela para lhe sussurrar, apesar de estarem bem distantes de todos os outros alunos, que estavam mais ocupados nos seus assuntos do que a querer ouvi-las. – Adivinha quem foi sair hoje a Hogsmeade com o Gideon Prewett e ainda não voltou aterrorizada?

Florence deixou cair o queixo, comicamente, antes de guinchar feliz:

- _Estás a brincar?_

- Não! A nossa Mel está a crescer, rapidamente. – Riu-se Dorcas, orgulhosa pela amiga.

- Uau! Nunca pensei vir a presenciar este dia… - Murmurou Florence, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. – E que mais?

- Bem, para além daquele ambiente estranho entre a Jones e o Black, e a Susan e o Lupin, temos o ambiente ainda mais estranho entre a Lily e o Potter! – Gargalhou ela, vendo a amiga a engasgar-se na água que bebia com satisfação.

- A Lily e o James? Mas… Eu tenho de parar de dormir durante tanto tempo! – Acusou-se Florence, batendo com a mão na testa. – Quantos anos passaram para isso acontecer? Quinhentos?

Dorcas riu-se, mas depressa calou-se ao ver um grupo enorme de pessoas a entrarem no Salão, entre elas uma Melany sorridente e muito bem arranjada: usava umas calças de ganga¹ que lhe contornavam as pernas e uma camisa branca comprida e leve.

- Ela está a usar maquilhagem? – Perguntou Florence, embasbacada, mas recebendo um pontapé da amiga.

- Age naturalmente! – Exclamou a Ravenclaw, voltando a atenção para o seu prato.

- Boa tarde, meninas! – Cumprimentou Mel, sentando-se ao lado de Florence com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Boa tarde, Mel! Estou a ver que o Gideon fez milagres com a senhorita! – Gargalhou Florence, recebendo um olhar de repreensão das outras duas. – Que foi?

- Eu disse para agires naturalmente. – Repetiu Dorcas, revirando os olhos.

- Isto sou eu a agir naturalmente!–Proclamou a morena, sorrindo abertamente. – Mas, Mel ias-nos a dizer algo, não é verdade?

- Amh… Não. – Melany falou, esbugalhando os olhos, aflita pelos olhares inquisitivos das amigas. – Na verdade, não…

- Vá lá, Mel! – Suplicou Dorcas, fazendo beicinho. – Vais-nos contar de qualquer forma!

- Exacto! Mesmo que seja sob a forma de tortura! – Apoiou Florence, acenando com a cabeça.

- O.K.! Eu conto… - O sorriso voltara à sua boca e olhou à volta para ter a certeza que ninguém as ouvia. – Ontem à noite, ao voltar para o Salão Comum, encontrei o Gideon e ele convidou-me para sair… E eu aceitei!

- Sim! Mas, como foi hoje?

- O que fizeram?

- Bem…

No momento em que Mel começou a narrar, detalhadamente, o seu passeio por Hogsmeade com Gideon, Forence conseguiu visualizar na perfeição tudo o que tinha acontecido na sua mente.

* * *

**#02: **_**I've Just Seen a Face**_

* * *

Ao chegar à vila, Gideon ajudou Mel a descer da carruagem. Satisfeito por ali estar com ela, começou a caminhá-la pela rua principal de Hogsmeade, ao mesmo tempo que, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, entoava num tom divertido:

_I've just seen a face,_  
_I can't forget the time or place where we just met_  
_She's just the girl for me_  
_And I want all the world to see we've met_

Agora no Três Vassouras, Melanie contava-lhe algo extremamente divertido que se passara num outro dia com as suas amigas…

- Espere! – Interrompeu Dorcas. – Contaste-lhe isso?

- Cala-te, Dorcas!

Continuando… Gideon ria-se do que ela dizia, participando ocasionalmente na conversa para se mostrar surpreendido, mas sempre com a canção nos seus lábios.

_Had it been another day_  
_I might have looked the other way_  
_And I'd have never been aware_  
_But as it is I dream of her tonight!_

No Dedosdemel, Mel ria-se de uma piada de Gideon, fazendo-o sorrir ao vê-la a tentar esconder o seu riso atrás da mão.

_Falling!_  
_Yes I am falling!_  
_And she keeps calling me back again!_

Chegando-se perto dela e ignorando os olhares coscuvilheiros² das outras alunas, afastou a mão dela e passou os dedos pelo cabelo da rapariga.

_I have never known the likes of this_  
_I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight_  
_But other girls were never quite like this_

Gideon estava prestes a beijá-la, quando…

- _ATCHIM!_

- Por Merlin… - Murmurou Dorcas, num tom dolorido. – Espirraste?

- Florence não tem piada!

Porém, a Hufflepuff caíra na risada, agarrando-se ao estômago e à mesa para não cair ao chão.

- Adorava ter visto a cara do Gideon quando isso aconteceu! – Disse, limpando uma lágrima que repousara no canto do olho de tanto se rir.

Contudo, antes que Mel pudesse abrir a boca para dizer o que quer que fosse, Amos surgiu perto delas sem elas se aperceberem.

- Amh… Dorcas? – Chamou a atenção, meio que atrapalhado, o que Florence percebeu, pois sabia que ele estivera a evitar a ex-namorada desde o rompimento deles. – Será que dá para falarmos?

- Uhm… - Dorcas olhou para as amigas, como que a questionar se deveria, ao que as outras duas assentiram de imediato. – Sim, claro. Porque não?

Levantando-se nervosa, seguiu Amos até a um canto do Salão, onde poderiam falar à vontade sem serem ouvidos por alguém.

- Do que será que eles estão a falar? – Perguntou Mel, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Só posso imaginar… - Respondeu Florence, apoiando a cara numa mão.

* * *

**#03: **_**Oh! Darling**_

* * *

O Salão começou a escurecer, apenas as velas dando luminosidade ao local e focá-los aos dois. Amos ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Dorcas, antes de começar a cantar-lhe.

_Oh! Darling…_  
_Please believe me!_  
_I'll never do you… no harm_  
_Believe me when I tell you_  
_I'll never do you… no harm_

Dorcas sorriu, agarrando-lhe na mão e aproximando-se dele. Com uma mão no seu peito, encostou os seus lábios ao seu ouvido e começou a proferir:

_Oh! Darling…_  
_If you leave me!_  
_I'll never make it… alone_  
_Believe me when I beg you_  
_Don't ever leave me… alone_

De súbito, Amos afastou-se dela e ergueu as mãos no ar e a irritação espalhara-se na sua cara.

_When you told me_  
_You didn't need me anymore_  
_Well, you know_  
_I nearly broke down… and cried_

_When you told me_  
_You didn't need me anymore_  
_Well, you know_  
_I nearly fell down… and died_

No entanto, Dorcas não ia desistir tão facilmente. Evitando que Amos se afastasse dela, agarrou-o pelo braço e tentou acalmá-lo.

_Oh! Darling…_  
_If you leave me!_

-Florence?

_I'll never make it… alone_

-Florence? Estás aí?

_Believe me when I tell you_  
_I'll never do you…no harm_

- FLORENCE!

- AMH? –A morena quase caiu do banco abaixo com o grito de Mel.

- Merlin! Em que mundo andavas? – Perguntou ela, escondendo o riso. – Por acaso, ouviste alguma coisa do que eu disse?

- Penso que… - Florence tentou recordar-se das palavras de Mel, mas desistiu. - …a resposta é não.

- O que estavas a imaginar desta vez? O Dumbledore a fazer a dança da galinha pelo Salão a fora?

- Achas? – Ofendeu-se Florence. – Eu nunca imaginaria um professor tão respeitado com o Dumbledore a fazer a dança da galinha. Só a dançar ao som de rock 'n' roll!

Mel deixou-se rir, enquanto Florence se apercebia que Dorcas tinha desaparecido do Salão, tal como Amos. Porém, não teve muito tempo para perguntar à amiga pelo paradeiro deles, pois Lily aproximava-se, com Brianna, Susan, Amanda e Carol ao seu alcance, conquistando a mesa com a sua agenda e outras papeladas.

- Credo! O que é isto? – Perguntou Florence, arregalando os olhos.

- _Isto_ é os orçamentos, patrocínios e exemplos de papéis que queremos usar para o calendário… - Esclareceu Lily, com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que se sentava. – Onde estão as outras?

- Por Merlin! Escondam-me! – Exclamou uma Emily, aflita, atirando-se para debaixo da mesa.

- Mas, que raio…? – Perguntou-se Amanda, olhando em volta e encontrando a pessoa tão temida pela Slytherin. – Sério? Estás-te a esconder do Carter?

Emily espetou a cabeça loira por entre os bancos, com uma cara sofredora.

- Eu aceitei sair num encontro com ele… - Falou, amargurada.

- O Carter? – Foi a vez de Susan ficar chocada. – Ele é um pervertido, Huddel!

- Sério? Estás a falar com a pessoa que ao abrir o cubículo da casa de banho das raparigas do Três Vassouras deparou-se com o olhar psicadélico dele! – Exclamou, finalmente saindo do seu esconderijo ao ver que o rapaz tinha desaparecido. – Tive que encurtar de imediato o encontro, como deu para perceber.

- És uma Slytherin… - Constatou Carol, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não devias estar a rogar-lhe uma maldição por esta altura?

- Obrigada por ter enaltecido a minha equipa, Jones, mas você não anda por aí a rugir como um leão, não é verdade? – Sorriu ironicamente Emily. – Logo, temo desiludi-la. Eu não sigo o estereótipo. Bem, só ocasionalmente e muito disfarçadamente… Pior do que um aluno a ser amaldiçoado por mim, é um aluno a ouvir do Professor Dumbledore de que eu nunca seria capaz de tal feito, porque não é habitual.

- Então, você guarda as maldições só para umas quantas pessoas e nunca é culpada por isso? – Perguntou Mel, sorrindo ao vê-la a acenar afirmativamente. – Até que é uma boa ideia…

- Mas, nunca resultaria contigo. Se no outro dia a Lily coloriu a barba do Dumbledore e tu é que levaste com as culpas, já deves ter uma longa ficha de detenções guardada no gabinete do Filch. – Falou Brianna, rindo-se com as amigas.

- É verdade, eu própria vi. – Disse Victoria, surgindo perto dela. – Onde está a Meadowes e a Aninia?

- Já estou aqui! – Aninia surgira, entretanto, igualmente aborrecida. – Do que querem falar, afinal?

- Onde tu andaste? – Perguntou Emily, erguendo os braços no ar e interrompendo algo que Lily iria dizer. – Deixaste-me sozinha com o Carter!

- Hey! Eu avisei para tu não saíres com ele e que não ia a ficar a assistir a nada disso para depois ser testemunha no tribunal! Quem sai com um pervertido, de qualquer das formas? – Defendeu-se Nini, cruzando os braços e reparando na presença de Susan então. – Oh, Lancaster… Não reparei que você estava aqui. Como vai o Lupin?

- Ele está óptimo! – Exclamou Susan, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – E como vai o Black?

- Vamos _não_ falar sobre ele. – Rugiu Nyh, desaparecendo com o sorriso e atirando-se para um banco, perante os olhares confusos das colegas. – O que foi?

- Isso perguntamos nós. – Disse Carol, torcendo o nariz.

- Como se _eu_ fosse contar-vos o que quer que seja. – Referiu ela, prontamente, voltando a sua atenção para as explicações de Lily.

A rapariga estava a disfarçar bem o que sentia, até ao momento em que Regulus passou por ali perto, evitando o olhar da loira e deixando-a ainda mais irritada ao reparar que ele tinha se ido sentar com os seus "amigos". Florence, então, entendeu que um tigre estava prestes a soltar-se de dentro de Aninia.

* * *

**#04: **_**Shout**_

* * *

Com um longo suspiro, a loira ergueu-se do lugar com um olhar mortal, virando-se sobre os seus pés para olhar para Regulus, já sentado na mesa dos Slytherin. Abrindo a boca, começou a vociferar, à medida que se dirigia directa ao rapaz, subindo sobre as mesas, onde os alunos almoçavam descansados, mas não se preocupando com estes.

_You know you make me want to:_  
_Shout!_  
_Take my finger!_  
_Shout!_  
_Throw my hands back!_  
_Shout!_  
_Kick my heels up!_  
_Shout!_  
_Come on now!_  
_Shout!_

Apesar de aturdido, Regulus ergueu-se e começou a ripostar, não entendendo a rapariga.

_Take it easy!_  
_Shout!_  
_Take it easy!_  
_Shout!_  
_Take it easy_  
_Shout!_

-Outra vez?– Questionou Mel, dando uma cotovelada na rapariga. – Florence!

- Sim? – Tentou disfarçar, com um sorriso, acordando dos seus pensamentos e reparando que Nini permanecera aquele tempo todo sentada no seu banco a trocar ideias com Lily.

- Eu acho que andas a comer demasiados cogumelos alucinógenos, Florence. – Riu-se Amanda, juntamente com Susan e Brianna. – Começaste a cantarolar uma músicade olhos fechados do nada.

- Se fosse por isso, a minha mãe andou-me a enganar este tempo todo quando disse que a gravidez foi normal. – Explicou Florence, voltando a sua atenção para as amigas. – Mas, do que estávamos mesmo a falar?

- Na realidade, estávamos a falar de que temos agora um treino de Quidditch para comparecer. – Referiu Mel, com um sorriso. – Vamos?

- Sim, vamos a isso! – Falou Florence, levantando-se com Mel e Aninia. – Espera é outra vez com todas as equipas?

- Ao que parece as tempestades de neve não estão a facilitar a vida aos nossos capitães. – Proclamou Nini, metendo a alça da sacola no ombro. – Vens, Emily?

- E ter que ouvir o John a discutir comigo porque saí com um pervertido? Não, obrigada. – Declarou a loira, mantendo-se fixada nas explicações de Lily. – Nem sei porque ele se importa assim tanto.

- Merlin! – Exclamou Aninia, revirando os olhos. – Consegues ser pior que a Evans e a Lancaster.

- O que isso quer dizer?

* * *

**Balneário, Campo de Quidditch, 15h37**

- Vais visitar o Julian? – Perguntou Mel, abanando-se para espalhar neve pelo chão do balneário e começando a despir-se.

- E ser quase apanhada pela irmã dele pela quinquagésima vez esta semana? – Perguntou Florence, também retirando o equipamento de Quidditch e agarrando em toalhas para dar às amigas. – Obrigada pela consideração, mas ainda prefiro manter-me viva durante alguns anos. Vou só logo à noite e ser quase apanhada pela Pomfrey.

Mel e Dorcas riram-se, abanando a cabeça e dirigindo-se à zona dos duches com a amiga. Tinha sido um treino árduo e a neve só o dificultara. Para além disso, ficaram retidas a guardar todo o equipamento e nunca esperaram ter de demorar tanto tempo para o fazer. Agora, elas eram as últimas raparigas ali para liberarem os balneários aos rapazes, que falavam entretidos no Campo de Quidditch.

- A Rex nem é assim tão má, Florence! – Exclamou Dorcas, do seu cubículo. – Talvez vocês se tornem amigas!

Florence que abrira a boca para deixar entrar a água que saía do chuveiro, acabou por inspirá-la e provocar lágrimas de dor pela sua cana do nariz.

- Estás a brincar? – Falou, quando finalmente a dor passou. – A Brianna não suporta Hufflepuffs! Eu sou uma Hufflepuff!

- O Max também é um Hufflepuff, se sabes o que estou a querer dizer…

- SCHIU! – Proferiu Florence, fechando as suas torneiras para ouvir uns burburinhos lá fora.

- São os rapazes? – Perguntou Mel, que também fechara as suas torneiras.

_- Vá lá, Gideon! __Conta lá o que se passou com a Mel!_ – Exclamava a voz de James, no exterior dos duches.

- _Merda!_ – Sussurrou Mel, no cúbiculo ao seu lado, e, num piscar de olhos, ela, tal como Dorcas, entraram para o seu cubículo com as toalhas enroladas ao corpo.

- Não seria melhor dizermos que estamos aqui? – Perguntou Dorcas, num sussurro, visivelmente aflita.

- Não! Eu quero ouvir! – Exclamou Mel, encostando o ouvido à porta, ao que as outras aguentaram a risada.

- _Eu não quero ouvir nada disso!_ – Proclamou agora a voz de Sirius, demasiado perto delas. – _A Mel é a minha irmã mais nova, pessoal! Não quero ficar traumatizado!_

- Bafo de cão! – Repreendeu Mel, cruzando os braços.

- Eles estão mesmo aqui! – Afligiu-se Dorcas, encostando-se à parede.

- Respira fundo… - Murmurou Florence, espreitando pela fechadura para ver o que se passava lá fora.

- O que eu gostava de saber é que raio de ambiente é aquele entre ti e a Lily Evans, James! – Riu-se John e Florence pôde ver que se despiam.

- Eles estão-se a despir! – Informou Florence, esbugalhando os olhos às amigas.

- _Merda. Merda. __Merda._ – Choramingou Mel, tapando os olhos e encostando-se à parede. – Concordo com a Dorcas. É melhor dizermos que estamos aqui!

- Estás a brincar? Agora sou eu que quero ouvir direito essa história! – Falou Dorcas, juntando-se a Florence para suplício da outra.

- Ora, nada de mais! – Narrava James, gargalhando. – Fomos sair ontem à noite e…

- Oh, não… Outra vez não! – Falou Sirius, num tom desgostoso.

James, aparentemente,ignorou o Maroto, começando a relatar a sua noite com a ruiva e não deixando nenhum detalhe de fora.

- E agora? Vocês namoram? – Perguntou Gideon, curioso.

- Bem… - James soava indeciso.

- Não sabes? – Perguntou John, surpreendido. – Tens um encontro com a rapariga que andas a assediar há mais de três anos e não sabes se vocês namoram?

- Ele não lhe perguntou. – Falou Sirius, rindo-se, em seguida, de algo. – E agora anda a perguntar a todos se ela o ama ou se foi apenas uma noite de sorte! Sério, ele até perguntou ao Peeves³!

- Padfoot, cala-te! – Reclamou James, atirando um objecto no ar contra ele. – Eu sei o que a Lily sente por mim!

- Ah, sim? E o que ela sente, então?

* * *

**#05: **_**Don't Let Me Down**_

* * *

James, apenas de toalha enrolada à cintura, passou os dedos pelo cabelo de forma nervosa, antes de começar a cantar:

_Nobody ever loved me like she does_

- Tu não sabes isso. – Falou Sirius, mas James contestou.

_Oooo, she does…_

- Mas…!

_Yes, she does!_

- Desiste, Sirius. O James está no mundo dele, agora… - Riu-se John, abanando a cabeça.

_And if somebody loved me like she do me_  
_Oooo, she do me…_  
_Yes, she does_

- Se fosse a ti tinha cuidado, James… - Falou agora Derek, parecendo meio perdido. – Ela pode vir a desiludir-te!

Mas, James não se dava por vencido, subindo para um banco e cantando em plenos pulmões:

_Don't let me down!_  
_Don't let me down!_  
_Don't let me down!_  
_Don't let me down!_

-Agora, está a ser simplesmente dramático! – Contestou Sirius, arrancando-lhe a toalha para embaraçá-lo, o que não surtiu efeito. James estava com a caramaisapaixonada de sempre.

_I'm in love for the first time_  
_Don't you know it's gonna last_

- Oh, Merlin! O que a Lily te fez?

_It's a love that lasts forever_  
_It's a love that has no past_

- Prongs, pára de falar. Neste meio-termo, tenho a certeza que mudaste de género sexual e eu quero ouvir o que aconteceu entre o John e a Huddel, esta manhã, antes de vomitar o almoço!

- É verdade! – Falou James, acordando para a realidade, tal como Florence ao ver que o assunto permanecera por ali. – Então, John? O que te passou pela cabeça para gritares com a tua apaixonada?

- O John gosta da Huddel? – Falou Dorcas, escancarando a boca.

- Sério, que não sabias? – Perguntou Florence, mais chocada pelo que a amiga tivera dito. – E depois eu é que sou a alucinada da escola!

- Schiu! Quero ouvir! – Sussurrou Mel, encostando o ouvido à porta.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso… - Proferiu John, com um suspiro.

- Quê? Não nos vais contar? – Perguntou James, num tom de falsa ofensa. – Primeiro, gritas com a pobre da rapariga por ela ir sair com outro e vens-te queixar e, agora, não nos contas o que realmente se passou?

- O.K.! Eu conto… - Começou a dizer John. – Eu apenas já não sei o que fazer! Eu gosto de ser amigo dela, mas…

- Preferias se fosses algo mais para além disso. – Completou Derek, perdido também nos seus pensamentos.

- Porque não lhe dizes? – Perguntou James, encolhendo os ombros.

- Sim, o Prongs aqui nunca escondeu o que sentia pela Lily e finalmente, após três anos, conseguiu um encontro. – Riu-se sarcasticamente Sirius, recebendo uma tapa na cabeça.

- Pessoal, eu não quero estragar a amizade com ela sem saber se ela sente o mesmo por mim. – Declarou John, num tom desistente. – E, depois de ela ter ido sair com outro, tenho a certeza que nada irá acontecer entre nós os dois…

* * *

**#06: **_**She Loves You**_

* * *

Florence sorriu, não querendo acreditar como aqueles dois poderiam ser tão cegos relativamente aos seus sentimentos, um pelo outro. Queria sair do cubículo e gritar-lhe a plenos pulmões o que estava à vista de todos:

_She loves you!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_She loves you!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_She loves you!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

A morena, então, saiu do cubículo, surpreendendo os rapazes, mas dirigiu-se a John, que estava de cabeça baixa.

_You think you've lost your love?_  
_Well, I saw her today!_  
_It's you she's thinking of_  
_And she told me what to say_

- O quê? – Perguntou o moreno.

_She says she loves you!_  
_And you know that can't be bad_  
_Yes, she loves you!_  
_And you know you should be glad!_

-Fortescue, estás a delirar outra vez! – Exclamou ele, virando-lhe as costas.

_She said you hurt her so_  
_She almost lost her mind_  
_But now she says she knows_  
_You're not the hurting kind_

_She says she loves you!_  
_And you know that can't be bad_  
_Yes, she loves you!_  
_And you know you should be glad!_

James, Sirius e Derek juntaram-se aela, a cantarbem alto paraeleouvir:

_She loves you!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_She loves you!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

- Florence! – Sussurrou Dorcas, agarrando-lhe no braço.

_With a love like that_  
_You know you should be glad_

- Florence!

_You know it's up to you_  
_I think it's only fair_  
_Pride can hurt you too_  
_So apologize to her_

- Au! – Queixou-se a morena, acordando para a realidade e vendo que Dorcas parara a tempo a sua mão de rodar a maçaneta do cubículo onde estavam. – Para que é que foi isso?

- Ias abrir a porta! – Proferiu Mel, num tom baixo. –Tiraste o dia de hoje para passar metade do tempo a alucinar?

- Desculpem. – Falou Florence, mordendo o lábio. – Já nem dá para controlar.

- Mas, tenta! Não quero ser apanhada! – Exclamou Dorcas, encostando o ouvido à porta. – Eles continuam a falar…

- Sobre?

- Eu acho que também estou apaixonado. – Declarou Derek, colocando as mãos na cabeça pela revelação que fizera mais a si próprio.

- Pela Emily? – Perguntou John, aflito.

- Não! – Descansou rapidamente o rapaz. – Pela…

- A LEWIS? – Todos vociferaram, em pânico.

- O que tem?

* * *

**#07: **_**Devil in Her Heart**_

* * *

- Rogers… A Victoria? Mas, ela…

De súbito, Sirius, com um olhar rápido aos amigos, começou a explicar:

_She's got the devil in her heart_

Contudo, Derek respondeu de volta:

_But her eyes they tantalize_

Foi a vez de Fabian chamar à realidade o amigo.

_She's gonna tear your heart apart_

Porém, Derek já não o ouvia.

_Oh, her lips are really thrilling!_

_I'll take my chances_  
_For romance is_  
_So important to me_  
_She'll never hurt me_  
_She won't desert me_  
_She's an angel sent to me_

- Desistam. A medusa devorou-lhe a alma. – Falou Sirius, pegando numa toalha e abandonando os amigos para se dirigir a um dos cubículos.

- Ele vem para aqui! – Guinchou Mel, encostando-se à parede. – Tranquem a porta!

No entanto, não houve tempo. Sirius abriu a porta e, visto que limpava o suor da cara com o braço, não reparou na presença das outras três raparigas ali, antes de fechar a porta.

Dorcas, Mel e Florence estavam encostadas a um canto, na tentativa de se esconderem de alguma forma, enquanto Sirius arrancava a toalha da sua cintura e colocava-a num cabide, abrindo em seguida as torneiras do duche e começando a lavar-se.

- Não admira que ele tenha a fama que tem… - Murmurou Florence, erguendo os olhos surpreendida.

- Florence! – Reclamou Mel, tapando a cara com ambas as mãos.

Bastaram alguns segundos até Sirius se virar para elas e abrir os olhos, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- A apreciar o espectáculo? – Perguntou ele, rindo-se roucamente por vê-las a corar.

- Isso é doente! Sabias que estávamos aqui o tempo todo! – Contestou Mel, abrindo a porta do cubículo e saindo junto a Dorcas. – Vou ficar com cicatrizes mentais para o resto da minha vida!

- Florence? – Perguntou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver que ela tinha permanecido lá.

- Eu só quero o meu sabonete de volta.

* * *

**Biblioteca, 16h05**

- Tão típico do Sirius fazer algo assim. – Ria-se Susan, às gargalhadas.

- Exibicionista por natureza. – Completou Amanda, perante as caras enjoadas de Dorcas e Mel.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar… - Falou Mel, levantando-se bruscamente e saindo da biblioteca a correr.

- Quero ver quando for o Gideon. – Proferiu Florence, rindo-se.

- Hey, estão a falar do meu irmão! – Exclamou Fabian.

- Mas, isso quereria dizer que estavas a vê-lo nu também. – Falou Carol, aguentando o riso.

- Pensando bem, acho que é melhor não. – Replicou a morena, perante as palavras da Gryffindor, ao que todos se riram.

- Boa tarde! – Cumprimentou Max, aproximando-se delas com um sorriso. – Ouvi dizer que vocês andaram a divertir-se no balneário, há bocado.

- Oh, Merlin… - Resmungou Dorcas, enfiando a cabeça entre os braços. – Mas, já toda a escola sabe isso?

- Não toda. – Riu-se ele, sentando-se junto a elas. – Viram a Brianna?

- Ou está na secção de Aritmancia, ou na secção de Poções. – Respondeu Lily, investigando os pergaminhos de Brianna, deixados ali ao abandono.

- Tu bem que podias incentivá-la a divertir-se um pouco, não achas? – Perguntou Susan, com uma piscadela de olho.

- E achas que eu não tentei? – Perguntou, de volta, vendo que Brianna se aproximava com uma pilha de livros nas mãos. – Vejam só!

* * *

**#08: **_**Please Please Me**_

* * *

Max ergueu-se da cadeira para ajudar a Ravenclaw com os livros, enquanto lhe cantava:

_Last night I said these words to you girl_  
_I know you never even try, girl!_

- Max, agora não! Tenho de estudar! – Reclamou Brianna, sentando-se ao lado de Lily na mesa onde todas elas se encontravam, apesar de Max continuar a insistir.

_Come on_  
_Come on!_  
_Come on_  
_Come on!_

_Please, please me_  
_Woah, yeah!_  
_Like I please you_

- Max, estou-te a avisar! – Ameaçou ela, mas o rapaz puxara-a da cadeira pelo braço.

_You don't need me to show the way, love_

Brianna ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-lhe de volta a cantar:

_Why do you always have to say, love?_

A ver que Bri começava a andar pela biblioteca a tentar escapar-lhe, ele começou a saltar para cima das mesas, na tentativa de lhe chamar à atenção.

_Come on_  
_Come on!_  
_Come on_  
_Come on!_

_Please, please me_  
_Woah, yeah!_  
_Like I please you_

- Válá, Bri! - Apoiou Susan, com um sorriso provocador. – Uma noite não te faria mal!

- Mas, eu tenho de estudar! – Afligiu-se ela, apontando para os livros, ao que Max suspirou cansado.

_I don't want to sound complaining_  
_But you know there's always rain in my heart!_

_I do all the pleasing with you,_  
_It's so hard to reason… with you!_

_Woah, yeah, why do you make me blue?_

- Tudo bem! Uma hora! – Cedeu, finalmente, ela, erguendo as mãos no ar para surpresa delas. – Queres ir visitar o Julian?

- Já fomos lá e eu tenho uma ideia melhor. – Sorriu ele, agarrando-lhe na mão e caminhando-a para fora da biblioteca.

- Maximillian Klein! É só por uma hora! Ouviste? – Continuava ela a dizer, seguindo-o mesmo assim.

- Uma hora dá para várias vezes, se sabem do que eu estou a falar… - Riu-se Amanda, erguendo as sobrancelhas num gesto pervertido. – Ela está a precisar de se libertar.

- Amanda! – Gargalhou Susan, acotovelando-a levemente. – Estou a ver que andas em muitas más companhias…

- Se te referes a uma Susan, que fez sexo louco com um tal de Remus, a uma Lily, que resolveu fazer um calendário de raparigas semi-nuas, a uma Brianna, que tem um passado misterioso, e a uma Florence, que tem uma plantação de marijuana na Floresta Negra, então você está correcta. – Sussurrou Amanda para as amigas de forma a não ser ouvida por Fabian, que falava entretido com Carol, fazendo-a rir.

- É verdade, Florence? – Perguntou Lily, olhando para a morena.

- Porque achas que todos os anos o Dumbledore diz que é proibido ir para a Floresta Negra? Somos sócios! – Brincou ela, encarando Carol que parecia distraída a olhar para algo.

- Carol? – Perguntou Amanda, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Que se passa?

- Não liguem… - Murmurou ela, com um sorriso leve. – Acordei esquisita, só isso.

- Podes contar-nos o que se passa. – Declarou Fabian, sorrindo-lhe de forma a incentivá-la.

- Bem… Parece que todas têm algo especial na vida delas… - Começou ela a dizer, corando levemente. – E eu não consigo encontrar esse algo especial. Entendem o que eu quero dizer?

Todas acenaram, fixadas na Gryffindor, mas os olhos de Florence passearam preguiçosos sobre o rosto de Fabian, que desaparecera com o seu sorriso e permanecia de cabeça baixa.

* * *

**#09: **_**I Want to Hold Your Hand**_

* * *

Fabian entendeu que Florence o vigiava e voltou a olhar para Carol, forçando um sorriso. Contudo, ela percebeu o que lhe passava na mente.

_Oh, yeah!_  
_I'll tell you something!_  
_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand!_

_I wanna hold your hand!_  
_I wanna hold your hand!_

- Tenho a certeza que em breve, encontrarás a pessoa que tanto procuras. – Consolou Dorcas, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Fabian concordou, quando, na verdade, apenas queria dizer em alto e bom som:

_Oh, please!_  
_Say to me_  
_You'll let me be your man_  
_And please!_  
_Say to me_  
_You'll let me hold your hand!_

_Now, let me hold your hand!_  
_I wanna hold your hand!_

- A Mel sobreviveu ao atentado? – Perguntou Sirius, atirando-se para uma cadeira e interrompendo a conversa, sem demoras.

- Duvido imenso. – Constatou Dorcas, olhando para o relógio. – Hora de eu ir! Tenho de ir preparar os cenár… Quero dizer, tenho de ir tratar de um assunto.

- Com que então andaste a ferir os olhos das pobres coitadas. – Falou Amanda, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca te queixaste… - Murmurou ele, mas recebendo um pontapé de debaixo da Amanda. – Tu sabes que eu gosto à bruta, mas não é vinte e quatro horas por dia, Mandy!

- Sirius! – Reclamou Lily.

- Bem, faço das tuas palavras as minhas: tu nunca te queixaste.

- Amanda!

* * *

**#10: **_**Twist and Shout**_

* * *

Sirius, ignorando a presença de todos os outros, ergueu-se da cadeira e apoiou o pé nela, cantando de forma provocadora a Amanda.

- Sirius!

_Well, shake it up baby now!_  
_(Shake it up baby)_  
_Twist and shout!_  
_(Twist and shout)_  
_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now!_  
_(Come on baby)_  
_Come on and work it on out!_  
_(Work it on out)_

Amanda, por sua vez, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso insolente ao levantar-se. Com um único gesto, empurrou Sirius de volta para a cadeira, de forma a este se sentar, e subiu para a mesa, dançando de forma tentadora.

- AMANDA!

_Well work it on out, honey!_  
_(Work it on out)_  
_You know you look so good!_  
_(Look so good)_  
_You know you got me goin' now!_  
_(Got me goin')_  
_Just like I knew you would!_  
_(Like I knew you would)_

Sirius juntara-se a ela na dança, deixando ser puxado agressivamente pelo colarinho e estando a sua cara a milímetros de distância dela.

- SIRIUS!

_Well, shake it up baby now!_  
_(Shake it up baby)_  
_Twist and shout!_  
_(Twist and shout)_  
_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now!_  
_(Come on baby)_  
_Come on and work it on out!_  
_(Work it on out)_

Sem demoras, Sirius agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si, colando-a totalmente ao corpo.

- OS DOIS!

_You know you twist, little girl!_  
_(Twist, little girl)_  
_You know you twist so fine!_  
_(Twist so fine)_  
_Come on and twist a little closer now!_  
_(Twist a little closer)_  
_And let me know that you're mine!_  
_(Let me knowyou're mine)_

Porém, antes que ele pudesse fazer aquilo que pretendia, Amanda desviou a cara e Sirius caiu de cara no chão.

- VOCÊS OS DOIS PARA FORA DA BIBLIOTECA! – Vociferava a Madame Pince, aproximando-se deles a todo o vapor. – QUE INDECÊNCIAS SÃO ESTAS!

- Mais um mês banida da biblioteca… - Murmurou Lily, agarrando nas suas coisas e correndo junto aos outros para fora dela.

- Acho que aquilo valeu por dois. – Gargalhou Susan.

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 22h13**

Depois da expulsão da biblioteca e do jantar animado com a equipa de Quidditch e as amigas, Florence dirigira-se à Sala de Adivinhação para começar a arranjar-se para a sua sessão fotográfica.

Carol mantivera o seu cabelo solto e na sua forma original, ao passo que Amanda lhe passara apenas uma maquilhagem muito leve e natural pelo rosto. Quanto à _lingerie_ que Susan lhe fizera, era de algodão e branca, bem apropriada para ela. As restantes estavam nos seus postos e Florence podia jurar que ouvia Victoria a gritar com os Marotos lá fora.

- Já estão prontas? – Perguntou Remus do seu posto atrás da câmara fotográfica.

- Sim! Vamos a isso! – Sorriu Florence, saindo do provador sem o roupão branco e deslocando-se ao cenário. – Merlin! Como fizeram isto?

- Não está fantástico? – Perguntou Mel, com um sorriso.

- Demoramos a tarde inteira a fazê-lo, logo espero que a reposta não seja negativa. – Repreendeu Dorcas, cruzando os braços.

- Não… Quer dizer! Uau!

Na metade da sala, onde era o local do cenário, Mel e Dorcas tinham feito crescer um campo, com relva e flores brancas. Estava, de facto, impressionante.

- Coloque-se no meio e faça o que faz de melhor. – Riu-se Remus, recebendo um olhar repreendedor de Susan.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Estou-me a referir ao facto de ela "viajar", Susan… - Engasgou-se Remus, corando.

- Eu avisei… Pervertido! – Exclamou Nini, enquanto lia a Teen Witch numa cadeira.

* * *

**#11: **_**If I Fell**_

* * *

Florence fez exactamente o que Remus lhe pedira e, mais uma vez, deixou a sua imaginação tomar conta do lugar. Remus tirava as fotografias, enquanto se dirigia a uma Susan que ajudava Lily a escolher o material para o calendário.

_If I fell in love with you,_  
_Would you promise to be true_  
_And help me understand?_

_'Cause I've been in love before_  
_And I found that love was more_  
_Than just holdin' hands._

Susan ergueu os olhos, vendo que Remus ria das posições de Florence, enquanto falava com Mel e Dorcas sobre o assunto. Ela não resistiu a cantar:

_If I give my heart to you,_  
_I must be sure!_  
_From the very start that you_  
_Would love me more than her._

_If I trust in you_  
_Oh, please!_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too_  
_Oh, please!_  
_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_  
_And I_  
_Would be sad if our new love_  
_Was in vain._

Susan aproximara-se dele e passava a mão delicadamente na sua nuca, cantando os dois em conjunto.

_So I hope you see_  
_That I_  
_Would love to love you_  
_And that she_  
_Will cry_  
_When she learns we are two._

_If I fell in love with you._

- Penso que já tenho o que preciso! – Exclamou Remus, satisfeito com mais um trabalho fácil.

- Sério? – Perguntou Florence, com um sorriso.

- Sim, estão todas liberadas!

Florence bateu palmas e saltou para fora do cenário. Apressando-se a chegar ao provador, trocou rapidamente a sua roupa, enquanto ouvia as amigas a perguntarem lá fora:

- Onde vais com tanta pressa?

- Vou visitar o Julian, lembram-se? – Falou, num tom baixo, saindo do provador, à medida que vestia o casaco.

- Ah… O Julian… - Falaram as outras duas, sorrindo uma para a outra de forma entendedora.

- Vá lá! Somos só amigos. – Declarou, preparando-se para se ir embora. – Até amanhã!

E, com isto, Florence começou a correr pelo corredor, ignorando as exclamações dos Marotos, e não parou até estar em frente à porta da Ala Hospitalar. Abrindo-a, viu que só o fraco luar iluminava o local.

- Julian? – Perguntou, aproximando-se dele e vendo que este estava a dormir. – Julian…

- BU! – Exclamou ele, fazendo-a saltar no lugar.

- Argh! Odeio quando fazes isso! – Reclamou, abanando-o na cama. – Ainda a Madame Pomfrey aparece aí!

- Nah! Ela já foi dormir… - Falou ele, encolhendo os ombros. –Pensei que tu não vinhas hoje.

- Achas? Eu adoro vir-te chatear! – Riu-se ela, sentando-se à beira da cama. – Estás melhor?

- Sim, estou… Embora, já saiba do vosso plano maluco. – Falou Julian, acenando com a cabeça negativamente. – Um calendário…?

- Como sabes?

- Ouvi a Lily a dizer e a Brianna confirmou-me… - Disse, naturalmente. – Nunca pensei que Florence Fortescue fosse fazer algo desse género. Estou surpreendido!

- Bem, é por uma boa causa, não é? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Só espero que essa boa causa não envolva os Marotos a espiar…

- Uh! Julian Rex com ciúmes? – Perguntou ela, ao que ele lhe agarrou na mão.

- Talvez… - Murmurou ele, olhando-a nos olhos. – Mas, por outro lado tenho onze raparigas a despirem-se por mim. Não tenho nada do que me queixar!

Florence abriu a boca chocada e caiu na gargalhada, antes de lhe dar uma leve tapa no ombro.

- Quem está com ciúmes, agora? – Perguntou ele.

Contudo, antes que pudesse dizer algo, um barulho proveniente do gabinete da Madame Pomfrey cortou o ambiente.

- Quem está aí?

- É melhor ires!

- Sim! Dorme bem!

- Voltas amanhã? – Perguntou ele, quando ela estava prestes a fechar a porta.

- Sim… - Disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

* * *

**#12: **_**All My Loving**_

* * *

De regresso ao Salão Comum de Hufflepuff, Florence mordeu o lábio, enquanto sorria, imaginando se, de facto, Julian e ela não fossem apenas amigos.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
_Tomorrow, I'll miss you_  
_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_  
_I'll write home everyday_  
_And I'll send all my loving to you_

Julian, deitado na cama, depois de descansar a Madame Pomfrey que não estivera ali ninguém, olhou pela janela e começou também ele a cantar.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_  
_The lips I am missing_  
_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away_  
_I'll write home everyday_  
_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving,_  
_I will send to you_  
_All my loving,_  
_Darling, I'll be true_

_All my loving_  
_All my loving_  
_All my loving_  
_I will send to you!_

* * *

**N/B:**

¹Calças de ganga = calça jeans

²Coscuvilheiros = bisbilhoteiros/curiosos

³Peeves = Pirraça

* * *

**RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS**

**1 Lily Evans**

Missy:Tsctsc… Maninha feia a demorar uma semana inteira a deixar review! Uhauhauahuahauhaua! Mas, vá…  
Não era a única a querer ser tão organizada como a Lily, mas acho que eu dava em louca passado algum tempo. Acho que prefiro a Lily drogada e louca, pois a organização compete à Brianna e à Victoria sim! xD  
Os Marotos contando logo a verdade, não seria a mesma coisa. Eles tinham de trollar o pessoal primeiro, né? E a poção polissuco ainda vai dar que falar! ; D  
Eu vou tentar arranjar uma foto da Lady para você ver, com a dona dela ^^ Depois eu coloco lá no meu perfil para todos verem!  
Vamos arranjar assim um dia para as maninhas se reunirem e beberem Fogo de Dragão? : D Vamos inventar a nossa própria receita! Muuahuahauahuahauha!  
E nem sequer vou comentar aqui o "Poker Face"! Uhauhauahauhauahua! Mas quero que saiba que fiquei chocada! xD  
A Emily ainda vai ficar saidinha… Você bem que poderia ajudar, Nyh! ;D Mas, agora vou deixá-la a sós com o Regulus, que vem aí a caminho para lhe responder às suas perguntas! ^^

Regulus: Amh… Nini? Nós já tínhamos falado sobre os seus nomes "fofinhos"… Amore? Sério?

Missy: Reggie, responda logo, que nós não queremos assistir a nenhuma discussão… *sorri*

Regulus: Certo, certo… Quanto à sua pergunta, eu não entraria num calendário masculino, nem sequer sei porque você está a falar disso… Por acaso anda a preparar algo nas minhas costas? E quanto à minha primeira vez… A sua faca está a fazer um ponto interessante e eu acho que vou responder que sou virgem, porque não quero morrer… Quero dizer, quero perder a minha virgindade consigo… amore! *sorri nervoso* Missy… Fala!

Missy: Amh… Bem, acho que vamos ficar por aqui então… Boa sorte para a vossa relação! Love you mana!

**charliebeatrice**

Missy: Oh, não faz mal! O curso é mais importante e parece ser interessante * _ * Eu também estou desejosa que chegue o cap da Brianna! Faltam apenas dois! Yey! Beijooos!

**Yuufu**

Missy: Você me vê a matar para escrevê-lo? Você quase me ia esfolando viva essa semana! *sorri* Mas, eu adoro tê-la como beta, que você me ajuda imenso! Você merece grande parte dos créditos com as suas constantes ameaças de morte e inspirações para continuar a escrever uahauhauhauhauah  
Com uma escritora tarada, vem junto leitoras taradas ne? Mi culpa! T_T  
Lily é o godzilla de Hogwarts, destruindo tudo! Uuhauhauahuahauha! Será que ela bota ovo também como a Nini? Hum… Seria uma dinâmica divertida ver essas duas juntas! Então com Amanda e Susan… Mas já vai ter a fic do casamento… ;D serve não serve?  
Vá por mim, Nanda… Marotos NUNCA ajudam… Só atrapalham! Até tenho pena do Remie pelo que eu tenho preparado para ele. E Lily é perv! Tenho todas as provas para mostrar isso!

Lily: HEY!

Missy: Amh… Mas voltando à sua pergunta… Vou chamar o Regulus outra vez aqui… Só um momento.

Regulus: Como assim ela é um réptil? Ela parece uma rapariga normal… Quer dizer, normal dentro da sua forma humana… Estou confuso!

Missy: Bem, acho que vai ficar por aqui… A Aninia vai matá-la, só para a avisar, hein? Beijos!

**AnneBlackPotter**

Missy: Uuahauahuahau! Marotos nunca ajudam! Ninguém acredita em mim! xDD E Lily tinha de ser rápida! Após sete anos, só o deveria ser! Eu é que não deixava escapar o bonitão ali…

James: Obrigada, Missy!

Missy: De nada! Mas, vamos chamar o John para responder à pergunta… James? Podes sair…

James: Nah! Acho que vou ficar aqui para ouvir a resposta. Chamaram-me de menina, literalmente, neste capítulo!

Missy:Amh… O.K.! John?

John: O que o Potter está aqui a fazer?

Missy: Responda, apenas.

John: Bem… Para falar a verdade, ainda sou virgem. Entre os treinos, a escola…

James: E o facto de babar para cima da Huddel…

John: *olha para James ameaçadoramente* Não deu muito tempo para outras coisas, se sabe o que quero dizer…

**NidhwalValdr**

Remus: Directo ao assunto… Muito bem! Eu perdi a virgindade com…

Aninia: NÃO DIGAS! *faca afiada na mão*

Remus: Amh… Pois, melhor não dizer mesmo… Vamos apenas dizer que estava MUITO, mas MUITO bêbedo quando tudo aconteceu, ok?

Aninia: MAS, MUITO MESMO! Vou tomar banho em desinfectante, outra vez…

**V. Lovett**

Missy:Uhauahuahauha! Bem, se adorou o capítulo da Lily, então deve adorar esse aí! Muito Beatle à mistura! ^^  
E a Florence tem uma plantação em Hogwarts… Ela não precisa de andar a carregá-las pela escola! Uhuahauhauahauh!  
A Lily precisa de VIVER! E o Sirius só fez bem em pedir à Florence aquilo!  
Eu também adoro a Brianna, tal como adoro a Victoria! São as minhas duas taradas pela organização e anti-marotos preferidas! Uhauahuahauahuahauh!  
E eu vou dizer ao Julian sim isso! Embora ele tenha ficado mais em pânico! Já viu? A rapariga de quem ele gosta pousando semi-nua? Esses rapazes vão ter um treco!  
Quanto à Susan e ao Remus, não vai tardar muito para eles revelarem o que sentem, não! Mas, estas coisas levam tempo…  
A campanha vai continuar, assim pode pensar numa pergunta melhor para colocar a qualquer um dos meninos! ^^ Beijinhos e vou continuar!

**Mandy BrixX**

Missy: AMO suas reviews fodásticas! *_* Uhuahauhauhauah! E eu também adoro a Florence. É a minha meio-hippie querida! *abraça* E quanto ao facto de a Lily querer te manter longe do Sirius…

Lily: Porque ele é um tarado, Amanda! E você é ainda mais tarada que ele! Estou a tentar evitar o fim do mundo aqui e ninguém repara!

Missy: Lily, você não deveria estar aqui. Volte para lá! Vai, vai! E Poppy é o nome da Madame Pomfrey. Pom-Pom é diminutivo inventado por Sirius, como não poderia deixar de ser *revira os olhos* E sim! Vocês me ajudam imenso e eu vou aproveitar enquanto durar! E agradeço-vos a todas imenso por isso! Eu é que meio que esqueci de vos dar os créditos no último capítulo, que estava com pressa! Mas, digo que a Lily nunca sobreviveria sem amigas como vocês, porque bem lá no fundo ela é igual a vocês! Uhuahauhauhauahua! E Nini avacalhando não poderia faltar nessa fic!  
Eu também morria do coração se o James fizesse aquilo comigo da fumaça… *baba* E se o Sirius baba pelas pernas da Lily, você nem queria imaginar quando chegar à sua vez… A Sala de Adivinhação vai virar um lago! Mas, vou agora passar ao Sirius, para ele responder à sua pergunta. SIRIUS!

Sirius: Dia em Londres, em 1976? Sim, foi um grande dia e acho bem ter perguntado. Mas, estou admirado que você não se lembre. Eu e você…No provador da loja da Prada… Você a gritar bem alto… As empregadas da loja a fugirem... Muita indecência…

Missy & Lily: SIRIUS!

Sirius: Foi ela que perguntou! E foi ela que me provocou até me levar à loucura nesse dia! Mas, foi um grande e longo dia. Os outros que estavam connosco é que não gostaram de esperar duas horas até que acabássemos o nosso "serviço"…

Missy:O.k.! O.k.! Já percebemos! Bem, maninha. Espero que tenha ficado esclarecida! Beijinhooos e continue por aqui! ; D

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**

Missy: Owww! Obrigada! * _ * Eu vou deixar os Marotos aqui responderem à sua review, então… Você abusou completamente da minha campanha! Uhauhauahuahuahauh!

James: O que vai ser do calendário com os Marotos para avacalharem…? Vai ser uma revolução…

Sirius: O que ele quer dizer é que vai haver muita nudez…

James: E muita poção polissuco!

Sirius: E muita nudez… *sorri*

James: Padfoot, nós não podemos simplesmente mudar o conceito do calendário!

Sirius: Prongs, relaxa! Vais ver que os rapazes de Hogwarts vão fazer-nos vénias quando concluirmos os nossos planos!

James: A Lily vai-me matar… Ah! E aproveito para dizer que nunca esperei que a Lily me agarrasse daquela forma. Sou inocente e sinto-me violado!

Sirius:Isso querias tu sentir! Aposto que nem passou de um beijinho!

James: Cala-te!

Missy: Bem, penso que eles já terminaram e se eram 01h30 aí… deviam ser 3h30 por aqui! Eu não durmo, basicamente! _(N/B: Eu quem o diga... Você sabe o que é ficar até 6 horas da manhã no msn com essa louca?)_Uhauhauahuahauahuah! E eu vou dizer para a Lily para ela prestar mais atenção no que James faz por ela! ; D Fique descansada! Uhauhauahau Beijos!

**Mila Pink**

Missy:Hey! Lily tinha de sair do seu espaço seguro e enlouquecer um dia, né? E, sim, era maconha! ^^ E os Marotos vão ter umas quantas surpresas pelo caminho! Ainda bem que gostou das capas e do calendário! : ) Beijos e continue por aqui, viu?

* * *

**CAMPANHA!**

Bem, a campanha dos rapazes a responderem vai continuar! Por isso, não temam em lhes fazerem perguntas, hein? ; D

Beijinhos e a capa da Florece já está postada no meu perfil!


	9. Miss Julho

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
**_"Miss Julho"_

* * *

_- Melhor? – Perguntou Brianna a uma ruiva pálida, com um sorriso divertido, no momento em que esta entrava na sala._

_- Sim… – Falou Lily, pegando na bolsinha preta e virando-se para as colegas. – Bem… Continuemos, então!_

_À medida que via Lily abanar a bolsinha, enfiar lá a mão e retirar um dos pedaços de pergaminho para o ler, Caroline Jones não conseguiu evitar que o seu estômago se revoltasse ao ouvir ser pronunciado o seu nome. Tal como a maioria das suas colegas, estava ali por uma boa causa e sentia-se orgulhosa pelo projecto que Lily criara para angariar o dinheiro que Julian Rex tanto precisava. Contudo, algo a preocupava…_

_A morena, desde nascença, estava propensa ao desastre – mesmo que algo começasse da forma mais inocente possível, mais cedo ou mais tarde surgiria um pormenor que mudava tudo e levava-a a meter-se nos sarilhos mais bizarros alguma vez já vistos. E agora, com a ideia nada inocente do calendário, Carol sabia que algo realmente desastroso aconteceria…_

"Que Merlin me ajude!"

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 11 de Dezembro de 1977**

Carol olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e constatou que já eram quinze horas e meia. Com um suspiro, olhou em redor e tentou encontrar alguém que a pudesse salvar daquela situação. Porém, as únicas pessoas com a possibilidade de o fazerem estavam demasiado ocupadas: Fabian falava com um casal, numa mesa ali perto, e Gideon ria-se de algo que Mel lhe dizia.

- …eu prefiro exercitar-me a não jogar Quidditch, entendes? É muito melhor! Olha só para os meus músculos! – Falava o rapaz à sua frente sem parar, levantando o braço e fazendo força para exaltar o bíceps. – Aposto que não encontrarás nenhum rapaz aqui com esta arma, fofinha!

Carol tapou a boca com a mão, fazendo de tudo para aguentar o vómito ao ver o rapaz a beijar o seu próprio braço. Encontrava-se ali na Barraca dos Encontros Rápidos já à meia hora e, durante esse tempo todo, fizera um esforço imenso para não cortar os pulsos pela quantidade de rapazes desagradáveis que tinham passado por ela.

- Mas, já tivemos muito tempo a falar de mim. Fala-me de ti, Catherine…

- Caroline. – Corrigiu ela, secamente, revirando os olhos.

- Isso. – Riu-se ele, encolhendo os ombros em indiferença. – Então?

Para alívio da morena, o tempo acabara, sendo sinalizado por um alarme, e logo o rapaz teve de se levantar para ir enojar outra pobre rapariga. Contudo, nada da sua situação melhorou, pois um rato de biblioteca, com pele oleosa e acne acabara de tomar o lugar do rapaz anterior.

- O-Olá… - Cumprimentou o rapaz, num tom nervoso e de cabeça baixa.

- Olá. - Disse ela, sem muita convicção. – Sou a Caroline.

- G-Greg! – Gaguejou ele, dando um riso nervoso patético e estendendo-lhe a mão. – P-Prazer!

Porém, no movimento de lhe estender a mão, Greg acabou por derramar o seu sumo de morango para cima de Carol, ensopando-lhe a camisa e parte da saia.

- Merlin! D-Desculpa! Foi sem querer! – Afligiu-se ele, levantando-se para pegar um pano e começando a limpar a sujidade que provocara. – Desculpa!

- Greg…? GREG? – Chamou ela alto, ao ver que ele passava o pano pelo seu peito. – Eu acho que isso são as minhas mamas.

O rapaz então apercebeu-se onde a sua mão estava e corou bruscamente. Abrindo a boca para dizer algo, acabou por desistir e sair dali a correr, tropeçando pelo caminho em algumas cadeiras e mesas e fazendo reclamar muitos casais.

- Fantástico! – Sussurrou ela, entre dentes, pegando no pano e limpando-se ela a si própria.

- Precisas de ajuda?

Carol ergueu a cabeça e deu de caras com um rapaz de cabelo curto loiro e olhos azuis a sorrir-lhe insolentemente. Dirk Cresswell era um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano, pertencente à equipa de Quidditch, na posição de Keeper, e muito desejado por uma pequena percentagem de alunas de Hogwarts.

- Não devias estar em alguma barraca a ajudar? – Perguntou ela, voltando à sua tarefa.

- Penso que já não necessitam de mim. – Riu-se ele, de forma misteriosa, olhando de alto a baixo para a morena. – Estou a ver que muitos rapazes aplicaram a técnica nada subtil do derramamento de sumo.

- Dificilmente, é um técnica… - Comentou ela, abanando a cabeça ao ver que a nódoa de morango nunca sairia.

- Ah, não? – Perguntou ele, num tom provocador, apontando para a sua camisa branca.

Carol, então, reparou que a camisa branca se tornara transparente por estar molhada e, para além da nódoa rosa do sumo de morango, via-se agora o seu soutien branco. Corando, cruzou os braços à frente do corpo.

- É por isso que eles não paravam de olhar para aqui! – Guinchou ela, olhando à volta aflita.

- Se quiseres, eu arranjo-te uma camisa para trocares por essa… - Sugeriu Dirk, sorrindo de lado.

- Sério? Farias isso? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo ao ver que ele acenara afirmativamente. – Obrigada, Dirk!

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – Fabian surgira, olhando para Dirk desconfiado. – Não devias estar a trabalhar, Cresswell?

- Fui dispensado. – Declarou ele, continuando a olhar fixamente para a morena. – Carol, vamos?

- Sim, claro… - Respondeu ela, olhando em seguida para o ruivo. – Vemo-nos mais logo, Fabian!

Carol nem esperou que o rapaz respondesse e, logo, seguiu Dirk para fora da Barraca dos Encontros Rápidos, garantindo que estava a tapar as suas partes íntimas reveladas pela camisa transparente.

- Então, Carol? Como foste parar ali à Barraca do "Encalhados"? – Gozou Dirk, rindo-se da própria piada.

- É uma longa história… - Falou ela, secamente.

* * *

**2 Horas Antes…**

- Carol, passa-me a lista de ingredientes para a Poção Fexis Felicis, se faz favor. – Pediu Susan, estendendo o braço para apanhar o pergaminho que a morena lhe estendera, prontamente. – Obrigada.

- Não acredito que o Professor Slughorn marcou um exame de revisão para amanhã! – Exclamou Lily, procurando algo entre os vários pergaminhos que adornavam a mesa.

- Depois vocês dizem que eu estudo demais. – Referiu Brianna, com um sorriso divertido, aproveitando a sua apetitosa sobremesa de tarte de melaço, com calma.

- Tu estudas demais! – Exclamaram todas, em coro.

Estavam no Salão Principal, na mesa dos Gryffindor, a estudar durante a hora do almoço, visto que tinham sido banidas da biblioteca por um tempo indefinido, quando Fabian, Gideon e James surgiram a distribuir panfletos por entre os alunos que ali se encontravam.

- Do que se trata? – Perguntou Amanda, curiosa pela reacção histérica de algumas raparigas ali perto.

- Vê por ti mesma! – Exclamou Fabian, sorrindo ao estender-lhe o panfleto.

Carol viu Amanda a receber o panfleto e lê-lo, rapidamente, antes de lhe passar para ela o ler também.

_**Angariação de Fundos para as Equipas de Quidditch!**_

_**HOJE!  
Local:**__ Hogsmeade  
__**Hora:**__ 14h00_

_Temos muitas __**surpresas**__ para vocês!_

- Vocês estão a fazer uma angariação de fundos? – Questionou Amanda, erguendo uma sobrancelha bem definida aos rapazes.

- Desculpa? – Perguntou Lily, de súbito, arrancando o panfleto das mãos de Carol e lendo-o. – Como assim vocês estão a fazer uma angariação de fundos?

- É que precisamos de dinheiro para as equipas de Quidditch. – Respondeu Fabian, sem se aperceber do ambiente que caira entre as raparigas e o maroto.

- Estou a ver… - Murmurou a ruiva, fixando mortalmente James, que optou por dar um sorriso nervoso. – Engraçado que _nem_ a Mel ou a Dorcas referiram isso.

- Isso é porque elas não sabem… - Respondeu o maroto, encolhendo os ombros.

- Como assim elas não sabem? – Ficou confusa Susan. – Elas pertencem à equipa de Quidditch…

- Sim, claro. Mas, digamos que este é um assunto só para os rapazes… - Respondeu James, engolindo em seco pelo olhar penetrante de Lily.

- Sério? – Proferia a ruiva, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Por acaso, isto tem alguma coisa a ver com o Julian Rex?

- Como sabes? – Perguntou Gideon, esbugalhando os olhos, mas arrependendo-se rapidamente de ter dito algo.

- Oh meu Merlin! – Exclamou Lily, abrindo a boca, chocada, e puxando James pelo colarinho para lhe sussurrar. – Vocês torturaram-nos para vos contar a verdade sobre o que andávamos a fazer, mas não nos disseram o que vocês estavam a planear?

- Esquecemo-nos…? – Tentou James, dando um sorriso inocente e encolhendo os ombros.

- Esqueceram-se? – Ironizava Lily, pronta para esganar James a qualquer momento. – Como assim se esqueceram?

- Lily, porque não pensaste nisto? – Perguntou Carol, que conseguira reaver o panfleto para o estudar melhor e ignorara o ataque de cólera da ruiva ao maroto.

- Porque a Lily tem uma mente demasiado pervertida para pensar num inocente festival de angariação, em vez de um calendário… - Respondeu, naturalmente, Amanda, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da presença dos gémeos.

- Calendário? Como assim calendário? – Perguntaram eles, em uníssono, vendo que Lily transferira o olhar de cólera para Amanda agora.

- Eu disse calendário? – Ria-se ela, nervosamente. – Eu quis dizer… Amh… Obituário!

Todas elas paralisaram e permaneceram em silêncio, excepto Brianna que bateu com a mão na cara.

- Vocês estão a fazer um obituário? – Perguntou Fabian, fazendo uma cara estranha, enquanto James se ria, escandalosamente.

- Amh… - Amanda olhou em volta, como que a pedir ajuda.

- Que surpresas vocês têm preparadas? – Perguntou Brianna, salvando a situação, rapidamente, com a sua falsa curiosidade pelo assunto.

- Oh, nada de especial. – Falou Fabian, coçando a nuca e distraindo-se do assunto. – Coisas muito aleatórias, como a Barraca do Beijo, dos Encontros Rápidos, da Comida… Aliás, vocês têm essas informações todas na parte de trás do panfleto.

- Uau! – Exclamou Lily, com um sorriso irónico a James, enquanto Brianna virava o panfleto para ler as informações que lá continha. – Vocês devem ter demorado imenso tempo a planear e elaborar algo assim… E _esqueceram-se_ de mencionar?

- Completamente… Foi como se a memória tivesse desaparecido! – Afirmou James, pressionando os lábios para manter a sua pose de inocência. – Eu culpo o vaso!

Carol revirou os olhos pela menção do vaso, mas, então, reparou na expressão de espantada de Brianna pelo que acabara de ler. Contudo, antes que pudesse questionar o porquê daquela reacção, Fabian perguntou:

- Vocês não querem ir?

- Duvido que possamos… - Respondeu Susan, apontando para a quantidade de livros que tinha à sua frente. – Nós temos de estudar!

- Sério? Temos mesmo? – Perguntou Brianna, chocando todos.

- Brianna, penso que é melhor levarmos-te à Ala Hospitalar… - Afligiu-se Lily, estendendo a mão para lhe medir a febre, mas a Ravenclaw afastou-a.

- Estou a falar a sério! – Riu-se ela, mas de uma forma estranha. – É só um exame de revisão e nós já passámos a manhã inteira a estudar, afinal… E um pouco de diversão não nos faria mal, certo?

- Eu tenho mesmo de parar de fumar aquelas folhas malditas que a Florence me dá… - Murmurou Amanda, olhando para o seu prato tristonha ao pensar que estava a alucinar.

- Quem és tu e o que fizeste com a Brianna Rex? – Perguntou Susan, abanando-a pelos ombros.

- Sou eu! – Protestou a rapariga, revirando os olhos e escondendo algo atrás das costas. – O que raio se passa com vocês?

- Isso gostava eu de saber… O que estás a esconder? – Perguntou Lily, arrancando o panfleto das mãos da amiga para entender o estado dela, o que conseguiu num espaço de segundos. – _Oh…_

- _Exacto_. – Falou, de forma seca, Brianna, apoiando a cara na mão.

- Oh? Oh, o quê? – Perguntaram Susan e Amanda, curiosas, mas Lily preferiu manter o pergaminho a salvo das mãos delas. – Lily…!

- Bem, tenho a certeza _agora_ que vos verei lá! – Falou James, com um sorriso vitorioso, deixando Amanda, Susan e Carol ainda mais confusas. – Até logo!

- Vemo-nos na Barraca dos Encontros rápidos, Carol. – Disse Fabian, com uma piscadela de olho. – Ah! E Amanda? Tenho a certeza que encontrará algo muito interessante nesse panfleto.

E, com isto, os rapazes despediram-se e desapareceram do Salão. As raparigas trocaram olhares entre si, antes de Amanda se atirar a Lily para resgatar o panfleto, acabando por se ver atravessada na mesa, com a saia acima dos limites normais e a ser espiada pelos olhares pervertidos dos alunos de Hogwarts.

- Amanda! Não! AMANDA! Estou a fazer isto por ti!

- LILY! DÁ-ME ESSE PANFLETO, IMEDIATAMENTE! – Berrou Amanda, acabando por rasgar o panfleto em metade.

_**Barraca do Beijo!**_

_**Gryffindor:**__ Sirius Black  
__**Hufflepuff: **__Maximillian Klein  
__**Ravenclaw: **__Dirk Cresswell  
__**Slytherin: **__John O'Callagan_

- Oh… - Falou Amanda, erguendo o olhar para as amigas, com um sorriso a assombrar-lhe a cara.

- Amanda, _temos_ de estudar. – Afirmou, fortemente, Lily, tentando manter a calma.

- Será que as carruagens já estão disponíveis? – Perguntou Brianna a Amanda, com um sorriso divertido, ignorando completamente a tentativa frustrada de Lily de abafar a situação.

- BRIANNA!

- Podemos ir verificar! – Exclamou a rapariga, levantando-se rapidamente com a Ravenclaw para correr para fora do Salão.

- AMANDA!

Enquanto as outras corriam à sua frente para fora do castelo, Carol, Susan e Lily seguiam-nas de perto até chegarem ao local onde pelo menos dez carruagens se encontravam adormecidas e à espera dos próximos alunos a serem levados a Hogsmeade.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Amanda, não esperando para entrar na primeira carruagem, junto com Brianna.

- Ah! Temos _mesmo_ escolha? – Perguntou Susan, sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

- Não… Não, realmente! – Falou Brianna, com falso pesar.

- DEIXEM-NOS PASSAR! – Vociferou, então, alguém atrás delas, que elas acabaram por identificar com sendo a Emily Huddel.

- Huddel? Jones? – Perguntou Carol, confusa por ver as duas Slytherins a entrarem na mesma carruagem que Amanda e Brianna.

- Não, é o Peeves! – Exclamou Aninia, no seu tom mais irónico, revirando os olhos. – Do que vocês estão à espera para entrar?

- Amh… Nós não vamos. – Declarou Lily, acenando negativamente a cabeça.

- Como assim não vão? – Redarguiu Emily, que parecia realmente muito furiosa com algo.

- Nós temos de estudar! – Exclamou Carol, fazendo notar aquilo que todas tinham esquecido.

- Estudar? – Redarguiu Amanda. – Carol, tens mesmo de ordenar as tuas prioridades!

- Exacto! – Ajudou Brianna, abanando o pedaço de panfleto nos olhos delas. – Onde está a sua alma caridosa de ajudar os necessitados?

- Meninas. – Começou a dizer Susan, repreendendo-as a todas com o olhar. – Nós não…

- Ouvi dizer que o Remus vai ser o coordenador da Barraca do Beijo. – Soltou Nini, num tom maldoso e de olhos semicerrados apontados a Susan. – É a mesma coisa que dizer que ele é o substituto, caso um dos rapazes decida fazer um intervalo...

- … não vamos estudar! – Exclamou Susan, agarrando em Carol e Lily e arrastando-as para a já lotada carruagem. – Meninas, realmente! Onde está a vossa alma caridosa?

- Susan! Tu também não… - Refilou Lily, olhando para o céu como que a pedir clemência.

- Lily! É por uma boa causa! – Exclamou Amanda, puxando-a para dentro da carruagem.

- A última vez que alguém disse isso, a ideia foi fazer um calendário de raparigas em _lingerie_… - Falou Carol, sendo, em seguida, esmagada contra o vidro da carruagem pela Emily.

- Óptimo! – Exclamou Amanda, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Isso quer dizer que nos vamos divertir imenso!

* * *

**30 Minutos Depois…**

- Merlin, como você é pesada, Lancaster! – Reclamou Nini, ao chegar a Hogsmeade e se ver livre do peso de Susan de cima de si.

- Jones, não fique com inveja por eu ter curvas, ao contrário de você. – Ripostou Susan, sorrindo vitoriosamente ao ver que Nini lhe lançara um olhar mortal.

- Onde será que colocaram a Barraca do Beijo? – Perguntou Emily, ignorando as outras duas e analisando tudo em seu redor, na tentativa de detectar aquilo que procurava.

- Bem, ou os rapazes fizeram a comida mais deliciosa à face da terra, ou ela está ali… - Falou Lily, apontando para um amontoado de raparigas histéricas no cimo da rua.

- Lily, dizes com cada piada… Os membros da equipa de Quidditch a fazerem comida deliciosa é a mesma coisa que dizeres que a Lula Gigante dançou ballet com o Dumbledore! – Riu-se Susan, antes de ficar muito séria e desatar a correr na direcção do grupo de raparigas.

- Hey! Espera por mim! – Exclamou Amanda, seguindo a Ravenclaw pela rua acima e sendo seguida por Emily e Aninia.

Lily bateu com a mão na testa, antes de se aperceber da presença de Brianna ao lado da Carol, que, ao invés de seguir as amigas, permaneceu ali, com um sorriso ameaçador.

- Brianna? Não devias estar a segui-las, também? – Perguntou Lily, estranhando a situação.

- Penso que vou passar pela Barraca do Tiro ao Alvo, primeiro… - Falou ela, sorrindo satisfeita, o que começou a afligir a ruiva.

- Do que estás a falar? E o Max? – Começou-se a exaltar Lily, erguendo o panfleto e apontando para o nome do Hufflepuff, que, naquele momento, provavelmente se encontrava na Barraca do Beijo.

- Lily, Lily… Às vezes consegues ser _mesmo_ ingénua… - Riu-se ela, antes de lhe virar costas e começar a saltitar pela rua acima.

- Mas… Do que…

Lily procurou pela outra parte do panfleto, encontrando-o no bolso esquerdo do casaco. Alisando-o rapidamente, estudou-o com atenção à procura de saber o que realmente se passava. Foi, então, que viu…

_**Barraca do Tiro ao Alvo**_

_**Coordenador:**__ James Potter  
__**Ajudante:**__ Ludo Bagman_

- Merda… - Piou ela, erguendo a cabeça para encontrar Brianna por entre a multidão, mas esta já tinha desaparecido. – Ela _manipulou-me_?

- E, no entanto, pareces surpreendida… - Falou Carol, que se apercebera da situação.

- Eu tenho de encontrá-la, antes que aconteça um desastre! – Exclamou a ruiva, começando a subir a rua num passo acelerado.

- E eu? O que faço? – Perguntou Carol, erguendo os braços atarantada.

- Encontramo-nos na Barraca dos Encontros Rápidos! – Exclamou ela ao longe. – De qualquer das maneiras, o Fabian disse-te para te encontrares lá com ele!

Carol suspirou fundo, mas, encolhendo os ombros, juntou os pergaminhos que ainda conseguira salvar antes de seguir as amigas para fora do Salão Principal e optou por aceitar o conselho da amiga, contrafeita. Ao chegar à Barraca dos Encontros Rápidos, viu que se tratava de uma tenda.

- Carol! – Exclamou Fabian, ao ver a amiga a espreitar para dentro da tenda, aumentada magicamente para albergar mesas e cadeiras.

- Hey, Fabian… - Cumprimentou ela, de volta. – Como está tudo a correr?

- Até agora, tudo normal… - Respondeu ele, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão que o chamava do outro lado do espaço. – Eu já volto, Carol! Senta-te aqui e eu já venho falar contigo.

- O.K. – Murmurou ela, vendo-o a correr para longe de si.

De súbito, um alarme tocou, assustando a rapariga. Olhando à sua volta, viu os rapazes a levantarem-se e a sentarem-se a uma mesa diferente.

"_Estranho…"_

- Olá! Eu sou o Cully! – Sorriu um rapaz moreno, que se sentara à sua mesa. – E o teu nome?

- Eu penso que deve ter havido um engano… - Afligiu-se Carol, arregalando os olhos. – Eu não estou…

- Ups! – Exclamou o rapaz, entornando o sumo que trouxera consigo em cima da Carol. – Sou um desastrado!

"_Fantástico…"_

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 16h00**

- Grandes amigas! – Exclamou Dirk, rindo-se alto.

- Nem me digas nada… - Reclamou ela, vendo que se aproximavam da Barraca da Confissão. – Pensei que me ias levar a um local onde pudesse trocar de camisa…

- E estás no local! – Exclamou ele, desviando as cortinas que faziam de porta para a tenda, de forma a permitir a passagem da morena. – Ninguém vem aqui à Barraca da Confissão. Só para te provar, o Amos deveria estar aqui, mas pela falta de actividade decidiu ir dar uma volta. Podes-te despir à vontade para eu ir buscar a tal camisa, que te prometi.

- Porque não vais buscá-la, antes disso? – Perguntou Carol, desconfiada.

- Bem… - Dirk aproximou-se dela, sussurrando para que ninguém, excepto ela, pudesse ouvir. – A camisa vem da Barraca de Doação de Materiais, logo preciso da tua para fazer a troca de modo a não fazer alguém desconfiar.

- Oh! Certo… - Falou ela, apercebendo-se da situação. – Então, dá-me só um minuto!

- O.K.

Carol entrou dentro da tenda, vendo que pesadas cortinas caíam do tecto em diferentes e aleatórios pontos do local. Mesmo que alguém aparecesse por ali, ela poderia, perfeitamente, esconder-se atrás de uma cortina e não ser vista. Mais descansada por esse facto, finalizou de desabotoar a camisa e aproximou-se da entrada, estendendo o braço lá para fora.

- Cinco minutos e eu volto! – Exclamou Dirk, recebendo a camisa.

- Obrigada!

* * *

**10 Minutos Depois…**

- Ele não vai voltar… - Apercebeu-se Carol, escondendo a cara atrás das mãos e entrando em pânico.

Estava semi-nua naquela tenda da "confissão", ninguém, para além de Dirk, sabia do paradeiro dela e não tardaria muito para anoitecer. A juntar a isso, naquela noite seria a sua sessão fotográfica e ela não estaria presente.

"_Carol, respira fundo! Vai tudo correr bem!"_

* * *

**5 Minutos Depois…**

"_A quem estou a enganar? Nada vai correr bem!" _

- Alguém aí? – Perguntou uma voz, no exterior da tenda. – Amos?

Carol arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo de Sirius Black a entrar na tenda. Muito rapidamente, teve tempo de se esconder entre as muitas cortinas que decoravam o local, antes que o maroto a pudesse identificar.

- Amos! Nem imaginas o que acabou de me acontecer! – Exclamou ele, rindo-se roucamente. – Amos? Estás-me a ouvir? Acabei de te ver!

A morena, a pensar que o maroto provavelmente ainda investia em procurar o amigo, acabando por encontrá-la a ela naqueles trajes menores, engrossou a sua voz e proferiu:

- Sim! O que aconteceu?

* * *

**Número de Horas Desconhecidas Antes…**

- Faith… Um beijo, um galeão! – Exclamou Sirius, dando um sorriso insolente à rapariga ruiva que lhe surgira à frente.

- Faz com que sejam três e inesquecíveis, então… - Falou ela, provocadora, estendendo três galeões a Remus, que os recebeu, prontamente, para guardá-los numa caixa de madeira.

Sirius sorriu e aproximou-se da rapariga, concedendo-lhe os três beijos longos pelos quais ela pagara. Ao finalizar a tarefa, a ruiva piscou-lhe o olho e afastou-se do local.

- Ruivas… - Riu-se ele para Remus, que agora apontava o dinheiro recebido por uma loira. - …o fogo delas não está só no cabelo, se é que me entendes!

- Padfoot, eu nem sequer quero entender… e que o Prongs não te oiça a dizer isso. – Falou Remus, abanando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que o Prongs não ouve, não o atinge! – Falou o maroto, espreitando para o pergaminho do amigo, onde ele apontava o número de raparigas que passara por cada um deles. – Quem está a ganhar?

- Sirius, nós já falamos sobre isto. – Declarou John, beijando uma morena, rapidamente. – Não é uma competição…

- Mas, eu estou a ganhar. – Afirmou Max, dando cinco galeões a Remus, que, por sua vez, teve de fazer um esforço para não se rir da cara que Sirius fez.

- _Moony_?

- O que posso dizer? É verdade! – Falou ele, encolhendo os ombros e afastando-se.

- AH! RATO! – Exclamaram umas raparigas lá ao fundo, dispersando.

- Provavelmente, é o Peter a aproveitar-se da quantidade de saias. – Falou Remus, encolhendo os ombros e afastando-se para falar com Dirk.

Sirius revirou os olhos e voltou ao seu posto, esperando que a sua próxima cliente avançasse. Contudo, uma morena, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios carnudos e o olhar a brilhar de atrevimento, afastou-a para o lado, tomando a sua posição.

- Amanda Firehouse… - Alegrou-se ele, ao vê-la a erguer uma sobrancelha bem definida. – Que surpresa encontrar-te por aqui.

- Poderia dizer o mesmo… - Falou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior e prendendo a atenção do rapaz em si.

- O que a senhorita deseja? – Perguntou ele, apoiando o corpo contra a bancada.

- Algo para beber ou… - Amanda passou o olhar lentamente pelo corpo bem definido de Sirius. - …até mesmo para comer.

- Penso que te enganaste no local, Firehouse… - Sussurrou Sirius, divertindo-se com o olhar de desejo que ela lhe lançava. – A Barraca da Comida é mais ali à frente.

- Tens a certeza que me enganei? – Perguntou ela, apoiando-se também na bancada e, assim, exaltar o seu decote. – Estou com tanta sede, que eu acho que só há uma coisa que a possa saciar…

Sirius engoliu em seco, tentando evitar olhar para o decote avantajado da Gryffindor, mas não conseguindo controlar os seus olhos indisciplinados. Amanda conseguia sempre descontrolá-lo quando queria e, naquele momento, com várias raparigas à volta dele, Sirius sabia que era tudo o que ela mais queria. Porém, o maroto não iria ceder tão facilmente.

- Lamento desiludir-te, Firehouse. – Falou ele, colocando-se muito direito. – Estou muito ocupado. Como posso dizer… Muitas raparigas para satisfazer, mas tão pouco tempo para o fazer…

- Pobre Sirius… - Indagou ela, fazendo o beicinho e passando a mão pela ténue linha da sua blusa, que separava o tecido da pele morena.

Todavia, Sirius controlou-se ao máximo para não ceder, o que a rapariga entendeu ao colocar-se também muito direita e com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Mas, tens razão…

- Tenho…? – Perguntou ele, desconfiado pela súbita desistência da Gryffindor.

- Claro! – Exclamou ela, como se se tratasse de algo muito óbvio. – Tal como disseste, e muito bem, tens muitas raparigas para satisfazer, mas muito pouco tempo para o fazer e eu… Bem, o que posso dizer? Sou _muito_ exigente.

Amanda preparava-se para lhe dar costas e Sirius ver-se vitorioso até que ele não conseguiu travar a sua curiosidade pelas palavras da rapariga.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Questionou, agredindo-se mentalmente ao ver o sorriso que se formara no rosto da jovem.

"_Estive tão perto…"_

- Bem… Digamos que o teu _pouco_ tempo não seria suficiente para me… "alimentar". – Sugeriu ela, agarrando-o pela camisa e quase colando os seus lábios nele pela proximidade dos rostos. – E tu sabes, perfeitamente, que eu gosto de demorar o meu tempo a satisfazer as minhas necessidades, Black.

- Quanto tempo? – Perguntou ele, arquejando e ignorando o impulso de a beijar logo ali.

- Quem sabe? Mas, posso-te garantir que é muito… _muito_ tempo… - Sussurrou ela, sensualmente.

"_Estive mesmo tão perto…"_

- MOONY! – Berrou para chamar o amigo para perto de si.

- Sim? – Perguntou o rapaz, aproximando-se dele e apercebendo-se da presença de Amanda. – Oh, não! Não, não, não, não, não… Nem pensem nisso!

- Cinco minutos! – Exclamou Sirius, sorrindo largamente e começando a sair da barraca. – Vai ser como se nunca tivesse saído daqui!

- É mais cinco horas… - Riu-se Amanda, piscando-lhe o olho, discretamente, e fazendo-o sentir que as calças ficavam cada vez mais apertadas.

- Sirius Black! Nem te atrevas a abandonar o teu posto! – Enfureceu-se Remus, indicando o lugar vazio. – Alguém de Gryffindor tem de ficar aqui!

Amanda e Sirius trocaram olhares, antes de lançarem um sorriso entendedor a Remus.

- Não... Não!

- Tenho a certeza que farás um óptimo trabalho, Remus! – Disse Sirius, piscando-lhe o olho e começando a gritar para o grupo de raparigas confusas. – Meninas! Novidade de última hora! REMUS LUPIN: UM BEIJO, UM GALEÃO!

- PADFOOT! – Berrou Remus, mas já estava a ser envolvido por várias alunas à espera de serem as primeiras a receberem um beijo dele.

Sirius agarrou na mão de Amanda e correu com ela dali para fora, antes que Remus pudesse fazer algo contra isso. Olhando em volta, procurou o local discreto mais perto dali para onde eles pudessem ir, dando de caras com a placa do Cabeça de Javali.

- Sério? – Perguntou Amanda, vendo-se a ser puxada para dentro do estabelecimento vazio e, em seguida, para a casa de banho.

- O que posso dizer? Maus hábitos morrem mais lentamente. – Falou ele, agarrando-a pela nuca e beijando-a ferozmente o pescoço, entre mordidelas e lambidelas, que a faziam gemer baixinho…

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 16h32**

- PÁRA! PÁRA! – Gritou Carol, tapando os ouvidos. – Primeiro, duvido imenso que isso realmente tenha acontecido. Eu _ainda_ conheço a Amanda. Segundo, mesmo que tivesse acontecido, eu nunca iria querer ouvir! E, em terceiro…

- CAROL? – Assustou-se o maroto, levantando-se bruscamente do seu lugar.

"_Ups…"_

- Sim, sou eu… - Falou a morena, baixando a cabeça ao ver que tinha sido apanhada.

- O que raio estás a fazer aqui? Onde está o Amos?

- Não sei! Eu estou à espera que o Dirk me traga uma camisa, porque a minha estava ensopada e suja e eu dei-lha para trocar por outra, mas ele ainda não voltou e agora estou metida nesta situação…

- Calma! Calma! – Exclamava Sirius, do outro lado das cortinas. – Que tal eu procurar uma das tuas amigas para te ajudar?

- Farias isso? – Perguntou Carol, quase em lágrimas. – Eu ficar-te-ia eternamente agradecida se me fizesses esse favor!

- Fica descansada. – Declarou ele, preparando-se para a abandonar, mas estacando à saída da tenda. – Carol? Podias não mencionar a ninguém o que te acabei de contar? Sabes… Sobre a Amanda?

- Podes ficar descansado! – Exclamou ela, revirando os olhos. – Não é como se eu acreditasse!

- Amh… Certo! Obrigada, Carol… - Falou Sirius, num tom entre confusão e dúvida, antes de sair da tenda.

* * *

**5 Minutos Depois…**

- Carol? Estás aí?

A morena ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Susan, sorrindo ao verificar que era ela ao espreitar por entre as cortinas.

- Susan…! – Foi, então, que se apercebeu da presença de Nini, atrás de Susan. – Jones? O que estás a fazer aqui?

- O que estou a fazer aqui? É mais _o que raio aconteceu contigo_? – Riu-se ela, maldosamente, ao ver a figura da colega.

- Aninia… - Censurou Susan, acotovelando a loira.

- Duas palavras: Dirk Cresswell. – Declarou, friamente, Carol, voltando a sentar-se no seu lugar. – Ele disse que me iria buscar uma camisa, mas ainda não voltou. E levou a minha camisa com ele!

- O Dirk? – Perguntou Susan, olhando, nervosamente, para Carol.

- Susan… O que sabes que eu não sei? – Questionou ela, em tom de ameaça.

- Bem…

* * *

**Número de Horas Desconhecidas Antes…**

- Onde raio foi parar a Amanda? – Perguntou Susan, olhando em volta e tentando encontrar a amiga por entre as alunas inquietas, que exigiam receber o seu beijo.

- Eu sei lá! Provavelmente, a torturar uma pobre alma, junto com a Aninia! – Redarguiu uma Emily, claramente irritada, dando saltos para ver o que acontecia lá à frente na bancada. – Merlin! Não consigo ver nada com estas histéricas à minha frente!

- Vamos ter de esperar…

- Esperar? – Escandalizou-se Emily, não parecendo ela mesma, mas uma psicopata sedenta por sangue. – Por favor, Lancaster. Emily Huddel _não_ espera!

Então, a Ravenclaw viu Emily a alcançar a sua varinha, num dos bolsos do casaco, e a murmurar, de forma inaudível, um feitiço. De imediato, um rato branco surgiu e caiu ao chão, passeando por entre as pernas das raparigas e fazendo sons estranhos.

- AH! RATO! – Gritaram elas, começando a correr para fora dali assustadas.

- Boa ideia, Huddel. – Congratulou Susan, parecendo surpreendida.

- Funciona sempre…

Contudo, Emily engasgou-se nas suas palavras, parecendo até aturdida, com os seus olhos azuis bem arregalados. Graças ao feitiço da Slytherin, agora tinham uma clara visão de metade da bancada, onde Susan encontrou o alvo do olhar da loira: John beijava uma aluna de Hufflepuff, alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

- Eu acho que vou procurar a Nini… - Murmurou ela, estática pela situação, tentando olhar para tudo menos para o Slytherin.

- Huddel… - Chamou Susan, tentando parar a rapariga de sair dali.

Porém, foi inútil. Emily começou a empurrar as outras alunas para sair dali, o mais depressa que podia, enquanto Susan tentava segui-la, sem efeito. Segundos bastaram para a rapariga desaparecer por entre a multidão de cabeça baixa, deixando a Ravenclaw pesarosa. Todavia, esse sentimento não durou por muito mais tempo ao ouvir a voz de Sirius a gritar, num ponto mais à frente:

- Meninas! Novidade de última hora! REMUS LUPIN: UM BEIJO, UM GALEÃO!

- O QUÊ? – Rugiu ela, começando a atropelar todas as raparigas à sua frente sem misericórdia.

Entre muitas implicâncias e reclamações para com ela e lutando contra o impulso de dar várias razões à Madame Pomfrey para não se reformar, alcançou, por fim, a bancada para procurar pelo maroto.

- Calma! Mantenham a ordem! – Exclamava Remus, completamente despenteado e com a camisa toda amarrotada. – É uma de cada vez!

- Amh, amh! – Fez-se ouvir, aclarando a garganta bem alto.

- Susan! – Exclamou o rapaz, ficando visivelmente feliz por a ver ali. – Por Merlin! Ainda bem que apareceste! Ajuda-me…

- Ajudar-te? – Perguntou Susan, fingindo demorar alguns segundos para pensar no caso do maroto. – Tudo bem! Eu ajudo! Tu sabes que eu _adoro_ ajudar!

E, assim, com um sorriso sarcástico ao maroto, Susan dirigiu-se a Dirk Cresswell, que se encontrava no posto de Ravenclaw.

- Susan? O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Remus, confuso.

- A ajudar-te, Remmie! O que _mais_ haveria de ser? – Questionou Susan, continuando a falar no seu tom sarcástico, antes de se virar para Dirk. – Quanto queres?

- Um beijo, um galeão. – Surpreendeu-se o rapaz, sorrindo insolentemente à Ravenclaw. – Mas, por ti, eu até faço de livre e espontânea vontade, Susan.

- Primeiro, ew! – Começou por dizer, revirando os olhos e sentindo-se insultada pela ideia de Dirk. – Segundo, _been there, done that_! Terceiro, a tua ejaculação precoce é um grave problema e eu sugiro que trates dele, propriamente. E quarto, eu perguntei quanto querias, mas para ocupar o teu espaço…

- O QUÊ? – Reclamou Remus, levantando os braços no ar, não sabendo se haveria de estar irritado pelo facto de Susan já ter tido um caso com Dirk ou pelo facto de Susan querer uma posição na Barraca do Beijo. – Nem pensar!

- Tarde de mais, Lupin. – Falou Dirk, furioso, vendo que a fila de raparigas à sua frente se dissipara com as palavras da Ravenclaw. – É toda tua, Lancaster.

- Sempre tão simpático… - Sorriu Susan, indo para trás da bancada e vendo o rapaz a sair dali, de olhos pregados no chão.

- Cresswell! Volta, imediatamente, aqui! – Vociferou Remus, mas vendo que era inútil, voltou a sua atenção para a morena. – Susan, posso falar contigo por um instante?

- Claro! – Falou ela, seguindo o maroto para trás da barraca.

- Susan, isto trata-se de uma angariação de fundos para a equipa de Quidditch…

- E, então? – Perguntou ela, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, divertida com a situação.

- E, então, tu não pertences à equipa de Quidditch!

- Engraçado… - Começou ela a indagar. – Pela última vez que verifiquei, tu também não pertencias à equipa de Quidditch.

- Mas… Mas… - Remus parecia estar sob pressão para arranjar uma desculpa. – Mas, eu fui chamado para ajudar…

- Ainda bem que esclarecemos isso, então, porque acabaste de pedir pela minha ajuda. – Sorriu Susan, virando-lhe as costas e dirigindo-se ao seu novo posto.

- Susan! – Resmungou Remus, indo atrás dela. – Volta aqui!

- Max, que tal anunciares-me? – Perguntou Susan, piscando o olho ao Hufflepuff que se ria da situação.

- Não! Klein, mantém-te quieto. – Replicou Remus, apontando-lhe o dedo, antes de se virar para a jovem. – Susan, este evento foi feito pelos rapazes para as alunas de Hogwarts. Logo, lamento informar que não terás clientes.

- Tenho a certeza que terei pelo menos alguns. – Falou ela, apertando o queixo forte do maroto. – Mas, fica descansado… Não mais do que tu terás, _de certeza_!

- O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou Remus, vendo a rapariga a sorrir enigmaticamente. – Tu achas que eu não consigo arranjar um maior número de raparigas do que tu de rapazes?

- Eu não disse nada disso. – Falou ela, num tom de falsa inocência. – Tenho a _certeza_ que consegues.

- Voltaste a fazê-lo! – Exclamou Remus, abrindo a boca chocado. – Tu realmente achas que eu não consigo!

Susan encolheu os ombros, tentando não se rir da cara de ofensa do maroto.

- Óptimo! Se calhar, te prove o contrário, então!

- Óptimo! – Imitou Susan, encolhendo os ombros. – Ou talvez não…

- Bem, bem… Competição entre a Susan e o Remus! – Exclamou John, rindo-se dos dois.

- O q…? John, passas-te este tempo todo a dizer que não era uma competição! – Exaltou-se Remus, apercebendo-se do que acabara de fazer.

- Mas, esta é mais divertida! – Riu-se John, colocando as mãos à volta da boca e gritando alto. – SUSAN LANCASTER: UM BEIJO, UM GALEÃO!

- Que comece a competição, então… - Desafiou Susan, sorrindo ao ver um grupo de rapazes a correr na sua direcção e desapertando o primeiro botão da sua camisa.

- Susan! Isso é fazer batota! – Rugiu ele, claramente com ciúmes.

- Tic-toc, tic-toc… - Brincou ela, apontando para o relógio e vendo o seu primeiro cliente a pagar. – Já estás a ficar para trás, Remmie!

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 16h45**

- Sério? – Perguntou Carol, não querendo acreditar no que a amiga lhe tinha narrado.

- Exacto! – Riu-se Susan, juntando-se à risada da Nini.

- O Lupin deve ter ficado para morrer! – Falou Aninia, em sinal de aprovação. – E quem ganhou a competição?

- Não faço ideia… - Murmurou a Ravenclaw, parando de rir e pensando para consigo.

- Espera, espera! Isso explica o Dirk ter aparecido na Barraca dos Encontros Rápidos, em vez de estar a trabalhar. – Replicou Carol, olhando de forma repreensiva para Susan. – Mas, não explica como de repente vocês se tornaram amigas…

- Amigas? – Gargalhou Susan, apertando o estômago.

- Credo, Jones! – Ofendeu-se Nini, abanando a cabeça negativamente. – Não somos amigas! Somos mais… Inimigas em fase de tréguas!

- Isso!

- De qualquer das maneiras… Como é que _isso_ aconteceu? – Perguntou Carol, pasma.

- Bem… - Começou Nini.

* * *

**Número de Horas Desconhecidas Antes…**

Nini aproveitou a distracção de Emily, Susan e Amanda para se esgueirar daquele grupo abafante de raparigas. Com um sorriso, apanhou no seu raio de visão o que procurava: Regulus Black, na Barraca da Comida. Aproximando-se, da forma mais discreta que pôde, viu que Regulus só repara nela quando ela já estava a centímetros da bancada.

- Nini! – Exclamou Regulus, surpreendido, mas disfarçando rapidamente. – Jones, eu agora estou muito ocupado para falar contigo.

- Oh! Eu não vim falar. – Riu-se ela, espreitando a bancada para ver que iguarias estavam ali à venda. – Eu vim comer!

- Comer…?

- Bem, é a Barraca da Comida, não é? – Perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha em modo de desafio. – O que recomendas, então?

- O bolo de chocolate… - Desistiu o Slytherin, cortando uma fatia do bolo e entregando-lhe. – São 7 sicles.

Com um sorriso, Nini entregou o dinheiro ao rapaz, antes de dar uma dentada vagarosa no pedaço de bolo e dar um gemido baixo, que fez o outro engolir em seco.

- Este bolo está divino! – Exclamou Nini, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentadoramente. – Foram vocês que o fizeram?

- Não. Na realidade, é uma receita da Fortescue, que os outros roubaram para dar aos elfos para fazerem… - Declarou Regulus, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural à face do planeta.

- Oh! – Exclamou a loira, deitando de imediato o bolo no caixote do lixo, assustada. – Espero que não tenhas vendido muito desse bolo…

- Bem, é o mais vendido. – Disse Regulus, apontando para alguém atrás de si. – O Pettigrew é um enorme fã. Embora, ele esteja estranho hoje…

Nini seguiu o dedo do Slytherin, deparando-se com Peter a tentar apanhar borboletas inexistentes do ar, enquanto se ria perdidamente.

- Por favor, o Pettigrew é fã de qualquer comida! E ele é estranho… - Disfarçou Nini, com um sorriso largo.

- Bem… A Lewis pediu duas fatias… Ela adorou!

Então, Nini viu tudo à sua volta a escurecer.

- A Lewis? A Victoria Lewis? A monitora-chefe?

- Amh… Sim!

- O que ela está a fazer aqui?

- O Dumbledore pediu-lhe hoje para fazer uma ronda por aqui. Trabalhos de monitoria. Que mais poderia ser?

- Claro! – Sorriu a loira, abanando a mão para ele não fazer caso do que ela tinha dito, mas a curiosidade era mais forte. – Como é que ela estava…?

- Normal… Por uns momentos… - Falou Regulus, começando a pensar melhor no assunto e olhando desconfiado para o bolo.

- Regulus! – Chamou Nini, tentando distrair o rapaz de alguma forma. – Então, é por isto que tens estado a evitar-me durante a semana inteira?

O Slytherin primeiro olhou para ela confuso, pela súbita mudança de assunto, mas logo deve ter concluído que era algo normal vindo de Aninia.

- Pode-se dizer que sim… Mas, o que interessa isso?

- O que _interessa_ isso? – Repetiu Nini, arrependendo-se de ter puxado o assunto. – Sei lá… Se calhar porque estamos juntos!

- Jones, já falámos sobre isto. – Declarou ele, cansado. – Nós não estamos juntos. Nós só trocámos um beijo.

Por uns segundos, Aninia lutou contra o impulso de atirar com um garfo ao olho de Regulus, mas, em vez disso, abriu um sorriso animado.

- Ainda bem que esclarecemos isso, então. É que eu estava a caminho da Barraca do Beijo para perguntar se eles queriam a minha ajuda.

- Por favor… - Falou Regulus, não sabendo se devia acreditar nas palavras delas ou não. – A Barraca do Beijo é só para os rapazes. Aliás, todo este evento é só com os rapazes das equipas de Quid…

_- SUSAN LANCASTER: UM BEIJO, UM GALEÃO!_

- Estavas a dizer? – Perguntou ela, com um sorriso vitorioso para depois virar-lhe costas.

- Jones… JONES! – Rugia o rapaz, correndo atrás dela. – VOLTA AQUI!

- Porquê? – Perguntou ela, inocentemente. – Nós não estamos juntos… E o Pettigrew está a atacar a tua comida, Reggie.

Regulus olhou para trás, vendo que Peter agarrara em todos os bolos e sentara-se a comer, com tal sofreguidão que enojou muitos que passavam.

- PETTIGREW! – Vociferou ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, perdendo Nini de vista. – JONES!

Aninia engoliu a sua fúria e começou a andar em direcção à Barraca do Beijo. Foi, então, que viu Emily sentada, não muito longe, de cabeça baixa.

- Emily? – Chamou ela, vendo que a amiga chorava. – O que se passou?

- O John… Ele… - Tentava explicar, mas a cada investia parecia que chorava mais. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

- Emily! – Chamou Nini, vendo que a rapariga decidira fugir do local. – Que Merlin me ajude…

A Slytherin virou sobre os seus pés e retomou o caminho à Barraca do Beijo, afastandoas pessoas que a separavam da bancada. Quando alguns tentaram reclamar, Nini olhava para elas de tal forma que elas se calavam de imediato.

- Aninia! – Surpreendeu-se John, que até àquele momento estivera a assistir a uma discussão qualquer entre Susan e Remus. – O Regulus não está aqui…

- Ah, eu sei! – Exclamou ela, aproximando-se dele. – Vai-se passar o seguinte: tu vais-me deixar ocupar o teu posto, enquanto tu procuras a Emily, e não vais reclamar…

- Porque é que haveria de procurar a Emily? – Perguntou ele, confuso.

- Porque ela está desgostosa com o que te viu a fazer aqui e tu vais falar com ela, O.K.?

- Não! Nem pensar! – Exclamava Remus, que viu John a trocar de lugares com a Nini. – John, o que pensas que estás a fazer?

- Desculpa, Remus. Tenho algo urgente a tratar. – Falou ele, dando um sorriso de simpatia ao rapaz. – Tenho a certeza que a Aninia conseguirá tratar do assunto… Até logo!

- JOHN! – Berraram Remus e Susan, em simultâneo, olhando, então, para Nini desgostosos.

- Isto vai ser tremendamente divertido… - Riu-se ela, fixando-os aos dois maldosamente.

- Não, não vai! – Exclamou Regulus, que surgira todo despenteado. – Aninia, sai daí.

- Black… Quem ficou na Barraca da Comida? – Perguntou Remus, tentando espreitar por cima das cabeças.

- Amh… Alguém de confiança, tenho a certeza. – Garantiu Regulus e, durante aquele momento de distracção, permitiu que Nini desse um beijo ao seu primeiro cliente. – Aninia!

- Oh, Regulus isso são ciúmes? – Perguntou ela, vendo um segundo rapaz a aproximar-se. – Colin… Que agradável surpresa te ver por aqui. Um beijo, um galeão… Ah! E Remus? Penso que é o Pettigrew que está na Barraca da Comida.

- O QUÊ?

- Aninia! – Avisou o rapaz, apontando-lhe o dedo. – Sai imediatamente daí!

- Não me parece… - Falou ela, encolhendo os ombros e dando um longo beijo a Collin.

- É assim? – Perguntou ele, ameaçadoramente. – Muito bem! Que seja!

Então, Regulus tirou um galeão do bolso das calças e colocou-o à frente de Susan, puxando-a imediatamente para si e beijando-a demoradamente.

- Remus… Ela acabou de te passar à frente na competição com este… - Declarou Max, espreitando o pergaminho e ignorando a cara de fúria do maroto.

No momento em que Regulus se afastou de Susan, tanto o maroto como Aninia repararam na cara de chocada da Ravenclaw. Contudo, nada os avisou para o que aconteceu a seguir. Erguendo a mão, Susan esmurrou a cara de Regulus, fazendo-o cair para trás.

- Boa mão esquerda… - Congratulou Aninia, visivelmente admirada. – Lancaster? Acho que isto vai ser o início de uma longa amizade… Bem… Mais ou menos.

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 17h00**

- Tu esmurraste o Black… - Murmurou Carol, ainda espantada pela informação.

- Yap!

- Tu esmurraste o Black?

- Credo, Jones? Qual foi a parte que não entendeu? – Perguntou Nini, revirando os olhos.

- Porquê?

- Lá porque eu estou na Barraca do Beijo não quer dizer que aceite em beijar qualquer _animal_ que apareça por lá! – Exclamou Susan, dando o olhar entendedor a Carol. – Para além disso, eu já namorei com o irmão dele e estou interessada noutro. Por Merlin, Carol. Não sou uma vadia, só porque quis ir à Barraca do Beijo provocar o Remus.

- E resultou? – Perguntou Carol, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Pode-se dizer que sim… - Sorriu ela, insolentemente.

- Eu realmente não quero saber, pois não? – Perguntou Carol, vendo as duas a acenarem a cabeça negativamente. – Bem, trouxeram-me alguma coisa para vestir?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Aninia, confusa.

- O Sirius só disse que precisavas da nossa ajuda… - Declarou Susan.

- E preciso! Preciso de roupa para vestir porque o idiota do Dirk levou a minha! – Enfureceu-se ela, agitando os braços no ar.

- O.K.! O.K.! Vamos ver o que podemos arranjar… - Disse Susan, levantando-se com Aninia e saindo da tenda.

* * *

**10 Minutos Depois…**

- Já voltámos! – Exclamou Susan, entrando na tenda, não só com Aninia, mas também com Amanda, Lily, Brianna, Victoria e Emily. – E tens aqui a tua roupa!

Carol apanhou a roupa a tempo, verificando que era masculina. Vendo o sorriso maligno que se apoderara do rosto das outras sete raparigas, desconfiou:

- Eu não vou querer saber de onde foram buscar esta roupa, pois não?

- Tenho a certeza que não… - Riu-se Victoria, rindo-se imenso.

- O que se passa com ela?

- Longa história! – Falaram todas, em coro.

* * *

**Número de Horas Desconhecidas Antes…**

- BRIANNA! – Berrou Lily, ao ver que a rapariga atirava pequenas bolas vermelhas, com toda a sua força, contra Ludo, que se encontrava num banco, acima de uma piscina. – O que raio pensas que estás a fazer?

- A jogar… Que mais haveria de ser? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo de forma ingénua.

- Bem, tenho a dizer que estás a jogar mal, visto que o objectivo é ele cair dentro de água e, para isso, tens de acertar_ naquele_ alvo! – Frisou Lily, apontando o dedo para o botão, também vermelho, ao lado da piscina.

- Oh! Eu sei! Eu é que tenho péssima pontaria… - Declarou Brianna, continuando a lançar as bolas.

- Tu? Péssima pontaria? – Riu-se Lily, escandalizada. – Tu própria disseste que nunca falhavas!

- Credo, sou mesmo convencida, não sou? – Perguntou ela, abrindo a boca em falso choque.

Lily suspirou, vendo que Ludo estava prestes a chorar e sem modo de sair dali, até que viu James a encará-la.

- James? Porque é que não estás a fazer alguma coisa para impedir isto?

- E pensas que eu não tentei? – Perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela. – Ela ameaçou-me que me enfiaria a Lula Gigante pelo meu traseiro acima se eu tentasse impedi-la.

- És tão engraçado, Potter! – Riu-se Brianna, que se divertida a ver Ludo sofrer. – Na realidade, ele achou que seria divertido…

- O quê…? – Perguntou Lily, pasma com a situação.

- Mas, depois das primeiras cinco bolas, tornou-se triste… - Descansou James, vendo que a ruiva se enfurecia.

- E foi aí que o ameacei…

Lily suspirou fundo, pedindo clemência para ter de aturar aqueles dois. Foi, então, que, quase por milagre, viu Victoria a surgir ao fundo da rua.

- Lewis! Graças a Merlin que estás aqui! – Exclamou Lily, agarrando-a pelos ombros. – Podes-me ajudar com a Brianna?

Victoria olhou-a por uns segundos, antes de olhar para a Brianna, que ignorava a sua presença.

- Claro, Lily! – Sorriu ela, aproximando-se da Ravenclaw. – Brianna!

- E aqui vamos nós… - Murmurou James, colocando-se ao lado de Lily.

- Passa-me duas bolas! – Riu-se Victoria, ao que Brianna concedeu surpreendida.

- Mas que merda se está a passar? – Perguntou Lily, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Potter! Aquele bolo estava delicioso! – Congratulou Victoria, de súbito, acertando com uma bola na cabeça de Ludo.

- Que bolo? – Perguntou Lily, reparando que James se afastava aos poucos dela. – James Potter! O que me estás a esconder?

- Bem… - Falou ele, rindo-se nervosamente. – Vamos dizer que roubamos uma receita da Florence para fazer um bolo… e, vamos admitir! Os elfos levam tudo _muito_ à letra!

- A Lewis… Ela está…? – Lily não sabia se havia de gritar com James ou rir-se da situação. – Ela vai-vos matar quando ela voltar ao seu estado _normal_. Brianna!

- Que foi?

Lily virou as costas ao maroto, retornando para perto da Ravenclaw e da Slytherin, que se divertiam em ver Ludo a desmanchar-se a chorar.

- Temos de ir. – Declarou ela, puxando-as pelo braço.

- Porquê?

- Primeiro, temos de estudar e, segundo, temos uma sessão fotográfica a preparar.

- É verdade! – Exclamou Victoria, rindo-se outra vez.

- E terceiro, temos uma monitora-chefe a viajar e precisamos de escondê-la, antes que alguém desconfie.

- Ela está… Sério? – Animou-se Brianna, vendo que a ruiva acenava com a cabeça. – Perfeito!

- Bri, o que queres dizer com isso?

- Victoria. Exijo saber porque estás a ajudar o meu irmão! – Falou ela, olhando para a monitora-chefe.

- Boa tentativa, Rex. – Riu-se Victoria, vendo a outra a fechar a cara emburrada.

- Nem mesmo assim… - Murmurou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Vamos. Temos de procurar as outras. – Falou Lily, acenando com a cabeça para elas a seguirem.

- Só um segundo… - Pediu Brianna, virando-se para Ludo mais uma vez.

Num único movimento, Brianna lançou a sua última bola, acertando no botão vermelho e fazendo com que Ludo mergulhasse na água fria.

- Péssima pontaria, com que então?

- Sorte de iniciante…

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 17h15**

Carol acabara de se vestir, no momento em que Lily finalizara a sua história.

- Ela vai matar os marotos. – Concluiu ela, saindo de trás das cortinas.

- Eu sei! Não é tão divertido? – Riu-se Brianna, olhando para a cara cómica que Victoria fazia.

- Então, vamos voltar para o castelo? – Perguntou Emily a Lily.

- Sim… Mas, temos de encontrar o Remus, primeiro… - Declarou Lily, desviando a cortina da tenda para sair. – É verdade… Amanda, onde andaste a tarde toda? Sei onde a Susan e a Jones estiveram, mas tu desapareceste.

- Oh… Tu sabes. Nada de especial. Só a andar por aí…

Seguindo-as para fora da tenda, a primeira coisa que Carol viu foi Dirk, preso a uma árvore, sem qualquer peça de roupa, em cima. Olhando para as outras, sorriu.

- Devo agradecer-lhe pela roupa? – Perguntou, vendo o olhar de cúmplice entre elas.

- Não… Ele disse que não se importava. – Falou Amanda, rindo-se alto e estendendo um alto chapéu preto e branco. – Ele foi tão querido que até te deu o chapéu que ele ganhou na Barraca dos Brindes, vê lá!

Todas se riram e, despedindo-se de um furioso Dirk, caminharam-se pela rua principal de Hogsmeade para procurar Remus.

* * *

**5 Horas Depois…**

- Pronta, Carol? – Perguntou Remus, já atrás da sua câmara.

- Sim, senhor! – Exclamou ela, surgindo no seu roupão branco.

- Esperem! Falta uma coisa! – Exclamou Susan, entrando no cenário com um chapéu na mão. – Pronto!

Carol riu-se, envergando o chapéu que tinham roubado de Dirk com orgulho e, sem se aperceber, a sessão passara em poucos minutos. Logo, Remus começou a recolher as suas coisas, enquanto todas as outras arrumavam o local para que ninguém desconfiasse que algo de estranho se passava ali. Vestindo-se rapidamente e entregando a lingerie preta e os sapatos pretos com bolas brancas a Susan para guardar, Carol voltou para o Salão Comum.

- Fabian! – Exclamou ela, com um sorriso, vendo o amigo ali.

- Hey, Carol. – Murmurou ele, levantando-se para ir para o seu dormitório.

- Alguma coisa se passa? – Perguntou, lembrando-se, então, que ficara de ir ter com ele à Barraca dos Encontros Rápidos depois de sair com Dirk. – Desculpa, Fabian… Aconteceu tanta coisa, durante esta tarde, que nem imaginas!

- Fica descansada. Não importa mesmo… - Falou ele, forçando um sorriso. – Bem… Boa noite! E bela prenda que o Dirk te deu.

Carol viu o objecto para o qual o ruivo apontava, vendo que se tratava do chapéu. Contudo, quando ergueu a cabeça para se explicar, Fabian tinha desaparecido.

* * *

**RESPOSTA ÀS REVIEWS**

**Mandy BrixX**

Missy:Oh, meu Deus! Só agora é que me apercebi o quão ENORME ficou a review! O_O Mas amei! Uhuahauhauah! Só podia ser, né? A minha 100º review (e101ª) só podia ser assim muito espectacular! xD Mas, vamos ao que interessa…  
A Florence é a minha louca favorita xD E a mãe deve ter sido tão louca quanto ela para a Florence ter nascido assim, né? E a Amanda esteve lá no Woodstock, tenho a certeza! Vai ver, os irmãos da Florence e da Amanda são melhores amigos e elas nem sabem! ; D  
A Mel é só a melhor amiga do Sirius, Amanda! Não é preciso ficar com ciúmes! Uhauhauhauahuah… Principalmente, porque ela pertence a Gideon agora. (Eu ainda não vi Across the Universe, acredita? T.T)  
Amos e Dorcas com o tempo haverão de se acertar… ou não? Ta-na-na-naaaaa! *suspense*  
E a Emily é uma Slytherin boazinha, sim! Mas, até que ponto? Afinal, a melhor amiga dela é a Nini! Uhauhauahuahauha!  
Quanto à Brianna, vai ver que ainda se vai surpreender no próximo capítulo… Ela pode não ser tudo isso que aparente ser… ;D E o Max poderá vir a derretê-la… Pois é!  
Devil in Her Heart é a cara da Victoria. Até a dona dela adorou a ideia! xD Mas, mais uma vez, a Victoria poderá vir a surpreender… Uhaaauahuahuhauah!  
Florence é hippie e amor livre e tals, mas fique descansada que ela NÃO pegou o Sirius!  
A Amanda, a Susan, a Florence ou até mesmo a Nini sem constranger as pessoas seria de admirar. Vocês são o quarteto maravilha *rolleye* porque será? Kkkk  
Sabe que eu sempre imaginei que a Floresta Negra era proibida, mas não só pelos animais perigosos… O Dumbledore deve ter lá escondido um bar de stripptease e nós na ignorância! xD  
E Lily nunca se vai conformar com o alto nível de perversão entre a Mandy e o Six, porque ela nem quer entender! xD (e sim, seu capítulo vai ser… EPIIIIC)  
Sim, você tem a virgindade do James… Não vamos mais negar esse facto. Mas, vamos fazer com que a Lily não tenha conhecimento desse pormenor. xD Cada uma das sisters tem um maroto, sim! *pisca*  
Susan e Remus são extremamente fofos! Tal como a Florence e o Julian!  
UAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHA! Essa sua teoria para o nascimento do Harry é deveras genial! Nunca pensei nisso, mas agora faz sentido xD E sim você é um monstro! Não posso falar da fic consigo que você adivinha tudo e é muito infeliz para mim! xDD  
Eu vou pensar no seu caso, para uma fic pelo seu aniversário… A nanda já me está a dar muito trabalho e tenho 2 fics para acabar e mais 2 para começar… E agora com a campanha da beta, se pegar, vai ser mais uma! Uahauahuahauhuahuah! Betas *aliens*! (Nanda, eu te adoro tá! xD)  
Vou passar ao James, para te responder à questão provocador de caos. James?  
James: Se a Lily soubesse do meu passado com a Amanda, eu não sentiria nada… Porque não teria tempo para sentir o que quer que fosse, antes de ela me matar. E depois o Sirius ressuscitava-me, congratulava-me e matava-me outra vez. Por isso, pela minha saúde, vamos manter isto em segredo!  
Missy: O.K. Bem… Amanda, eu fico muito feliz por esta ser a sua fic favorita dos últimos tempos e que tenha gostado do capítulo! Fiquei orgulhosa por estar a fazer um bom trabalho uahuahauauhauhauah mas não conseguiria sem vocês! ^^ Por isso, agradeço às filhas do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe que eu pela ajuda *pisca* Nada subtil esta, agora *rolleye*  
LOVE U Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans**

Missy: Heeey Nyh! Eu sei que eu, a Mandy e a sisar somos loucas, mas você nos ama! Tsss xD E eu também sou uma bitch de manhã, mas só se alguém me acordar… São 5 horas de sarcasmos e ironias que ninguém aguenta até voltar ao meu estado normal Uhuahauhauauahau!  
Hey, a música não foi desperdiçada, Nini! Comporte-se! Uhauhauhauha! Dorcas e Amos combinam com essa música! ^^  
E Emily só queria fazer ciúmes ao John, mas acabou por se meter em sarilhos com o pervertido *rolleye* quem aguenta?  
E o que tem contra os Hufflepuffs? Não entendo… Todas as equipas têm rótulos *não01* E aposto que se fosse você no banheiro, voe até comia pipocas enquanto os via a tomar duche uahuahauhauhauahuha!  
AH! Vou passar ao John para lhe responder à pergunta antes que me esqueça!  
John: Até aqui esta criatura me tortura? Pelo menos, não é para falar da banana o Regulus *rolleye* Nini, a minha inteligência Slytherin está no local correcto. Não tenho culpa que a Emily seja confusa quanto a mostrar que sente o mesmo por mim. Ela foi sair com outro, afinal? É normal ficar com as minhas dúvidas!  
Missy: Pois, é normal. Não spoile o menino, Nyh!  
John: O que isso quer dizer?  
Missy: Nada, nada… Mas, continuando! É verdade que você nem demorou muito dessa vez! Só quero que continue a ser assim! Estou viciada em reviews agora e preciso delas uahauhauhauahuahauha! E que história é essa do coelhinho?  
Regulus: Nem queira saber… Tal como eu não quero saber da história da banana que o John referiu! E eu vou pensar no seu caso, Nini! Não sei se merece um calendário meu, depois de ter aprovado o soco que a Susan me deu *não01* E eu não tenho problema em duvidar que você é uma rapariga normal! *olha em volta nervoso* Quem falou isso? Você é perfeitamente normal!  
Missy: Claro, claro… Agora Julian… Quer responder?  
Julian: Como eu me sinto? São onze raparigas a ficar semi-nuas por mim! Eu sou um rapaz! Como acha que me sinto? Nem os Marotos conseguiam essa proeza *orgulho*! E eu vou definitivamente comprar o calendário e pedir autógrafos às minhas salvadoras… Não tenha dúvidas! *pisca maroto*  
Missy: Bem, vai lá! E obrigada pela review Nini! ^^ Beijoos LY!*

**V. Lovett**

Missy: Uuahauhauauahuahauh! Ainda bem que adorou! Fico feliz! E Devil In Her Heart é tão cara da Victoria, que quando a ouvi tive de a colocar! E também acho que o Sirius precisava de fazer um calendário masculino! Ele iria aorar exibir as suas "propriedades"!  
Sirius: O que é bom é para estar à vista, afinal… ; D  
Missy: Uma vez pervertido, sempre pervertida… Tem razão! Ah! E pode trapacear à vontade! Os rapazes adoram perguntas! Certo, meninos? *grilos de fundo* Bem… Vamos ao Derek!  
Derek: Vamos apenas dizer aqui que a Victoria não é nada do que as pessoas desenham dela! Muito pelo contrário. Eu sou um bom amigo dela, desde o quinto ano em que fomos monitores juntos, e eu conheci-a de uma forma que ninguém mais conhece! E, sei lá… O sentimento foi-se formando!  
James: Que menina…  
Sirius: Olha quem fala *rolleyes*  
Remus: Bem, mas passando para a nossa pergunta, nós conseguimos fugir da Victoria até muito facilmente!  
Peter: Excepto daquela vez em que pintamos o cabelo do Ranhoso de amarelo fluorescente…  
Sirius: E daquela em que quase incendiámos metade da biblioteca…  
James: E lembram-se daquela vez em que a fechámos na casa de banho da Myrtle (Murta que Geme)?  
Todos: Ah! É verdade… Bons tempos!  
Sirius: Mas eu ainda não acredito que a detenção que ela nos deu por isso fosse legal... Em qualquer país!  
James: Também tenho as minhas dúvidas…  
Missy: Tenho a certeza que vocês mereceram! Mas bem… Ainda bem que adorou o capítulo e pode apostar que continuarei! Uhauhauhauahauh! Beijooos ^^

**Mila Pink**

Missy: Uhuahauhauhauah! Todas a querer um calendário masculino! Mas, até que seria engraçado, sim! E ainda haverá muito encontro entre as meninas, para falarem besteira! Elas só se precisam de se unir ainda! ; D E fico feliz por ter amado a Florence! ^^ E quanto à sua pergunta…  
Remus: Não… Não, não! Eu nunca faria um strip no meio o salão.  
Sirius: Isso quer dizer que farias noutro local?  
James: Padfoot, nada de ideias! Os teus planos perversos levam-nos sempre para uma detenção certa!  
Derek: É verdade. Mas, eu nunca faria um strip.  
John: Muito menos eu!  
Regulus: Nem se pergunta!  
Fabian & Gideon: Seria divertido!  
Regulus: Não, não seria…  
Missy: Certo… *sorri malignamente*  
Todos: QUE SORRISO É ESSE?  
Missy: Nada, nada! Bem, Mila! Espere que continue a ler a fic e a mandar as suas reviews maravilhosas! Uhuauahuahuah! Os rapazes estão à espera de mais pergunta, afinal… Beijinhooos

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**

Missy: Uuahauhauhauah! Eles não ficam a saber! Fique descansada! E não se preocupe com a review! Desde que ela venha, eu fico feliz!  
A Susan é ciumenta, sim! Se fosse ao Remus, também teria cuidado com o que ele diz, porque pode voltar-se contra ele, como aconteceu nesse capítulo! Uhuahauhauhauah! E Dumbie a fazer a dança da galinha é Hilário, realmente! xD E não tenha pena da minha beta! Ela tortura-me diariamente para escrever (Nanda, te adoro mesmo assim! Uhuahauhauha). E Sirius e James… Querem responder?  
Sirius: Só vou dizer isto… A Amanda adora a minha taradeza! É por isso que nos damos tão bem! E não, não vou parar com ela, principalmente porque a Mel sobrevive e traumatiza-me mais a mim do que eu a ela!  
James: Tal como a Lily! Anda a rejeitar-me por anos e agarra-me daquele modo! Óbvio, que me senti violado!  
Missy: Uhauahuahuahauha! Bem… Quero o seu próximo testamento o quanto antes! Amo testamentos! xD Beijooos!

**Rina B**

Missy: Uhauahuaauhauah! Deus! Você é a Florence! xD Nem sei porque a Bri e você não são amigas! E prometo que o próximo capítulo vai chegar logo, logo! E você vai amar! (por falar nisso, preciso de falar com você urgentemente… Vou enviar uma pm a falar do assunto!)  
Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo, mas tenho a certeza que o seu cap favorito ainda vai ser o seu ;D  
Beijinhooos!

**Sakusasuke**

Missy: Bem, vocês estão mesmo a querer um calendário masculino! Uuahuahauhahuah! Minha leitoras são pervas! xDD Mas, vamos ainda ver se vai haver ou não! E eu também estou desejosa para escrever a reacção do pessoal todo ao calendário! Uuahauhauha! Beijoos e continue por aqui, viu? ^^

**AnneBlackPotter**

Missy: Eu pesquisei a banda do John! * _ * AMEI! E fico feliz que tenha adorado o capítulo! ^^ E sim, James é bem intrometido! Uhuahauhauhauahau! Beijinhos!

**Isa Silva**

Missy: Leitora nova! *festa* Ainda bem que ama a fic! ^^ Fico feliz por saber! E se a Lily não agarrasse logo o James, quem agarrava ele era eu! Uhuahauhuhauah! Onde já se viu desperdiçar tal peça! Quanto às capas… Eu tenho estado com um pequeno problema! É que os links não aparecem no perfil, mas estou a ver se o FF me trata do problema. Entretanto, já criei uma página no facebook com as capas todas e um tumblr! Vou colocar lá no perfil o link inteiro e se não der, coloco aqui no capítulo! Beijoos!

**Yuufu**

Missy: Barganha feia essa… T.T Deu dó na Nini! *não01*  
Eu também gostava mais do Don't Stop Me Now, mas sei lá… A fic era quase toda Beatles, menos essa música então optei por mudar! E a Florence devorando o frango? Esse foi o pior crime que já cometi numa fic! O_o  
E eu tenho mesmo de ver esse filme! T_T Nem acredito que ainda não vi! -''  
Uhuahauhauahuha! Cabeça de Javali a patrocinar o calendário está de caras, né! Afinal, a Amanda e o Sirius são clientes frequentes! Uhuahuahauhauah! xD  
A Brianna vai dar mais do que pegas fortes no Max! Espere para ver, que você vai ser a primeira a ler! E o Max vai-se aproveitar ao máximo, como não poderia deixar de ser! Uuahuahauhauahuahau!  
Concordo consigo, quando fala que a Amanda e o Sirius merecem seis meses de expulsão! Talvez, ainda aconteça! xD  
Quanto ao Julian e à Florence, estou a guardá-los! Não precisa de haver sempre beijos e outras coisas (olha para nanda) todo o fim do capítulo, né? Uhauhauhauahuah Mas pode ficar descansada que eles vão ficar juntos!  
Bem, beijinhos! E prometo recompensá-la pela minha traição! Uhuahuahauhauahua xD Kiss Kiss

* * *

**Campanha da Beta!**

_Queridos leitores, acredito que, como eu, vocês devem amar essa fanfic. E, penso também, que passaram a amar todos os casais que estão se formando no decorrer da história. Dessa forma – e, por achar que somentes os capítulos dessa história não são suficiente para saciar toda a curiosidade sobre os casais -, tive uma ideia. Mas, é claro que para ela dar certo, vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês. Porque a Missy é cruel e não escuta a própria beta, mesmo ela ficando a madrugada toda no msn, dando palpites e sugestões, principalmente quando a autora está no blackout!_

_Muita crueldade, eu sei. Então, por favor, respondam-me:_

"_Você acha que a Missy deve fazer uma fanfic em que cada capítulo focar-se-á em cada casal formando em Calendar Girls?"_

_Lembrando que, para evitar o não _feedback_, as criadoras das personagens terão que responder afirmativamente para que a sua personagem ganhe um capítulo. Aquela que não responder, ou negar a campanha, vai ficar sem capítulo. Os outros leitores que não possuem personagens aqui contribuirão para "obrigar" a autora._

_Então, votem! Seja para aceitar, seja para negar. ^^_

_Obrigada!_

* * *

**Nota:** Visto que o meu perfil do FF resolveu não funcionar, decidi criar um tumblr para Calendar Girls e uma página no facebook para as minhas fics! Os links estão no fim desta nota, mas antes queria anunciar que quem quiser que coloque previews ou curiosidades sobre CG ou sobre outra fic minha num destes sites, pode dizer! Terei todo o prazer em fazê-lo! ^^ Beijoos!

**Tumblr:** www. calendargirlsbymg. tumblr. com

**Facebook:** www. facebook. com/pages/MissyGoldy/284988158229316?sk=wall


	10. Miss Agosto

**Nota:** As músicas inseridas neste capítulo estão disponíveis para audição no tumblr de Calendar Girls. Poderão encontrar o link no meu perfil! Obrigada!

* * *

**Calendar Girls  
**por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
**_"Miss Agosto"_

* * *

_- Com o mês de Agosto, ficará… - Proferiu Lily pela oitava vez, abrindo o pergaminho com cuidado e lendo-o. – Brianna Rex!_

_Brianna viu a ruiva a dobrar o papel de novo e a entregar-lho, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Retribuindo, rapidamente, o sorriso, voltou à sua posição de indiferença inicial._

_Embora ainda não tivesse tido tempo de o demonstrar, propriamente, a Ravenclaw estava agradecida à sua amiga pela ajuda. Não considerava o conceito do calendário a melhor das ideias, mas era, ao menos, a ideia que poderia salvar o seu irmão e nada do que ela pudesse dizer poderia alguma vez retribuir o que todas aquelas alunas estavam a fazer por ele. Porém, manteve-se em silêncio, mais uma vez._

_Enquanto via Lily a retirar o nome da rapariga encarregue do mês de Setembro e a pronunciá-lo em voz alta, Brianna começou a contabilizar, mentalmente, os dias para perceber em que dia calharia a sua sessão fotográfica, só para chegar a uma conclusão que a levou a arregalar os olhos._

"Oh, não…!"

* * *

**Dormitório Feminino de Ravenclaw, 12 de Dezembro de 1977**

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIM!_

Ao ouvir o seu despertador a tocar, Brianna abriu os seus olhos verdes, automaticamente. Em seguida, voltou-se na cama para o silenciar, constatando que eram seis horas e meia da manhã, e espreguiçou-se, muito demoradamente. Por fim, tirou os lençóis de cima do seu corpo e levantou-se da cama, com um sorriso.

- Bom-dia, Lady… - Cumprimentou ela, passando a mão pelo pêlo macio da sua gata, que ronronou com satisfação, antes de voltar a aninhar-se por entre os lençóis e adormecer.

Olhando em volta, verificou que todas as suas colegas ainda dormiam, incluindo Susan, que deixara as cortinas da sua cama de dossel abertas, na noite anterior, e encontrava-se agora de boca aberta, numa pose cómica. Abanando a cabeça, Bri aproximou-se da cama desta.

- Susan… - Chamou baixinho, abanando a rapariga, levemente.

- Umh… Remus… Assim, não… - Gemeu ela, revirando-se na cama. – Sirius sai daqui…

- Amh… Susan? – Chamou, mais uma vez, na dúvida se deveria acordá-la.

- Isso… Eu adoro quando fazes isso… - Continuou a outra a sussurrar, num modo quase pervertido. – Mais rápido… Sirius, sai daqui!

- Por Merlin! Susan, acorda! – Sibilou Brianna, dando uma tapa na cabeça da rapariga para a acordar.

- O quê? Como? – Susan ergueu-se, subitamente, olhando em volta assustada e dando de caras com Brianna. – Ah, és tu, Bri… O que aconteceu?

- Nada, nada… - Disfarçou Bri, com um sorriso divertido a passear no rosto. – Acho que estavas a ter um pesadelo. Ouvi-te a mencionar o nome do Lupin… e do Black…

Susan demorou ainda alguns segundos antes de se lembrar do que estava a sonhar e corar, bruscamente, por isso. Olhando em volta para verificar se alguma das colegas de quarto a tinha ouvido, mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou aliviada por vê-las ainda a dormir.

- Estavas a ter um pesadelo, certo? – Provocou Bri, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, certo… Um pesadelo! Foi… extremamente… de gritos! – Engoliu ela, em seco, rindo-se nervosamente. – Amh… Que horas são?

- Horas de acordar a tempo de nos arranjarmos e tomarmos um pequeno-almoço decente, pela primeira vez em duas semanas. – Declarou Brianna, começando-se a afastar da cama da amiga.

- Oh, não… São sete horas, não são? – Questionou Susan, fazendo uma cara de dor.

- Claro que não! – Riu-se Brianna, espreitando a outra por cima do ombro e vendo que esta estava prestes a levantar-se, bruscamente, pensando que estavam atrasadas para a aula. – São seis horas e meia…

- Seis horas…? – Rugiu a outra, que apenas fixara a primeira parte, levando Brianna a trancar-se na casa de banho, antes que fosse arrancada da sua própria pele. – SÃO SEIS HORAS?

Com um sorriso divertido, Brianna dirigiu-se à banheira, abrindo as torneiras. Enquanto esperava que a água aquecesse, escovou os seus dentes e, ao finalizar a tarefa, retirou a camisa de dormir e a sua roupa interior para se enfiar debaixo da água já temperada.

Foi, então, que uma memória aterrorizante lhe veio à mente, provocando um arrepio geral. Finalmente, tinha chegado o dia. O dia pelo qual temera, em silêncio, a semana anterior inteira: o seu 18º aniversário.

* * *

_**1ª Etapa: Negação & Isolamento**_

* * *

"_Oh, não…"_

Brianna fechou as torneiras e saiu, atrapalhadamente, da banheira. Enrolando o corpo molhado numa toalha branca e o cabelo noutra, abriu a porta e espreitou lá para fora, desconfiada. A cama de Susan encontrava-se vazia, o que só poderia significar uma coisa…

- Oh, não… Não, não, não…

* * *

**Salão Principal, 08h00**

"_Elas não se atreveriam… Não… É impossível! Depois do ano passado? Não, não…"_

- Bom-dia… - Cumprimentou uma ruiva ensonada, ao vê-la a aproximar-se da sua mesa.

- Bom-dia, Lily. – Retribuiu Bri, atirando-se para um banco à frente da amiga e constatando que ela descera sozinha para o pequeno-almoço. – Onde estão as outras?

"_Respira fundo. Elas não estão a preparar nada! Isto não significa nada!"_

- Preferiram estudar e saltar o pequeno-almoço. – Falou ela, enchendo a sua chávena com café. – Deduzo que a Susan tenha optado pelo mesmo…

"_Elas _estão_ a preparar alguma coisa! Sê subtil e evita dizer que é o teu aniversário…"_

- Diz-me, logo! – Exclamou Bri, batendo com os punhos na mesa e estreitando os olhos, desconfiada.

"_Muito subtil, realmente…"_

- Amh… Do que estás a falar? – Perguntou Lily, confusa pela súbita mudança de humor de Brianna.

- Sabes que dia é hoje? – Perguntou Brianna, erguendo uma sobrancelha e abrindo as narinas em ira. – Claro que sabes que dia é hoje! Diz-me, logo! O que vocês andam a preparar?

- Amh… Bri… Eu realmente não sei do que estás a falar…

- Nada? Sério? – Insistia Brianna, erguendo ainda mais a sobrancelha e vendo a ruiva a morder o lábio inferior, imersa nos seus pensamentos.

- Ah! Claro! – Exclamou, então, Lily, batendo com a mão na cara e fazendo Brianna sorrir, vitoriosamente. – A tua sessão fotográfica!

Brianna pousou a sua chávena de chocolate quente com alguma força na mesa, surpreendida. Lily nunca aguentara tanto tempo sob a pressão que lhe submetia todos os anos, naquele dia.

- _O quê_?

- A tua sessão fotográfica! Esqueci-me de te avisar que mudámos a hora… - Falava Lily, remexendo na sua sacola e retirando a sua agenda. – Será às dezanove horas.

- Às dezanove horas? Mas…Essa é a hora de jantar, Lily! – Exclamou Brianna, erguendo os braços irritada. – Vais-me dizer que não me estás a esconder nada?

- Do que estás a falar? O que teria para te esconder? – Perguntou a ruiva, soprando, calmamente, o seu café para o arrefecer.

- Argh! – Vociferou Brianna, não querendo acreditar na firmeza da ruiva. – Primeiro, a Susan desaparece do dormitório, misteriosamente. Segundo, a Amanda e a Carol preferiram ficar a estudar do que vir tomar o pequeno-almoço… Sério… Desde quando é que a Amanda prefere estudar a comer? Terceiro, a hora da sessão fotográfica foi alterada para bem mais cedo da habitual…

- Qual é o quarto ponto? – Perguntou Lily, vendo que a Ravenclaw parara para pensar.

- O.K.! Eu não tenho nenhum! Mas, definitivamente, há um quarto ponto no meio dessa história toda! – Exclamava Brianna, impondo o seu dedo na cara da ruiva. – O que se passa, realmente, Lily Evans?

- Bem, quanto à Susan, não sei… Quanto à Amanda e à Carol, elas não tiveram muito tempo para estudar, ontem, claramente… E, quanto à hora da sessão, teve de ser alterada, porque a Lewis avisou-nos de que o Filch faria, hoje, uma ronda, naquele corredor, por volta daquela hora… Mais alguma coisa?

- És boa, Evans! Melhoraste imenso ao longo destes anos… – Falava a Ravenclaw, enquanto se erguia do seu banco e agarrava na sua sacola. – Mas, se tu não vais ceder, alguém irá! E até eu não descobrir o que se está, realmente, a passar, eu vou-me abster de falar contigo!

E, com isto, Brianna Rex virou costas à ruiva e saiu do Salão Principal num passo acelerado.

- Eu, realmente, não sei do que estás a falar! – Falou, alto, Lily, de forma a ser ainda ouvida pela amiga.

* * *

**Aula de Poções, 09h49**

"_**Questão n.º 35:**__ Indique os ingredientes que compõe a Poção do Morto-Vivo._

_**Resposta: **__Losna, raízes de valeriana, vagem suporífera (…)"_

Com um suspiro, Brianna ergueu a sua cabeça. Ao contrário da maioria dos seus colegas, que ainda faziam o exame de revisão do Professor Slughorn, aquela era a segunda vez que ela revia as suas respostas, não encontrando nenhuma falha. Então, numa forma de se entreter nos dez minutos que faltavam para terminar a aula, Brianna passou o seu olhar sobre as suas amigas, em busca de indícios.

Lily escrevinhava, furiosamente, no seu pergaminho, demasiado imersa no exame para se dar conta dos olhares, constantes que James, sentado algumas carteiras à direita desta, lhe lançava. Amanda mordia a ponta da pena, imersa em pensamentos, enquanto Sirius, ao lado desta, parecia, por algum motivo, perturbado com o gesto da à Susan, que ressurgira na sala de aula da mesma forma como desaparecera do dormitório e que, tal como ela, já terminara o seu exame, fazia rabiscos num outro pedaço de pergaminho, de maneira a distrair-se e fazer com que os minutos finais da aula passassem mais depressa.

"_Talvez, elas não estejam a preparar nada, afinal… Talvez, eu exagerei… Porque elas iriam fazer uma festa surpresa, depois do que aconteceu no ano passado? Claro que não estão a preparar nada…Que parvinha que fui…"_

Foi, então, que Brianna viu um pedaço de tecido vermelho a espreitá-la da sacola de Susan.

* * *

_**2ª Etapa: Raiva**_

* * *

"_Algo muito errado se está a passar aqui…"_

- Faltam quinzesegundos! – Exclamou o Professor Slughorn, que andava por entre as carteiras para se certificar que ninguém cabulava. – Preparem-se para entregar os pergaminhos!

"…_e eu vou descobrir o que é!"_

- Acabou o tempo! Baixem as penas e coloquem os vossos exames em cima da minha secretária.

Brianna levantou-se de rompante, agarrando na sua folha e indo colocá-la na mesa do professor, como pedido. Ao voltar para a mesa, viu Susan a pegar na sua sacola e a colocá-la ao ombro. Alcançando-a, rapidamente, a Ravenclaw colocou um pé por entre as pernas da colega, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair ao chão, levando consigo Remus e espalhando o conteúdo da sacola pela superfície de pedra.

- BRIANNA! ESTÁS LOUCA? – Berrou Susan, espreitando por cima do ombro e tentando sair de cima do maroto.

- Ups! – Riu-se Brianna, atirando-se que nem um jaguar para cima do conteúdo da sacola.

- BRI! O que raio pensas que estás a fazer? – Questionou Susan, escorregando no chão e voltando a cair. – Lupin, é um pouco difícil levantar-me se tu não me ajudares.

- AH-AH! – Exclamou Brianna, erguendo o tecido vermelho. – O que vocês estão a preparar?

- Do que estás a falar? – Vociferou a outra, mas virando-se, automaticamente, para Remus. – Lupin, isso não é a minha cintura…

- Oh, desculpa! – Exclamou ele, corando, bruscamente, e ajudando-a a erguer-se do chão.

- Vocês estão a omitir-me algo e eu quero saber o que é, exactamente! –Desesperava Brianna, atirando o tecido vermelho para os braços de Susan.

- Brianna, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que estás a falar… - Explicou-se Susan, revirando os olhos e acrescentando, em seguida, num tom mais baixo. – E este tecido é para a tua _lingerie_ de logo à noite.

- Oh… - Soltou Brianna, recompondo-se e olhando em volta, indiferente. – Eu sei. Era a isso que eu me estava a referir! Tu sabes que eu odeio vermelho!

- Certo… Fica descansada. Posso sempre mudar a cor. – Falou Susan, guardando o tecido de volta na sacola e trocando um olhar entendedor com Lily, que não passou despercebido a Bri.

- Que olhar foi esse?

- Que olhar? – Perguntou Lily, colocando-se ao lado de Susan.

- _Esse_ olhar que trocaram… Vocês estão-me a mentir! – Exclamou Bri, entrando em pânico.

- Bri, não sejas paranóica! – Riu-se Amanda, que se juntara ao grupo.

- _Eu não estou a ser paranóica_! – Vociferou Brianna, agarrando nas suas coisas e saindo pela porta da sala, antes que fizesse uma vítima.

"_Elas estão a mentir! Eu tenho de impedir o plano delas antes que seja tarde de mais! O lago… O lago é uma óptima ideia! Posso atirá-las todas para lá e…!"_

- AU! – Praguejou uma voz, após Bri ter embatido em algo duro. – Oh-oh…

Brianna abriu um sorriso maquiavélico ao ver o rosto aflito de Ludo Bagman a encará-la.

* * *

**Aula de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, 11h35**

- O que aconteceu contigo? – Perguntou Amanda, olhando-a surpreendida por ver Brianna Rex a chegar atrasada a uma aula, pela primeira vez na sua vida.

- Nada de especial… Torturei o idiota do Bagman, prendi-o num candelabro, o Peeves atirou-lhe tomates podres à cara e a Lewis apanhou-me. – Falou Bri, com um sorriso demasiado sincero, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Concluindo: Apanhei uma detenção para logo à noite.

- Logo à noite? – Perguntou Amanda, olhando-a aflita.

- Algum problema, Mandy? – Questionou Brianna, sorrindo-lhe, vitoriosa. – Tinham outros planos para mim, era?

- Não, não… Nenhum… - Falava a Gryffindor, dando de ombros e começando a prestar atenção à aula. – Só espero que seja depois da sessão.

"_Oh, não… Que sorriso é aquele? E se elas planearam tudo com a Lewis e eu cai numa armadilha?"_

* * *

_**3ª Etapa: Negociação**_

* * *

- Por Merlin! Diz-me logo o que têm planeado para logo à noite! –Exclamou Bri, agarrando no braço de Amanda.

- Estás a falar da sessão? – Perguntou a outra, confusa.

- Para depois da sessão! – Proclamou Bri, erguendo os braços no ar. – Eu prometo que se me contares, eu… eu… eu faço todos os teus trabalhos no próximo mês…

- Credo… Isso não é um bom negócio, visto que vamos estar duas semanas de férias e estamos quase a acabar as aulas… - Constatou Amanda, rindo-se do desespero da amiga.

- O.K.! Dois meses! – Pediu Brianna, estendendo a mão para selar o negócio, mas vendo que esta resistia. – Três meses? O resto do ano!

- Pode ser! – Sorriu Amanda, apertando, finalmente, a mão e voltando a prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia.

- Então, o que vocês têm planeado para logo à noite? – Perguntou Brianna, nervosamente.

- Ah, nada de especial…

"_É agora! É agora!"_

- Vamos ter a tua sessão fotográfica, depois, vamos às cozinhas jantar e, logo a seguir, vamos dormir… - Sorriu Amanda, encolhendo os ombros. – Menos tu… Tu tens a tal detenção, não é verdade?

- ESTÁS A BRINCAR COMIGO? – Perguntou Brianna, erguendo-se da cadeira, no momento em que o professor dava o sinal do final da aula.

- Bem, perguntaste-me o que íamos fazer depois da sessão fotográfica… - Replicou Amanda, recolhendo os seus livros, pergaminhos e penas para arrumar. – …e eu disse-te a verdade!

- A tua definição de verdade e mentira é desgastante, Amanda! – Guinchou Brianna, ofendida, mas sendo interrompida por uma bolinha de papel que se prendeu numa mecha do seu cabelo. – MAX!

- Força de hábito, _bengel_. – Riu-se o outro, para logo sair da sala sem mais uma palavra.

* * *

**Salão Principal, 13h00**

Como sempre, o Salão encheu-se de alunos para o delicioso almoço, daquele dia. Porém, Bri pôde, facilmente, identificar as restantes amigas na mesa dos Gryffindor. Aproximando-se com Amanda e Mel, sentou-se ao lado de Carol, que se entretinha a temperar a sua salada.

- Hey, Brianna! – Sorriu Carol, pronta para dizer algo mais, mas sendo interrompida por um pontapé dirigido pela Susan. – AU!

- Como foi a aula? – Interrompeu Lily, delicadamente.

- Foi óptima! Nem acredito que vocês faltaram! – Riu-se Amanda, retirando uma grande porção de esparguete de uma taça para colocar no seu prato.

- É verdade… Porque é que vocês faltaram, mesmo? – Perguntou Brianna, erguendo uma sobrancelha na sua desconfiança.

- A Victoria queria-nos dar uma palavrinha sobre logo à noite… - Respondeu Carol, mas calando-se de imediato.

- Sério?

"_Não é uma armadilha… Não é uma armadilha… Merlin! Como é que eu fui cair numa armadilha da Lewis?"_

- Sim… Mas, nada de especial. – Concluiu Carol, rindo-se, nervosamente.

- Bem, meninas. Nós temos de ir. – Explicou-se Lily, levantando-se com Susan. – Vemo-nos mais logo…

- E eu tenho de ir falar com a Florence e a Dorcas! – Exclamou Mel, erguendo-se, também ela, do banco, ao ver as duas amigas a entrarem no salão. – Até logo!

- Até logo! – Exclamaram Amanda, Bri e Carol, voltando às suas refeições.

"_Hora de trazer as armas grandes!"_

* * *

_**4ª Etapa: Depressão**_

* * *

Num gesto dramático, Brianna deixou cair os talheres em cima do prato, fazendo um estrondo arrepiante no processo. Colocando o rosto entre as mãos, começou a vacilar com os ombros e a chorar.

- Oh, Brianna! – Afligiu-se Carol, aproximando-se da Ravenclaw e afagando-lhe as costas. – O que se passa?

- Eu não acredito! – Exclamava ela, entre soluços. – Todos se esqueceram!

- Esqueceram-se do quê? – Perguntou Carol, mordendo o lábio, nervosamente.

- Vocês sabem! Se não sabem, deveriam saber! – Soluçava ela, agora com mais força.

Carol enviou um olhar pedinte a Amanda, que abanou a cabeça, ameaçadoramente, na direcção dela, antes da Gryffindor fazer questão de ignorar.

- Oh… Bri… Nós não nos…

- CAROL! PENSA RÁPIDO! – Exclamou Amanda, agarrando com a mão um pedaço de bolonhesa e atirando-o contra a Gryffindor.

- AMANDA! – Berrou Brianna, voltando ao seu estado normal ao ver que o seu plano acabara por sair falhado.

- Bolonhesa? Sério? – Perguntou Carol, revirando os olhos e vendo o seu uniforme completamente sujo. – Estas nódoas não vão sair até ao próximo século!

- GUERRA DE COMIDA! – Gritaram alguns primeiranistas, antes de começarem a atirar comida uns aos outros.

- Ainda bem que tens vários uniformes no seu armário, então… - Riu-se, nervosamente, Amanda ao ver o olhar que a Professora McGonagall lhe lançara, depois de ter sido alvo de uma coxa de frango. – Vamos! Melhor irmos trocar a tua roupa. Até logo, Bri!

- Isso foi jogar sujo! Literalmente! – Reclamava Brianna, espetando a faca no seu bife, ferozmente, ao vê-las a desaparecerem do salão. – Oh… Eu ainda vos vou apanhar! Não esperam pela demora!

- CUIDADO! – Gritou alguém, antes de Bri se ver coberta de pudim.

- Sério, Bagman? – Perguntou a Ravenclaw furiosa, vendo o rapaz a fugir do salão. – Estás em alguma missão suicida?

* * *

**Ala Hospitalar, 14h00**

Brianna dirigia-se, calmamente, à enfermaria, com um pequeno bolo bem seguro na sua mão direita, que conseguira resgatar da guerra que os professores tentavam acabar. Chegando à porta de entrada da Ala Hospitalar, não esperou muito para a abrir de imediato e entrar no compartimento.

- Bri! – Chamou Julian, entusiasmado por ver a irmã ali. – Vejo que trouxeste um bolo… Porque estás coberta de comida?

- Longa história! – Falou a Ravenclaw, aproximando-se da cama do rapaz. – Não digas à Madame Pomfrey ou ela é bem capaz de me banir daqui…

Julian soltou um riso rouco, recebendo a irmã com um longo abraço, antes de lhe dar espaço para se sentar ao seu lado na cama.

- Então, qual é a ocasião? – Perguntou ele, na brincadeira, apontando para a vela que Bri colocara no bolo.

- Parvo… - Riu-se Brianna, empurrando-o ao de leve, com o ombro, e acendendo a vela. – Feliz aniversário, Julian…

- Feliz aniversário, Bri… - Sorriu ele, soprando a pequena vela junto com a irmã e indagando. – Dezoito anos…

- Estamos a ficar velhos… - Constatou Bri, rindo-se baixinho pela cara que o gémeo fizera.

- Alguma carta dos pais? – Perguntou Julian, esperançoso, ao que Bri abanou a cabeça, negativamente. – Não faz mal… Se eles se lembrassem é que era de admirar!

- A idade não perdoa… Afinal, não somos nós que estamos velhos. – Ironizou Bri, revirando os olhos.

- Eles sempre foram assim… Lembraste do nosso décimo aniversário?

- Estás-te a referir ao dia _depois_ do nosso aniversário, em que eles se recordaram que tínhamos feito anos no dia anterior e tentaram convencer-nos que só tínhamos nascido naquele dia? – Perguntou Brianna, sarcasticamente. – Como me podia esquecer?

- Bons velhos tempos… - Sussurrou Julian, também ele num tom sarcástico, dando uma enorme dentada no bolo.– Ainda acreditámos por uns dias que era verdade…

- Julian! É para dividir! – Exclamou Brianna, resgatando o pequeno pedaço que restara da mão do irmão.

- Hey! Sou eu que estou doente! – Riu-se o Ravenclaw, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Por falar nisso… Como está a correr o tratamento? – Perguntou Bri, dando pequenas dentadas no bolinho de limão.

- Está a correr bem… A Madame Pomfrey só está à espera que no final consigamos pagar! – Exclamou Julian, encolhendo os ombros. – O dinheiro que veio da equipa de Quidditch não foi suficiente…

- Nós vamos conseguir… - Descansou Brianna, agarrando a mão do irmão. – Não tens com que te preocupar.

- Sabes… - Começou Julian a proferir, com um brilho simpático nos olhos. – Tivemos azar ao termos os pais mais bizarros e egocêntricos à face da terra…

- E idiotas… - Frisou Brianna, dando outra dentada no bolo.

- Mas, ao menos, posso dizer que tive sorte em ter a irmã que tive… E _que_ irmã! – Exclamou Julian, passando o braço à volta dos ombros da rapariga.

- Obrigada, Julian… - Agradeceu Bri, sorrindo. – Também tive um irmão… de considerar.

- Bri! – Reclamou Julian, rindo-se da rapariga, mas mudando logo de assunto. – Como está a correr a missão de desmantelamento da festa surpresa?

- Como sabes? – Perguntou Bri, afastando-se do irmão, desconfiada.

- Calma! Todos os anos tens essa missão! – Proferiu ele, caindo na risada. – Então, como está a correr? Alguém já cedeu?

- Ninguém! – Reclamou ela, cruzando os braços. – Elas negam e fazem-se de desentendidas! Acreditas nisto?

- Não é de admirar… Depois do que aconteceu no ano passado... – Riu-se Julian, recebendo uma cotovelada de desaprovação da irmã. – Hey! Ao menos tens pessoas que se lembram do teu aniversário e fazem questão de o celebrar…

- Isso seria verdade se não fosse pelo verdadeiro motivo pelo qual elas fazem estas festas… - Murmurou Bri, revirando os olhos.

- Bri, elas só fazem estas festas para te verem feliz… - Proferia Julian, abanando a cabeça na direcção da irmã. - …e para soltarem o verdadeiro animal que há em ti! Qual é o mal disso?

- O mal é que acaba sempre em desastre e uma carta dos pais a dizer o quão desiludidos estão comigo!– Exclamou Bri, suspirando alto. – Lamento, Julian... Mas, o meu "verdadeiro animal" não me vai ajudar a alcançar aquilo que eu quero na minha vida… E se eu começar a mostrá-lo a todos, ninguém me vai levar a sério!

- Oh, Bri… - Riu-se Julian, não querendo acreditar na atitude da rapariga. – Tu é que levas a vida demasiado a sério! A vida é uma viagem! O que te custa largares os livros, por um dia, e divertires-te um pouco?

- E no que isso resultou no ano passado? – Perguntou Bri, arregalando os olhos e vendo a cara de compreensão do irmão. – Exacto! Já pareces o Max a falar…

- Então, não sou o único a estar certo! – Proferiu Julian, vitoriosamente. – Bri… Eu percebo que te tornaste nesta irreconhecível criatura responsável por causa dos pais…

- Não, não foi! – Exclamou Bri, ofendida, mas sendo ignorada pelo irmão.

- Da mesma maneira que eu espero dia após dia que eles nos enviem uma carta… Mesmo que seja para nos deserdar.

- Acho que já nos fizeram isso… - Declarou Bri, rindo-se com o irmão.

- De qualquer forma… - Continuou Julian, recompondo-se. - …temo-nos um ao outro, agora. Mas, nem sempre será assim. Cada um seguirá o seu caminho. Por isso, peço-te… Pára de ser como os pais. Pára de querer estar responsável por tudo. Pára de quereres ser uma adulta, quando tens ainda dezoito anos! Aproveita o que a vida tem de melhor, Bri, porque mais cedo, ou mais tarde, vais-te arrepender…

- Sabes que isso faria mais sentido se os pais quisessem ser, realmente, responsáveis por tudo, certo? – Brincou Brianna, sendo atacada por Julian, que começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

- És uma peste, Brianna Rex! – Exclamou Julian, encostando-se de novo na almofada. –Qual era o mal de uma festa surpresa? Tens medo de revelar o teu verdadeiro ser?

- Nem brinques! – Exclamou Brianna, apavorada. – Ninguém poderá alguma vez descobrir!

- Excepto eu…

- E o Max…

- E a Lily… - Concluiu Bri, com um suspiro. – Acho que muitas pessoas já sabem da história para o meu gosto…

- Mas, eu sinto falta da velha Brianna Rex… - Desabafou Julian, olhando para o tecto, imerso em pensamentos. – A Bri que não respeitava regras… A Bri que não se importava com o que os outros pensavam dela…

- Essa Bri cresceu e tornou-se nesta pessoa que tens à tua frente… - Murmurou a Ravenclaw, com um sorriso pesaroso.

- Infelizmente…

- Interrompo algo? – Perguntou uma voz grossa da porta da Ala Hospitalar.

- Ah, Max… - Redarguiu Bri, revirando os olhos ao identificar o rapaz. – Penso que está na altura de eu me ir embora. Amanhã volto!

- E eu estarei à tua espera… - Sorriu Julian, recebendo um beijo leve na testa da irmã. – E pensa no que te falei…

* * *

_**5ª Etapa: Aceitação**_

* * *

- Eu pensarei… - Sorriu Bri, aproximando-se da porta e ignorando Max à passagem. – Ah! É verdade! Não tens nada para me contar sobre a Victoria Lewis?

- Bri, passaste a semana passada toda a fazer-me essa pergunta e penso que sabes a resposta. – Respondeu o irmão, rindo-se da cara de aborrecida que Bri fizera.

- Não estou convencida! – Exclamou ela, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**Biblioteca, 15h30**

Brianna encontrava-se sozinha na biblioteca, uma vez que todas as suas amigas tinham sido banidas, por um motivo que preferiram omitir-lhe, e ficaram nos respectivos salões a prepararem a sessão fotográfica. Contudo, a Ravenclaw não se desanimou. Ao menos podia estudar, pacificamente, e descansar o seu pensamento de uma possível festa surpresa.

"_Afinal, o que poderia dar errado? Eu consigo controlar-me…"_

Passeando por entre as altas prateleiras que contornavam e faziam os corredores, Brianna acabou por se encontrar na _Secção de Transfiguração_. Olhando em volta, tentou encontrar o livro que precisaria para fazer o trabalho que a Professora McGonagall lhes dera na aula anterior sobre animagia, acabando por visualizá-lo algumas prateleiras acima do seu alcance.

- Como é que… - Ia-se a perguntar até ver um pequeno escadote não muito longe dali.

Arrastando-o até ao local correcto, Brianna subiu, facilmente, para cima do escadote, mas tendo que se esticar um pouco para alcançar o livro.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê de insistires em fugir de mim, _bengel_…

- AH! – Assustou-se Brianna, desequilibrando-se e caindo para trás. – MAX!

- …quando, mais cedo ou mais tarde, voltas a cair nos meus braços… Nem que seja, literalmente. – Riu-se o Hufflepuff, apertando as mãos em volta da cintura e da perna da rapariga de forma a não deixá-la cair no chão.

- Maximillian Klein! Ponha-me no chão! – Reclamou ela, batendo com o pesado livro na cabeça do rapaz. – Agora!

Obedecendo à ordem da Ravenclaw, Max colocou-a no chão e, enquanto se encostava numa prateleira, apreciou a rapariga a compor a saia e a atirar o cabelo para trás.

- O que estás a fazer aqui? Não devias estar com o meu irmão? – Perguntou Bri, erguendo a cabeça para olhar o melhor amigo de Julian.

- Eu só fui lá para lhe deixar um recado… - Murmurou ele, com um meio sorriso, aproximando-se dela. – O Julian disse-me que andas paranóica por descobrir se as tuas amigas estão a fazer uma festa surpresa… Já agora, feliz aniversário!

- Eu não estou paranóica! – Redarguiu Brianna, mas calando-se ao ver a expressão que conquistara o rosto de Max. – O que tu sabes que eu não sei? A Amanda contratou strippers? A Susan encantou duendes para me cantarem os parabéns?

- Talvez eu saiba alguma coisa, talvez eu não saiba nada… - Riu-se ele, encostando-a contra a estante. – E talvez nem exista uma festa surpresa…

"_Ele está a aplicar-me psicologia invertida? Não, eu não quero saber!"_

- M-Max… Eu tenho de estudar… - Falou ela, tentando escapar de um possível encurralamento. – E eu não quero saber se elas estão a fazer uma festa surpresa. Eu aceito, perfeitamente, o facto de elas fazerem o que quiserem e, de certo, que me divertirei! Mesmo que a noite acabe em desastre… e o dia seguinte!

- Sério? – Perguntou ele, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

* * *

_**RISCAR - 5ª Etapa: Aceitação - RISCAR**_

* * *

- Por Merlin! – Murmurou ela, a ficar nervosa. – Conta-me logo o que elas estão a planear! Eu não consigo comer, eu não consigo estudar…

- Não consegues estudar? –Perguntou Max, puxando-a mais para perto de si. –Finalmente!

Bri engoliu em seco ao sentir a mão de Max alcançar a sua cintura e encostá-la ao peito forte do rapaz. O seu cérebro congelou, de imediato, a ver Max a inclinar-se e a acariciar o seu pescoço com os lábios, provocando-lhe um arrepio geral.

- Max… Eu…

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER? – Vociferou Madame Pince, no fundo do corredor. – BANIDOS! BANIDOS!

- Merda… - Riu-se Max, puxando Brianna para fora da biblioteca e alcançando um corredor deserto, onde Madame Pince não os encontraria.

- Eu fui banida! Da biblioteca! – Gaguejava Brianna, não querendo acreditar. – O que vou fazer à minha vida? A CULPA É TODA TUA, _DUMM_!

- Ah! Agora a culpa é minha? – Riu-se o alemão, cruzando os braços. – Vais-me dizer que não gostaste nem um pouco?

- NÃO! Eu odiei! E eu odeio-te! Odeio-te tanto que só me apetece rasgar-te a roupa toda do corpo e fazer-te gritar e… - Brianna parou, de imediato, ao ver a expressão marota que surgira na cara de Max. – Eu tenho de ir…

- Até logo, _bengel_!

"_Merlin… A Amanda tem razão! Estou com falta de sexo! O que raio foi aquilo? Espera… Ele disse até logo?"_

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 19h00**

- Cabelo? – Perguntou Lily, riscando o seu pergaminho à medida que lhe respondiam.

- Terminado!

- Maquilhagem?

- Prontíssima! – Respondeu Amanda, orgulhosa pelo resultado final.

- Cenário?

- SIM!

- Fotógrafo?

- A postos!

- Marotos?

- Presos e acorrentados à coluna do corredor lá fora! – Respondeu Victoria, entrando na sala com um sorriso. – Eu ouvi-os a planearem invadir esta sessão… e eu ainda não esqueci o incidente do bolo.

- Oh! – Exclamaram todas, em uníssono, retirando as expressões confusas e começando-se a rir.

- O.K. Vamos, Bri!

Brianna seguiu Lily até ao cenário no seu roupão branco, apertando o livro de Transfiguração debaixo do braço. Até agora ainda não conseguira perceber se de facto teria ou não uma festa surpresa, mas desistira de tentar perceber. Com um sorriso, deixou a ruiva ajudá-la a retirar o seu roupão, demonstrando uma _lingerie_ preta, bordado com rendas rosas, e a arranjar o laço escuro que enfeitava o seu cabelo.

- Pronta! – Sorriu ela, afastando-se do cenário. – Podes começar, Remus!

Remus assentiu com a cabeça, indo para trás da câmara fotográfica. Foi, então, que o maroto reparou que Brianna lia o seu livro de Transfiguração.

- Por Merlin! Brianna! Nem aqui largas isso? – Perguntou Susan, que, também, reparara.

- Que foi? O cenário está cheio de revistas e livros! – Desculpou-se Bri, apontando para a prateleira atrás de si.

- Não interessa! O teu mês simboliza o Verão! Nada de escola ou algo relacionado…!

- Susan… Permites-me? – Perguntou o rapaz, aproximando-se do cenário e erguendo a sua varinha. – Lamento, Rex.

Com um gesto rápido, Remus transformou o livro numa revista _muggle_ para pavor de Brianna.

- LUPIN! Tens noção que este foi o único livro que consegui resgatar antes de ser banida da biblioteca? – Perguntou Brianna, tentando respirar fundo.

- Foste expulsa da biblioteca? – Perguntou Emily, arregalando os olhos. – Como raio isso foi acontecer?

- Longa história… - Falaram Lily, Susan e Amanda, em coro, repetindo o que a amiga lhes dissera poucas horas atrás.

- Eu volto a transformá-lo na sua forma original, logo que me deres uma pose sensual… - Falou Remus, com um sorriso ameaçador.

- Espero bem que sim ou eu transformo-o num sapo e acredite que nem o beijo da Susan o vai transformar de volta! – Redarguiu Brianna, fazendo os outros dois corar.

- Eu vou ver os Marotos… - Murmurou Susan, seguindo para fora da sala.

- Vamos a isto, então! – Exclamou Remus, ainda um pouco atrapalhado, começando a fotografar Bri, mas não obtendo o resultado que queria. – Lily…

- Deixa comigo… - Riu-se a ruiva, olhando para a amiga. – Bri, se não nos deres uma pose sensual, eu digo a todos o que aconteceu no Verão passado…

- Tu não seria capaz! – Exclamou ela, abrindo a boca ultrajada.

- Se tu és capaz de me manipular, eu sou capaz de dizer o que aconteceu… - Sorriu Lily, dando uma leve piscadela de olho. – Afinal… Não sei porquê te estás a armar em difícil… Uma pose sensual é a coisa mais fácil para…

- O.K.! O.K.! – Calou Brianna, antes que informações perigosas fossem ouvidas pelas colegas. – Vamos a isto!

Brianna respirou fundo, antes de se deixar ir. Recordando do tal Verão passado, começou a fazer as poses mais sensuais que podia e que, muito provavelmente, envergonharia os seus pais para toda a eternidade.

- Isso! Isso! – Exclamava Remus, entusiasmado.

- Por Merlin, Lupin! Acalme-se… Por momentos, pensei que estava a ter um orgasmo… - Falou Nini, erguendo os olhos assustada da sua revista. – E eu espero que essa coisa branca nas suas calças não seja o que eu estou a pensar…

- Pensei que tinha conseguido limpar o gelado todo… - Reclamou Remus, tirando um lenço para limpar a substância branca. – Ainda estou para descobrir quem foi o _inteligente_ que começou aquela guerra de comida.

- Eu vou ver onde a Susan está… - Sorriu Amanda, indo atrás da amiga, perante o olhar repreendedor de Carol.

A sessão prosseguiu com mais sucesso e, eventualmente, terminou, permitindo a Remus mostrar a foto que embelezaria o mês de Agosto. Enquanto Brianna se dirigia ao provador para trocar de roupa, ouviu os comentários lá fora, com um sorriso orgulhoso por ter feito um bom trabalho.

- Wow! Ela ficou fantástica!

- Ninguém vai reconhecer a Rex!

- E se reconhecerem, muito provavelmente vão-nos processar por a termos embebedado _e_ termos usado a maldição _Imperius_ nela!

"_Se isso acontecer, podem ter a certeza que os meus pais serão os que estarão a processar…"_

- Rex! Pronta para a sua detenção? – Perguntou Victoria, do outro lado da cortina.

- Sim! – Falou ela, aborrecida, vestindo a capa por cima do uniforme.

- Aqui tens o teu livro e bom trabalho, Rex… - Congratulou Remus, estendendo-lhe o objecto, com um sorriso.

- Obrigada… - Falou ela, virando-se para as amigas que arrumavam a sala. – E obrigada a todas vocês.

- Do que estás a falar? – Perguntou Dorcas, confusa pelo estado de simpatia que se apoderava da Ravenclaw.

- Estou a falar do facto de estarem a ajudar o meu irmão… - Sorriu ela, apertando o livro contra o peito. – Bem… Vou andando…

Seguindo Victoria para fora da sala, Brianna estacou por uns momentos à porta, antes de voltar a olhar para a Lily.

- Sério? Não têm nada para me dizer? – Perguntou ela, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Não tens de agradecer. – Riu-se Lily, encolhendo os ombros.

"_Elas esqueceram-se mesmo…"_

* * *

**Sétimo andar, 21h00**

- Lewis! Estamos háuma hora a dar voltas pelo castelo! – Reclamou Brianna, já cansada por ver que subiam para o sétimo andar pela terceira vez. – E eu estou com fome!

- Rex! Eu sou a monitora-chefe! Está a dizer que eu não sei os caminhos do castelo? – Perguntou Victoria, suspirando alto.

- É o que parece… - Murmurou Bri, entre dentes, mas calando-se ao ver que a Slytherin parara em frente a uma porta.

- É aqui… - Falou a rapariga, apontando com o dedo para uma porta que Brianna nunca vira ali. – Pode-me dar a sua varinha e entrar.

Revirando os olhos, Brianna obedeceu à ordem de Victoria, empurrando, em seguida, a porta par ante par e constatando que esta permanecia na escuridão.

- Lewis? Tem a certeza que…

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! – Gritaram várias vozes em uníssono, no momento em que as velas se acederam, em simultâneo.

Brianna paralisou por uns segundos, vendo várias pessoas mascaradas a sorrirem-lhe. A sala, cuja existência desconhecera até àquele momento, fora ampliada para obter uma pista de dança, um bar, cuja bancada ocupava metade da parede esquerda, e uma zona de jogos. Foi só quando Bri deu de caras com a faixa enorme, que embelezava o tecto, com os dizeres "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!", que ela voltou à realidade.

- Oh, não…! – Exclamou Brianna, abrindo a boca chocada. – Lewis, tire-me daqui!

- Lamento… É a sua detenção… - Falou ela, encolhendo os ombros e, com um gesto de varinha, transformando o seu uniforme numa máscara de anjo.

- O que raio vai colocar no relatório? – Perguntou Bri, vendo a porta a ser trancada e a encurralá-la ali. – A aluna foi forçada a comparecer à sua festa de aniversário muito ilegal?

- Claro que não! Vou colocar que a aluna cumpriu a sua detenção, aprendendo uma lição valiosa, através de um evento criado contra a sua vontade. – Sorriu Victoria, piscando-lhe o olho e juntando-se aos restantes convidados. – Resulta sempre!

- Foi a mesma coisa que ela colocou no nosso relatório, ontem à noite… - Replicou Sirius, aproximando-se dela com Amanda, Susan, Lily e os restantes marotos. – E, realmente, resultou.

- O que ela vos obrigou a fazer? – Perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Nem queira saber, Lily… - Murmurou James, assombrado. – Nem queira saber…

- O que _raio_ se está a passar? – Perguntou Bri, olhando para as amigas, aflita. – E porque é que a Amanda e a Susan estão vestidas de actrizes pornográficas?

- Oww! Obrigada! – Exclamou Amanda, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e, visivelmente, sincero. – Na realidade, sou uma pirata!

- E eu o capuchinho vermelho¹! – Sorriu Susan, dando uma voltinha para a amiga a ver melhor. – E é uma festa de máscaras, por isso vamos tratar da sua!

- Então, foi para isso que serviu o tecido vermelho? – Questionou Bri, sendo arrastada até a um outro compartimento, que acabou por se tratar de uma casa de banho. – Meninas, por favor! Não me façam isto! A Lewis que me faça colher ovos de basilisco!

- Que piada teria isso? – Riu-se Amanda, retirando a capa pesada da rapariga e erguendo a sua varinha. – Que a magia comece!

- Amanda, não! Não! – Exclamava Bri, vendo o seu uniforme a mudar de cor e a encolher, gravemente.

- E uns toques aqui… - Cantarolava Susan, fazendo com que folhos² surgissem na camisa de Bri, tal como um enorme decote, que revelou uma _lingerie_ num padrão similar ao da saia.

- Não se esqueçam da gravata! – Exclamou Lily, apontando a varinha ao pescoço de Bri.

- Já chega! – Exclamou Bri, fazendo-as parar e olhando-se ao espelho. – Óptimo... Agora sou eu que pareço uma actriz pornográfica!

- Então, estás óptima! – Riu-se Amanda, começando-a a puxar de volta à sala, onde todos os convidados esperavam para começar a festa.

- Não! Não! – Redarguiu a rapariga, encostando-se à porta para impedir a saída de qualquer uma delas. – Muito bem… Vocês fizeram-me uma festa surpresa. Obrigada por isso. E vocês já conspurcaram o meu uniforme. Por isso, fiquem satisfeitas se eu me mantiver assim até ao final da festa…

As três sorriram felizes, aproximando-se da porta para a abrir, mas, mais uma vez, Brianna impediu-as.

- Não! Ainda não acabei! Em troca de eu apreciar a vossa festa e me manter assim vestida, eu tenho certas regras a impor para que não aconteça o que aconteceu no ano passado… - Falava Brianna, apontando o dedo à cara de cada uma, em sinal de aviso. – Número um, nada de me embebedar! Número dois, nada de verdade ou consequência! Número três, nada de sexo explícito em público…

- Oh, por Merlin! Foram só uns beijos! – Reclamou Amanda, revirando os olhos.

- E, número quatro, nada de me embebedar!

- Já disseste essa… - Falou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Foi só para salientar o quão importante isso é para mim! – Referiu Bri, esticando a mão. – Combinado?

- Combinado… - Falaram todas, aborrecidas, apertando a mão da Ravenclaw, contrafeitas.

- Perfeito! Vamos a isto… - Disse Bri, antes de abrir a porta e sair para a sala onde as festividades ocorriam. – Julian?

- Hey, maninha! – Riu-se o rapaz, mascarado de múmia, enlaçando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um abraço apertado. – Gostaste da surpresa?

- Estiveste por trás disto tudo? – Perguntou Bri, chocada, tentando ignorar o facto de o irmão ter conseguido escapar às garras da Madame Pomfrey.

- Bem, não tudo… - Riu-se ele, coçando a nuca, nervosamente. – O Max planeou quase tudo…

- Com a nossa ajuda! – Riram-se as outras três, antes de desaparecerem por entre a multidão.

- Porque é que eu não estou admirada?

- Vá lá! Solta-te um pouco, Bri! – Exclamou Julian, enlaçando-a pelos ombros e caminhando-a pela sala. – É o nosso aniversário! Devias estar agradecida por todos se terem recordado!

- Nem todos… - Falou Bri, revirando os olhos.

- Se te serve de consolo, se os pais te vissem vestida assim, tinham um ataque cardíaco. – Sorriu Julian, sentando-a à volta de uma mesa redonda.

- Boa ideia! Vamos tirar uma fotografia e enviar-lhes! – Exclamou Bri, dando um largo sorriso. – Credo! Agora percebo o porquê de eles terem dito que estavam desiludidos comigo…

- Não! – Exclamou Julian, muito sério, prendendo a irmã ali. – Primeiro, vamo-nos embebedar e, depois, enviamos a foto. Assim, temos a certeza que a próxima carta que recebermos deles será para organizar o funeral.

- Gosto da tua forma de pensar, maninho… Mas, há um problema no teu plano. – Sorriu Bri, recebendo um copo de sumo de laranja e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – Eu não me vou embebedar, hoje!

- Sério? – Perguntou ele, divertido ao vê-la a devorar o bolo em segundos e a beber, num só trago, a sua bebida.

- Sério! – Exclamou Brianna, roubando outra fatia de bolo e enchendo o seu copo. – Este bolo está delicioso! Quem o fez?

- Outra vez? FLORENCE! – Vociferou Victoria, passando ali por perto e erguendo uma fatia de bolo similar ao de Bri.

- Oh… Merda… - Guinchou Bri, deixando cair o pedaço de bolo no chão e sentindo-se, automaticamente, a flutuar.

- Bem-vinda de volta, Brianna Rex! – Exclamou Julian, batendo, ao de leve, o seu copo no de Bri, como que a fazer um brinde. – Ah… E o que estás a beber não é sumo de laranja…

- Isto não está a acontecer…

- QUEM QUER JOGAR AO NUNCA? – Perguntou Sirius, em cima da bancada do bar, erguendo duas garrafas de Uísque de Fogo, ao que todos gritaram em aprovação.

- Isto-não-está-a-acontecer!

* * *

- Eu nunca… - Começou a pensar Emily, vestida de Alice no País das Maravilhas, mas numa versão que nenhum rapaz conseguira, até àquele momento, tirar os olhos do corpo da rapariga. - …matei!

- Credo, Emily! – Riu-se uma Nini embriagada e vestida de empregada francesa, que, tal como a sua amiga, chamava imenso a atenção dos rapazes da sala. – Não admira que os Slytherins tenham esse rótulo…

- Por Merlin, Nyh! De certeza que já mataste uma aranha, pelo menos! – Riu-se John, que estava vestido de escocês e de tronco nu, visto que perdera a camisa, alguns minutos antes, no stripp poker.

- Oh, certo! – Murmuraram todos, bebendo o seu shot de Uísque de Fogo.

- Florence? Pensei que eras contra a morte de animais… - Riu-se Julian, ao ver Florence, esta vestida de fada verde, a imitar a acção dos amigos.

- Uma barata não se considera um animal! É um mutante enviado por forças exteriores para torturar os pobres humanos! – Explicou Florence, a única que ainda permanecia sóbria.

- O.K. Seguinte… - Falou Sirius, apontando para Lily, que estava vestida de dançarina de can-can.

- Eu nunca… Tive um caso de uma noite!

Brianna passou o olhar, rapidamente, por Max, este vestido de Sherlock Holmes, antes de, tal como ele, Amanda, Susan, Remus, Sirius e James engolir o seu shot.

- Brianna! Sua marota… - Riu-se Amanda, dando-lhe uma cotovelada provocadora.

- Nem perguntes…

- Eu nunca… Mostrei os meus seios em público! – Falou Mel, com roupas dos anos 50, vendo Amanda, Susan, Lily, Nini e… - Brianna?

- Sério… Nem perguntem… - Riu-se Bri, nervosamente, sentindo-se tonta pelo último shot.

- Eu nunca… - Começou por dizer Derek, vestido, ironicamente, de diabo. - …tive qualquer tipo de relação sexual com o actual interesse amoroso de um amigo meu.

De imediato, e fazendo uma cara de culpa, Amanda, James, Susan, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Nini e Brianna beberam mais um shot.

- Rex, tens a certeza que sabes as regras deste jogo? – Perguntou James, arregalando os olhos.

- Seguinte! – Reclamou Brianna, revirando os olhos.

- O passado obscuro da Bri é mais profundo do que alguma vez vocês poderão imaginar… - Murmurou Lily ao maroto, com uma piscadela divertida de olho.

- Eu nunca beijei alguém do mesmo sexo que eu! – Exclamou Carol, rindo-se, histericamente, da cara das amigas.

- Relembra-me para nunca lhe contar nada… - Murmurou Amanda para Susan, juntando-se à rapariga num shot, tal como Brianna, Lily e Peter.

- O QUÊ? – Redarguiram todos os rapazes, escandalizados.

- Verdade ou consequência… - Explicou Amanda, ao que Susan assentiu.

- Mesma coisa… - Falou Lily, abanando a cabeça pelo último shot.

- Confusão? – Falou Peter, duvidoso, antes de cair para trás na cadeira e desmaiar.

- Eu acho que ele entrou em coma alcóolico… - Murmurou Remus, espreitando por cima do ombro e ouvindo um ronco. – Nop! Só está a dormir.

- Avisa-me para nunca aparecer nu à frente dele… - Falou Sirius, que ainda esta de boca aberta, em choque.

- Eu nunca… - Foi a vez de John dizer, mas a expressão que Carol fez calou-os a todos.

- Carol, estás bem? – Perguntou Gideon, que estava vestido de Van Helsing, em contraste com o seu gémeo, que aparecera vestido de vampiro.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar… - Falou ela, levantando-se, em seguida, e correndo para a casa-de-banho.

- É melhor eu ir ver como ela está… - Murmurou Fabian, erguendo-se, também, da cadeira.

- Acho que isto sinalizou o fim do jogo… - Falou Susan, aborrecida, olhando para o seu copo e constatando que este estava vazio. – Alguém quer fazer uma competição de shots para ver quem aguenta mais?

- VAMOS A ISSO!

"_Fan-tás-ti-co… Pior festa de sempre…"_

* * *

- WOOOOO! MELHOR FESTA DE SEMPRE! – Gritou Brianna, após ter ganho a final da competição contra Sirius. – PERDEDOR!

- Sério? Quem és tu, Brianna Rex? – Questionou Sirius, semicerrando os olhos por uns momentos por estar a sentir a sala a andar à volta.

- Eu sou uma colegial muito, mas muito marota… - Brincou Bri, comendo uma fatia de bolo e rindo-se ainda mais. – E o que raio é suposto vocês serem?

- Nós somos os mosqueteiros! – Redarguiu Sirius, ofendido pela rapariga não ter percebido, antes. – Não dá para ver logo?

- Se vocês são os mosqueteiros… Porque é que vocês têm diferentes fantasias? – Perguntou Bri, apoiando a cara na mão e sentindo-se, levemente, dormente.

- Hey! Nós não temos culpa que o Peter seja daltónico! – Exclamou Sirius, apontando-lhe o dedo.

- Daltónico? Querido, ele precisava de ser cego para não ver que essas fantasias não têm nada de parecido! – Gargalhou Bri, agarrando a barriga. – Certo, Amanda?

- Amh… - Grunhiu a Gryffindor, que escondera a cara por entre os braços de tão tonta que estava. – Eu nunca mais volto a beber…

- Espera até passar a primeira ressaca… - Riu-se Brianna, ouvindo uma música conhecida a tocar de fundo, que acordou, de imediato, Amanda.

- EU ADORO ESTA MÚSICA! – Gritou ela, correndo para cima da bancada do bar.

- Amanda… O que pensas que estás a…? – Ia a perguntar Sirius, mas, entortando a cabeça para espreitar por debaixo da saia da rapariga, mudou de ideias. – Nop… Deixa estar. Faz o que tens a fazer!

Amanda, proferindo um feitiço com a sua varinha para ampliar a sua voz, virou-se para o seu público e começou a cantar, entusiasmada, enquanto dançava numa forma sensual.

_We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy!_

- Por favor Merlin, que haja sexo hoje à noite… - Falou Sirius, engolindo em seco e vendo Amanda a baixar-se, lentamente.

_I'm a natural ma'am  
Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high_

- WOOOOO! – Uivou Sirius, enquanto Amanda o puxava pela camisa para perto de si.

_Cry at night  
No one in sight  
An' we got so much to share_

- Aquele poste esteve sempre ali? – Perguntou Bri, rindo-se ao ver a amiga a fazer uma volta sensual no poste de ferro, em cima da bancada.

- Agora está… - Falou Sirius, marotamente.

_Talking's fine  
If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare_

_Yeah!_

- PESSOAL, TODOS JUNTOS AGORA! – Incentivou Amanda, atirando o cabelo para trás e mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there_

_- Where? – _Cantou Brianna, batendo palmas.

_Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there  
Where?  
__There!  
Yeah!_

- Susan Lancaster chamada à recepção! – Exclamou Amanda, puxando a amiga para cima da bancada. – Pronta?

- Vamos a isto, Amanda! – Falou Susan, antes de começar ela a cantar.

_Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare_

- Estás a beber isto? – Perguntou Remus, que surgira do nada, apontando para o copo de Sirius e arrancando-lhe da mão, sem consentimento. – Obrigado!

_Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair_

- Tens aí a máquina fotográfica? – Perguntou Sirius, inocentemente, vendo o amigo a ficar vermelho ao ver Susan a gatinhar pela bancada, sensualmente.

- Acho que isso não vai ser suficiente, Padfoot… - Suspirou Remus, emborcando outro copo de Uísque de Fogo.

_My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine_

Susan sentara-se na bancada, de frente para Remus, cruzando as pernas e puxando-o pela capa de mosqueteiro para bem perto de si.

_Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time_

_Yeah!_

- Hey! Viste a Aninia Jones? – Perguntou uma voz masculina, atrás de Bri, fazendo-a olhar para trás.

- Black?

- REX? – Surpreendeu-se Regulus, vestido de gangster, olhando-a de alto a baixo. – O que raio… Não interessa! Viste a Nini?

_Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where_

- Se eu vi a Nini? – Perguntou Bri, aproximando-se dele, ameaçadoramente. – Oh, eu vi-a! Mas, fica já avisado que, se tu não te comprometeres com ela nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, eu vou arranjar alguém a quem aquela empregada francesa possa limpar o poste… Se sabes o que estou a querer dizer! E acredita… As coisas vão ficar mais sujas do que já estão!

- Certo… - Murmurou o rapaz, dando um passo para trás. – Obrigado?

- De nada! – Sorriu ela, vendo-o a desaparecer por entre a multidão confuso.

_Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah_

Todos aplaudiram as raparigas, que fizeram uma pequena vénia, entre risos.

- Quem quer vir a seguir? – Perguntou Amanda, saltando da bancada, com a ajuda, nada apropriada, de Sirius. – Carol! Vai tu!

- Uma bebida para refrescar? – Perguntou Sirius, estendendo-lhe um copo.

- Claro! – Exclamou a rapariga, recebendo o copo. – E, Sirius? Tira a tua outra mão do meu rabo…

- Onde está a Susan? – Perguntou Lily, aproximando-se com James.

- E o Moony? – Questionou Sirius, olhando em volta e vendo que o amigo também tinha desaparecido.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays, (Ay)  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it, baby stay with me  
(I love it)  
Lovegame intuition play the cards with spades to start,  
And after he's been hooked,  
I'll play the one that's on his heart_

- Estás-me a evitar, outra vez? – Perguntou Max, colocando-se ao lado de Brianna e vendo Carol a erguer-se em cima do balcão.

- Se estou, não estou a fazer um bom trabalho… - Proferiu Bri, rindo-se para ele.

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She got me like nobody)_

- Não vais cantar? – Perguntou o alemão, apontando para o bar com a cabeça.

- Não me parece… - Falou ela, franzindo o nariz, em descrença. – Não estou suficientemente bêbeda para isso…

- Tu não estavas suficientemente bêbeda na semana passada… - Redarguiu Max, com um meio sorriso.

- Foi uma situação diferente… Sabes que eu cumpro sempre as minhas consequências.

- Certo…

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mummummah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mummummah)_

- Que sorriso é esse? – Perguntou ela, vendo-o a beber um golo de champanhe para esconder a expressão que se apoderara da sua cara.

- Nada, nada… Apenas, compreendo que não queiras cantar. – Riu-se ele, dando de ombros.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

-Tu pensas que eu não sou capaz… - Ofendeu-se ela, abrindo a boca em choque.

- Não disse nada disso…

- Mas, pensaste!

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mummummah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mummummah)_

- QUEM QUER SER A SEGUIR? – Perguntou Carol, ao finalizar a música.

- Talvez sim… Talvez não. – Declarou ele, num tom diplomático, à pergunta de Bri.

- Não posso acreditar… Tu duvidas? – Perguntou ela, mas, antes de receber a sua resposta, saltou para cima do balcão. – Eu mostro-te, Maximillian Klein!

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonnagetchagetchagetchagetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonnagetchagetchagetchagetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonnameetcha, I'm gonnameetcha, I'll meetcha_

Todos pareciam chocados por ver Brianna Rex a dançar de forma sensual, mostrando a todos o verdadeiro animal dela. Porém, Lily, Amanda, Carol, Max e até Julian pareciam satisfeitos.

_I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

- E foi por estes breves e raros momentos que nos tornámos grandes amigas dela. – Riu-se Amanda, fazendo um brinde com as amigas.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonnagetchagetchagetchagetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonnameetcha, I'll meetcha_

Brianna estava tão absorta na música, que se espantou quando viu, ao longe, uma Alice e um escocês a beijarem-se pela primeira vez.

- OH MERLIN! – Exclamou ela, virando-se para as amigas. – A Huddel e o O'Callaghan…!

- CANTA, BRI! – Gritaram todos, divertidos com a actuação dela.

_One way or another I'm gonnagetcha, I'll getcha, I'll getchagetchagetchagetcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonnagetcha, I'll getcha, I'll getchagetchagetchagetcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonnagetcha, I'll getcha, I'll getchagetchagetchagetcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_

E, num último movimento, Brianna saltou do balcão, sendo apanhada pelos amigos.

- Brianna! Brianna! Brianna!

Rindo-se, foi finalmente colocada no chão, acabando por dar de caras com Max, que estava a centímetros de distância do seu rosto. Foi, então, quando sentiu a mão dele a enlaçá-la pela cintura que Brianna disse:

- Tenho de apanhar ar.

Virando costas ao alemão, Brianna correu para fora da sala, constatando que alguém já tinha destrancado a porta e foi, quando chegou ao corredor, imerso em silêncio, que encontrou o autor.

- Fortescue!

- Rex? – Espantou-se a rapariga, endireitando-se no local. – Não te vi aí…

- Relaxa… - Riu-se a Ravenclaw, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado dela. – Podes-me tratar por Bri.

- Certo… Bri. – Sorriu Florence, estranhando a situação e permanecendo num silêncio, que durou poucos segundos.

- Quando é que vais dizer ao meu irmão que estás apaixonada por ele?

- Quem te contou? – Perguntou ela, aflita, arregalando os olhos.

- Ninguém… - Sorriu Brianna, dando um olhar simpático à Hufflepuff. – Mas, sou a irmã dele. E sou uma Ravenclaw…

Florence riu-se com a rapariga, antes de proferir, na brincadeira:

- Tu não te vais lembrar nada disto, amanhã, pois não? – Perguntou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Muito provavelmente, não. Mas, vou ter umas recordações muito estranhas desta noite… - Murmurou ela, sentindo a cabeça a enevoar. – Por isso mesmo, aproveita enquanto estou neste estado para me ouvir. Devias dizer ao Julian o que sentes…

- Não tenho muitas certezas relativas a isso… - Sussurrou Florence, baixando a cabeça e olhando para os seus próprios pés.

- Mas, devias ter… - Disse Brianna, dando-lhe uma cotovelada, ao de leve. – Tenho a certeza que ele é louco por ti.

Florence fechou os olhos e sorriu contente para consigo.

- Obrigada, Bri… Mas, eu tenho medo de arriscar, porque…

- Não queres sair magoada. – Concluiu Brianna, com um suspiro.

- Exacto…

- Mas, sabes uma coisa? – Perguntou Bri, erguendo-se do seu lugar. – Penso que está na altura de tomar riscos!

- Onde vais? – Perguntou Florence, antes de ver a Ravenclaw a desaparecer de novo para dentro da sala.

Esticando o pescoço, Brianna procurou por Max por entre a multidão, encontrando, apenas, Lily a dançar com James, Nini agarrada e a beijar Regulus, contra uma parede, Carol a falar com Mel, Gideon e Fabian e Julian a procurar, tal como ela, por alguém. Olhando para a sua direita, viu a porta da casa de banho entreaberta, pensando que ele poderia estar ali.

- Max? – Perguntou ela, entrando de rompante na casa de banho e dando de caras com Susan e Remus a beijarem-se e a rasgarem, literalmente, a roupa um do outro. – Oh, Merlin!

- BRI! Não sabes bater à porta? – Perguntou Susan, compondo-se, rapidamente.

- A porta estava aberta! – Exclamou Brianna, começando a dirigir-se à saída. – Viram o Max?

- NÃO! – Gritaram os dois, antes de Bri fechar a porta.

Virando sobre os seus pés, Brianna, finalmente, encontrou o que procurava. Olhando distraído à volta, Max parecia aborrecido até encontrar o olhar de Bri. Não aguentando mais, a Ravenclaw correu até à mesa, agarrando na mão do rapaz e saindo com ele para fora da sala.

- Bri? Onde vamos? – Perguntou ele, antes de ser empurrado para dentro de um armário de vassouras.

Sem demoras, Brianna empurrou-o contra uma parede e encostou os seus lábios nos dele. Ao início surpreendido pela atitude, Max não demorou muito para enlaçá-la pela cintura e trocar de posições. Agarrando nas pernas da Ravenclaw com as suas mãos, colocou-as à volta da sua cintura e levantou-a para encostar, mais facilmente, o seu corpo contra o dele. Já se sentia a arquejar quando ouviu o alemão a dizer:

- Já estava a sentir a tua falta … - Riu-se ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto e olhando-a nos olhos, de forma penetrante.

- E eu senti a tua… - Falou ela, agarrando-o pela nuca e voltando a beijá-lo.

* * *

**13 de Dezembro de 1977, 04h00**

Brianna abriu um olho, sentindo a sua cabeça a explodir pouco a pouco. Tinha o corpo dorido e, rapidamente, percebeu o porquê. Tinha adormecido no chão. Não conseguindo recordar-se de metade do que acontecera na noite anterior, olhou em volta.

- Como é que…?

Foi, então, que viu Max deitado ao seu lado, abraçando-a pela cintura. Bri pôde ver que ele sorria, mas, logo, as memórias do que acontecera no ano anterior estavam de regresso. Ela voltara a fazê-lo e, mais uma vez, ela e Max continuariam a ignorar aquela situação, que começava a ocorrer demasiado ocasionalmente.

"_Merda…"_

Levantando-se em silêncio para não o acordar, Brianna vestiu-se e saiu do armário de vassouras. Ainda era de noite, o que queria dizer que deviam ser três ou quatro da manhã. Olhando culpada para Max, fechou a porta e apressou-se a chegar ao Salão Comum dos Ravenclaw.

Ao chegar lá, constatou que a cama de Susan estava vazia, mas não se recordando, exactamente, do que acontecera para aquilo acontecer. Com um suspiro, arrastou os pés até à casa de banho e olhou-se ao espelho.

A maquilhagem estava ligeiramente borrada, o cabelo completamente despenteado e a sua roupa demasiado amassada. Contudo, e apesar de tudo aquilo, uma pequena bolinha de papel chamou-lhe a atenção. Identificando-a como uma das inúmeras bolinhas que Max lhe atirava ao cabelo, diariamente, preparou-se para a deitar ao lixo, mas algo a impediu.

Começando a abriu o papel, Brianna teve de o alisar para poder ler o que lá estava escrito.

"_Amo-te…"_

- Oh, não… - Murmurou ela, saindo a correr da casa de banho e, consequentemente, do salão.

Brianna só esperava que Max ainda estivesse a dormir, mas, ao chegar ao armário de vassouras e ao abrir a porta, recebeu o vazio em troca. Encostando-se à parede, deixou-se cair até ao chão, não controlando uma lágrima teimosa que pousara na sua bochecha.

* * *

**N/B:**

¹ Chapeuzinho Vermelho;  
² Babados.

* * *

**RESPOSTA ÀS REVIEWS**

**Yuufu**

Missy: Ainda quero ler essa fic! /argue Está demorando! E é! Carol só se mete em confusão! Uahuahuahauahuah! E achei todos nojentos -.-'' Nem sei como o Dirk foi escolhido… Vamos dizer que os rapazes estavam desesperados para preencher a vaga lá na barraca e com o Julian ferido, o Dirk foi a única opção!  
Quanto à Brianna e ao Bagman… Estejam descansadas… Todas terão a sua oportunidade para o fazer! ;D E o Sirius ter pedido à Carol para não contar a história da Amanda por aí… Vai ter de esperar pelo próximo capítulo, porque é uma longaaaaa história!  
E sim, a Victoria é demasiado inteligente para ser enganada… Mas, digamos que ela não estava a contar que os marotos se atreveriam a fazer-lhe algo assim! E ela é SEMPRE like a sir!  
Uhauhauahuahauhauahauhauha! Imaginei o Remus a ter um ataque cardíaco por causa de vocês… Também, falta pouco! Susan com os seus dotes sensuais e a Nini com as suas palavras vão acabar por endoidecer o rapaz! E não! Você já ficou com o Sirius, agora está com Remus… O Fabian tem outro destino! xD  
/não01 Você é a beta e quer-se proclamar Deus? Já disse… Carne vermelha faz mal, Nanda! Mas, passemos à pergunta... Meninos?  
Sirius: O resto da população masculina? Pode-nos incluir nesse resto, porque nada decente vai sair daqui quando tivermos esse calendário!  
James: Padfoot… Se tu te atreves a fazer alguma coisa indecente em Maio, acredita que vai ser a última coisa que vais fazer para o resto da tua vida…  
Sirius: Não te preocupes… Tenho sempre os outros meses.  
Remus: Padfoot, fica já avisado que vou colocar um feitiço no mês da Susan, que fará a sua cara explodir se tentares fazer alguma coisa indecente.  
Sirius: Que violência…!  
James: E quanto ao Ranhoso… Remus, será que podes fazer o mesmo feitiço no mês da Lily, caso ele queira melar a parte da minha ruiva?  
Remus: Sempre às ordens…  
Sirius: Pensando melhor… Podes fazer isso em todos os meses?  
Missy: Oh, Merlin… Bem, Nanda… É tudo! Beijinhoooos! E estamos à espera de mais perguntas. xD  
James & Sirius: Estamos?  
Remus: Beijos Nanda ;D

**Mandy BrixX**

Missy: Uuahauahuahauhauah! OIII! Claro que o seu capítulo favorito vai ser o próximo! ;D E sim, moms fez-nos MUITO diferentes *cof cof*!  
Quanto a Dirk, eu sempre vi essa semelhança com Dick! Daí o ter colocado na fic com essa personalidade! Uhauhauahuahauhauah! E se Bri, com esse capitulo, não subiu ao topo do seu conceito, então fiz algo de errado! xD  
Realmente, somos o quarteto do terror em Hoggy! O_O Ainda vou escrever uma fic sobre isso! /bete1 Uhauhauahauha!  
A Lily quer ver a Amanda feliz, apenas não quer que você e o Sirius explodam com a escola pelo processo! Tamanha perversão acaba sempre em desastre, na mente da nossa ruivinha! Ahahahahaha  
*depois não sabe porque é a doida/rebelde/tresloucada/tarada da família * - *rolleye* serio, Amanda? Uhauhauahuahauha!  
"Barraca da confissão... isso traz um certo fetiche de confessionário..." - como a compreendo, maninha! Uahauhauhauahuaha!  
E o Sirius, contando por aí, vai ter de esperar pelo seu capítulo para descobrir! E, talvez, a Amanda seja realmente muito fantástica para ele não conseguir ficar quietinho, né? AHAHAHAHAHA! E James só não contou, porque tinha uma certa ruiva à vista! Mas, isso é outra história…  
Estou a ver que a Amanda da fic é você por completo! XD Acho que fiz um bom trabalho, então! Fuck yea!  
E os maus hábitos é vocês sempre fazerem no cabeça do javali… o dono já deve estar farto de vocês! Uhauhauahuahau!  
*pequena pausa pra ir ao banheiro porque MEU NARIZ SIMPLESMENTE COMEÇOU A SANGRAR DO NADA ¬¬ Maldito calor de 40 graus T.T* - me-do! Você me assusta Amanda! O que aconteceu? A mammy já te avisou que lutas lá na aldeia é muito impróprio para uma princesa! xD  
E pode acreditar que a Susan e o Remus fizeram as pazes de um jeito MUITO satisfatório para ambos…  
PETER CHAPADÃO 2! Ahahahahaha! Tinha que colocar, né?  
O Regulus vai ser punido, Amanda! Esteja descansada ;D  
Bem… Amo você! Fico contente por estar a gostar da fic! E espero ainda que ame o seu capítulo! Beijinhooos!

**V. Lovett**

Missy: Uhauhauahauhauha! Era essa a intenção, as pessoas perguntarem o que tinha acontecido antes! xD E Bri é muito maquiavélica, mas Victoria está ao nível dela! XDD A Florence ainda vai sofrer um pouco por causa do bolo! Tal como os Marotos! xDD E você vai saber o seu segredo no seu capítulo ;D Fique descansada!  
Era a minha intenção o ship do Fabian e da Carol ainda não aparecer muito… Porque eles ainda não estão naquele patamar que eu quero e sim… estou a guardar algo muito malvado Uhauhauahauhauha!  
E, sim! A campanha dos meninos continua e, para responder às suas perguntas, vou chamar o Sirius e o James…  
Sirius: Primeiro, eu não tive nenhuma experiência com um rapaz. Nunca! Mas, se quiser pergunte ao Peter… Quanto às meninas… Por onde hei-de começar?  
James: Por favor, nem comeces…  
Sirius: Susan, Amanda, Mel… mas, foi só um beijo… Lily…  
James: O QUÊ?  
Sirius: Amh… Foi um abraço… Só um abraço! Olha, James… Um dragão a devorar um grifo! *foge*  
James: Ainda me vingo… E quanto ao Snape, e a qualquer outro que tente olhar para a minha ruiva *olha para Sirius ao longe*, eu vou começar a CORTAR cabeças!  
Missy: O.K. James… Acalme-se! Respire fundo! E você foi aceita na campanha! ^^ Espero que continue a ler e que continue a gostar! Beijinhoooos!

**Caroline Evans Potter**

Missy: Oi! Ainda bem que gostou! Beijo

**AnneBlackPotter**

Missy: Uhuahuahauha! Acho que você foi a única a crer que a Bri tinha ali um fogo! xD John era o único disponível para ocupar o cargo, mas penso que recompensei, não? : O Você vê GG? *abraça* Uhuahuahauhauahuah!  
E você está aceite para a campanha! ^^ Vou adorar escrever Emily/John nessa fic! xDD Beijooos

**Mila Pink**

Missy: Obrigadaaa! xD Minha beta até que tem ideias maravilhosas, né? *cof cof* Uhuahauhauhau! Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo e espero que continue a ler! ^^ Beijooos

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**

Missy: Ahhh! Ainda bem! Uuahuahauahuaha! Dirk é ridículo, realmente! E Fabian estava a fazer o seu trabalho, fazer o quê? Carol que não devia ter acreditado em Dirk. E pode acreditar que já tenho um plano maluco envolvendo os nossos meninos, striptease e o calendário, desde o início dessa fic! ;D E sim, eles de certeza que vão manter o calendário no mês da amada! Também visualizo o mesmo! Uhauahuahauha! E fique descansada que a fic dos casais será feita, em breve! ^^ Beijinhooos

**Rina B**

Missy: Eu acho que vai ser difícil bater esse 10! Uhuahauhauhauahuah! Amei escrever o seu capítulo! Ficou gigante, não? O_O Uhuahauhauahuahu! Eu sei que você tem pouco em comum com Bri, mas amo a personagem! Acho que vou roubá-la para outras fic, se me permitir! Muhauahuahauah xD Espero que continue a ler! Beijinhooos

* * *

A Campanha da Beta continua!

Os leitores, cujas personagens participam na fic e que quiserem participar na fic de continuação de Calendar Girls, terão de enviar o nome da sua personagem por uma review! Esta campanha é válida até ao final de CG! Obrigada e beijinhos!


	11. Miss Setembro

**Nota: **Antes de mais, peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso. Não era a minha intenção, mas tive motivos fortes para isso. -.-'' Este capítulo é dedicado à minha maninha caçula, por me ter recordado que ainda estou de férias, à minha beta/maninha, por me suportar durante horas a fio, à minha outra maninha Amanda, que é uma óptima conselheira, e aos leitores, porque sem vocês eu já me tinha reformado! Uauhauahuahuahauhauhauah!

* * *

**Calendar Girls**  
por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
**_"Miss Setembro"_

* * *

_- A pessoa que ficará com o mês de Agosto será… - Proferiu a ruiva, mais uma vez, deambulando os grandes olhos verdes sobre o pedaço de pergaminho, que retirara da bolsa preta de veludo. - …Amanda Firehouse!_

_A morena, automaticamente, abriu um meio sorriso provocador ao ouvir ser anunciado o seu nome, trocando, logo em seguida, olhares de aprovação com Susan, sentada ao seu lado. Voltando, mais uma vez, a sua atenção para a frente da sala, onde Lily já pronunciava o nome da pessoa que ficaria com o mês de Outubro, Amanda reparou que Brianna a encarava, com uma certa expressão de agradecimento a emergir, suavemente, a superfície do seu -lhe um sorriso reconfortante, Amanda viu a Ravenclaw a devolver-lhe, ao de leve, um sorriso subtil._

_A Gryffindor, sendo uma grande amiga de Brianna, tal como era de Julian Rex, aceitara, de imediato, a ideia do calendárioe oferecera a sua participação, não só por ter considerado uma óptima técnica para angariar dinheiro de uma forma rápida e fácil, mas, também, pelo calendário se tratar de uma bela recordação que ela, e não só, levaria para casa, no final do que se estava a tornar o seu melhor ano em Hogwarts._

"E que ano…"

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 13 de Dezembro de 1977**

- Mandy? – Chamou Lily, caminhando na direcção do provador, enquanto vigiava as colegas nas suas tarefas já conhecidas. – Já estás pronta?

- Um momento! – Ouviu-se a exclamar a voz da morena, atrapalhada com algo que o olhar de Susan, também à espera que Amanda saísse do provador, não deu a entender.

- E onde _raio_ está o Lupin? – Perguntou a ruiva, olhando em volta e reparando que Remus ainda não houvera surgido.

Foi, então, quando Lily estava prestes a perder a paciência e a entrar num estado psicótico pelo fotógrafo ainda não ter vindo marcar a sua presença, que Remus Lupin abriu a porta e entrou na sala, sob os olhares confusos das raparigas. O maroto encontrava-se completamente despenteado, a camisa do uniforme estava amarrotada e a gravata ausentara-se.

- O que aconteceu contigo, Remus? – Perguntou Mel, arregalando os olhos, perante a visão do amigo.

- Lupin! Acabaste de ter uma ménage à trois com o Peeves e a Murta Que Geme? – Questionou Nini, dando um sorriso sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo que erguia uma sobrancelha bem definida. –Só espero que lhe tenhas honrado o nome…

Emily Huddelapressou-se a esconder o riso que se soltara da sua boca por trás da mão, enquanto todas as outras batiam na testa com a palma da mão pela observação. Contudo, Remus apenas revirou os olhos, não se dando por vencido.

- Lamento desapontar-te, Jones, mas, na realidade, os actos sexuais com criaturas paranormais é mais o teu departamento. – Replicou Remus, num tom de escárnio. – Como estão as coisas com o Black, afinal?

- Uh! Remus Lupin a ripostar? Estou a ver que toquei num ponto sensível. – Gargalhou Nini, não se deixando abalar pelo comentário, enquanto cruzava as pernas, sedutoramente. – Mas, fica descansado, Lupin! Eu compreendo-te… Afinal, TPM não é fácil para ninguém…

- Já chega…! – Cantarolou Lily, num modo quase psicopata, colocando-se entre os dois colegas e fazendo notar que os seus olhos estavam prestes a saltar das órbitas pelos nervos. –Jones,trata de ir buscar os adereços da Amanda! Remus,podes ir preparando a tua máquina fotográfica! Começamos dentro de dez segundos ou eu vou começar a explodir, literalmente, cabeças por aqui!

- Penso que não é só o Lupin que está de TPM… - Sussurrou Brianna, fazendo rir uma Carol sentada ao pé de si, à medida que via o maroto a deslocar-se para o outro lado da sala, onde se encontrava o cenário, e a loira de Slytherin a andar na direcção oposta.

- AMANDA…! – Começou a reclamar Lily pela demora da amiga.

- Sim…?

Amanda Firehouse saiu do provador, lentamente, com o roupão branco aberto a mostrar a sensual_lingerie_ diminuta e cintilantes que Susan lhe preparara. Uma gargantilha preta, bem ao estilo hardcore, rodeava o seu pescoço, enquanto botas pretas de saltos altos embelezavam as pernas da Gryffindor até ao joelho. Com um sorriso a aflorar os lábios pintados de vermelho da morena, atirou o cabelo negro para trás das costas, deixando-o cair em ondas rebeldes.

- Então? – Perguntou ela, deixando escorregar o roupão pelos ombros e dando uma volta rápida.

- Se havia qualquer dúvida de que iríamos ser expulsas de Hogwarts por atentado ao pudor, acho que ela acabou de voar pela janela… - Falou Dorcas, engolindo em seco e com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Fantástico, então! – Riu-se Amanda, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto recebia nas suas mãos um chicote dado por Aninia e se encaminhava para o cenário.

Tratando-se do mês de Setembro, Florence, Dorcas e Melany tinham optado por um visual de sala de aula, o que combinava, perfeitamente, com a aparência autoritária e estrita de Mandy. Um candelabro enorme pendia do tecto, quadros adornavam a parede do cenário e uma cadeira dourada destacava-se na sala. Aproximando-se desta, Amanda retirou o roupão e entregou-o a Carol, que desapareceu, imediatamente, com ele.

- Comecemos, então! – Exclamou Lily, fazendo sinal a Remus, que parecia atrapalhado a olhar para Amanda. – Remus?

- Oh, certo! Desculpem! – Falou ele, colocando-se atrás da sua máquina fotográfica. – Comecemos!

- Onde queres que me coloque? – Perguntou Amanda, brincando com o seu chicote.

- Como assim? – Exaltou-se o maroto, erguendo a cabeça para encarar a Gryffindor.

- Em que posição queres que eu fique…? - Murmurou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha e vendo Remus a ficar, gradualmente, vermelho.

- Remus? Estás bem? – Perguntou Susan, aproximando-se do maroto, desconfiada.

- Podem-me dar cinco minutos? – Pediu ele, engolindo em seco e afastando os olhos da morena.

- Claro… - Começou por dizer Lily, com um sorriso demasiado ingénuo para ser real. - …que NÃO! Remus! Queres que seja a tua cabeça a explodir primeiro?

- Fui só eu que me perguntei qual das cabeças? – Perguntou Aninia, divertida, recebendo um olhar assassino da ruiva.

_BUUUUUMMMMM!_

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Florence, erguendo-se da cadeira onde se tinha instalado, poucos minutos antes.

- Lily…? – Acusaram todas as outras, lançando-lhe olhares reprovadores.

- Eu juro que não fui eu… _desta vez_! – Exclamou ela, erguendo os braços,em forma de rendição.

Ainda confusas pelo som de explosão que ouviram ecoar no corredor, segundos bastaram para que a porta da Sala de Adivinhação abrisse e a cabeça de Victoria Lewis surgisse pela sua fresta. Uma expressão atónita e preocupada ornamentava o seu rosto, quando proferiu, numa voz rouca:

- Meninas, preciso que venham aqui…!

Rapidamente, todas se apressaram a sair da sala para descobrir o que tinha ocorrido para deixar a monitora-chefe naquele estado. Contudo, quando Amanda e Remus estavam prestes a segui-las, também, Lily olhou-os por cima do ombro.

- Não! Vocês ficam e tratam de acabar a sessão fotográfica antes que o Filch ou, pior, a Professora McGonagall apareça para investigar o que aconteceu! – Redarguiu ela, apontando-lhes o dedo, ameaçadoramente. – Têm dez minutos até termos de fugir daqui!

- Mas…!

E, com isto, fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Amanda e Remus num silêncio estranho e sem hipótese para reclamar a decisão da ruiva.

- Melhor começarmos, então… - Proferiu Amanda, dando um rápido sorriso ao maroto e voltando-lhe as costas para caminhar de volta ao cenário. – Em que posição queres que eu fique?

Remus lançou à rapariga um raro sorriso maroto, ao mesmo tempo que erguia uma sobrancelha pela ideia que lhe surgira em mente.

- Coloca-te de costas, põe um joelho na cadeira e olha por cima do ombro… - Pediu ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, antes de se dirigir para trás da câmara fotográfica.

- Assim? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo por cima do ombro.

- Sim… - Falou o maroto, começando a tirar as fotografias.

Amanda aguentou para não se rir da cara que o maroto fazia, à medida que ela mudava de posição, consoante os pedidos do rapaz. Porém, quando o viu a morder o lábio inferior perante a pose sensual em que se encontrava, a morena suspirou e levantou-se.

- Passa-se alguma coisa de errado? – Questionou ele, confuso pela lenta aproximação da colega de equipa.

- Não… Mas, algo de errado se passa contigo… - Murmurou ela, puxando-o pelo colarinho até ao cenário. – Estás assim por causa da nossa conversa?

- C-Conversa? Não!– Gaguejou ele, vendo-a a desabotoar a sua camisa branca e, assim, revelar o seu peito. – Assim como?

- Pareces tenso e nervoso... - Sussurrou ela ao ouvido do maroto, antes de empurrá-lo e obrigá-lo a sentar-se na cadeira.

- Eu não estou tenso e nervoso... – Replicou o rapaz, sentindo-a a massajar os seus ombros.

- Os teus músculos dizem o contrário… - Riu-se, ao de leve, acariciando as costas de Remus, enquanto dava a volta para o encarar de novo nos olhos. – Já falaste com a Susan sobre _aquele_ assunto?

- Amh… Não… - Respondeu ele, nervoso pelo olhar que Amanda lhe lançava.

- Quando pretendes falar para podermos revelar a nossa relação?

- Amanda! – Exclamou o rapaz ao ver que ela resolvera sentar-se no seu colo, virada de frente para ele e com as pernas, uma em cada lado da cadeira. – E o Sirius?

- O que tem o Sirius…? – Perguntou ela, começando a mordiscar o pescoço do rapaz.

- Não estavas… _com_ ele? – Folgou ele, tentando lutar contra o prazer que Amanda lhe estava a provocar.

- Eu nunca estive _com_ o Sirius… - Riu-se Amanda, prendendo as mãos do maroto atrás da cadeira com algemas.

- Oh, merda…! –Exclamou ele, forçando os pulsos contra o metal frio para se soltar. – De onde _raio_ foste desencantar as algemas?

- Queres mesmo saber…? – Gargalhou ela, passando o dedo pela linha do soutien, que exaltava o seu decote. – …ou queres descobrir por ti mesmo?

E, assim, Amanda puxou Remus pela nuca e começou a beijá-lo de forma provocante, a ponto de conseguir arrancar-lhe gemidos. Apesar de as algemas o impedirem de agarrar na rapariga como queria, Remus não se fez de rogado para retribuir o beijo, de forma ainda mais provocadora como se fosse possível. As respirações já estavam aceleradas e as calças de Remus pelos joelhos, quando ouviram uma voz ultrajada a interrompê-los.

- _O que vem a ser isto?_

Saindo de cima de Remus, Amanda deu de caras com a expressão de ira de Susan, que fora a única a retornar à sala por um motivo que lhe era desconhecido.

- Então? – Sibilou a Ravenclaw, fechando as mãos em punhos.

- Bem… - Começou por dizer Amanda, olhando de Remus para Susan, indecisa por onde deveria começar.

* * *

**Salão Comum de Gryffindor, 21h00**

Já tinha passado uma hora desde que Amanda acabara o seu jantar e decidira ir estudar para o Salão Comum de Gryffindor, acompanhada por Lily, Carol e Melany, uma vez que ainda se encontravam sob o banimento de Madame Pince da biblioteca. Contudo, não muito tempo tardou para que Lily e Carol desaparecessemno dormitório para organizarem os últimos detalhes da sua sessão fotográfica e para que Mel fosse se encontrar com Florence e Dorcas para começarem a preparar o cenário, na Sala de Adivinhação.

Deste modo, a Gryffindor acabou por se ver sozinha,no Salão, antes de a companhia de Remus surgir e libertá-la dos estudos. Após alguma conversa, fronte à lareira, a morena ouviu a voz do maroto a dizer:

- Tenho algo a confessar… - Murmurou ele, olhando-a nos olhos, de forma penetrante, mas atrapalhando-se nos seus próprios pensamentos e sendo incapaz de proferir aquilo que queria dizer.

- Sim…? – Insistiu ela, sorrindo-lhe de maneira a incentivá-lo a prosseguir.

- Eu… Desde que te vi e tive tempo para te conhecer melhor, que me sinto… - Remus parara, novamente, baixando a cabeça e corando, bruscamente. – Isto é parvo…

- Eu quero ouvir… - Replicou Amanda, chamando a atenção do rapaz ao colocar-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Bem… Eu sinto que sempre houve uma certa atracção entre nós os dois e… apesar de tudo o que aconteceu… eu acabei por me apaixonar por ti e tive a certeza disso, hoje de manhã! – Concluiu ele, voltando a erguer os olhos, que brilhavam com as labaredas da lareira. – Só gostava de saber se sentes o mesmo…

- Eu sinto o mesmo… - Amanda suspirou e afastou a mão do ombro do amigo, olhando para a lareira.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Remus, preocupado. – Disse algo que não devia?

- Remus! – Exclamou Amanda, repreendendo-o com o olhar. – Isso é _horrível_!

- Mas…

- A Susan está, estupidamente, apaixonada por ti! – Reclamou a rapariga, dando uma leve tapa na cabeça do rapaz. – Quando pretendes falar com ela?

- Espera… - Interrompeu Remus, arregalando os olhos. – A Susan está apaixonada por mim? Ela disse-te alguma coisa?

- Bem… - Começou por dizer a morena, mordendo o lábio inferior ao se dar conta que já tinha dito algo que não devia.

* * *

**Salão Principal, 19h00**

- Então, Susan…!– Indagou Amanda, espreitando a amiga pelo canto do olho, à medida que descia ao lado dela para o Salão Principal. – Estivemos tão atarefadas, durante o dia inteiro, que não tive oportunidade de te perguntar o que aconteceu ontem a noite…

Susan estacou nas escadas, rodando a cabeça, lentamente, na direcção da Gryffindor e olhando-a de forma assassina.

- Em minha defesa, eu estava cinquenta e cinco por cento inconsciente, dez por centono meu estado mental saudável e trinta e cinco por centocom necessidades carnais. – Declarou a rapariga, aproximando-se da amiga, ameaçadoramente. – Resumindo, eu estava muito bêbeda, não me lembro de metade dos desastres que aconteceram, não quero ser recordada e eu nunca, mas nunca, volto a beber…!

- Oh, o álcool…!– Exclamou Amanda, com um sorriso orgulhoso, colocando uma mão no ombro de Susan. –A causa e a solução de todos os problemas da vida…!

- Tu não vais largar o assunto, pois não? – Perguntou Susan, desgostosa.

- Penso que, se te embebedares mais umas três vezes, vais conseguir resolver esse assunto com o Remus, de uma vez por todas, Susan. – Riu-se Amanda, ignorando-a e enlaçando-a pelo ombro. – Estamos a fazer progressos!

- Não, tu não vais largar o assunto… - Suspirou Susan, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto era puxada por Amanda pelo corredor. – Mandy, ouve! Eu não tenho nada a resolver com o Remus! O Remus foi um caso de uma noite…

A Gryffindor ergueu uma sobrancelha na direcção da outra, fazendo-a engolir em seco e suspirar fundo.

- O.K.! Talvez tenha sido um caso de três… ou seis noites… ou dias… - Amanda aguentou o riso, perante a expressão confusa da Ravenclaw. – Mas, nós não temos nada um com o outro. Eu e o Remus somos pessoas independentes e solteiras, que, simplesmente, tiveram uma boa ideia com maus resultados: sexo!

- Bem… Suponho que tenhas razão… - Murmurou Amanda, descendo as escadas e vendo, finalmente, a porta do Salão Principal, de onde provinha um doce aroma. – Afinal, até alguém dizer "eu amo-te", vocês são pessoas livres, na minha concepção!

- Exacto!

- O que quer dizer que, como tu não estás apaixonada por ele para, sequer, dizer essas palavras, eu posso fazer a minha investida!

- Exac…! Espera… O _quê_? – Mais uma vez, Susan estacou nas escadas. – O que queres dizer com "investida"?

- Oh, tu sabes… Posso sempre me divertir um pouco com o Remus, visto que tu não estás, minimamente, interessada nele!

- Amh… Amanda. Eu sei que somos amigas, mas penso que levamos a palavra "partilha" muito a sério! – Riu-se ela, nervosamente, apertando os dedos. – E o Sirius?

- O que tem o Sirius?

- Tu sabes! Vocês estão… bem… desculpa, mas é a melhor definição que eu consigo arranjar para descrever a vossa relação, neste momento… vocês _estão_!

- Não, tens razão… É a melhor definição que eu ouvi até hoje!

- É, não é? _Mas_… - Prosseguiu Susan, num tom de aviso. - …o Remus não é o teu tipo! Ele é demasiado querido e romântico. Ele consegue passar minutos inteiros a olhar-te nos olhos sem dizer uma palavra, o que é, imensamente, bizarro. E o sexo… Bem… o sexo é… indescritível!

- Indescritível? – Brincou Amanda, com um sorriso divertido. – Oh, Merlin… Tu eras uma rapariga tão esperta, Susan… Até te apaixonares.

- O QUÊ? – Refilou ela, deixando cair o queixo em ultraje. – Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Remus, Amanda Firehouse!

- Oh, tu estás, sim! Completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo Remus, Susan Lancaster! – Gargalhou Amanda, erguendo os dedos um a um. – Tens constantes ataques de ciúmes, não consegues apontar nada de negativo sobre ele, dizes o nome dele duas vezes mais que o teu… Oh, Merlin…

- O que foi?

- Tens razão. Tu não estás apaixonada…

- Vês! – Exclamou a outra vitoriosa.

- …porque, _tu_ já estás numa relação! – Redarguiu a Gryffindor, cruzando os braços. – Tu só estás a fazer-te de difícil para perceber se os sentimentos dele são verdadeiros!

- Não, não estou! – Guinchou Susan, abrindo a boca, chocada. – E, se esse é o caso, tu também estás a fazer o mesmo com o Sirius!

- Wow! Aguenta um segundo! Eu não estou a fazer o mesmo com o Sirius… Há uma ligeira diferença!

- E que diferença é essa, então?

- A diferença é que tu e o Remus querem uma relação séria, enquanto eu e o Sirius só queremos sexo! Tu e o Remus estão só a fazer sexo, mas não estão a encaminhar-se para uma relação séria! Eu e o Sirius estamos só a fazer sexo e estamos a cumprir com o que queremos! Bem, estávamos a cumprir até algumas horas atrás…

- Como assim? – Falou Susan, aliviada por conseguir mudar o assunto. – O que aconteceu?

Porém, Amanda, ao ver Lily a descer as escadas na direcção delas, foi mais rápida que Susan e logo colocou de lado a conversa.

- Amanda! Responde-me…!

- Lily! Como estás? – Perguntou Amanda, abraçando a amiga e ignorando a outra.

- Amh… Bem…? – Falou Lily, olhando confusa para Susan, que apenas cruzava os braços. – Não nos vimos, hoje?

- Vimo-nos? Já me tinha esquecido! – Exclamou a Gryffindor, recomeçando a descer as escadas. – É da fome!

- Certo… Então, deves estar esfomeada! – Replicou Lily, entrando no Salão Principal e seguindo para a mesa de Gryffindor.

- Nem imaginas!– Exclamou Amanda, deixando-se cair num banco e começando a encher o seu prato com as variadas iguarias que tinha surgido.

- Credo! O que andaste a fazer? – Perguntou Lily, na sua ingenuidade, arregalando os olhos ao ver a montanha que se formara no prato de Amanda. – Exercício físico?

Amanda congelou por uns momentos, olhando para Lily com um sorriso nervoso. Contudo, após uma troca de olhares com Susan, falou, atenta às suas palavras:

- Pode-se dizer que sim…

- Firehouse! – Exclamou Nini, sentando-se ao lado de Susan, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Se quiséssemos um elefante no calendário, teríamos optado pela ridícula ideia original de Lily de um calendário de animais…

- _Obrigada_, Jones… - Suspirou a ruiva, sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.

- Sempre tão _querida_! – Riu-se Amanda, após engolir um pedaço saboroso de bife, olhando para Nini. – Já que estás aqui, Jones, satisfaz-me esta curiosidade… É verdade que quando entras num solo sagrado… por exemplo, uma igreja… começas a arder?

- Poupa-me, Firehouse! A religião é para os pobres, para os alucinados e para os masoquistas… - Falou Aninia, dando uma dentada numa batata frita. – Em qual destas qualificações te encontras, mesmo?

- Vou tomar essa resposta como um "sim", então… - Falou Amanda, voltando a sua atenção para a sua refeição.

- Olá, menin…! O que estás aqui a fazer, Jones? – Perguntou Carol, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, pela visão da Slytherin sentada à mesa dos Gryffindor.

- A jantar… Não é óbvio? – Perguntou a loira, colocando uma porção de arroz no seu prato.

- E, desde quando, jantas connosco? – Voltou a questionar a morena, sentando-se, vagarosamente, ao lado de Lily.

- Tréguas! – Exclamaram Susan e Nini, em simultâneo, num tom de indiferença.

- Certo… - Murmurou a outra, dando um golo do seu sumo de laranja e não reparando que uma outra loira se aproximava delas.

- Aninia! Finalmente… Estás aqui! – Exclamou uma voz, atrás de Amanda, que ela pôde identificar como sendo pertencente a Emily. – Espera… Porque estás _aqui_?

- A confraternizar com o inimigo. – Falou ela, empurrando um primeiranista da equipa de Gryffindor para dar espaço à amiga para se sentar. – Que melhor maneira poderá haver para teres uma óptima refeição?

- Amh… O.K. – Murmurou ela, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e franzindo o sobrolho. – Tens um tempo? Precisava de falar contigo sobre uma coisa…

- Umh… - Surpreendeu-se Lily, engolindo a custo o enorme pedaço de frango. – É sobre o O'Callaghan?

- Como sabes…? – Perguntou, duvidosa, a rapariga, olhando em redor para garantir que ninguém ouvia a conversa, sob o barulho que enchia o Salão Principal.

- Todos viram o que aconteceu na festa, Huddel! – Brincou Amanda, de um modo provocador, dando uma garfada noutro pedaço de bife.

- Bem, na realidade, foi a Brianna que viu e fez questão de dizer a todos na festa... – Riu-se Susan, abanando a cabeça com a memória da noite anterior.

- Por falar nisso… Onde está a Bri? – Perguntou Carol, espreitando para a mesa dos Ravenclaw, na tentativa de encontrar a amiga.

- Está com o Julian. – Respondeu Lily, rapidamente, dando de ombros e voltando a sua atenção para Emily. – Mas, então? Já namoram?

Emily trocou um olhar estranho com Aninia, antes de suspirar e falar para as suas colegas, que tinham os olhos postos em si, como abutres de olhos postos numa carcaça:

- Na realidade… - Começou ela a dizer, mordendo o lábio inferior e afastando o seu prato. - …ele anda a evitar-me.

- O quê? – Reclamou Nini, espetando a faca com força no seu peito de frango e deixando-a aí inerte.

- Como assim, ele anda a evitar-te? – Questionou Susan.

- Não sei! – Exclamou ela, visivelmente a entrar em desespero. – Ele não fala comigo! Parece que está arrependido do que aconteceu e, agora, nem amigos somos! Eu não queria perder a amizade dele, por causa de umestúpido beijo…!

- Huddel, Huddel! – Cantarolou Amanda, abanando a cabeça, negativamente. – É por isto que eu digo sempre: as raparigas são para as amizades e os rapazes para foder! Porque têm de contrariar a natureza?

Todas, excepto Susan e Nini, que se riram, lançaram olhares incrédulos a Amanda, que revirou os olhos, perante eles.

- Não se finjam de inocentes! Vocês sabem que eu tenho razão! – Exclamou ela, abanando a mão em descrença.

- De qualquer das maneiras, deverias continuar a insistir em falar com ele. – Falou Lily a Emily, abrindo um sorriso reconfortante no rosto.

- E tens a tua oportunidade, agora! – Exclamou Nini, dando uma cotovelada na amiga e apontando com a cabeça para John, que se levantara da mesa de Slytherin e, agora, saia do Salão Principal. – Vai buscá-lo e fazê-lo pedir por misericórdia!

Um pouco mais animada e até a rir-se, Emily ergueu-se do banco e correu em direcção às portas do Salão, sob o olhar atento das colegas. Logo, quando a loira já tinha desaparecido das suas vistas, as cinco retornaram às suas refeições.

- Espero que ela consiga falar com ele… - Murmurou Carol, brincando com a sua comida, tristonha.

- O que se passa com ela? – Perguntou Nini, num sussurro, a Susan.

- Sabes que te consigo ouvir, certo? Estou mesmo à tua frente. – Falou Carol, revirando os olhos.

- O Fabian Prewett não fala com ela e eles eram os melhores amigos, desde o primeiro ano. – Respondeu Susan, ignorando as palavras da morena.

- Susan! – Reclamou Carol, abrindo a boca em choque por estarem a revelar aquele assunto à Slytherin. – E nós não _éramos_ amigos… _Somos_ amigos! É só um percalço!

- Carol, ouve… Eu não sou muito boa com conselhos, aparentemente. – Suspirou Amanda, apoiando o queixo em ambas as mãos. – Mas, será que te consigo interessar com um comentário sarcástico?

- Não! Querem saber? – Exclamou Carol, colocando os talheres de lado e levantando-se, bruscamente, da mesa. –Eu não sei o que se passa com o Fabian e, para ele não falar comigo sobre o que tanto o afecta, é porque nós nunca fomos amigos, na realidade, e ele é como qualquer outro rapaz que eu conheci! Logo, eu vou estudar e ignorar que os rapazes deste planeta existem!

- Espera! Eu também tenho de terminar o trabalho de Feitiços! – Exclamou Lily, vendo-a a sair, enfurecida, pelas portas do Salão. – Será que eu nunca consigo terminar uma refeição, pacificamente?

- Descansa, Lily! Tenho a certeza que ela estará no vosso Salão Comum quando chegares lá! – Riu-se Susan, enchendo o seu copo com sumo de abóbora.

- O que ela quis dizer com "ignorar que os rapazes deste planeta existem"? – Perguntou Aninia, imersa na sua curiosidade. – Ela vai virar lésbica?

- Nah! Ela não tem capacidades para virar lésbica... Ela apenas esgotou o _stock_ de rapazes para agora! – Inquiriu Amanda, fazendo todas as outras se rirem.

- Oh-oh! – Exclamou, de súbito, Aninia, olhando por cima da cabeça de Lily e vendo Emily à porta do Salão, completamente melancólica. – Algo de errado se passou! Vemo-nos mais logo na sessão!

- Estou a ver que a conversa com o John não correu lá muito bem… - Murmurou Susan, vendo as duas loiras a abandonarem o recinto.

- Por falar em sessão… - Sussurrou Lily, erguendo o olhar em direcção a Amanda. – Estás melhor?

- Melhor? – Perguntou Amanda, confusa.

- Sim… - Replicou Lily, como se se tratasse de algo óbvio. – Passaste a tarde quase toda enfiada na cama, estavas febril e com dores! Queres que adie a sessão?

- Oh, isso! – Riu-se Amanda, dando um longo golo de água. – Não precisas de adiar! Eu já me sinto muito melhor…

- Se o dizes… - Murmurou Lilu, levantando-se do banco. – Bem, eu vou ver se encontro a Carol para estudar. Amanda?

- Já vou lá ter! – Exclamou ela, lembrando-se que tinha um trabalho de Feitiços para fazer, também, enquanto via Lily a sair do Salão.

- Doente, com que então?– Sorriu Susan, olhando-a de forma penetrante. – O que aconteceu para isso acontecer? Algo que comeste?

- Bem… - Começou por dizer a morena.

* * *

**Dormitório Feminino de Gryffindor, 17h00**

Amanda sentiu a temperatura a subir, instantaneamente. Soltando um gemido, fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair sobre a almofada. O peito arquejava e a respiração tornava-se a cada segundo incoerente, à medida que aquela sensação se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Porém, uma voz arrancou-a da situação.

- Mandy? – Lily entrava no dormitório, com uma quantidade exagerada de livros nos braços. – Estás vermelha! Estás bem?

- LILY! – Assustou-se ela, colocando-se o mais direita que conseguiu na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que a via a pousar os livros na sua mesa-de-cabeceira. – O q-que estás a f-fazer aqui?

- Vim guardar os meus livros. – Respondeu a ruiva, sem demoras, aproximando-se da morena e colocando uma mão na sua testa, como que a medir a temperatura. – Por Merlin, Amanda! Estás a ferver! Não é melhor levar-te à Madame Pomfrey?

- S-Sim…! Quero dizer, NÃO! – Respondeu a Amanda, na sua atrapalhação. – Eu estou óptima, Lily! Só preciso de… OH, MERLIN!...D-descansar!

- Tens a certeza…? – Perguntou Lily, arregalando os olhos, pasma pela atitude estranha que a amiga estava a ter.

- Sim, tenho! – Exclamou ela, tentando controlar a sua respiração até à normalidade. – Vou dormir um pouco e já vou… umh… ter com vocês… Pode ser?

- Sim, claro… - Falou Lily, ainda na dúvida, levantando-se da cama da amiga e começando a dirigir-se para a porta do dormitório. – Se precisares de alguma coisa, chama-nos! Estamos no Salão Comum.

- Fica d-descansada! Vai… - Pediu Amanda, tentando sorrir à ruiva da maneira mais convincente possível.

- O.K. – Lily abriu a porta, mas acabou por estacar durante alguns segundos. – É verdade! Por acaso viste aquele cão preto misterioso por aqui? Vi-o a subir as escadas para o nosso dormitório…

- Nop. – Respondeu Amanda, cerrando os punhos à volta dos lençóis da sua cama. –Não o vi.

- Bem, se o vires, avisa, também! Não sabemos a origem desse cão e pode ser perigoso…

- Como te compreendo. – Falou, sarcasticamente, Amanda, escorregando na cama e voltando a fechar os olhos. – Por Merlin! Lily! VAI!

- O.K! O.K! – Exclamou a ruiva, antes de passar pela porta e fechá-la atrás de si. – _Credo, que estranha…_

Amanda esperou deixar de ouvir os passos e as reclamações de Lily no corredor lá fora, antes de puxar os lençóis para o lado e olhar para baixo. A cabeça de Sirius Black espreitava-a por entre as suas pernas, sorrindo-lhe de forma insolente.

- Acabou, Sirius! – Exclamou ela, empurrando o rapaz com um pé para fora da cama.

- Deu para perceber… - Falou ele, rindo-se num latido rouco.

- Não me estou a referir a isso! – Exclamou Amanda, levantando-se da cama e começando-se a vestir. – Esta é a última vez, Sirius Black!

- Foi, exactamente, o mesmo que disseste da última vez, Amanda Firehouse… - Gargalhou ele, abotoando a camisa branca, enquanto a olhava de alto a baixo. – E antes disso, também.

- Estou a falar a sério! É a última vez! Não podemos continuar a fazer isto! – Reclamou Amanda, atirando-lhe com um livro à cabeça para ele parar de olhá-la como se a quisesse devorá-la viva.

- E, eu também… - Sussurrou ele, saltando para cima da cama e puxando-a para se colocar em cima dele. – Admite! Tu não consegues resistir…

- Eu consigo resistir! – Exclamou Amanda, saindo de cima dele com um revirar de olhos. – Só tens de parar de me perseguir pela escola!

- Perseguir? – Riu-se ele, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, enquanto a via a passear pelo dormitório. – Tu provocas-me e é suposto eu ficar quieto?

- Eu não sei do que estás a falar!

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou ele, levantando-se e prendendo-a contra a parede.

- Bem…

* * *

**Balneários, 15h00**

Amanda caminhava pelo campo de Quidditch em direcção à entrada do balneário, com alguma dificuldade, provocada pela neve que ainda fazia questão de atormentar os treinos das equipas. Tendo em conta que os elementos femininos já tinham saído e estavam de regresso ao castelo, Amanda não teve qualquer pudor em invadir o balneário, onde os rapazes se despiam e preparavam-se para um duche revigorante.

- AMANDA!

- FIREHOUSE!

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – Perguntou James, escondendo as suas partes íntimas com uma toalha ao ver a colega de equipa.

- Por Merlin, James! – Riu-se Amanda, olhando em volta e sorrindo perante a atrapalhação dos rapazes pela sua presença. – Ages como se eu nunca tivesse visto-te nu! Onde está o Sirius?

- No duche. – Falou o maroto, apontando para a área de duches, onde alguns rapazes a espreitavam.

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu ela, caminhando, confiante, até lá.

Espreitando em algumas cabines e recebendo em troca reclamações e interjeições de surpresa, a Gryffindor acabou por encontrar aquilo que procurava. Sirius passava um sabonete pelo peito musculado, à medida que a água escorria pelo seu corpo nu. Já haviam passado alguns segundos até que Sirius reparou na presença da colega.

- Amanda! – Sorriu ele, apoiando a mão na parede e não parecendo, minimamente, atrapalhado pela presença da rapariga. – O que fazes por aqui?

- Pensei em fazer-te uma visita… - Respondeu ela, trancando a porta da cabine atrás de si e tirando a camisa. – Surpreendi-te?

- Imenso… - Murmurou ele, vendo-a a retirar a saia e a juntar-se a ele debaixo do chuveiro. – Mas, as tuas surpresas são sempre positivas.

Com um sorriso misterioso, Amanda prendeu o rapaz contra a parede e encostou os seus lábios no ouvido do maroto.

- Na realidade, esta surpresa não vai ser muito positiva… - Murmurou ela, mordendo ao de leve a orelha dele.

- Como assim?

Rapidamente, Amanda afastou-se dele e mostrou um pergaminho com alguns escritos, salvando-o da água. Sirius arregalou os olhos ao identificar, não só a sua letra, mas de James e Peter.

- Onde encontraste isso?

- Bem…

* * *

**Aula de Feitiços, 11h00**

Amanda olhou para o relógio entediada. Ainda eram onze horas, mas a aula teórica do Professor Flitwick estava a matá-la, literalmente, aos poucos de sono. Espreitando, pelo canto do olho, Lily, a sua colega de carteira, a Gryffindor retirou a sua varinha da sacola, discretamente, e proferiu um feitiço, mentalmente. Logo, os ponteiros do relógio começaram a avançar mais rápido do que normal e, antes que qualquer pessoa desse conta, já era meio-dia. Guardando a varinha, esperou que alguém, tão desesperado quanto ela para sair dali, reparasse nas horas e desse o toque de saída.

- Professor! – Exclamou Peter Pettigrew, numa questão de segundos, apontando para o relógio. – Já é meio-dia!

- Já? – Surpreendeu-se o pobre do professor, olhando para o relógio, em choque, à medida que os alunos se levantavam felizes. – Mas… Mas…

- Vemo-nos na próxima aula, professor! – Riu-se Sirius, agarrando nos seus livros e seguindo os amigos.

Com um sorriso, Amanda agarrou na sua sacola e colocou-a ao ombro, preparando-se para seguir com as amigas para o Salão Principal, onde um almoço antecipado lhe esperava. Porém, as expressões de Brianna e de Lily, ao se aproximar dela, deram logo a entender o que ela tinha feito.

- Eu salvei-vos da aula mais entediante do dia! – Exclamou Amanda, em sua defesa. – Não me olhem assim!

- Quando a Lewis descobrir, vais apanhar a detenção mais aterrorizante da tua vida! – Proferiu Brianna, abanando a cabeça em tom de repreensão ao ver a monitora-chefe a falar com o professor, confusa.

- Duvido que alguma detenção que ela me possa dar seja pior que aquela que ela me deu no início do ano! – Exclamou Amanda, começando a caminhar para fora da sala de aula. – Continuo a dizer que aquela detenção foi tudo menos legal!

- De qualquer forma, mereceste… - Riu-se Susan, aproximando-se delas com Mel e Carol. – Quem, no seu estado normal, faz o Filch ficar nu, em pleno Salão Principal?

- Alguém com um sentido de humor apurado. – Falou Amanda, encolhendo os ombros com um sorriso divertido no rosto pela lembrança.

- Então, o teu humor anda-me a provocar demasiadas cicatrizes mentais! – Exclamou Carol, arrepiando-se com a memória que acabara de ter.

Amanda abanou a cabeça, baixando-a, em seguida, para o chão, enquanto caminhava, e dando de caras com um pedaço de pergaminho.

- O que é isto? – Perguntou ela, curiosa, baixando-se para o agarrar e reconhecendo o tipo de letra de Sirius e de James.

- Então? – Perguntou Bri, tentando espreitar por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Oh! Nada de especial… - Riu-se Amanda, dobrando o papel e guardando-o no decote. – Mel, sempre vai haver treino de Quidditch, logo depois do almoço?

- Sim… - Falou Mel, com um suspiro cansado. – O James está a tentar matar-nos aos poucos…

- Bem que podias fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a pressão do rapaz, Lily! – Exclamou Amanda, com um sorriso provocador.

- E, desde quando, isso resultaria? – Perguntou a ruiva, revirando os olhos pela ideia instigadora da amiga.

- Não vês o Sirius? – Começou a falar Susan, distraidamente. – A Amanda…

- OH MEU MERLIN! ESTOU COM TANTA FOME! – Interrompeu a Gryffindor, agarrando no braço de Lily, apressando-a a chegar ao Salão e, assim, afastando-a das palavras inaudíveis de Susan. – Não estás com fome, Lily?

- Sim, estou… Mas…

- Eu estou com imensa fome! Era capaz de comer um hipogrifo inteiro, neste momento!

- HEY! – Reclamou Susan, tentando acompanhá-las.

- Esteja descansada, Susan! Não vou comer a Hell! – Proferiu Amanda, referindo ao hipogrifo de estimação que a Ravenclaw tinha à espera na sua casa.

- Porque estás com tanta fome, de qualquer das formas? – Questionou Lily, desconfiada.

- Bem…

* * *

**Salão Principal, 09h00**

- Não! Não! Não!

Amanda corria, esbaforida, pelos corredores de Hogwarts, espreitando, ocasionalmente, o relógio de pulso e vendo que estava prestes a terminar o pequeno-almoço. Estava já a descer as escadas e a visualizar a portas do Salão, quando viu Brianna e Carol a saírem do Salão, o que só podia significar uma única coisa.

- NÃO! – Choramingou ela, vendo as portas do Salão a fechar. – Estou com fome!

- Tivesses chegado mais cedo! – Proferiu Carol, com um encolher de ombros. – E, agora, temos aula… Nunca conseguirias comer em cinco segundos.

- Não duvides das capacidades da Amanda. – Riu-se Brianna, ajeitando a alça da sua sacola no ombro.

- Já não há pequeno-almoço? – Rugiu uma outra voz, atrás de Amanda, que ela pôde identificar como sendo de Susan.

- Tu também? – Questionou Bri, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Amh… Não dei conta das horas a passar! – Desculpou-se a rapariga, nervosamente.

- Onde tiveste ontem à noite? – Perguntou Amanda, com um meio sorriso provocador, já sabendo o que a amiga estava a fazer até àquela hora.

- Eu…? – Surpreendeu-se ela, sendo alvo de olhares expiatórios das amigas. – Amh… Eu poderia perguntar-te o mesmo, Amanda Firehouse!

- É! Tu desapareceste, misteriosamente, ontem à noite! – Lembrou-se Carol, acenando com a cabeça.

- Bem…

* * *

**Dormitório Masculino de Gryffindor, 07h00**

Os raios do sol entraram, agressivamente, pela fresta da cortina da cama de dossel, acordando, quase que automaticamente, Amanda. Revirando-se na cama, com um resmungo e ainda de olhos fechados, apalpou a sua suposta mesinha de cabeceira, sentindo-a demasiado quente e viva.

- _O que raio_… - Murmurou ela, abrindo um olho e dando de cara com o rosto forte e boquiaberto de Sirius, que dormitava. – AH!

- O QUE FOI? O QUE ACONTECEU? – Vociferou Sirius, levantando-se abruptamente da cama e olhando em volta, assustado com o grito. – Oh… Quem és tu?

- Quem sou eu? – Ofendeu-se Amanda, dando um soque no rapaz e ouvindo-o a soltar um "Au!". – Estás a brincar?

- Desculpa, Amanda! Força de hábito! – Riu-se ele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo e endireitando-se na cama. – Para uma criatura minúscula, tens força.

- Eu não sou minúscula! – Ofendeu-se ela, colocando-se em cima dele e prendendo-lhe os braços no peito. – O que _raio _aconteceu ontem à noite? E porque é que estás na minha cama?

- Tens a certeza que é a tua cama? – Perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso provocante, aproveitando a distracção da rapariga para trocar de posições e prendê-la debaixo de si. –Que tal continuarmos o que começámos, ontem à noite?

- Isso é um convite? – Perguntou ela, abraçando o rapaz pelo pescoço e preparando-se para o beijar.

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! – Reclamaram algumas vozes lá fora. – OUTRA VEZ, NÃO!

- Prewett? – Falaram os dois, em uníssono, afastando a cortina para ver Fabian, Gideon,Petere James já acordados e a a vestirem-se.

- Por Merlin! Já chega! Passaram a noite toda nisso e nós a ouvirmos! – Exclamou Fabian, com uma expressão de desespero no rosto.

- Eu vou ficar traumatizado para o resto da minha vida! – Falou o gémeo, tentando ajeitar a gravata à volta do seu pescoço.

- Porque não nos disseram nada? – Perguntou Amanda, afastando Sirius de cima de si e cobrindo o seu corpo com os lençóis, envergonhada.

- Nós tentámos! – Exclamou Peter, que se sentara na cama e balançava o corpo para a frente e para trás, chocado com a memória.

- Verdade! – Riu-se James, já habituado às aventuras do amigo. – Mas, chamaste-me veado e disseste para eu ir agarra a Lily num armário de vassouras por aí.

- E pensavas que eu era a tua mãe e mandaste-me embora para tirar as teias de aranha das minhas partes íntimas. – Falou Gideon, acenando a cabeça, negativamente.

- É legítimo! – Falou Sirius, simplesmente, olhando para Amanda, que tinha desaparecido para debaixo dos lençóis com a vergonha e agora só se viam alguns fios de cabelo. – Vocês importam-se…?

- Já estávamos de saída! – Proferiu James, agarrando Peter pelo colarinho e arrastando-o para fora do dormitório, sendo seguido pelos gémeos ruivos.

- Eles já se foram embora? – Perguntou Amanda, a voz sendo abafada pelos lençóis.

- Sim. – Riu-se Sirius, descobrindo o rosto da rapariga e sorrindo-lhe. – O convite ainda se mantém?

- Não! – Exclamou Amanda, erguendo-se da cama e começando a procurar pelas suas roupas. – Esta foi a última vez, Sirius Black! E, desta vez, estou a falar muito a sério!

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou ele, agarrando-a por trás e começando-a a beijar na linha ténue do pescoço.

- S-Sirius…!

- Padfoot, nem imaginas o que aconteceu com a Susan…! – Começou a dizer o recém-chegado, ao abrir a porta, mas estacando ao ver Amanda semi-nua à sua frente. – AMANDA?

- REMUS? – Redarguiu a rapariga, deixando-se cair no chão e escondendo-se atrás de uma cama. – Qual é o vosso problema com bater à porta?

- Desculpa! – Proferiu Remus, embaraçado, virando-lhe costas e olhando para a parede.

- Então, o que aconteceu com a Susan? – Perguntou Sirius, sentando-se na cama como se tudo aquilo fosse algo natural de acontecer.

- SIRIUS! – Reclamou Amanda, gatinhando até a uma camisa e vestindo-a, só reparando, então, que deveria ser de um dos rapazes. – Qual é o vosso problema? Não sabem manter a boca calada quanto às vossas relações sexuais?

- Como sabes? – Perguntou Remus, olhando-a por cima do ombro, surpreendido.

- Oh, Merlin! – Falou Amanda, batendo com a palma da mão na testa. – O amor não é só cego, como estúpido…!

- Podemos falar disto mais tarde? – Perguntou Sirius, encarando Remus.

- Sim, podemos! Só vim buscar o meu material para a aula… - Falou Remus, pegando nas suas coisas e saindo do compartimento. – Até logo! Vejo-te na sessão, Amanda!

- O.K.!

- _Vale_! – Falou Sirius, num sotaque estranho.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Amanda.

- "Adeus" em latim…

- Falas latim?

- Só o essencial! Obrigado, adeus, olá, quanto custa a stripper…

- Idiota… - Riu-se Amanda, empurrando-o para a cama e colocando-se em cima dele.

- Por falar em sessão fotográfica… Quando é a tua? – Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo-lhe.

- Por acaso, é hoje!

- Hoje? – Surpreendeu-se Sirius, sentando-se e agarrando-a para ela não cair. – Porque não me disseste nada antes?

- E, desde quando, é que damos esse tipo de satisfações um ao outro, Sirius? – Perguntou Amanda, estranhando a atitude do rapaz.

- Bem… Desde que é o Remus que está a tirar as fotos! Ele é um pervertido, sabes?

- Muito engraçado! – Riu-se Amanda, deixando-se cair ao lado dele. – Se fosses tu a fotografar a sessão, receberíamos, pouco tempo depois, cartas da Playboy!

- Como se te importasses muito com isso… - Murmurou Sirius, cobrindo os seus dois corpos com os lençóis e beijando os lábios da rapariga.

* * *

**Salão Principal, 09h00**

- Bem… Digamos que me embebedei de tal forma que acordei no balneário dos monitores! – Sorriu Amanda, nervosamente.

- Desde quando tens a senha para o balneário dos monitores? – Perguntou Susan, não se convencendo.

- Desde quando é que não dás conta das horas a passar? – Alfinetou de volta Amanda, cruzando os braços em tom de desafio.

- Bem visto…

- Bom-dia, meninas! – Exclamou Sirius Black, descendo a escadaria e aproximando-se delas. – Como estão?

E, nisto, Sirius espetou um leve beijo em Amanda, que pareceu natural ao início, mas que depois fez os dois arregalarem os olhos pela estupidez.

- Amh… Susan! – Exclamou Sirius, aproximando-se da rapariga e dando-lhe também um leve beijo para disfarçar. – Rex!

- Se te aproximas dos meus lábios com qualquer parte do teu corpo, será a última coisa que fazes! – Falou Brianna, antes de virar costas e seguir com Carol para a aula.

- _O que raio foi isso_? – Perguntou Amanda, prestes a desmembrar Sirius.

- Força de hábito? – Falou Sirius, dando um passo para trás.

- Eu dou-te a força de hábito, Sirius Black! – Rugiu Amanda, conjugando com a varinha uma bola e atirando-a para o lado. – Sê um bom menino e vai buscar!

- Oh, sério? As piadas de cão? – Perguntou Sirius, vendo-a a afastar-se com Susan, que se ria. – É melhor ir buscar aquela bola…

* * *

**Salão Principal, 13h00**

Após uma manobra de diversão, em que conseguiu dispersar a atenção das amigas, Amanda retirou o pergaminho, que encontrara à saída da aula de Feitiços, do decote e desdobrou-o para ler.

"_É hoje! – Padfoot"_

"_Tens a certeza? – Prongs"_

"_Sim, tenho!"_

"_E se alguém nos apanhar? – Wormtail"_

"_Wormtail, ninguém nos vai apanhar se mantiveres a boca fechada!"_

"_Não, vai não! Relaxa!"_

"_E se o Remus descobrir? Ele mata-nos!"_

"_Wormtail! O plano é muito simples! E o Remus vai sobreviver!"_

- O que estás a ler? – Perguntou Carol, erguendo uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Amh… A rever o trabalho de Poções.

- O Professor Slughorn mandou trabalho de Poções? – Exaltou-se Brianna, investigando a sua sacola. – Por Merlin! Porque não ouvi falar disso?

"_Merda…"_

* * *

**Balneários, 15h30**

- Bem… Digamos que algum de vocês mentecaptos deixaram cair. – Falou Amanda, voltando a guardar um pergaminho no decote. – Qual é o plano?

- O plano seria… - Começou por falar Sirius, antes de puxar Amanda para de baixo do duche.

- SIRIUS! – Enfureceu-se a rapariga, tentando libertar-se dos braços deles, mas só ficava ainda mais molhada.

Momentos depois, Amanda já se ria da situação e atirava água ao Sirius com a boca.

- Sua peste! – Gargalhava ele, prendendo-a contra a parede fria do duche.

- Mas, tu gostas!

Sirius sorriu e ficou um longo tempo a indagar pelos olhos de Amanda até que ela parou de rir e engoliu em seco.

- É este o momento em que te apaixonas por mim? – Perguntou ela, num tom provocador.

Sirius, simplesmente, riu-se e afastou-se.

- É melhor ires, antes que os rapazes comecem a pensar que estamos a fazer algo de indecente… E sabes que eles são uns fofoqueiros!

Amanda, com um sorriso no rosto, afastou-se e aproximou-se das suas roupas, recomeçando a vestir-se.

- Sabes, as pessoas vão sempre falar… - Falou Amanda, abrindo a porta da cabine. – Ao menos que lhe demos algo decente sobre o qual falar!

E, com uma piscadela de olho, Amanda fechou a porta e saiu do balneário, entre assobios de aprovação dos restantes membros das equipas, que ainda ali se encontravam.

* * *

**Dormitório Feminino de Gryffindor, 18h00**

- Bem… Sim! Tenho a certeza! – Exclamou ela, afastando-o e recomeçando a vestir-se. – E esta foi mesmo a última vez, Sirius!

- Até à próxima vez em que me provocares… - Riu-se ele, estendendo a saia do uniforme à morena.

- Então, espera sentado, porque não vai haver próxima vez! – Proferiu ela, arrancando a saia das mãos do maroto. – Como entraste aqui, de qualquer forma?

- Tenho as minhas técnicas… - Falou ele, misteriosamente.

Contudo, Amanda sabia, na perfeição, qual das técnicas ele se referia, pois, há poucos meses atrás, descobrira que o maroto conseguia transformar-se num cão, através de Animagia. É claro que tal descoberta foi acidental e o maroto logo deu a explicação mais esfarrapada que a Gryffindor alguma vez tinha ouvido.

- Ainda não acredito que te tornaste num Animago só por diversão!

- Eu faço tudo por diversão… - Riu-se ele, agarrando-a pela cintura e virando-a para ele.

- Vê-se… - Falou ela, passando os braços à volta do pescoço dele. – Pena que a diversão tenha terminado…

- Amanda… - Pediu ele, vendo-a a afastar-se. – Porquê? Até parece que te estás a apaixonar por mim…

Amanda estacou por um segundos, antes de olhar por cima do ombro.

- Sirius, não sejas ridículo! – Riu-se ela, caminhando-se para a casa de banho.

- Amanda? – Sirius seguiu-a, espreitando-a através do espelho. – Estás-te a apaixonar por mim?

- Claro que não! – Exclamou ela, olhando-o nos olhos. – Porquê? Tu estás?

- Estás-me a mentir?

- Estás a evitar a minha pergunta?

Segundos passaram em silêncio, antes de Sirius suspirar, em desistência:

- Sexo?

- Porque não? – Falou Amanda, antes de beijar Sirius. – Mas, esta é a última vez!

- Claro… Uma despedida em grande!

- Exacto… Mas, vamos tentar fazer o mais silenciosamente possível e não partir nada!

- Vou fazer o meu melhor… Embora, não prometa nada quanto ao silêncio…

* * *

**Salão Principal, 20h00**

- Bem… - Começou por dizer a morena. – Tu sabes, perfeitamente, o que aconteceu…

- Então, foi mesmo algo que comeste. – Riu-se Susan, colocando de lado os talheres. – O que ainda não percebi foi o que aconteceu com o Sirius para terem terminado a vossa "relação nada secreta"!

- Não aconteceu nada de especial. Simplesmente… Acabou! – Exclamou Amanda, levantando-se do banco satisfeita com a comida.

- A última vez que disseste isso, eu fui encontrar-te cinco minutos depois na casa de banho dos monitores com o Sirius em posições nada decentes!

- Mas, desta vez, estou a falar a sério, Susan. – Declarou a morena, enquanto seguiam juntas para fora do recinto. – Pela minha experiência, quando um rapaz é demasiado bom para ser real, é porque, provavelmente, ele é! E o Sirius de nada difere disso!

- E isso quer dizer…

- Isso quer dizer que os homens nasceram para mentir e as mulheres para acreditarem neles! Eu não quero ser uma dessas mulheres, Susan!

- Não! – Exclamou uma voz atrás delas, revelando ser de Brianna. – Isso quer dizer que tens medo de te entregar, porque tens medo de ser abandonada, como o teu pai…

- Bri, tu não sabes do que estás a falar…

- Claro que sei, porque estou na mesma situação! – Riu-se Brianna, cruzando os braços. – Eu sei que o teu pai desapareceu no mundo e abandonou a tua mãe… Mas, não vais desperdiçar um futuro feliz por causa desse trauma…

- Brianna, o rapaz de quem estávamos a falar é o Sirius. – Declarou Amanda, antes que Brianna enrolasse ainda mais no seu discurso.

- Oh! – Exclamou ela. – Penso que esse é um futuro que podes dispensar, então…

Amanda e Susan riram-se, antes de se despedirem de Brianna e subirem a escadaria para os seus salões.

* * *

**Salão Comum de Gryffindor, 21h30**

- Bem… - Começou por dizer a morena, mordendo o lábio inferior ao se dar conta que já tinha dito algo que não devia.

- Então? – Perguntou Remus, a ficar ansioso.

- Não… Ela não me disse nada. – Admitiu Amanda, com um encolher de ombros. – Mas, eu sei que ela está apaixonada por ti e essa declaração melosa de amor não vai fazer com que ela aceite qualquer tipo de relação contigo!

- Foi assim tão mau? – Perguntou Remus, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Mau? – Riu-se Amanda. – Remus, eu voluntariei-me como cobaia para a tua declaração a pensar que não ia sair com efeitos secundários, mas, agora, estou com diabetes!

- Oh…

- Sério. Trata de ser directo com ela. – Encorajou Amanda, colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz para o consolar. – Se possível, tranca-a num local escuro, despe-te, discute com ela e diz que não és o brinquedo sexual dela até ela namorar contigo.

- Nessa ordem?

- Bem… Não _necessariamente_ nessa ordem! – Riu-se Amanda, levantando-se da poltrona. – Acho que já está na hora de irmos, não?

- Sim… - Falou Remus, também se levantando. – Obrigado pela ajuda, Amanda.

- De nada! – Sorriu a morena, com uma piscadela de olho. – Vamos?

- Vai andando… Ainda tenho de ir buscar a máquina fotográfica e o material de revelação. – Declarou o maroto, começando-se a dirigir ao dormitório masculino. – Até já!

- Até já!

* * *

**Sala de Adivinhação, 23h00**

- Bem… - Começou por dizer Amanda, olhando de Remus para Susan, indecisa por onde deveria começar.

- Sim…? – Insistiu Susan, cruzando os braços e franzindo as sobrancelhas, o que significava que Amanda tinha dez segundos, antes de se desfazer em cinzas. – Continuo à espera!

- Eu explico! Mas, primeiro, tens de admitir que estás apaixonada pelo Remus! – Exclamou Amanda, cruzando, também, os braços e aceitando o olhar de desafio que a Ravenclaw lhe lançava.

- O quê? – Redarguiu Remus, olhando para Susan, com uma expressão pasma.

- Cala-te que a conversa não é contigo! – Clamou Amanda, agarrando na camisa branca do rapaz, que se encontrava inerte no chão, e colocando-a na boca para o impedir de falar. – Então?

- Eu não vou admitir que estou apaixonada pelo Remus, Amanda! Não vou admitir algo que nem é verdadeiro! – Exclamou Susan, apontando com o braço para o maroto, que tentava falar sobre o tecido.

- O.K.! – Exclamou a rapariga, sentando-se em cima de Remus e cruzando as pernas. – E agora?

- Não! Nada! Não estou nem com o mínimo de ciúmes! – Falou Susan, continuando a manter-se impassível e imersa na sua arrogância.

- Se é assim, não te importas que faça isto… - Constatou a morena, virando-se para o rapaz, retirando a camisa da boca e preparando-se para o beijar.

- Aman…! – Tentou proferir Remus, antes de os lábios da Gryffindor o calarem, mais uma vez.

Espreitando pelo canto do olho, Amanda viu Susan a descruzar os braços, ao de leve, parecendo estar prestes a ceder.

- Nada, também? – Questionou ela, por entre beijos. – Mesmo?

- Isto é violência doméstica…! – Recomeçou ele a aclamar, antes de Amanda lhe enfiar a camisa na boca. – UMH!

- Se eu disser que não, vais fazer sexo com ele à minha frente e obrigar-me a ver? – Perguntou Susan, respirando fundo e batendo com o sapato no mármore, a um ritmo nervoso.

- Bem… Essa ideia até que me agrada…! – Sorriu a Gryffindor, olhando para o maroto. – Que achas, Remus? Não seria excitante?

- O.K.! O.K.! – Exclamou Susan, afastando a amiga do maroto. – Já chega! Tens razão!

- Tenho razão no quê? – Provocou Amanda, com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Quanto ao Remus…

- E isso seria…?

- Não abuses da sorte! – Rugiu Susan, voltando a cruzar os braços. – Agora, solta o Remus para que eu possa matá-lo, dignamente.

Amanda voltou a trocar olhares entre Remus e Susan, antes de gargalhar, fortemente.

- Este não é o Remus! – Exclamou Amanda, apontando para o maroto.

- O… O quê? – Confundiu-se Susan, encarando melhor o maroto. – Então, quem é?

Amanda andou até Susan para lhe agarrar no braço e ver os segundos do seu relógio de pulso a passar, ao mesmo tempo que os proferia, em voz alta:

- Cinco…

- UMH! – Rugiu Remus, furioso.

- Quatro… - Amanda encaminhava-se para o maroto. – Três…

- Amanda…! – Proferiu o rapaz, num tom de aviso, já liberto da camisa.

- Dois… Um…

Num piscar de olhos, a aparência de Remus começou a derreter e a ser substituída por outras características. O cabelo ficou mais escuro, até estar completamente enegrecido, os olhos mudaram de forma e de cor e o corpo tornou-se mais musculado.

- SIRIUS? – Rugiu Susan, boquiaberta. – Como… Quando…? Solta o Sirius para que eu possa matá-lo, dignamente!

- Como sabias que era eu? – Perguntou o maroto, num murmúrio desconsolado, olhando para a Amanda.

- Vamos apenas dizer que, o pior que um mentiroso, é um péssimo mentiroso! – Exclamou a Gryffindor, colocando-se ao lado de Susan.

- Foi a mordidela do lábio, não foi? – Perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso insolente, vendo Amanda a revirar os olhos. – Tu conheces-me demasiado bem…

- O.K.! Então, se este é o Sirius… Onde está o Remus? – Perguntou Susan, olhando para a Amanda, mais aliviada.

- Pergunta-lhe. – Falou ela, apontando com a cabeça para o, ainda algemado, Sirius.

- O Remus está num local feliz! – Sorriu Sirius, vendo-as a aproximar de um modo perigoso.

- Colocaste-o num armário de vassouras? – Perguntou Amanda, abrindo a boca em ultraje.

- Como chegas a essas conclusões? – Questionou Susan, confusa.

- Longa história… - Disseram os outros dois, em coro.

- O que fazemos com ele, agora? – Perguntou Amanda, olhando, imersa em pensamentos, para o maroto.

- Podemos sempre abandoná-lo aqui e deixar que o Filch o encontre. – Falou Susan, encolhendo os ombros e vendo a cara inquisitiva de Amanda. – _Alguém_ explodiu com metade do corredor… Vim aqui avisar para irmos embora.

- Do que estamos à espera, então? – Perguntou Amanda, agora aflita, começando a arrumar as coisas e desaparecendo com tudo pelo caminho com gestos de varinha.

- Meninas… Meninas! Vocês não me vão deixar aqui _assim_, pois não? – Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo-lhes em clemência, no momento em que estas se preparavam para abandonar a sala.

- Oh, certo… Como me podia esquecer! – Riu-se Amanda, correndo na direcção do maroto, pegando a camisa e arrancando as calças. – Perfeito!

- AMANDA! – Rugiu ele, antes de elas desaparecerem e fecharem a porta atrás de si.

- Isto tudo para confessar os meus sentimentos? – Perguntou Susan, à medida que corria ao lado de Amanda pelo corredor.

- Bem, na realidade o Sirius só me deu a oportunidade. – Gargalhou Amanda, vendo uma luz ao fundo do corredor. – Espera! Esconde-te!

Agarrando no braço de Susan, puxou-a para dentro de um armário de vassouras, que ali se encontrava perto, acabando por dar um pontapé em algo macio.

- Já sabemos em qual dos armários de vassouras está o Remus… - Riu-se Amanda, apontando para baixo, onde o corpo imóvel do maroto se encontrava.

- Tu sabias que era o Sirius desde o início, certo? – Perguntou Susan, erguendo os olhos para a amiga.

- Bem… Talvez… - Riu-se a rapariga, ao ver a cara de pânico da Ravenclaw. – Claro que sabia! Não sejas tonta! Tu sabes o que eu penso… As amigas são as nossas almas gémeas e os rapazes…

- São pessoas com quem nos divertimos! – Completou Susan, rindo-se. – Mas, temo que falta outra pessoa admitir que está apaixonada…

- A Lily? – Perguntou Amanda, confusa. – Uh! A Brianna! Eu sei que algo de estranho se passou, ontem à noite…

- Não, Mandy! Tu!

- Eu…? EU? Nem pensar…

- Como raio ias saber que era o Sirius? – Perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Tu és demasiada distraída!

- Bem… Talvez eu não seja tão distraída quanto aparento! – Explicou-se Amanda, cruzando os braços e dando de ombros. – Para além disso, eu não fui feita para ser domada.

- Ninguém disse nada sobre isso… - Sorriu Susan. – Algumas mulheres não foram feitas para serem domadas. Elas só precisam de correr por aí, livremente, até encontrarem alguém que corra com elas.

- O Sirius nunca conseguiria manter o meu ritmo… - Falou Amanda, depois de algum tempo a pensar, caindo na risada com Susan.

* * *

**Salão Comum de Gryffindor, 00h00**

- Penso que isto é teu… - Falou Sirius, entrando no Salão e erguendo um par de algemas.

- Qual foi a pena, desta vez? – Perguntou Amanda, recebendo nas suas mãos o objecto.

- Uma semana de detenção. – Admitiu o maroto, atirando-se para a poltrona e acendendo um cigarro.

- Bem… Tentaste e falhaste, miseravelmente… Penso que aprendeste a tua lição…

- Voltar a tentar até conseguir? – Perguntou Sirius, passando-lhe o cigarro.

- Não… Nunca tentar! – Exclamou ela, inalando o fumo.

- És uma derrotista!

- Não sou nada! – Riu-se ela, dando-lhe um soco leve no ombro. - Mas, bom trabalho com a explosão... Foi uma boa manobra de diversão!

- Não fui eu que planeei a explosão, Amanda... - Falou Sirius, num tom alarmante.

- Então, quem foi? - Perguntou a morena, arregalando os olhos e vendo o rapaz a encolher os ombros. - Bem... De qualquer das formas, foi uma boa manobra de diversão...

- Somos duas criaturas bem estranhas, não somos?

- É por isso que nos damos tão bem… - Sorriu Amanda, aconchegando-se no peito de Sirius.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se seguiram, sendo apenas audível o som das labaredas da lareira a darem estalidos e o vento a bater na janela, como que a querer invadir o Salão.

- Acabou mesmo?

- Sim… Acabou mesmo…

* * *

**RESPOSTA ÀS REVIEWS**

**1 Lily Evans**

Missy: NYH! Eu perdoo, claro! Mas, que não volte a acontecer! /argue Uhuahauhauahauha! Nada melhor que um soco, realmente, mas eu penso que a Amanda e o Sirius poderão mudar! Nunca se sabe!  
Quanto à Brianna: sempre a imaginei muito metódica, que não fica na cama depois de o despertador tocar, porque tem um horário apertado a cumprir! E, sim. A Lady é muito inteligente! Tem de sair à dona, apesar dos momentos paranóicos dela! Uhauhauahuahauhauahuaha!  
_Bengel_ é diabrete em alemão. E a Mel vai aparecer mais, o problema é que tenho tantas personagens que é difícil colocar todas num só capítulo!  
O Julian está seriamente doente, mas já começou o tratamento dele, daí estar acordado. A Madame Pomfrey só espera que eles consigam pagar o tratamento, no final. Aliás, ela pode ser maléfica, mas a Pom-Pom nunca iria deixar um paciente morrer à espera do dinheiro, primeiro! E o Julian é o outro lado da moeda da Bri. Quando ela está demasiado séria, ele é a parte divertida!  
Victoria VS Brianna… Isso seria algo de interessante de se ver e talvez até possam vir a acontecer, mas não sei quem ganharia! Uhuahuahauahuahauhau!  
Nini está aceite para a campanha da beta mais maligna de todos os tempos! Uhuahuahauhauahuah! Isto vai ser divertido! ;D Agora vou passar ao Remus para responder à sua review… Remus?

Remus: *saco de gelo na cabeça* Como eu me sinto tendo que ver onze garotas praticamente nuas à minha frente toda a semana? EM PERIGO DE VIDA! Sim, eu posso decidir como, quando e com o que elas vão ficar na sessão, mas eu penso na consequência dos meus actos e, depois quando o calendário for lançado, eu vou deixar de ter as onze garotas praticamente nuas à minha frente para ter onze rapazes com foices e navalhas para me matar! Por isso, tenho de aproveitar o máximo que posso, antes de morrer.

James: Eu nunca te ia matar, Moony! Talvez, torturar… Mas, nunca matar!

Remus: Obrigado, Prongs… Isso deixou-me imensamente descansado! -.-''

James: E eu vou agarrar a Lily… Só estou à espera da oportunidade perfeita!

Sirius: VEADO! E não, Nini! Eu sei agarrar a Mandy em outros locais… ;D

John: O que é algo que não queremos mesmo saber… E eu não vou ficar sem graça! Simplesmente… Bem…

Sirius: Ficaste sem graça… Tal como o Derek aqui!

Derek: O que isso quer dizer?

Todos: Nada, nada… Que raio de paixão é a sua pela Victoria, então?

Derek: Volto a repetir… Eu conheço a Victoria melhor que ninguém… E passamos muito tempo juntos e somos grandes amigos… O que me permitiu conhecê-la melhor e ela é fantástica.

Sirius: O demónio é fantástico?

Missy: O.K., meninos! Acalmem-se! Bem, Nini! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Uhuuahauhauahuah! Beijinhooos!

**Mandy Brixx**

Missy: Maninha! Eu sabia que ia adorar a Brianna, depois de a conhecer melhor! Não disse? Eu também adoro os meus aniversários, mas detesto quando vem o bolo e todos começam a cantar… Trauma de criança, mesmo! Uhuahuahauhauha! Acho que vou começar a passar os meus nivers com você, Mandy! /bete1  
O Bagman está a testar a sua sorte com a Bri, não é mesmo? Primeiro o encontro no corredor e depois com a guerra da comida… Daqui a pouco a Bri até pensa que ele está a fazer de propósito! E com pais tão bizarros, o Julian e a Bri só tinham de se unir, não é mesmo? Amo a relação deles também! ^^  
UAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHA! LEWIS! *aliens* Acorrentar os marotos já é hobby mesmo, não?  
A salvação para tudo: BOLO DA FLORENCE! EAT ALL THE CAKE! UAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAH! E, claro, John de escocês é um sonho *baba*  
Quanto aos seios em público: A Lily já teve de fazer strip por causa de um verdade e consequência e a Bri era uma party animal! Respondido? Uhuahuahauhauahauhauah!  
E amei a sua adaptação! Ri muito aqui imaginando o narrador de fundo a falar! Ehehehehehe! xD  
Vou agora passar ao Marotos para lhe responderem à pergunta! ^^

James: O que a Victoria anda a fazer? Eu vou dizer o que ela anda a fazer!

Sirius: Detenções que foram banidas durante a época medieval, meu bem! E acredite… Não é bonito de se ver!

Remus: Nem de fazer…

Missy: Agora sou eu que estou com medo!

Beta: Amanda! Nada disso é calúnia! É mais difamação, mesmo =P E eu nem seria presa, pode processar! Tenho os meus contatos!

Missy: Uhuhauhauahuahuahauhauha! Nanda! *aliens* E desculpe o atraso! Só espero que tenha valido a pena ^^''  
Beijinhooooos

**V. Lovett**

Beta: Exagero nada! Daqui a pouco tem uma NC-17 no meio dessa fic!

Missy: Você sabe que não!

Beta: Você sabe que sim!

Missy: ¬¬

Beta: Ainda bem que a Amanda foi mais rápida e parou a Carol com a bolonhesa!

Missy: É verdade! Senão todo o esforço e a festa maravilhosa que todos haviam planejado iam ser destruídos. A Brianna não ia aceitar uma coisa dessas e íamos perder tudo de bom que aconteceu na festa hehe

Beta: Primeiranistas sempre estão lá para dar trabalho... Iguais a bixos de faculdade, sabe?

Missy: É verdade... Primeiranistas não entendem muito das coisas... Podia arrebentar a bomba atômica a frente deles que eles não entenderiam... Tem onze anos!

Beta: Bixos/Caloiros também são assim!

Missy: E se fosse só a Europa em crise... Eu ainda estou até que bem alimentada xD

Beta: Vem pro Brasil, Myss! Aqui tem calor, sol, praia e comida! E o Paulo Rocha! xD

Missy: Tentador... xD

Beta: Sabe que eu também não teria essa cena fofa que houve entre a Brianna e o Julian, com a minha irmã? Não somos gêmeas, mas... Nha!

Missy: Brianna sempre escondeu o seu lado selvagem. Alguma hora ela tinha que mostra-lo! xD Não dizem que as quietas são as piores? Hahaha

Beta: Também estou de olho no Remus! Ò.Ó Gelado, que desculpa mais esfarrapada!

Missy: Nanda ciumenta!

Beta: Só estou defendendo o que é meu/da Susan!

Missy: A Victoria, às vezes, tem um bom coração, né? xD E eu tenho certeza, que lá no fundo, ela gosta dos bolos que a Florence faz uahuahuaha

Beta: Eu também! Mas eu não me oponho à vingança que ela fará contra os marotos xD E eu sempre disse: Victoria isLike a Sir!

Missy: Sim, Victoria de anjo! E Derek de demônio. Pensei em deixar a coisa irónica xD Ainda bem que gostou ^^

Beta: Eu Nunca... Quem nunca se ferrou nele, não? xD Eu ainda acho que a bebida é só uma desculpa para esses personagens, viu... Mesmo sem ela, o resultado da festa seria o mesmo!

Missy: Estou começando a achar que tens razão, Nanda...

Beta: Eu sempre tenho razão, Myss *sorri convencida*

Missy: ¬¬ Não posso mesmo elogiar!

Beta: VOLTANDO! Pois é, menina! Também fiquei chocada. Eles sabem esconder bem!

Missy: Obrigada! xD Eu adoro surpreender as pessoas!

Beta: Você gosta é de ser cruel... CRUELLA!

Missy: Não se desculpe pela review gigante! Eu ADORO reviews gigantes! Pode manda-las sempre!

Beta: Assino em baixo! *Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil! If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will*

Missy: *ignorando a beta* Agora vou deixar os meninos responderem.

Julian: *olha para Max ameaçadoramente* Que relação profunda? Não foram só uns beijinhos?

Max: Amh... Claro que foi! Que mais poderia ser? Peter, fala...

Peter: Foi só um beijo! Com um vizinho meu... Há uns anos atrás...

Sirius: Depois o James que é veado! -.-'' Bem, o poste surgiu porque eu quis que surgisse. Acabou por dar um toque especial, não foi?

Todos: Muito! Verdade!

Missy: Uauhauahuahauhauah! Rapazes! Bem, beijinhos V.! ^^ Eu vou continuar a ser awesome, se você também continuar! ;D

**Caroline Evans Potter**

Missy: Que bom que gostou, Carol! Bem, não seriam Amanda e Sirius se não fossem sem vergonha, não é? Beijos!

**Yuufu**

Missy: \não Você exagera, Nanda! -.-'' Uhuahuahuahuahauha! Fiquei imaginando o Sirius a utilizar os meses das outras raparigas… Amanda vai cortar-lhe o pescoço! E Remus vai defender o que é seu! /argue  
Sabia que ia adorar o sonho! Uhuahauhauhauahauhah! E imagino que a Susan estivesse a desenhar no pergaminho o seu adorado lobinho! Porque ela o ama ehehehehehehehe  
Se você é o diabo, não pode ser Deus! Ou é uma coisa ou outra! =P  
Imagina se a Brianna e o Julian e a BRIANNA! Fossem adoptados pelos Potter, com o Sirius lá? Penso que os Potter não tê um seguro assim tão bom, Nanda! Não dê essas ideias que vai estragar uma casa UHuahuahauahuaahuahauha!  
Peter servindo de alvo de caça *sonho* Vamos fazer isso na fic? *-*  
E, sim… É muito a cara da Amanda agradecer pelo "elogio" da Bri! Uhuahauauhauahuaauaha!  
-'' Sim, foi você que teve a ideia da Alice no País das Maravilhas…  
A Lily mostrou os seios por causa de um verdade e consequência vosso, como seria de esperar! Uhuuahuahauahuahuahauhauh! E a relação sexual com o actual interesse amoroso de um amigo meu da Brianna e da Lily… Sei lá! Pode ter sido o Sirius ou o Max ou o Sirius ou o Julian… Quem sabe? /sorri  
FINALMENTE, BRI/MAX +1! Uuhauahuahauahuahuahauha  
Não me spoile a fic, Nanda! /argue Vou passar ao Max para lhe responder à pergunta!

Max: Acho que teria sido uma tremenda ideia pregar um rolo de pergaminho na testa da Bri do que jogar bolinhas, realmente! E eu vou pensar nessa ideia dos meninos cantarem uma canção… Quem diria que você era TÃO romântica?

Missy: Ehehehehehehehehhe! Fiquei imaginado o James a fazer a dancinha do andre13 Uhuahauhauhauahauhauauah! Lily fugiria com essa declaração! \bete1 Bem… Beijinhos! Obrigada por tudo, Nanda! Vou só admitir uma vez que você é uma beta fantástica, mas não é deus! /argue

**Anne Black Potter**

Beta: Rá! Sabia que pessoas inteligentes iriam me ajudar! E Emily Huddel TEM que participar! Afinal, alguém tem que dar um jeito no John!

Missy: Ignore a beta, por favor... Ela tem a mania de achar que é Deus!

Beta: Tenho não, Myss, eu sou Deus! Venere-me!

Missy: ¬¬ *tranca a beta no banheiro* Vamos continuar *sorri* Susan é uma safada, como a dona (que é a minha Beta). Nunca se decidi quem realmente quer, tanto é que já namorou o Sirius e agora está com o Remus... Lógico, não podemos nos esquecer dos outros casos dela que a gente não sabe!  
Não sei se é só você que gosta da antiga Brianna, mas essa dá muito mais emoção à história, não?  
A Amanda não contratou strippers, POR HORA. Não duvido nada que até o final da fic ela o faça!  
Também não sei como a Brianna tem coragem de escapar dos braços do Max!

Beta: Se fosse eu, já tinha me jogado nos braços do Max há tempos!

Missy: Como conseguiu escapar?

Beta: *sorri* I'm God, Darling!

Missy: ¬¬

Beta:*mostra a língua*

Missy: Voltando! Acho que todo mundo ia querer uns marotos acorrentados, né? xD

Beta: Eu ia querer só o James e o Sirius... O Peter pode ser pisoteado, que nem ligo... Mas em troca eu ia querer o fotógrafo! *sorri* A Lily pode continuar a tirar as fotos. E eu também ia querer os outros meninos também!

Missy: Você é uma safada! Poligamia é crime!

Beta: Só se eu for casada com todos... Nada me impede de ter um como marido (Remus) e o resto como amante!

Missy: Se quiser continuar com essa ideia, tudo bem... Vai ter de sair no tapa com as outras meninas... Aposto que a AnneBlackPotter não vai querer dividir o John, não é mesmo?

Beta: Affe, Myss! Eu não sou egoísta e nem ciumenta! Eu divido o meu pão com as outras também! Ninguém vai passar fome no meu reinado!

Missy: Fome? ! Deixe-me continuar, sim? Estamos nos dispersando.

Beta: RÁ! Eu também pensei nesse filme uahauhauhauha Clássico! O que me lembra que eu o assisti quando tinha 10 anos! E que pulei no final e gritei xD E minha irmã e primas começaram a rir de mim... Insensíveis!

Missy: *segurando-se para não rir*

Beta: QUE ABSURDO! Tá vendo como eu sofro com a autora? T.

Missy: Drama Queen... *rolleyes* Todas querem uma detenção como a da Brianna! Devíamos dar essa ideia ao Dumbie!

Beta: Aii! Eu não ia querer dar festa de aniversário para o Snape como dentenção. Ia ser B-I-Z-A-R-R-O!

Missy: Bem, agora eu tenho que dar o crédito à minha beta... Ela quem deu a ideia da Alice.

Beta: Obrigada, Myss! Ahuhauhua Eu olhei pra Emily e disse: ELA TEM QUE SER A ALICE! Mas, lógico, se a Myss não tivesse aceitando, então não teríamos a fantasia. Mérito das três (Myss, você e eu) xD

Missy: Ignore mesmo a Nini xD E a Susan é uma safada mesmo... Também, ela é a personagem da minha beta!

Beta: Vou levar isso como um elogio!

Missy: Gostou mesmo de Emily/Jon? xD Que bom! Mas acho que nesse capítulo aqui você deve me odiar, não? Só que não se preocupe! Eles vão se acertar!

Beta: Nem que eu tenha que ameçar o John! *sorriso maquiavélico*

Missy: Quanto à GG... Bem... Só tenho a dizer: VOLTE LOGO A ASSISTIR! xD

Beta: *com medo do ataque da autora...* Não se preocupe com reviews grandes! A Myss as adora! Eu também (sim! Eu leio a review de todo mundo xD)

Missy e Beta: BEIJOS! E mande mais reviews enormes!

**Rina B**

Missy: Ohhh! Obrigada! ^^  
Sim, Bagman está em missão suicida, como já deu para perceber! E melhor presente não poderia haver! Uhuahuahauhauahauha!  
A Brianna não aceita algo sem lutar primeiro! E eu vou ouvir os seus pedidos: Max não vai desistir dela! E, sim. Agora é a vez da Brianna ir atrás dele!  
A Emily e o John ainda se vão resolver, propriamente! Mas, nem tudo é rosas e anjonhos, né? Uhuahuahuahauahuahauah!  
Ahhhh! Vou adorar escrever sobre o Verão passado, mesmo ;D Você vai adorar se adorou esse capítulo!  
Eu também estou orgulhosa desses três! Acho-os maravihosos!  
A Brianna e o Max ainda precisam de um tempo para ficar bem… Quanto à Carol e ao Fabian, não faço promessas! Como disse… Nem tudo são rosas e anjinhos!  
BEIJOOOS! Eu vou mandar para a minha beta, descanse! Uhuahauhauahauahauhauah!

**Mila Pink**

Beta: Sempre soube que as "boazinhas" eram as piores. Por trás daqueles livros, a Brianna esconde uma floresta selvagem inteira! xDauhauhauhau Mais safada que todas as outras juntas, eu bem sei!

Missy: Pode ter certeza que o "animal" dentro da Bri é quinhentas vezes pior! xD Ela precisa se controlar, está numa escola!

Beta: Que nada! Brianna é BORN TO BE que se adapte à ela!

Missy: Não vou nem comentar...

Beta: Ora! O que seria de um internato sem essas coisas?

Missy: *revira os olhos* Continuando... A história dela e do irmão com relação aos pais é muito revoltante!

Beta: É! Eu até sugeri pra adotar o Julian e dar a ele amor e carinho, mas daí a Missy disse que eu ia ser presa... Não sei porquê... Você também não iria adotá-lo?

Missy: *respira fundo* Nanda, o banheiro, não se esqueça dele...

Beta: Suas ameaças não surtem efeito em mim! *nariz empinado*

Missy: Vamos ver... *olhar mortal* Obrigada pelos elogios!

Beijinhos!

Beta: Adiós! Bejitos!

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**

Beta: Eu quis matar a Myss quando li o que aconteceu com o Max! Sério, foi de partir o coração. Até briguei com a Missy e me voluntariei para consolá-lo... Mas daí ela me bateu! T.T MissyGoldy é a crueldade em pessoa. A mistura entre Voldemort e Bellatrix é um anjo perto dela. Eu sofro! T.T

Missy: Sério? Sério? Vai me encher até aqui?

Beta: Sim! Todo mundo tem de saber a tirana que você é!

Missy: ¬¬ Continue com isso e te tranco no banheiro!

Beta: DÉSPOTA!

Missy: Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você... ¬¬ Vou responder à review, que eu ganho mais!

Beta: *mostra a língua* Aposto que ela vai gostar mais do que eu disse...

Missy: *olhar mortal*

Beta: *sorri amarelo*

Missy: *satisfeita* Realmente, partiu-me o coração com toda a história do Max... Mas não se preocupe, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e eles ficarão juntos. A festa foi fantástica e eu adorei escrevê-la. Pode ter certeza que não será a única a imprimir as imagens do calendário masculino ;) {Beta: OHHH!} [Missy: NANDAAAAA!]Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo! Beijinhos!

Beta: Beijos! o/

* * *

**TRAILER DE CALENDAR GIRLS**

Podem agradecer à minha beta, que fez um maravilhoso trabalho com o trailer, que poderão encontrar, juntamente com a foto do mês de Setembro! ^^

* * *

**5 CAPÍTULOS PARA ACABAR (?)**

Como sabem, a primeira parte de CG está quase quase a terminar e, por isso, gostaria de saber quem são as vossas personagens favoritas, o porquê e as vossas cenas favoritas na fic! Tenho uma surpresa preparada para vocês e quero que se juntem a esta campanha, pois, em breve, CB (Calendar Boys) vai começar a desenvolver, tal como um novo casting para substituir as personagens que vão embora! Não se assustem! Todas as que disseram que queriam entrar na próxima fic, vão entrar e muitas surpresas já estão a ser preparadas! Mas, será que estão preparadas? ;D

Beijinhos!


	12. Miss Outubro

**Nota:** As músicas deste capítulos foram colocadas no tumblr de Calendar Girls, na secção da foto de Emily Huddel.

* * *

**Calendar Girls  
**por _MissyGoldy_

* * *

**Capítulo 12  
**_"Miss Outubro"_

* * *

_- Com o mês de Outubro ficará… - Começou por proferir Lily Evans, num tom de suspense, retirando o penúltimo pedaço de pergaminho que restava da bolsinha preta de veludo, alisando-o para ler o nome que lá continha e passando os seus olhos verdes entre uma Emily Huddel ansiosa e uma Victoria Lewis impassível._

* * *

_**Quarta-feira, 14 de Dezembro de 1977**_

_**08h00, Salão Principal **_

_Querido Diário,_

_Como já deves ter conhecimento, hoje é o dia da minha sessão fotográfica…! Exacto! Emily Brook Huddel vai despir-se de pudores, vestiruma _lingerie_,criada por Susan Lancaster e, consequentemente, bem diminuta e ofensiva aos olhares de inocentes, e ser fotografada por Remus Lupin (i.e., o "Maroto Depravado", segundo a Aninia)._

_Se eu estou nervosa? Claro que não…!Não podia estar mais calma!_

* * *

**1 Hora Antes…**

- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU DIÁRIO? – Vociferava a loira, atravessando o dormitório feminino de Slytherin inteiro e deixando rastos de roupa e lençóis na sua busca incansável pelo objecto. – ONDE?

- Emi, calma! – Pediu Aninia, revirando os olhos, enquanto aproveitava a oportunidade para apanhar do ar o seu uniforme, que Emily atirava, tão _condescendentemente_, do seu armário, para se vestir para o pequeno-almoço. – É só um diário!

Emily estacou por uns segundos, antes de virar a cabeça, vagarosamente, na direcção da amiga, para a penetrar com um olhar repleto de raiva e sibilar:

- _Não-é-SÓ-um-diário-Aninia-Lily-Jones!_

- Emily, tu sabes que quando usas o meu nome completo, _nesse_ tom, começas a assustar-me…!– Proferiu Aninia, dando um breve passo para trás e erguendo os braços no ar, como que a render-se. – E,acredita, que nada mais me assusta desde que o Cresswell me disse que vai ter de fazer uma redução de pénis por ser demasiado grande e provocar muitos danos!

- Desde quando é que o Cresswell te assusta com as palavras dele, Jones? – Indagou Victoria Lewis, num tom provocador, entrando no dormitório delas e fechando a porta atrás de si, sem demoras.

- Oh! Não são as palavras dele que me assustam! É mais o facto de ele ter qualquer tipo de actividade sexual com as alunas desta escola, com frases feitas como aquela… - Declarou Aninia, fazendo um nó de gravata com a sua varinha e espreitando a monitora-chefe pelo canto do olho. – O que estás aqui a fazer, de qualquer forma? Enganaste-te no dormitório?

- Na realidade, vim avisar-vos para se encontrarem com o restante grupo no Salão Principal, dentro de dez minutos… - Anunciou Victoria, reparando, só então, na confusão que se instalara no compartimento. – O que _raio_ se passou aqui? A Guerra Civil de Duendes de 1955?

- Tenta um desastre da natureza, denominado furacão Emily… - Esclareceu Nini, apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro para a amiga, que continuava a insistir na sua demanda, e sussurrando, em seguida: – Eu penso que ela precisa de tratamento psicológico…

- EU OUVI-TE, ANINIA! E EU SÓ QUERO SABER ONDE ESTÁ… Oh! Está aqui! – Exclamou Emily, erguendo o pequeno livro azul e dando um sorriso afável a Nini, que, simplesmente, revirou os olhos.

- Têm dez minutos. – Informou Victoria, virando-se para a porta e retirando um soutien da maçaneta para a rodar. – E limpem esta confusão! Os Slytherins prezam-se, acima de tudo, por nunca deixar rastos das suas indiscrições. Têm ainda muito tempo…

- Algo de muito errado se passa com o conceito dela de "tempo"… e de "limpeza"! – Falou Aninia, olhando para Emily, que arrumava o diário na sua sacola, juntamente com os restantes livros, e encostando-se a uma coluna da sua cama de dossel. –Estás assim tão nervosa por causa de uma sessão fotográfica?

- Pfff… Não! – Gargalhou Emily, nervosamente.

* * *

_Eu não estou orgulhosa com o que vou admitir, mas,já que estamos neste ambiente de sinceridade e conhecemo-nos há tanto tempo, sei que posso confiar em ti…_

_Sim, eu estou nervosa! Mas, podes-me, realmente, censurar? Afinal, não é todos os dias em que eu tenho de me colocar em_ lingerie_ à frente de um rapaz, que mal conheço…! Sãosó naqueles dias em que a Nini resolve criar uma bebida alcoólica nova e jogar ao verdade ou consequência no dormitório, com todas as nossas colegas de quarto… e, em minha defesa, eu estou sempre bêbada quando ela resolve desafiar-me a correr feita louca pelo Salão Comum nas minhas peças interiores!_

_(Nota: Encontrar amigos novos…Boas influências, se não for pedir demasiado!)_

* * *

- Se tivesses tanta convicção em falar com o John como tens com esse diário, não estariasa caminhar para um futuro frio e sombrio, com apenas nove gatos como companhia! – Exclamou Nini, dirigindo-se à casa de banho para pentear os cabelos platinados.

- Pelo menos o diário não foge de mim a cada tentativa que eu faço para falar com ele! – Respondeu Emily, revirando os olhos. – E tu sabes, perfeitamente, porque eu tenho de escrever um diário! A Madame Pomfrey…

- A Madame Pomfrey é louca! – Exclamou a loira, cortando a fala da amiga, rapidamente, enquanto a espreitava pela porta do compartimento. – As tácticas _muggle_ dela não vão resolver o teu "problema"… Até o mentecapto do Pettigrew sabe disso! Ela está a impedir que o teu verdadeiro "eu" saia cá para fora!

- Lamento desiludir-te, mas as tácticas dela até estão a ter resultados positivos! – Exclamou Emily, enquanto procurava por um par de sapatos no seu baú. –E o que o meu verdadeiro "eu" seria? Alguém que destrói tudo pelo caminho, por não ter aquilo que ambiciona? Alguém que conspira e faz comentários escarninhos sobre pessoas que mal conhece, mas julga conhecer só com um olhar?

Aninia surgiu no quarto, com o cabelo penteado numa trança elegante, que lhe caia pelas costas. Voltando a encostar-se na coluna da cama de dossel, olhou para Emily como se a tivesse a estudar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, suspirando e abrindo os braços.

- Emily Huddel! Tu podes enganar o mundo inteiro com as tuas palavras doces e olhos de cachorrinho abandonado, mas eu, como a tua melhor amiga, não consigo ser enganada! – Proclamou ela, desencostando-se da coluna e andando até ela. – Acabaste de definir-me…! Melhor!Acabaste de definir um verdadeiro Slytherin! Tu és uma Slytherin! Pára de negar aquilo que és!

- Bem… Talvez eu não queira ser uma verdadeira Slytherin! Talvez eu queira ser uma Slytherin ponderada, que aceita as derrotas, pacificamente…

- EMILY! – Soltou Aninia, colocando a mão à frente da boca, com uma expressão de ofensa a espalhar-se pelo rosto. – Queres arder no Inferno? Por Merlin! Eu sou capaz de ir parar ao Inferno só por te ter ouvido a dizer isso!

- Eu pensava que não acreditavas no Inferno! – Proclamou Emily, colocando os sapatos pretos e erguendo-se da cama. – E por que raio haveria de ir lá parar por tentar ser uma pessoa decente?

- Porque duvido imenso que Deus queira estar rodeado de pessoas enfadonhas, no Paraíso, para toda a eternidade! – Constatou Aninia, sentando-se à beira da cama e cruzando as pernas, elegantemente.

- Eu penso que não é só a Victoria que precisa de endireitar os seus conceitos… - Suspirou Emily, agora ela a dirigir-se à casa de banho para se pentear.

- Muito bem… - Declarou Nini, seguindo-a, prontamente. – Se eu estou assim TÃO errada…

- Imensamente…

* * *

_Na realidade, segundo os Estudos Muggle e a História da Magia, se tivéssemos na época medieval, ela estaria TÃO errada que, neste momento, estaria a arder numa lareira e a ser chamada de bruxa!_

_Oh…! Espera…_

* * *

- …responde-me a esta dúvida que eu tenho. A verdadeiraEmilyesperaria que o John a viesse procurar para falarem sobre um simples beijo? – Questionou Aninia, erguendo as sobrancelhas, em sinal de provocação, e, antes que Emily tivesse a oportunidade para a contradizer, bafejou: - A resposta é NÃO, Emily! Não sabes porque é que a maioria dos casais se divorcia?

- Porque ficam aborrecidos um com o outro?

- A resposta é, novamente, NÃO! – Exasperou-se Aninia, acenando a cabeça, negativamente. – É porque, quando namoram, fingem ser pessoas que não são! Ninguém tem capacidades para aguentar com essa farsa "Até que a morte os separe"! Por isso, se queres, realmente, que o John goste de ti por aquilo que és, larga a fantasia de santinha! Nunca ficou bem a ninguém, de qualquer das formas…

- Não é assim muito simples, Nini… - Riu-se Emily, mordendo o lábio inferior.

* * *

_Sim, até é muito simples…_

_Como bem te deves lembrar, desde o nosso sortudo beijo na festa de aniversário da Brianna Rex, em que ambos estávamos, ligeiramente, alcoolizados (e, quando eu digo "ligeiramente", refiro-me a "quase em coma alcoólico", numa escala de bebedeira de um ser humano saudável e normal), o John nega-se a falar comigo._

_Porquê? É a pergunta que eu faço a toda a hora e para a qual ainda não encontrei uma resposta apropriada… Talvez ele não tenha gostado do beijo… Talvez ele tenha medo que eu o ataque quando ele me disser que apenas me quer como amiga… Talvez eu tenha dito algo que o ofendeu e tenha ficado amnésica… Talvez… Sabes que mais? Já estou a desviar-me do assunto que aqui interessa._

_A verdadeira Emily, realmente, não esperaria que o John a viesse procurar para falarem. A verdadeira Emily colocaria a saia mais diminuta que tem no armário, calçaria o par de sapatos mais poderosos que tem no baú e iria atrás dele para o agarrar, espetá-lo contra uma parede e fazer-lhe um ultimato! Mas, eu já não sou essa Emily… Na realidade, eu, raramente, fui essa Emily! E esta Emily é uma pessoa calma e ponderada, que pensa antes de agir e que decidiu que, quando o John tiver preparado para falar, ele a vai procurar! O que a faz ser menos verdadeira que a outra Emily?_

_Porém, independentemente de qualquer uma das Emily aqui mencionadas, há um pequeno problema, subjacente a isto tudo, que nenhuma delas pode negar…_

_(Nota: Parar de falar sobre mim mesma na terceira pessoa do singular… e como se eu tivesse múltipla personalidade. É bizarro!)_

* * *

- Não… - Soltou Nini, reparando na mordidela de lábio. – Não! Diz-me que isto não é outra vez por causa da história do John estar interessado numa outra rapariga!

- Eu já te contei…

- Tu já me contaste que viste o John a falar com uma morena, ontem, no corredor! – Cortou, novamente, Aninia, revirando os olhos. – Isso não quer dizer que ele esteja interessado nela!

- Nini. Eu sei o que vi! Não era uma conversa banal! – Explicou-se Emily, franzindo o sobrolho com a memória. – E, depois do incidente da Barraca do Beijo, o John começou a agir de forma estranha comigo! Ele disse que tinha um assunto urgente a tratar!

- E esse assunto urgente tem de ser, obrigatoriamente, um interesse amoroso numa morena, que nem a cara conseguiste ver? – Perguntou Nini, aproximando-se da amiga. – Emily, tu sabes que te adoro! Eu seria a primeira pessoa a estragar as minhas unhas e a dar uma estalada nessa rapariga, por te magoar, SE eu tivesse a certeza que tu própria não tivesses dúvidas relativas ao que viste! Mas, eu sei que as tens!

Emily baixou a cabeça e suspirou, em sinal de derrota, dizendo, prontamente:

- Tens razão…

Aninia sorriu e rodeou-a num abraço apertado, que durou breves segundos, antes da loira exclamar:

- Agora, pára de ser paranóica como a Brianna Rex e empresta-me um par de sapatos de salto alto!

- Só tu… - Riu-se Emily, abanando a cabeça e dirigindo-se ao seu baú. – Sabes que podes apanhar uma detenção por não respeitares o código do uniforme, não sabes?

- Eu não estou a desrespeitá-lo! Apenas, a encará-lo, friamente! No código diz que eu posso usar o meu próprio calçado! Ou o teu, neste caso… – Falou Aninia, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto via a amiga a escavar o baú e a retirar um elegante par de botas pretas de salto alto, pelo caminho. –Um momento! Eu nunca vi essas botas na minha vida!

- Isso é porque eu nunca as calcei… - Falou Emily, retirando, por fim, um par de sapatos pretos de salto alto e entregando-os a Aninia.

Porém, a Slytherin continuava interessada nas botas, enquanto se começava a calçar.

- Porquê? – Indagou ela, agarrando nas botas e apreciando-os. – Emily! Estas botas foram feitas para caminhar! Não acredito que nunca as usaste!

- Estás a brincar? Onde e quando eu tenho a oportunidade para as calçar, nesta escola…? – Começou a questionar a Slytherin, antes de ver a colega a apontar para os sapatos que usava.

- Eu faço a oportunidade! Porque tu não haverias de fazer, também?

- Tu vais gritar por misericórdia ao fim do dia… - Riu-se Emily, abanando a cabeça ao fechar a tampa pesada do baú, com um baque.

- Minha querida Emily… Eu só peço por misericórdia quando está a ser demasiado bom! – Gargalhou Aninia, piscando-lhe o olho, indecentemente.

- Eu, realmente, vou ignorar que eu percebi o que isso quer dizer… - Falou a loira, colocando a alça da sacola ao ombro e seguindo Aninia para fora do dormitório. – É verdade…! O que a Lewis quererá falar-nos, desta vez?

- Espero que seja para discutir uma forma de torturar os Marotos, depois da explosão que eles inventaram de fazer, ontem à noite…

* * *

_Por isso mesmo, caro diário, estamos, agora, aqui reunidas no Salão Principal, mais precisamente, na mesa dos Ravenclaw, para perceber o que a monitora-chefe quer, realmente,de nós (embora ela ainda não tenha tido a oportunidade, pois foi chamada para falar com a Professora McGonagall, na mesa dos professores)._

_Quanto às restantes, a Amanda está a atacar as suas panquecas como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, a Aninia acabou de perguntar se ela está a comer os seus próprios sentimentos, Susan e Brianna estão a discutir um trabalho de Transfiguração com a Lily, a Melany, a Florence e a Dorcas a estruturar o que eu penso ser o cenário para a minha sessão, de logo à noite, e a Carol a ler o Profeta Diário. Até está a ser uma manhã pacífica…_

_Aninia acabou de pedir, ou melhor, ORDENAR que eu largue o diário e que vá falar com o John, que me está a olhar da mesa de Slytherin, com uma expressão que eu ainda não descodifiquei. Mas, queres saber? Eu não vou falar com o John! Se ele quiser, eu estou aqui à espera…!_

_Oh! Contudo, terei que guardar o diário, porque a Victoria está a vir para aqui… Mas, vou fazê-lo de modo a mostrar a Aninia que não foi porque ela o ordenou!_

* * *

_**09h00, Herbologia**_

_Aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, numa aula teórica de Herbologia. Sinceramente, deveria ter largado esta disciplina no ano passado, como a Aninia fez, mas eu devo ser masoquista… Mas, ela também o deve ser! Exacto… Leste bem!_

_Aninia Lily Jones está, no momento em que escrevo, a faltar a Runas Antigas e a assistir a uma aula de Herbologia. Quando ela entrou na estufa, até pensei que ela se tinha enganado no caminho. Depois, quando reparei que ela NÃO se tinha enganado ao se vir sentar ao meu lado, procurei pelo cabelo escuro de Regulus na sala… Aí, lembrei-me que o Black, também, não faz esta disciplina. Por Merlin! Será que eu fui a única idiota de Slytherin a inscrever-me?_

_De qualquer das maneiras, deves estar-te a perguntar porque é que a Nyh está nesta aula… Pois, eu respondo-te. PARA ME TORTURAR! (Porque as outras aulas, refeições e horas de sono não são bastantes para o fazer!)_

_Porém, vamos ao que interessa, primeiro…_

* * *

**1 Hora Antes…**

- Então, o que queres falar tanto connosco? – Perguntou Lily, vendo uma monitora-chefe a aproximar-se delas.

- Já vos digo… - Balbuciou ela, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e apontando com a cabeça para a mesa dos professores, de onde o Professor Dumbledore se erguia, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Caros alunos! Antes de mais, lamento interromper a vossa refeição, mas tenho um comunicado importante a fazer… - Começou o director de Hogwarts a falar, abrindo os braços num gesto de alcançar todos os alunos. – Este ano lectivo teremos um importante evento, que virá como um benefício para melhorar a vossa educação e aumentar as vossas experiências…

- Florence, eu disse-te para não abusares na receita dos bolos que irias enviar ao Dumbledore! – Riu-se Melany, olhando para a amiga.

- Esse importante evento será um intercâmbio entre a nossa escola e o Instituto de Salem!

- Nos Estados Unidos? – Redarguiu Carol, pousando o Profeta Diário, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, na Rússia… - Suspirou Aninia, num tom sarcástico, revirando os olhos.

- Cinco alunos terão a oportunidade de viajar até Salém e ter doze semanas de aulas nas instalações do Instituto, a partir do mês de Janeiro. A escolha destes alunos será feita consoante a dedicação e as notas que têm para com as aulas, no momento em que se inscreverem para o intercâmbio. – Continuava a falar Dumbledore, enquanto todos os alunos o olhavam, com extrema atenção. – Os alunos que estiverem interessados e forem do sétimo ano podem dirigir-se ao gabinete da Professora McGonagall para fazer a inscrição! Obrigado!

- Sétimo ano? – Começaram a reclamar muitos, enquanto o grupo de raparigas se entreolhava.

- Bem… Já sabemos quem serão os cinco alunos… ou devo dizer cinco alunas? – Comentou Aninia, passando o olhar, preguiçoso, por Victoria, Brianna, Lily, Susan e Amanda.

- Eu não estou interessada! – Exclamou Brianna, reparando no olhar e encolhendo os ombros.

- Como não? – Perguntou uma Emily espantada.

- Porque eu adoro Hogwarts, tenho dupla nacionalidade e já tenho convites para trabalhar no Ministério quando sair da escola! Não preciso de ir para Salém para melhorar o meu currículo!

- E eu também não estou interessada! – Exclamou Lily, dando uma garfada nos seus ovos mexidos. –Tenho tudo o que preciso aqui e duvido imenso que queira trabalhar nos Estados Unidos.

- Eu também… - Completou Susan, dando um gole do seu sumo de laranja. –E, para além disso, tenho um horário apertado e eu tenho a certeza que terei a minha matéria toda atrasada quando voltar. Isso pode arruinar o meu currículo!

- E eu prefiro ficar aqui e apreciar as beldades americanas que vêm aí! – Exclamou Amanda, indiferente. – É muito diferente entre ir para lá e eles virem para cá. Aqui, eles estão no meu território…

- Sério? Essa é a tua desculpa para não te inscreveres? – Perguntou Carol, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Rapazes?

- O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou Amanda, a ficar ofendida.

- De qualquer das maneiras, eu tenho o meu cargo de monitoria! – Exclamou Victoria, interrompendo uma iminente discussão entre as duas Gryffindor. – Eu não vou largar isso para ir para Salém. E, agora, se não se importarem tenho algo que vos quero mostrar.

E, assim, Victoria retirou da sua sacola uma folha de pergaminho, escrito numa letra desordenada e confusa.

- O Filch colou isto na porta da Sala de Adivinhação. Diz que ele vai estar à nossa espera e não vai descansar, enquanto não nos apanhar e descobrir o que andamos a planear! – Começou ela a explicar, enquanto passava o pergaminho entre elas. – Temos mesmo de ser mais discretas e mudar a nossa localização.

- Sim, porque onze alunas de diferentes equipas sentadas à mesa de Ravenclaw não é discreto o suficiente. – Satirizou Aninia, passando a folha para Susan ler.

- Uh! Isto tornou-se pessoal, estou a ver… - Comentou ela, rindo-se do que lia. – O que fazemos agora?

- Só há uma coisa a fazer… - Falou Lily, dando um olhar significativo a todas elas.

* * *

_É mesmo isso que estás a pensar, caro diário… M-A-R-O-T-O-S!_

_Para alunos que têm óptimas notas e passam metade do seu tempo a torturar pobres almas, eles conhecem os recantos desta escola melhor que ninguém… Mas, é claro, que pedir um favor a um dos Marotos significa apenas uma coisa: vender a alma ao Diabo!_

_É por isso que a Aninia desconfia que Remus só está à espera da altura certa para pedir a troca do trato, por nos estar a ajudar… Embora, na minha humilde opinião, ver onze raparigas semi-nuas à sua frente já é uma troca bastante boa para a ajuda que ele está a prestar… Não achas?_

_(Nota: Parar de falar com o Diário como se fosse uma pessoa real…)_

* * *

- Não! – Exclamou Aninia, cruzando os braços. – Eles explodiram com metade do corredor do sétimo andar! Eles querem, exactamente, isto!

- Não foram eles que explodiram com o corredor, Nini! – Defendeu Amanda, revirando os olhos.

- Como sabes disso? – Perguntou a loira de Slytherin, erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Sei, simplesmente.

- De qualquer das maneiras, eles querem sempre algo em troca dos favores que lhe pedem!

- E como tu sabes disso? – Provocou Susan, com um sorriso a aflorar no canto da boca.

* * *

_Como a Aninia sabe disto?É um mistério que até a mim me provoca imensa curiosidade, mas nada do que eu faça ou diga a leva a contar-me a verdade, o que é, profundamente, irritante, visto que é suposto eu ser a melhor amiga outro lado, para ela não contar, é porque é um segredo demasiado macabro para nós querermos saber…_

_De qualquer das maneiras, depois de muita discussão e conversa, a Lewis acabou por acabar com o assunto e chamar os Marotos para uma pequena conversa, que não correu tão bem como eu preferia que tivesse corrido…_

* * *

- Victoria Lewis a pedir pela ajuda dos Marotos… Aí está algo que não se ouve todos os dias. – Falou Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Amanda, com um sorriso de escárnio a surgir no rosto bonito.

- Então, vão-nos ajudar ou não? – Perguntou a monitora-chefe, cruzando os braços e passando o seu olhar frio entre James, Sirius, Remus e Peter.

- Não sei… Não sei… Que achas, Prongs?

- Penso que podemos ajudar as senhoritas, Padfoot. – Sorriu James, entrelaçando os dedos e colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa de Ravenclaw. – Com um condição…

- Eu sabia… - Resmungou Aninia, cruzando os braços e olhando em volta, aborrecida.

- E qual seria essa condição? – Perguntou Victoria, também entrelaçando os dedos e colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, de forma a olhar para James com uma expressão de interesse.

- Padfoot… Queres fazer as honras?

- Claro! – Exclamou Sirius, dando um meio sorriso. – Nós queremos estar nas sessões fotográficas… Pelo menos, as três que restam.

- O quê? – Exaltou-se Emily, imaginando os Marotos a assistirem à sua sessão fotográfica, o que provocou um arrepio geral. – Lewis! Tu não podes permitir…

- Feito! – Exclamou a monitora-chefe, estendendo o braço para apertar a mão de ambos os Marotos.

- O QUÊ? – Vociferaram agora todos, incluindo os rapazes, que nem queriam acreditar que tinha sido assim tão fácil.

- E vai um… E vai dois… - Começou a Slytherin a dizer, impacientemente, à espera do aperto de mão.

- O.K.! O.K.! – Exclamaram os dois rapazes, apertando, prontamente, a mão delicada da monitora-chefe para selar o acordo. – Feito!

- Óptimo! – Falou ela, um sorriso raro a surgir-lhe no rosto, que assustou os outros.

- Porque é que eu sinto que acabei de cometer o maior erro da minha vida, Prongs? – Perguntou Sirius, pelo canto da boca ao amigo, que endireitava os óculos por cima da cana do nariz.

- Muito bem, então… - Começou a falar Victoria, ignorando o comentário do moreno, tal como ignorava os olhares estáticos e chocados das colegas. – O que têm planeado?

- Encontrem-se connosco nas cozinhas, às vinte horas, e verão. – Sorriu James, dando uma leve piscadela de olho a Lily, que, simplesmente, revirou os olhos.

- O.K. Então, dispersem, agora! – Exclamou Victoria, fazendo os Marotos levantarem-se abruptamente dos bancos e voltarem para a mesa de Gryffindor.

- O que _raio_ foi aquilo? – Perguntou Emily, esbugalhando os olhos e cravando as unhas na madeira. – Porque aceitaste?

- Huddel, acalme-se! – Falou Victoria, erguendo-se, também, da mesa, sob os olhares das colegas. – Tenho tudo controlado! Tu, realmente, tens problemas de confiança!

- Tu acabaste de fazer o pacto com o próprio Diabo, Lewis! – Sibilou Emily, exaltando o que a Nini passara o tempo todo a dizer até àquele momento.

- Emily, Emily… Já deverias saber que o Diabo é muito mais inteligente que aqueles quatro. – Gargalhou Victoria, colocando a sacola ao ombro. – Bem… Tenho um relatório de uma detenção a entregar antes da aula e um Filch a supervisionar. Vemo-nos mais logo!

* * *

_O que é que aquilo é suposto querer dizer? Será que a Lewis tem algo planeado? É que só espero que sim! Já não basta pousar semi-nua para um Maroto, quanto mais para quatro! Mas, e se ela não tiver nada planeado? Oh-oh… Acho que vou ter um ataque cardíaco!_

_De qualquer das maneiras, vamos voltar ao assunto da aula de Herbologia, que a Aninia invadiu sem razão aparente, sem ser para me torturar. Ou, assim, pensava eu…_

* * *

- Emily, tens mesmo de falar com o John… - Falou Nini, desviando a atenção da Professora Sprout, que explicava algo sobre plantas aquáticas.

- Sério? – Redarguiu a loira, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Faltaste a Runas Antigas para falar comigo sobre o John?

- Runas Antigas é só um passatempo… Que se tornou aborrecido demais! – Respondeu Aninia, correspondendo-lhe um revirar de olhos. – E tu estás-me a matar com esta tua decisão de esperar que o John venha falar contigo, Emily Brook Huddel!

- Porque é que haveria de te estar a matar?

- Porque eu quero ver-te feliz e eu sei o quão miserável tu estás! – Falou Nini, fazendo um olhar inocente, que não foi credível o suficiente para não deixar que Emily erguesse ambas as sobrancelhas e lhe deitasse um olhar "estás-a-brincar-comigo?". – O.K.! Porque eu quero que soltes a verdadeira Emily que há em ti!

- Outra vez esta discussão? – Suspirou a Slytherin, voltando a prestar a atenção à aula.

* * *

_Exacto! Outra vez esta discussão… Que, para variar, está a durar a aula inteira de Herbologia e que me está a impedir de prestar a mínima atenção ao que a professora Sprout está para ali a falar sobre os poderes medicinais das plantas mediterrâneas. Oh! Afinal, está a falar do efeito de água doce contra água salgada… Óptimo! Estás a ver o que eu quero dizer?PORQUE é que a Nini não aceita que eu sou assim?_

_A Aninia acabou de ler o que escrevi (definitivamente, tenho de largar as maiúsculas – chamam muito a atenção!) e está a dizer que eu sou uma Slytherin e, principalmente, que eu não estou satisfeita com o facto de ser como sou. Percebeste o que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Porque eu não… Penso que o dom dela de conseguir ler as pessoas está a desvanecer com a idade… _

_Mas, ao menos, e visto que eu já não estou a entender nada da aula e estou a ficar frustrada com isso, ela decidiu largar o assunto (por agora) e está-me a entreter nos minutos finais da aula, com o jogo da velha. Ainda ninguém ganhou, porque estamos sempre a empatar…_

_Bem, a campainha já deu o toque de saída! Aula de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas está à minha espera e, desta vez, vai ser aula prática, FELIZMENTE! (A Aninia concorda. Tenho mesmo de parar de escrever em maiúsculas!) Por isso mesmo, não terei a oportunidade para escrever… Mas, vemo-nos à hora do almoço!_

* * *

_**14h00, Dormitório Feminino de Slytherin**_

_ESTOU FURIOSA!_

_ESTOU TÃO ZANGADA QUE ACABEI DE FURAR A FOLHA COM A PENA!_

_EU JÁ NEM CONSIGO CHORAR! GASTEI AS MINHAS LÁGRIMAS TODAS!_

_QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA ME FAZER ISTO?_

_E E-L-A?_

_ARGH!_

_Vou respirar fundo… Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, EXPIRA, EXPIRA, EXPIRA…!_

_Não, eu não consigo respirar fundo! Eu nem consigo manter a calma e a simpática da Emily dentro de mim!_

_Deves-te estar a perguntar o que aconteceu para eu estar neste estado e para eu não ter escrito à hora do almoço, como tinha dito que faria… Pois, bem… EU CONTO-TE!_

_Tudo começou quando estava a voltar dos terrenos de Hogwarts para o almoço, no Salão Principal. Foi, então, que os vi..._

* * *

**1 Hora Antes…**

- John…? – Soluçou Emily, estacando à ombreira da porta da entrada principal por aquela visão.

Carol Jones e John O'Callaghan beijavam-se no Hall do castelo para todos os que quisessem ver o ridículo da situação, que, de facto, acabaram por ser imensos alunos curiosos.

- E-Emily! – Exclamou o alto Slytherin, afastando a colega, que parecia espantada por a ver ali. – Juro que não é o que parece!

- Não é o que parece? – Exaltou-se Emily, dando um riso psicadélico perante a afirmação do moreno.

- Oh, Merlin! Tinhas razão… - Murmurou Aninia, seguindo-a de perto, à medida que se aproximava a todo o vapor de John. – Era a Carol com quem o John estava a falar?

- Emily… - Começou por falar Carol, mas Aninia calou-a com uma estalada.

- Nini! – Reclamou a Gryffindor, dando um passo para trás, enquanto os mais alunos se agrupavam, aclamando por uma luta de gatas. – Para que foi isso?

- Eu disse que seria a primeira a estragar as minhas unhas e a dar uma estalada à rapariga que estava metida com o John e por magoar a Emily… - Falou Nini, indiferente, ignorando a cara de choque de Carol e apreciando as unhas. – Afinal, tive sorte. Nenhuma partida… Talvez, não tenha sido com força suficiente!

- Chega, Nini! – Exclamou Victoria, que saia do Salão Principal para impedir que Aninia, já de mão erguida, voltasse a agredir Carol. – O que se passa aqui, afinal?

- O que se passa aqui é que estas duas não se contentam com a felicidade dos outros! – Reclamou Carol, agarrada à cara e colocando-se atrás de Lily, Amanda, Brianna e Susan, que tinham surgido atrás da monitora-chefe.

- Oh! Cala-te! – Vociferou Aninia, deitando-lhe um olhar de ódio. –Tu é que não te contentas com a felicidade dos outros! Por que _raio_foste beijar o John, se sabias que a Emily gostava dele?

- Espera… Gostas de mim? – Folgou John em dizer, olhando espantado para a loira, que estava a preferir ignorá-lo de momento.

- Espera! Tu beijaste o John? – Perguntou Amanda, olhando por cima do ombro para a Carol, de forma a repreendê-la.

- Não me mandes esse olhar, Amanda! – Reclamou a Gryffindor, cruzando os braços. – Tu já beijaste todos os rapazes desta escola, nestes últimos sete anos! O que me faz diferente de ti ou, melhor, pior do que tu?

- HEY! – Exclamou Sirius, que vinha a descer as escadas para o Salão Principal, juntamente com os outros Marotos, e ouvira a afirmação da morena. – Vê bem o que dizes sobre a Amanda!

- Sirius, agora não! – Falou Amanda, continuando a fixar Carol com os olhos semicerrados. – Eu sei defender-me! E, sabes que mais, Carol? Tu criticas-me por ter andado ou andar com vários rapazes, mas ao menos eu não sou uma desesperada, que ando por aqui a beijar rapazes pelos quais as minhas amigas estão apaixonadas. Tem um pouco de dignidade e arranja desculpas melhores, em vez de me criticares… Caíste no meu conceito, Jones. Não! _Despencaste_!

- Amanda, espera… - Falou Sirius, correndo atrás da rapariga, que entrara, furiosa, para o Salão Principal, provavelmente, para uma refeição bem grande.

- Porque fizeste isto, Carol? – Perguntou Lily, franzindo o sobrolho para entender a razão pela qual a amiga agira como agira.

- Porque, talvez, eu goste dele! Nunca pensaram nisso? – Questionou Carol, abrindo a boca, em ultraje. – E o que se passa com vocês? Estão a defender uma _Slytherin_, que, ainda por cima, nunca nos disse respeito. Oh, espera… Esqueci-me que defender Slytherins é a tua especialidade, em vez de defenderes as tuas amigas, da tua própria equipa!

- Detenção. – Falou Victoria, secamente.

- O quê? Estás a brincar? – Perguntou Carol, cruzando os braços, mais uma vez. – Porque é que TU haverias de me colocar em detenção?

Contudo, Victoria não se deixou ressentir pela tamanha falta de respeito da aluna e apenas sorriu, ao se aproximar dela, ameaçadoramente.

- Porque acabaste de atingir, não só um, como vários alunos de Hogwarts com o teu preconceito e, agora, desrespeitaste a tua monitora-chefe… Queres que continue ou preferes calar-te?

Carol engoliu em seco, antes de olhar para Lily, que se preparava para se afastar dela zangada, sobre o apoio do braço forte de James, e para Susan e Brianna, que continuavam silenciosas.

- Susan? Brianna?

Porém, Susan apenas lhe deitou um olhar de desprezo, antes de sair com as amigas para dentro do Salão Principal, ao passo que Brianna disse, antes de seguir as restantes:

- Espero que estejas contente pela tua declaração de amor, _visível_, porque o O'Callaghan está a _saltar de felicidade_. – Ironizou, apontando com a cabeça para John, que, ao contrário do que Brianna descrevera, olhava para Carol, com as narinas abertas em ira.

- Vamos, Jones… À minha frente!– Falou Victoria, à espera de a ver a andar em direcção às escadas para o gabinete dos monitores. – E Aninia? Quero-te ver no Salão Comum para termos uma pequena conversa!

- Emily… Por favor, deixa-me falar… - Suplicou John, agarrando no braço da loira, que o afastou sem dificuldades.

- Eu nem sequer quero olhar para ti, neste momento! – Falou Emily, antes de descer para as masmorras para o Salão Comum de Slytherin.

* * *

_ACREDITAS NISTO?_

_Ele beija-me e, depois, ele sai por aí a beijar outras raparigas! ARGH!_

_Tudo bem… Ele só beijou a Carol…_

_NÃO! Queres saber? Não está "tudo bem"! Estou furiosa! Mais que furiosa! E a culpa é toda minha! A Aninia tem razão! Se eu largasse o diário e agarrasse no John e o obrigasse a falar comigo, como a VERDADEIRA Emily, que a Madame Pomfrey está a tentar oprimir, por causa de um estúpido de um incidente com primeiranistas, que me atiraram comida ao rosto, faria, eu NÃO estaria nesta situação, agora! E sabes porquê? Porque a VERDADEIRA Emily nunca, mas NUNCA, deixaria que alguém a pisasse e saísse por cima…!_

_Alguém está a bater à porta! Já volto!_

_(Nota: Dar as últimas despedidas ao diário e incendiá-lo!)_

* * *

_**19h00, Salão Principal**_

_Caro diário,_

_Estou, neste momento, a ter um jantar fenomenal, depois de uma tarde revigorante._

_O que aconteceu para eu me acalmar em menos de cinco horas?_

_Bem… Tudo começou com a Aninia a bater à porta do dormitório, com mais nove raparigas a acompanhá-la…_

* * *

- Emily! O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Aninia, entrando no dormitório e reparando que, agora sim, a Guerra Civil de Duendes de 1955 tinha passado por ali. –POR MERLIN! Aquilo é um incêndio na MINHA cama?

- Desculpa… -Choramingou Emily, atirando o diário para o lado e envolvendo os joelhos com os braços, num abraço apertado. – Descontrolei-me um pouco…

- Um pouco?

- Uau, Emily! – Exclamou Amanda, entrando atrás de Aninia. – Adorei a nova decoração! Muito ao estilo romano…

- Só se te tiveres a referir ao Terramoto de Roma, porque está tudo em ruínas… - Falou Lily, que entrava logo a seguir a esta, com Susan, Brianna, Florence, Mel, Dorcas e Victoria a acompanhá-la.

- Oh, vá lá! – Reclamou Victoria, apreciando o compartimento. – O que eu falei sobre os Slytherins não deixarem rasto?

- Espero que não estejas a falar de cadáveres… - Falou Mel, olhando em volta como que à espera de encontrar um corpo.

- O que vocês estão todas aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Emily, levantando-se, a custo, do chão. – E como é que conseguiram entrar aqui, sem ninguém reparar?

- A Nini mostrou os seios ao pessoal que estava no Salão Comum. – Falou Susan, encolhendo os ombros e sentando-se no espaço da cama de Aninia, que não estava em cinzas. – Foi, surpreendentemente, eficaz!

- E, tanto os alunos, como as alunas, estavam mais interessados em olhar para eles, do que a reparar que nove raparigas estavam a passar para o dormitório.

- Tu sabes que eu podia ter mandado fazê-los dispersar, não sabes? – Perguntou Victoria, erguendo uma sobrancelha, claramente, em desaprovação da acção da colega.

- Qual é a piada disso?

- Ainda não me responderam o que estão aqui a fazer… - Relembro Emily, com um revirar de olhos. – Vieram aqui para me criticar a forma como agi com o John e a Carol?

* * *

_Surpreendentemente, não foi por isso que elas apareceram no dormitório, mas, sim, para me animar!_

_Amanda trouxe Uísque de Fogo, proveniente da dispensa pessoal dos Marotos, Susan pipocas das cozinhas, Brianna gelado, também das cozinhas, Florence o seu gira-discos, com algumas músicas divertidas, Lily as suas técnicas de dança mirabolantes, Mel as suas aventuras e piadas com os Marotos (que até fizeram a própria Victoria se rir!), Dorcas o seu jogo de charadas e a monitora-chefe os seus relatos das detenções mais estranhas que já teve de aplicar._

_Quanto a Aninia…?_

* * *

- Sabes… - Começou a falar Aninia, desviando a sua atenção de Lily, que dançava ao som dos Queen, com uma Florence sorridente. – As pessoas vão-te sempre odiar, amar-te, amar por te odiar e odiar por te amar. Mas, as pessoas que, realmente, interessam vão sempre estar aqui por ti.

Emily sorriu, dando um leve empurrão em Aninia, que se riu.

- Obrigada por fazeres isto, Nyh…

- É para isso que as amigas servem, afinal… - Sorriu Nini, com uma piscadela de olho. – E desculpa por te criticar tanto por não seres verdadeira contigo mesma… És a minha melhor amiga e, se me aceitas como eu sou, eu só tenho de aceitar como tu queres ser…

* * *

_Embora eu tenha ficado agradecida por este momento… Embora a Nini vá negar para toda a eternidade ter tido este momento raro de simpatia e aceitação… Eu não pude evitar o que aconteceu, quando a Amanda, sem querer, derrubou o meu baú de sapatos e as botas surgiram à minha vista._

* * *

- Não! – Exclamou a loira, erguendo-se da cama e fazendo todas se calarem. – Eu não vou ficar aqui e ser a Emily deprimida, que nem uma velhinha, a comer gelado e a ouvir música divertida para afogar os meus sentimentos…! Não que esteja a criticar o gelado, Bri. Estava delicioso!

- É uma receita antiga… - Riu-se a Ravenclaw, encolhendo os ombros.

- Sério? Quais são os ingredient…?

- EMILY! – Vociferaram todas, para ela acabar o que começara a falar.

- Certo! Eu vou falar com o John e vou dizer-lhe na cara o que eu penso, exactamente! Vou dizer-lhe que ele não tem o direito de usar os meus sentimentos a favor dele e abusar deles no momento em que viro costas!

- Isso mesmo! – Declarou Nini, batendo palmas. – Mostra-lhe a verdadeira Emily!

- Mostra-lhe como os homens possam ter descoberto o fogo, mas foram as mulheres que aprenderam a brincar com ele! – Exaltou Amanda, vendo Emily a agarrar nas botas pretas de salto alto e a calçar-se.

- Isso!

- Mas, onde vamos encontrar o John, a esta hora? – Perguntou Dorcas, olhando para todas, que se calaram, entretanto.

- Eu sei onde ele está… - Falou Mel, com um sorriso a surgir-lhe nos lábios.

- Então, vamos a isto. – Declarou Emily, que tinha entendido, claramente, o que Mel quis dizer.

* * *

_E, diário…? Embora os acontecimentos não tenham ocorrido, exactamente, como os vou relatar a seguir, na minha mente (e em qualquer uma das mentes das minhas novas amigas), aconteceram assim…_

* * *

Emily, seguida pelas amigas, caminhava para fora do castelo, em direcção ao campo de Quidditch, com as mãos bem assentes na sua cintura e a andar, confiantemente, nas suas botas.

_You keep saying you've got something for me__  
__Something you call love, but confess…__  
__You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'__  
__And now someone else is gettin' all your best._

- Adoro os sapatos, meninas! – Falou um rapaz moreno de Ravenclaw, ao passar por elas, surpreendido.

- Obrigada, Elton! – Riram-se todas, dando uma breve piscadela de olho ao rapaz, que sorriu.

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do__  
__One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

Vários rapazes, que se divertiam a passar o seu tempo livre nos terrenos de Hogwarts, assobiaram em aprovação ao ver as dez raparigas a atravessarem o espaço.

_You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'__  
__And you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.__  
__You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'.__  
__Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet._

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do__  
__one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

Com um pontapé, suficientemente, forte, Emily escancarou a porta do balneário dos jogadores de Quidditch e entrou, indiferente ao que poderiam dizer.

- HEY!

- Qual é a vossa fixação com o balneário dos rapazes? – Reclamou Dirk, tapando, rapidamente, as suas partes íntimas com uma toalha.

- Estou a ver que acabaste por fazer a redução, Cresswell. – Brincou Aninia, olhando-o de alto a baixo. – Mas, lamento informar-te… O médico exagerou! Onde está o John?

Dirk revirou os olhos, perante os risinhos das alunas, e apontou para a área dos duches, afastando-se, em seguida, ao passo que as meninas seguiram Emily naquela direcção.

- John? – Chamou Emily, abrindo uma cabine ocupada.

- Hey! – Reclamou Sirius, vendo quem era, mas depois reparando na presença de todas as outras, incluindo na Amanda. – Meninas! Vejo que trouxeste companhia, Amanda…

- Oh, por favor! – Exclamou Mandy, fechando a porta, rapidamente, e aguentando para não se rir.

- Emily?

Todas viraram a cabeça na direcção daquela voz, vendo John a sair de uma das cabines, com o cabelo molhado, o corpo a pingar de água e uma toalha apenas a tapar o essencial.

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Nós vamos deixar-vos a sós… - Murmurou Lily, empurrando as restantes para fora dali, embora com alguma dificuldade no caso de Amanda, que estava boquiaberta a olhar para John.

- John O'Callaghan! – Começou por dizer Emily, aproximando-se dele. – Eu estou aqui para falar contigo!

- Agora, não é uma boa altura, Em… - Falou John, tentando esquivar-se dela, mas Emily foi mais rápida e arrancou a toalha da cintura dele, deixando-o completamente nu. – EMILY!

- Penso que agora é uma óptima altura! – Retorquiu ela, sentando-se num banco e dobrando a toalha. – Só se preferires, claro, ir nu para o balneário, onde as meninas estão todas à espera.

- Emily… Não me sinto confortável em estar assim a falar contigo… - Falou John, escondendo com ambas as suas mãos as suas partes íntimas.

-Não é para te sentires confortável, John. É para me ouvires! – Exclamou Emily, erguendo-se da cadeira. – E o que eu tenho a dizer é que tu não tens o direito de abusar dos meus sentimentos por ti! Quer dizer, beijas-me e dizes que gostas de mim, mas depois agarras-te à Carol?

- Emily… Sobre a Carol…

- Schiu! Por acaso viste os meus lábios a pararem de mover? Não, pois não? É porque ainda estou a falar! – Reclamou Emily, empurrando-o contra uma parede e apontando-lhe um dedo à cara. – Eu estou apaixonada por ti, desde que te conheço, e pensei que o beijo fosse uma confirmação de que sentias o mesmo! Ao que parece, estava errada! E, sabes que mais? Eu não preciso disto! Eu não sou a tua marionete! E se não é para sermos mais do que amigos, então, prefiro que nem sejamos coisa alguma, porque eu não posso continuar a fingir que não nutro sentimentos por ti!

- Acabaste? – Perguntou John, a ficar, levemente, vermelho. – É que os teus lábios pararam de se mover…

- Sim, acabei! Acabou tudo! Desisto, John! Ou, devo dizer, O'Callaghan? – Perguntou ela, atirando-lhe a toalha ao peito e virando-lhe costas.

- Emily! – Chamou ele, mas a loira continuava a afastar-se.

* * *

_E, foi assim, que a minha amizade com o John terminou. Embora, eu tenho a certeza que ouvi o Sirius a perguntar, porque é que ele estava com uma erecção… Mas, talvez seja só imaginação minha!_

_De qualquer das maneiras, estou orgulhosa! Aliás… Estou imensamente orgulhosa! E sinto-me aliviada por ter dito tudo aquilo que pretendia dizer! Chega de fingimentos! Está na altura de olhar para a frente…_

_Espera… O John acabou de entrar no Salão Principal… O que ele… OH, MERLIN!_

* * *

_**22h00, Lavandaria de Hogwarts**_

_OH, MERLIN! OH, MERLIN!_

_O.K.! Tenho de manter a calma e escrever, rapidamente, o que aconteceu, porque já estão todos à espera para começar a sessão!_

_O Sirius acabou de perguntar se eu já estava nua… Marotos! O que fazer?_

_Mas, antes de explicar isto, vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu ao jantar… Onde eu estava? Ah, sim! O John entrou no Salão… COM UMA GUITARRA!_

* * *

**3 Horas Antes…**

- Emily Huddel! – Exaltou ele, a sua voz ampliada para ser ouvida em todo o Salão. – Esta é para ti!

Foi, então, que os Marotos surgiram atrás de John: Sirius e James, cada um, também, com uma guitarra, Peter com um baixo e Remus transfigurou uma pandeireta para uma bateria, sentando-se no banco atrás dela e começando a tocar o ritmo de uma música, sendo seguido, imediatamente, pelos amigos. Logo, todos começaram a bater palmas ao ritmo da música, ao passo que John atravessava o Salão na direcção de uma Emily, que abria a boca em choque, não sabendo se deveria rir ou fugir, quando ouviu o Slytherin a cantar.

_I am weakness, I am greatness  
I'm anything you want me to be  
I am wasted, and I'll make this the anthem for a dying breed_

- Oh, Merlin… - Murmurou Emily, tapando a boca, vendo John a saltar para cima da mesa dos Slytherin e colocando-se, precisamente, à frente dela.

_I see the light in the night when you're fading away  
Trust in us, we're all that you've got these days  
Take a look inside my heart_

_Oh, let's get carried away!_

Emily viu Sirius a saltar para a mesa dos Gryffindor, James para a mesa dos Ravenclaw e Peter para a mesa dos Hufflepuff, continuando a tocar, à medida que caminhavam sobre a refeição dos colegas. Contudo, com isso.

_Don't you dare, don't you ever give up  
Don't you ever give up, oh woah oh  
Don't you dare, don't you ever give up  
Don't you ever give up on us, my dear_

A Slytherin viu-se puxada para cima da mesa, com a ajuda de Aninia, que a empurrou, sendo levada pelo braço de John a caminhar com ele pela mesa.

_I am selfless, I am selfish  
I'm anything that I wanna be  
This is violent, this is honest  
It's the anthem for a dying breed_

Emily riu-se, corando, levemente. De relance, acreditou ver Sirius a sorrir, insolentemente, para Amanda, enquanto tocava, que desviou, rapidamente, o olhar para apreciar a cena da amiga com John.

_I see the light in the night when you're fading away  
Trust in us, we're all that you've got these days  
Take a look inside these eyes_

_Oh, let's get carried away_

Remus sorria a Susan, que deu um meio sorriso em troca, ao passo que James sorria a Lily, que lhe deu uma leve piscadela de olho.

_Don't you dare, don't you ever give up  
Don't you ever give up, oh woah oh  
Don't you dare, don't you ever give up  
Don't you ever give up on us, my dear_

- SAEM DE CIMA DAS MESAS! – Gritou Filch, que entrou no Salão Principal a coxear. – SAEM! DETENÇÃO! DETENÇÃO!

Porém, os rapazes começaram a fugir dele, não parando de tocar, até que Filch caiu de cara no chão, sem razão aparente.

_Don't give up on us  
No, don't give up on us  
Don't give up on us  
No, don't give up on us_

- Victoria? – Surpreendeu-se Nini, arregalando os olhos.

- Se falares disto a alguém, eu arranco-te a língua… - Sorriu Victoria, batendo palmas ao ritmo da música.

_Don't you dare, don't you ever give up  
Don't you ever give up, oh woah oh  
Don't you dare, don't you ever give up  
Don't you ever give up on us, my dear_

E, com isto, a música terminou, fazendo Emily olhar para John, com um sorriso subtil no rosto bonito.

- John…

- Torre de Astronomia. Meia-noite… - Murmurou ele, correndo para fora do Salão, antes que Filch, já de pé, o alcançasse.

* * *

_OH, MERLIN! CERTO? CERTO?_

_Ah! Quanto aos Marotos, a Victoria acabou por cumprir a sua parte do trato… Mas, de uma maneira que nenhuma de nós esperava…_

* * *

**1 Hora Antes…**

- A lavandaria? – Questionou Dorcas, olhando para o espaço enorme, que continha vários cestos com roupa, uniformes e lençóis.

- Bem, ao menos alguém poderá lavar a sua roupa suja… - Falou Nini, dando um sorriso de escárnio aos Marotos, antes de se ir sentar num banco.

- Melhor que nada! – Exclamou Victoria, tirando algo de dentro do seu pesado manto preto. – Aqui têm! Coloquem-nos!

- O que é? – Perguntou Peter, colocando os óculos de sol que Victoria lhes estendia, tal como James e Sirius. – Eu não consigo ver nada!

- Nem eu! – Reclamou James, tentando tirar os óculos. – Lewis! Não conseguimos tirar isto!

- Isto não fazia parte do acordo! – Começou a declarar Sirius, olhando em volta, sem hipóteses de ver. – Tu disseste…!

- Eu disse que vocês podiam vir para a sessão! Não que a podiam ver! – Sorriu Victoria, encolhendo os ombros e afastando-se. – Eu retiro o feitiço no final da sessão!

- LEWIS! – Reclamaram os três, apalpando os objectos ao seu redor.

- Sirius… Esse é o meu rabo. – Suspirou Susan, cansada, afastando-se, de imediato.

- Bem que me estava a parecer familiar… Remus, alguém já está nu?

* * *

_(Nota: Nunca duvidar das técnicas de negociação de Victoria Lewis. NUNCA!)_

* * *

_**01h00, Salão Comum de Slytherin**_

_Aqui estou eu, outra vez… E eu tenho duas novidades para contar!_

_Primeira novidade: Eu apanhei uma detenção!_

* * *

**2 Horas Antes…**

- Em que posição ela está? – Perguntou Sirius, virando a cabeça ao seu redor, na tentativa de ouvir os comentários, uma vez que não conseguia ver nada.

- Sirius, cala-te! – Falou Amanda, sentando-o numa cadeira e vendo Emily a sentar-se no baloiço, que tinham criado para o cenário.

- Só se quiseres vir aqui calar-me… - Riu-se ele, no seu típico latido.

- Sirius… Amigos, lembras-te?

- Oh, certo…

- Emily, podes-te colocar de forma natural!

- Tal como vieste ao mundo de preferência! – Exclamou Sirius, recebendo uma tapa de James.

- Padfoot! Ela é do John!

- Ainda não, oficialmente!

Emily sorriu e pousou para a câmara, segura de que teria fotografias profissionais ao final da sessão. Contudo, logo foi interrompida por uma Victoria, em pânico.

- A MCGONAGALL! ESCONDAM-SE!

- O quê? – Exaltaram-se todos, procurando um esconderijo adequado.

Porém, Sirius, James e Peter continuavam sem poder ver, chocando contra as paredes e entre si, na sua aflição, e tentando ser ajudados por Lily, Remus e Emily. Aninia e Victoria apontavam a sua varinha para todo o lado, na tentativa de desaparecer com todas as provas. Já Brianna paralisou no lugar, agarrada ao seu livro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, apesar de Susan e Amanda a estarem a puxar, enquanto dizia:

- O meu currículo! O meu imaculado currículo!

- BRIANNA!

- O QUE SE PASSA AQUI? – Perguntou a professora, abrindo a porta, sem demoras.

- Amh… - Falou Aninia, olhando em volta. – A estudar!

- Isso! – Exclamou Emily, sentando-se ao lado de Brianna, que continuava paralisada. – Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!

- É uma disciplina fascinante, não é? – Perguntou McGonagall, passando por cima dos Marotos. – O que me pergunto é porque é que vocês escolheram um local tão peculiar para estudar!

- Inspiração? – Tentou Amanda, dando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Deduzo que essa razão também se aplica ao facto da menina Huddel estar em lingerie, então… – Falou a Professora McGonagall, olhando a rapariga de alto a baixo.

- EM LINGERIE? ONDE? – Perguntou Peter, sendo pontapeando na barriga por uma Nini, nervosa, para o calar.

- E a menina Lewis! – Exaltou a Professora McGonagall, olhando para a monitora-chefe. –Deduzo que tenha encontrado estes alunos a infringir as regras da escola, antes de nós!

- Na realidade… - Começou por dizer a Slytherin, antes de ser cortada por Brianna, que tinha saído do seu transe.

- Na realidade, ela estava prestes a aplicar-nos uma detenção!

- O QUÊ? – Reclamaram os Marotos. – NÃO! OUTRA NÃO!

- Óptimo! Então, vou deixá-la a fazer o seu trabalho… Quero um relatório amanhã da detenção. Bem pormenorizado, desta vez! - Falou a professora, virando-se e começando a sair do compartimento. – Oh… E menina Huddel? Onde comprou a sua lingerie?

- Bem…

- Fui eu que a fiz, Professora McGonagall. – Falou Susan, dando um passo em frente.

- Fez um bom trabalho! Talvez lhe peça pelos seus serviços, em breve…

* * *

_ACREDITAS NISTO? ACREDITAS?_

_Oh, certo!_

_Segunda novidade: JOHN!_

* * *

**1 Hora Antes…**

- Não acredito! Uma detenção! – Choramingava Brianna, sendo apoiada por Susan.

- Podes sempre incendiar o gabinete do Filch e eliminar as provas, Bri. – Consolava a amiga, afagando-lhe o braço, enquanto se encaminhavam todas de regresso aos respectivos salões.

- Emi? Onde vais? – Perguntou Nini, ao ver que a amiga optava por uma direcção diferente da sua.

- É meia-noite! Tenho de me encontrar com o John! – Exclamou ela, começando a acelerar o ritmo do seu passo e despedindo-se das amigas.

Ao contornar a esquina do corredor, Emily pôde ver a entrada para a Torre de Astronomia, onde John a esperava. Estacando por uns segundos, respirou fundo e subiu as escadas em caracol. A luz do luar entrava pelas janelas da sala redonda, estando John sentado no parapeito de uma delas a olhar lá para fora. Aproximando-se, silenciosamente, colocou-se ao lado dele, dando-lhe a mão.

- Vieste… - Murmurou ele, com um sorriso a rasgar-lhe o rosto.

- Sim…

- Emily… - Sussurrou ele, virando-se para ela. – Sobre a Carol…Ela beijou-me contra a minha vontade! Eu nunca estive apaixonado por ela. Eu estou apaixonado por ti!

- Não deste nada a entender ao jantar… - Riu-se Emily, apertando ambas as mãos nas do John, que apenas se riu.

- A Carol veio-se declarar a mim, na semana passada. – Prosseguiu a explicar o Slytherin, aproximando-se dela. – Mas, eu disse-lhe, logo, que não sentia o mesmo. E, ontem, ela insistiu que queria falar comigo, mas o Fabian gosta dela e eu não queria criar confusão. Mas, principalmente, não te queria magoar!

- Então, porque me tens evitado este tempo todo? – Perguntou Emily, confusa.

- Porque pensei que me vinhas dizer que só querias amizade…

- John O'Callaghan... És um idiota! – Exclamou Emily, dando-lhe uma tapa na cabeça. – Como podias pensar isso?

- Sei lá… Mas, depois de hoje, percebi! – Riu-se ele, puxando-a para si. – Emily… Lá porque namoramos, não quer dizer que não sejas a minha melhor amiga…

- Oh! Nós namoramos? – Perguntou ela, deitando a cabeça para um lado, num jeito de provocação.

- Sim, estamos… - Murmurou ele, antes de a enlaçar pela cintura, colocar um fim à pouca distância que os separava e colar os seus lábios aos dela.

Emily sorriu e correspondeu o beijo, enlaçando o tronco de John, enquanto este lhe acariciava o rosto. Permaneceram, assim, durante algum tempo, antes de John a pegar ao colo e a levar de volta ao Salão Comum de Slytherin.

* * *

_Por isso, querido diário, não fiques com ciúmes se eu não escrever nos próximos tempos, mais constantemente… Sabes… É que eu e o John temos seis anos para pôr em dia, ao contrário de ti…_

* * *

Fechando o diário, Emily sorriu a John e aninhou-se no seu peito, fechando os olhos e respirando o perfume que emanava do tecido da camisa.

* * *

**RESPOSTA ÀS REVIEWS**

**1 Lily Evans**

Missy: NYH! Acho bem que tenha vindo comentar! E seja mais rápida para a próxima! \argue uahuahuahauhauhauauaha! Eu sei que você ama quando dedicam coisas para você! Tssss! Uhauhauahuahauah!  
Ainda ninguém tinha dito que amam ver a reacção das meninas quando o nome delas sai no saquinho da Lily, não! Mas, ainda bem que ama! ^^ Também gosto de fazer as diferentes reacções!  
Uhauhauhauah! Sim, os ingleses são conhecidos por serem sempre pontuais, mas o Sirius (disfarçado de Remus) gosta de contrariar o rumor… Que se há-de fazer, né?  
Eu amo a Nini sendo sarcástica/azeda/etc com os outros… Mas, também adoro a Nini que dá uns conselhos fofos às amigas! ^^  
E, sim! A montagem da Mandy e a lingerie dela são fantásticas, mas, sei lá… Não tenho uma favorita… (Ou se calhar tenha, agora que penso nisso… Hum)  
Já ouvi dizer que você vai ter o seu fetiche concretizado, por isso descanse! Amanda partilha consigo esse fetiche, porque eu também tenho e duvido que sejamos as únicas! ;D  
"sísar vai matar a Myss e eu nunca vou ler o fim de CG /donaq" - UAHUAHAUHAUHUAHAUAHA! Nanda me ia matando, sim! T.T  
Quanto ao Remus, descanse… Ele não vai ser sempre esse bobinho romântico! Ele vai ter de pegar a Susan a jeito e chamar-lhe de lagartixa! UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAH!  
É! Palavra favorita da Amanda é "Bem…" e a frase é "Esta é a última vez!" Uhauhauhauahauha! Mas, será que é mesmo a última vez?  
Uhuahauahuahuahauhauha! Susan concordando e balançando a cabeça e depois apercebe-se com o que concordou foi de rir! xD Pobre Susan…  
Agora… A amizade da Nini com a Emily continua a ser de um demónio com um anjinho? Emily se revelou bem diferente de anjinho nesse capítulo, não acha? Hum  
Também amei a cena que escrevi para a Amanda e Sirius em GG! Ri tanto quando vi a cabeça do Chuck a aparecer! xDD  
"se Remus é o pervertido eu declaro que não existe mais ninguém inocente no mundo!" - Sirius só estava defendendo o que era seu, né? Uhauhauahuaahuahua!  
E Brianna dando uma velada patada no Sirius, tinha de acontecer! Brianna a implicar com o Sirius, não seria a mesma coisa! xDD  
"Pegam o aluno algemado, semi nu, onde não deveria estar!" UAHUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHA! RI TANTO! Mas, acredito que alguém tenha pensado que o Sirius tenha sido alvo de uma cilada e daí não foi um ano logo de detenção!  
Quanto a Brianna VS Victoria… Acho que daria empate! Prefiro guardar o meu dinheiro! Uhauhauahuahauhauahauha! Acredite que essas duas juntas, daria sempre empate. É impossível escolher! Bem… Melhor passar aos meninos para responderem ao resto da sua review… Cá vai!

Remus: Nini me protegendo? Me-do! Mas, obrigada pela… amh… consideração! E prometo que não vai ter declarações melosas!

James: Espero bem que não! E fique descansada, Nyh! Eu vou criar a minha oportunidade… Se sabes o que quero dizer! ;D

John: ME-DO! Prometo não magoar a Emily!

Derek: Tsc-tsc! Porque ninguém compreende a Victoria?

Todos: Porque será?

Regulus: De qualquer das maneiras, você me provocou Nini! Beijando todos aqueles rapazes! Quem tem razão afinal? E você não é normal, meu bem… É muito… muito especial! *sorri nervosamente*

Julian: Own! Tão querida! Porque é que vocês têm tanto medo dela?

Sirius: Não chegues perto! Ela morde!

Julian: Não lhes ligues, Nini! Eu iria contigo, mas o meu coração pertence à Florence… Fazer o quê? Mas, vá! Vou deixar os gémeos responderem à sua questão… amh… peculiar!

Gideon & Fabian: O QUÊ?

James: *cantarolando* Bizarrooooo…

Gideon: Lamento desiludir-te, Nyh, mas nunca tentámos uma menage à trois… E duvido imenso que estejamos dispostos a tentar…

Fabian: Seria tão estranho! *traumatizado*

Missy: Viu o que fez? Pobres Prewetts *abraça* Bem, mande logo review deste capítulo! A Emily é a sua melhor amiga! \argue Uhauhauahuahauha! Beijos! Amo vc! ^^

**Mila Pink**

Missy: Olá! Ainda bem que riu e que achou muito divertido o capítulo, porque vai haver muitos mais, se depender de mim! Uhauhauahuahauhauah! E eu estou doida para escrever CB! As suas preferências foram guardadas e espero que ame a surpresa que estou a preparar para todas vocês! Beijos!

**Mandy BrixX**

Missy: HEY! Uhauhauahuahauhauahah! Não tenho medo de reviews zumbis! Prometo!  
Amanda e Susan são as melhores amigas, mas não podemos colocar de lado a Lily e a Brianna, que por coincidência são também as melhores amigas… O_o Uhuahauhauahuahauha!  
Se reparar, os capítulos tem muitas influências das nossas conversas! Por isso que adoro conversar com vocês antes de escrever! Nossas conversinhas me inspiram! Uhauhauhauahuahauha!  
Quanto à explosão, terá de esperar um pouquinho mais para descobrir o autor de tal proeza… Ou terão sido mesmo os Marotos e Sirius mentiu para a Amanda? Hum! Uhauhauahuauahauhauah! Vamos ver!  
Lily mais uma vez enchendo Sirius e Amanda de oportunidades para ficarem juntos sem se aperceber é típico! Pobre da ruiva! Só quer impedir o apocalipse, gente!  
Não me lembro de ter enviado outra foto sem ser aquela que ficou para o calendário… Hum. Ou então sou uma cabeça perdida mesmo! T.T  
Você sabe que nunca colocaria a Amanda como uma vaca! Lá porque ela é romanticamente desafiada, não quer dizer que seja uma vaca, ora essa! Uhuahuahuahauhauahuahauha! E ambas sabemos que o coração dela pertence a um outro maroto… Mas, logo falaremos sobre isso! ;D  
Sirius is a naughty boy! Uhauhauhauahuahauhauah!  
"Solteirona e bibliotecária... com alunos a trepar por todos os cantos" JURO que ri tanto, mas tanto com esta frase! Até a mim me meteu dó da Madame Pince e olha que odeio bibliotecárias com as suas regras idiotas! \não01  
"One does not simpĺy stop drinking!" Troll Amanda! Uhauhauahauhauauahuah! Ainda me estou a rir com a frase de cima! Por Merlin! Uhauhauahuahauahuahauahuah!  
Amei as suas três frases como resposta para todas as perguntas! Tenho de criar as minhas, assim tiro muita gente chata do meu caminho! Ehehehehehehehe *evil Missy*  
Susan e Remus sempre a rejeitarem o facto de que estão destinados… WHY? *rolleye*  
"Até alguém dizer eu te amo, vocês são pessoas livres, na minha concepção... isso pode ser usado contra você futuramente, Firehouse. Precisamos discutir ideias." - Uhauhauhauahauhauahuah! Não precisa! Já vai ser mesmo usado! Tudo o que a Amanda diz, Sirius vai pegar e virar contra ela! \bete01  
EPIC AMANDA IS EPIC +2 Uhauhauahauhauh! We all are! Tsc ;D  
E tenha MUITO medo das detenções da Victoria, porque você vai sentir na pele uma! *risada maléfica*  
E a parte em que a Amanda conta da sessão fotográfica ao Sirius é SUPOSTO ser fofa! ^^  
"Amanda mentirosa do caralho... mentindo pra amiga descaradamente..." - Amanda pare de ser monstra e de me fazer rir! Uhauahuahauahuahauhauah! (suas reviews zombies são demais!)  
Own! Obrigada! ^^ Ainda bem que ficou perfeito! Esse capítulo teve mais organização por trás dele do que qualquer outro! Verdade seja dita! E ainda bem que é o seu favorito! ^^ As suas preferências foram guardadas e prepare-se para a mega épica surpresa! Uhauhauahauha… Ou então assim espero. Bem, amo você e agora vou deixar você a sós com o Sirius para responder à sua pergunta! ;D

Sirius: Como me estou sentido agora que eu e a Amanda somos só amigos? *olha para baixo* My balls are blue if you know what I mean!

Missy: SIRIUS!

Sirius: Quero dizer… Eu adoro ser amigo da Amanda… *sussurra para Missy não ouvir* Principalmente, porque ela não acredita em amizade entre rapazes e raparigas e é uma questão de tempo para ela me saltar para cima. Só basta eu mostrar o meu…

Missy: SIRIUS!

**Yuufu**

Missy: Hey! Uhauahauahuahauhauha! Tinha de dedicar, né? É verdade!  
UHAUAHUAHAUHA! Nini mudou de meta… Agora só quer ver o Regulus a sofrer! *risada maléfica*  
E você não me mata, porque, enquanto eu escrever sobre Susan e Remus, minha sobrevivência está garantida! \bete01  
"Todos os dias os dois estão juntos? =O Myss! Você tinha que ter mostrado isso nos chaps" Uhauahuahauha! Não mostro nos chaps, mas mostro nas cenas cortadas! ;D Vai ver!  
E eu sei! Remus e Susan combinam com muito ANGRY SEX! Ehehehehehehehe!  
"Não só a arder, como a derreter e a fumaça que sai é puro veneno" UAHAUHAUAHUAHA! Oh Merlin! Pobre Nini!  
Quanto aos Prewetts e aos Marotos, eles queriam ouvir! Ou, então, era o Peter que passava a anular o feitiço para ouvir! Uhuhauhauahauhauha! Outra cena cortada *_*  
E Brianna não odeia tanto o Sirius… O.K. Ela odeia! Mas, é só porque não suporta as seduções dele e não tem paciência para as brincadeiras… Ou será outra coisa? *risada maléfica*  
Sirius tem fetiche de violência doméstica \007  
Uhuahuahauhauah! Susan gosta demais da Amanda para fazer isso com ela… Penso que Susan lhe daria uma oportunidade para se explicar, primeiro, e, caso não gostasse, a abandonava ali! Mas, ninguém disse que Susan vai admitir a Remus que gosta dele, viu?  
UHuahauhauhauahuah! Peter em Predator and Prey! Óptimo título para uma fic, sim senhor! *not bad*  
- Nossa! Que trailer perfeito! Quem foi que fez? AMEI! Deveria dar o mundo para essa pessoa! *rolleyes* Sério, Nanda? Sério? Uhauhauahauhauahuah!  
Bem… Suas preferências foram guardadas! Me aguarde no capítulo final, Nanda! Muahauhauaha! *_* Kisses!

**V. Lovett**

Missy: Aloha V! *empurra beta para fora* O meu Carnaval também foi péssimo! Uhuahauahuahauhauah! É do tempo, só pode! Nem consegui aproveitá-lo como deve ser!  
Calendar Boys será surpresa! Mas prometo que será bem mais hot, terá mais sarilhos destas meninas e dos meninos e novas personagens e professores calientes para vos atormentar a mente! Uhauhauahauhauahua!  
Mas, vamos mesmo ao capítulo! Não gosta da Amanda? Só espero que tenha mudado de opinião depois de ter falado com ela! ^^ A Nini é simplesmente genial! Uhuahuahauhauhaua!  
A explosão terá de descobrir mais tarde… Mas ficará surpreendida! Espero!  
"Estão!" a promover a status de facebook! Apoio por completo! Uhuahuahuahauhauhaua!  
One does not simply troll Nini. #9gagfeelings - 9gag invadindo a minha fic! Agora sim está completa! Uhuahuahuahuahuahauh  
E o John FINALMETE se jogou! E prometo que vai durar! ;D Quanto a Fabian e Carol… Vamos ver se depois disto o Fabian quererá conquistar a Carol, né?  
UHAUAHUAHAUHAUHA! Lily sendo lerda, ou ignorando a verdade pela sua saúde mental? Mistério é mistério! Uhuahuahauhauh! E quando a Amanda viu as partes do James? Bem… Penso que essa pergunta já foi respondida! Uhuahauhauhauha! Mas vamos dizer apenas que Amanda gosta de invadir banheiros!  
Brianna trollando o Sirius não podia deixar de ser… Afinal, trata-se de Brianna E Sirius!  
E a fic não vai virar NC-17! PROMETOOOOO!  
Bem, vou passar agora aos meninos para responder às suas perguntas…

Derek: Estou farto de ver movimentações estranhas no banheiro dos monitores e de aplicar detenções por isso… E eu e a Victoria frequentamos o banheiro. Infelizmente é em separado…

Sirius: Gay! Eu consegui trocar de lugar com o Remus porque sou um génio… Embora, ainda me estive a debater com o James para beber a poção. A minha sorte é que bebi o caldeirão inteiro! E fomos nós que fizemos a poção! O Snape só serviu para nos orientar os ingredientes… Embora, ele ainda não saiba disso!

Remus: Garanto que o meu "pipi" não vai cair… Não vou trair a Susan!

Missy: Esperemos que ela tenha o mesmo em consideração *sorri* Não terá que ficar muito tempo curiosa! Prometo que não vai ficar sendo torturada quando a CB! Uhuahuahauhauhauah! Bem, suas preferências já foram guardadas! Agora é só esperar pela surpresa final! Beijoooos! ;D

**AnneBlackPotter**

Missy: Uhuahauhauahuah! FF é louco! Nem ligue!  
Ainda bem que AMA a Amanda! *_* Adorei saber! Uhauhauahuahauhauh! E Susan não merece o sofrimento que a Amanda a fez passar! Mas, ela ainda se vai vingar! Ehehehehhehehe!  
Bem… Suas preferências foram guardadas e agora é só esperar pela surpresa final, que chegará no final de CG! Curiosa? Uhauhauhauahuahauha! Beijooos (Amo reviews grandes, viu? Continue!)

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**

Missy: ALOHA! Uhauhauahuahauh! Viu, beta! Somos divas! *atira cabelo para trás*  
Uuahuahauhauahuah! Fiquei imaginando você a aparatar para dentro da fic e a esganar o Sirius! xDD  
Own! Obrigada! Ainda bem que acho isso do capítulo, viu! Uhauhauahauhauha! É! Faltam 5 capítulos, mas não vai ficar por aqui! CB está a caminho, viu? E vou guardar o seu exemplar! Uhauhauahuahauah!  
Vou colocar uma ficha já neste chap para vocês preencherem e me enviarem se querem ser personagens novas em CB! E, sim, haverá cinco personagens que vão embora, três delas sendo Calendar Girls! Mas, tem de ser! E os meninos TERÃO de ficar à vontade para vos satisfazer! Uhauhauahauhauahuahuah!

James: Como assim?

Sirius: Deixa de ser veado! Pense que é publicidade!

Remus: Sirius… O James gosta da Lily… Duvido imenso que ele queira publicitar…

James: Estou nessa!

Missy: Uhauhauahuahauha! Eu também adoro casais que implicam uns com os outro! Amo relações amor/ódio! *_*  
Bem… Suas preferências foram gravadas e agora é esperar para ver o que estou preparando para vocês, viu? Beijinhos e participe nas campanhas que vou colocar abaixo!

* * *

**CASTING CALENDAR BOYS  
****- NOVAS PERSONAGENS –**

(Nota 1: Preencher tudo com o máximo de detalhes e enviar para missy_goldy (arroba) hotmail. com)

(Nota 2: As novas personagens serão ou não provenientes do Instituto de Salém.)

**Nome da Autora: **(…)

**Link do Perfil da Autora no :** (…)

**Nome da Personagem: **(primeiro e último nome)

**Nome da Actriz/Cantora/Modelo: **(que querem que personifique a vossa personagem)

**Equipa:** (por ordem de preferência: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin)

**Características Físicas:** (exemplo: cor de cabelo, cor de olhos, etc.)

**Características Psicológicas:** (qualidades E defeitos!)

**Interesse Amoroso:** (por ordem de preferência: todos os mencionados na fic E/OU uma personagem original, que devem caracterizar fisicamente e psicologicamente! Estes alunos serão provenientes ou não do Instituto de Salém! Acrescentar o nome completo do actor, músico ou modelo que querem que personifique a vossa personagem, caso seja original!)

**Curiosidades:** (Tudo o que queiram acrescentar da vossa personagem, desde gostos a situação familiar, a animais de estimação, etc.!)

* * *

**CAMPANHA SURPRESA**

Eu não expliquei isto no capítulo anterior, penso, mas esta campanha servirá para um capítulo final que mostrará os bastidores de Calendar Girls, desde cenas cortadas, a entrevistas, a enganos, entre muitas outras coisas. Por isso, até ao final da fic, poderão:

1. Colocar as vossas perguntas a qualquer uma das personagens (rapazes ou raparigas) da fic, que surgirá na entrevista final no último capítulo.

2. Aquelas cenas dos capítulos que gostariam de ter visto, ou alguma cena que foi mencionada, mas não colocada na fic! (Exemplo: Susan menciona a quantidade de vezes que teve com o Remus, mas não foi mostrado na fic! Considera-se, assim, uma cena cortada, que poderá, ou não aparecer, no capítulo final!)

* * *

Por enquanto, é tudo!

Beijinhos e até à próxima!


End file.
